First Kiss (Or another made up title)
by WasabiForeverLiv
Summary: When Kim has Jack's spy job, they take a turn that becomes what they weren't expecting. [Rated T for romance scenes] [On hiatus for now]
1. First Kiss

**Hey! I got the idea for this story from a dream I had. I sent a DM of it to one of my Twitter followers who loves Kick. The different thing about this story is that Kim is what Jack was supposed to be. Not a boy, but something Jack was supposed to do for someone. (Hint: R.O.S.) This is my first story.**

**T****he characters are**** all 17 (except Rudy, of course) and they look like they do in season 3 (my favorite season).**

**When a sentence isn't in italics, it's Kim. When it is in ****_italics_****, it's Jack.**

**Feel free to follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16) and send me DM or write a review if you have any ideas.**

**R&amp;R please! I'll try to update every once in a while.**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

My name is Kim Beulah Crawford. My first full name is Kimberly. Call me that and I'll kick you where it hurts. I'm 17, and I live with the love of my life, my boyfriend, Jack Brewer. My mom let us live here on our own because she knows that one day, Jack and I will want to be alone. I'm a spy, but both me and Jack were supposed to be, but only I am instead. Either they think I'm a good fighter or they think I'm just some sexy chick. Probably the second thought, because they gave me an outfit that's entirely black and shows the top half of my chest and my neck, and I always wear my hair curled, lipstick, and my black heels, and Jack thinks I look real sexy in it. He thinks of me as a good girlfriend and as a babe. We've been dating for a year, and we haven't kissed yet! Well, I better go kick some jerks where it hurts.

_Why is she so damn gorgeous? Her eyes are so sparkly, she has such an amazing smile, and her blonde hair..I NEED to make out with her for a few minutes before she leaves.._

I was about to leave, when I felt Jack's hand hold mine. He turned me around, and he just stared into my eyes with his gorgeous eyes. Well, that's what it looked like. It kinda looked like he was staring at my mouth, too. -Were we going to kiss?! I hope so, because I really get tempted to kiss him.

_She looks like she wants to be kissed. Of course she does, why do you think she always wears lip gloss/stick? I just held her hands, walked closer to her, and gently kissed her. I suppose she liked it, she was kissing back. She is one amazing kisser. Her lips were so soft, I could kiss her forever if I could. I got some big plans now.._

WOW! That kiss felt amazing! Especially for our first. But 3 minutes? I'd want to kiss him forever! After we stopped, I smiled. That was better than Milton having kissing practice on me. Jack doesn't need to know about that..YET.

Smiling at Jack, I said, "I love you, Jack," I could tell he didn't want me to leave. He was still holding my hand. "Jack you need to let me go,"

"What I really don't want to do is let go OF you," He said. He's just madly in love with me.

"Jack let go of me!" I tried to get my hand loose, but he's still stronger than me.

"Gee..someone's a bit moody," He said, finally losing his grip of my wrist.

"Sweetie I'm sorry," I guess I am a bit moody..I shouldn't be after getting my first kiss with him. "I'll let you come with me."

***That night***

Boy, am I exhausted! I was nearly kicked in the stomach! If I was kicked, I would've probably thrown up and would've been in pain. I think Jack's up to something. He was staring at me, and he held my hand and took me up to our room and closed the door.

"Jack what are you-" I started, but he suddenly pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I feel exposed..BECAUSE I AM. Jack must be MORE in love with me..my whole body was completely bare, except my chest, which was still concealed by my strapless black bra. We stopped kissing, and I felt weird if I walked without anything on, so I had Jack carry me to bed, where he layed next to me.

"Jack I don't know if we should do this, it's not really my thing to just-" and he continues to make out with me. I suppose we could continue..

* * *

**What happens next? **

**Remember to Review!**


	2. Surprises

**Hey! Back with chapter 2.**

**Reminder:**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they are described by their looks in season 3 (my favorite season).**

**Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) to send me a DM or write a review for ideas.**

**Random question: Do you think Hollywood Records would follow your Twitter? (No idea why)**

**There will be a time skip in about every chapter. (You'll see why)**

* * *

(4 week time skip)

_Kim's been really moody lately. Everytime I say something that annoys her, she tells me to shut up. If I try to kiss her, she tells me not to touch her. Why would she not want to be kissed? She likes getting kissed! And she's never that rude around me. Well, she's Kim._

"You feeling okay Kim?" Jack came in and asked me.

"I feel better now that you're here,"

"You're in a good mood now?"

I started to giggle. I got the feeling that he was going to kiss me. "Yeah.." He sat next to me and I hugged him. I had to stop being so moody and needed to calm down and spend time with the guy I love.

"So..do you want to kiss or something?" Something? What else would we do besides kiss?

_She was getting yappy suddenly. Why can't she just let me kiss her? I guess it's my turn to get HER to shut up._

What happened? I guess I was getting all yappy..THIS KISS FEELS AMAZING! I needed to ask him something, so I pulled away.

"You did that to get me to shut up, didn't you?"

"You know I did."

"Jack..I need to go see my mom..I'll be back in 20 minutes or so." I got up and quickly left. I wanted to know why I've been so moody, and since I threw up 3 times this morning.

My mom told me to buy 3 pregnancy tests and come back and take them, then tell her the results. When I was taking them, one was negative and the other was positive. I was nervous about the third one..Afterwards, I went back to her to tell her. She was actually happy for me. I was happy too, but..how will Jack react? What if he breaks up with me? My mom just told me to tell him. She was sure Jack would be happy.

I went back home to tell Jack. He was wondering why I was taking so long.

"So.."

"Jack this is really important," I took his hand and held it over my stomach with mine. "I'm pregnant."

"Y-you are?" I nodded as a reply.

"Are you mad?"

"It depends..who's the father?"

"Jack!"

"I'm kidding!" He needs to quit messing with me.

"Why would you even ask that if you know that I'm the only girl you've had sex with?"

"Because..how would I know if you didn't have it with another guy?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Nevermind.."

"So my mom said that I need to go in for an ultrasound when it's been 3 months."

He hugged me suddenly. "I love you Kim." I smiled, then he looked at my stomach and patted it. "I love you too." He was telling the baby already!

"I'm glad that you're happy that we're expecting."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Why a-" I cut him off by staring at him. "A baby girl is fine with me.."

"That's what I thought."

"Wait..how are you supposed to be a spy while carrying a baby?"

"I guess I can't be one anymore..I don't want to lose the baby."

"Hopefully you wear that outfit more often.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing.."

* * *

**You know what time it will be next..Kim will be a month pregnant.**

**Chapter 3 to come!**


	3. Month One

**Reminders:**

**Kim's one month pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Month one. I think everything's gone well since I've been pregnant. Of course, I don't have a baby bump yet or have felt any movements from the baby. I really can't wait until my baby starts growing and moving. I was waiting for Jack to come back from his walk. Wow. He came back suddenly.

"Hey gorgeous," He called me, making me smile and giggle. He came to me and kissed me. "So Kim..have you had any cravings since you've been pregnant?"

"A little,"

"Like what?"

"Ketchup, chocolate, what I eat,"

"So when you crave ketchup, you just eat it out the bottle?"

"Pretty much,"

"That's kinda.."

I stared at Jack.

"That's fine.."

"That's what I thought."

I started to smell something. I'm pretty sure it was a craving. "I smell cupcakes."

"You're craving it."

"I really want time to pass so the baby comes.."

"You really want to see the baby?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Kim..I will take you on a date-"

"That would be our first date since 3 months ago!"

"Let me finish..I will take you on a date if you put on your spy outfit."

"Why?"

"I want to at least stare at my sexy girlfriend."

I giggled. "Jack I want to go on a date with you but I don't want to-"

"Would you do it if I called you a babe?"

I giggled more and started to blush. "Kay.."

"Alright..you're a total babe."

It felt nice to be wearing this again..my hair curled, my lipstick, and my black heels. Well, with my spy outfit on of course.

"One more thing..I will take you on a date if you let me make out with you for a few minutes."

I giggled and blushed more. "Kay.."

He came to me, grabbed me by my waist when I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. It was about 2:00 PM, so Jack stopped and suggested if we go downstairs to the guest bedroom for some alone time. Of course, I said yes. Wait..if we have sex again then..he needs to make sure he uses protection. "Jack..if we're gonna have sex again then you need to use protection.."

"Kim I know you don't want to end up with twins, and I was already going to protect it anyways."

"I'm just making sure."

We continued to kiss. He pinned me to the wall and..we were just making out. I pulled away when a thought came to me.

"Jack..I think we should wait until we get back from our date."

"What? Why?"

"It'll be night time and more romantic."

"I guess that makes sense.."

I was wearing my black strapless dress, which is kinda short, and which I was sure Jack would think I look pretty in. Soon I won't be able to wear much since my baby will be growing. Jack and I didn't know what to do, cause we didn't plan anything, so we just took a walk through the park. We stopped at a spot where we could see the moon. Jack wanted us to be out until midnight. Why so late? I'm pregnant, and I'll be cranky if I go to sleep that late!

"Jack it's not a good idea to stay out until midnight."

"Why not?"

"I'll be cranky all of tomorrow!"

"Right.."

"At least we're alone for now." He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

It was almost ten now. I was putting my spy outfit back on, because Jack wanted me to. I wanted to look a bit more sexy, so I put some perfume on. My perfume called "Sexy". When I went back, Jack was shirtless. He pinned me against the wall and he said I looked beautiful. I giggled and he kissed me.

Jack pulled away, saying, "Kim..I think you're really beautiful," I giggled before we kissed again. I heard a noise by our window, so I told Jack.

"Kim, it's probably just the wind."

"Jack what if-"

"It's okay. Kim I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

I hugged Jack, also letting the baby be safe by his/her daddy. Jack looked at my stomach and patted it. "It's okay little one." I smiled that Jack was talking to the baby. I was just glad that Jack was already being a good father and that the baby was safe in their mommy's womb.

"You have a cute little nose."

"You think my nose is cute?"

"Yeah, it's like a baby's nose."

I giggled and he kissed my nose, then kissed me. It started to turn into a make out session, so of course, he started to trail sweet kisses down my neck, which made me moan.

"Kim.."

"What?"

All Jack did was press his forehead against mine and kiss me.

"I love you babe."

I smiled. "I love you too."

We kissed all night, and of course, had sex, and we fell asleep right when we were done. Once I was asleep, I heard Jack whisper to me, "Night beautiful," and he kissed the back of my head. I started to get excited. I couldn't wait for my baby to be born. 8 months to ago!

* * *

**Good? Was the whole romance scene good?**

**R&amp;R! 3 to come!**


	4. Month 'Two'

**Reminders:**

**Kim's "2" months pregnant in this chapter. (HINT HINT)**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**R&amp;R or Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) and send me a DM for ideas.**

**Random DYK: Did you know that in the Kickin' It episode, Witless Protection, Rudy makes a reference to flipping someone off?**

* * *

Month 2 finally! No growth or movements from the baby yet. My first ultrasound is next month, so I will see how the baby's doing for the first three months. My baby should be moving by then. That's when I felt Jack cover my eyes.

"Kim..I have a surprise for you,"

"Jack I love you but I don't want to see your feet,"

"That's not what it is.."

"Oh..then what is it?"

"I'm taking you on a private cruise."

"A cruise?!"

"Yep..just me, you, and our own state room. Oh, and the baby, of course."

"Jack I really want to kiss you so please uncover my eyes."

"Oops." He uncovered my eyes.

I kissed Jack for a second, thanking him, and I hugged him. He is so sweet to me. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow?!"

"I should've told you earlier.."

"Exactly!"

10:00 AM. Jack and I were already on our private cruise. I was starting to get moody. "Jack let go of my hand,"

"You getting moody?"

"Yes..let go of me!"

"Okay, woman.."

I started to feel a bit sick. I clutched my stomach while I walked to the edge of the boat. Jack noticed me and he followed. I started to feel worse, so I leaned my head over the railing and threw up.

"Kim, it's okay, the baby just doesn't like it here. You'll feel better in a few minutes."

I felt more sick and threw up 2 more times.

"You feel better Kim?"

"I think so.."

Me and Jack went to our room. Once we got there, I saw one of those little baby changing stations. I know I'll have to use one someday..

"Kim? You thinking about the baby?"

"Yeah.."

"Just 7 more months to go." He patted my stomach. I just..I swear I felt a movement from the baby. I held my stomach, trying to see if I would feel it again.

"You okay?"

"I swear I felt the baby move.."

"Oh..okay, we can go see the ship's nurse and see if the baby's moving or not."

The ship's nurse gave me an ultrasound. My baby WAS moving! But why a month early? That's when I was told why.._  
_

"Alright, you said you were 2 months pregnant?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah.."

"Okay, so your baby's moving already because you're actually 3 months pregnant."

"How?!"

"When was the first time you two had sex?"

"November 7th.."

"Okay, so since it's March now, you miscounted how long you've been pregnant so far."

"I don't see how I would've miscounted.."

"So since it's been 3 months instead of 2, you're due in August."

"That's around my birthday."

"It wouldn't work if the baby was born on your birthday Kim..Is there anyway she can induce labor?"

"I don't think so..you could try to hold the baby in."

"Uh.."

I couldn't sleep that night. Jack was still awake, too.

"Kim..are you asleep?"

"No."

"Babe if you don't get any rest then you'll be cranky tomorrow when we leave. You know stress isn't good for the baby."

"Jack just.." I was already moody. "Shut up."

He turned to me and kissed my head. "I still love you babe."

I needed to be nice. "I love you too."

I calmed down, and he kissed me gently. After we kissed for 2 minutes or so, I turned away from him, and I got a bit moody again. "Damn you Jack.." I whispered.

* * *

**Good?**

**R&amp;R! 5 coming soon!**


	5. Month Four

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 4 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) and send me a DM or write a review for ideas.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

5 months to go..now since I'm 4 months pregnant instead of 3, and I was 3 months pregnant instead of 2, my baby started moving and was growing a bit. I've had more moodswings, cravings, and I've thrown up at least 3 times every day. Today, it wasn't quite nice outside. It was cloudy and cold and windy, instead of our usual warm weather.

_I came back from showering, and I spotted Kim. She looked more gorgeous than ever. She was wearing her spy outfit, her lipstick, her black heels, and her hair curled. She was looking at her phone. I wanted to sneak up behind her and kiss her._

I was checking my phone to see if anything came up on it. That's when I felt Jack come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, which I soon wouldn't have until after my baby's born.

"Where's your shirt sexy?"

"I forgot to grab a shirt..and you look sexier."

_While she was blushing and smiling, I kissed her._

I pulled away due to a feeling in my stomach.

"You're gonna puke, aren't you?"

"Yep.." I held my stomach and went to the bathroom. While I wasn't out there, I was hoping Jack was putting a shirt on. When I came back, I was hoping that was the last time I was going to throw up today. Jack had put a shirt on. He started staring at me.

"What?"

"You have a cute little nose."

I giggled.

"If you want to kiss me, you shouldn't since I just threw up twice,"

"I want to kiss you."

"You shouldn't kiss a girl who just threw up."

"Fine.."

He just kissed my nose instead.

"I'm gonna take you out for a nice night tonight."

"Jack, what if it rains?"

"Hm..you'll see what happens."

_Kim looked beautiful. She was wearing the dress she wore on what was supposed to be our first date, but instead went on a date with Jerry. I could tell she was wearing lip gloss._

"So Kim, you craving anything?"

"Not right now,"

"Great..that means you'll be awake in the middle of the night."

"I know the baby can't really sleep inside me so it won't really be my fault if I start getting cravings."

"So you're blaming the baby?"

"No, I mean-forget it."

"Babe, I'm not trying to make you upset."

"I know, but.."

He grabbed me by my back and kissed me.

"Kim, it's okay."

I started to get emotional and I hugged Jack.

* * *

I calmed down once Jack and I were on our date. It was still cloudy, and I started to shiver.

"You cold?"

"Yeah.."

Jack gave me his jacket and wrapped his arm around me, and I smiled.

"Keep our little baby warm somehow," He said, patting my stomach. I felt the baby move, so I held my stomach.

"Mommy's keeping you warm little one," I said and looked up at Jack. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

We were about to kiss when it suddenly started raining. He took me under a tree and we kissed for a while.

* * *

Midnight. I was asleep when I started to feel kisses on my neck and my shoulder. I felt a hand hold mine. Jack must've been having a dream about us or something. He started kissing my neck more, so of course, I started moaning.

"Jack.."

I felt him stop, and he looked at me. He told me he was having a dream about his sexy girlfriend. Which is me, of course. He was telling me what happened in it. He said I was..NAKED?! I started blushing.

"Jack..you pervert!"

"I'm not being a-I mean can't a guy just dream about his sexy girlfriend?"

"I guess.."

"You need some rest. I don't want you to wake up in a bad mood."

I layed back down and went back to sleep. I was hoping Jack went back to sleep too. And not just to dream about me.

* * *

**R&amp;R! 6 coming soon!**


	6. Month Five

**Back with 6..**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 5 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**I'm also going to be working on a new story called "Kidnapped". Not a sequel to this one, just a different Kick one.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Month 5. My baby started growing more and I started gaining more baby weight. I've had cravings all morning. Jack and I went to the dojo. I couldn't do anything because I couldn't let myself get hit in the stomach, and I didn't want to lose the baby. Jerry came up to me and reminded me as his best fake ex-girlfriend. That night we "went on a date" was the worst. All I wanted to do was go on a date with Jack! He needs to take a hint.

"Jerry if you feel like getting any closer to me then you would not want to see Jack's reaction,"

Jerry looked at Jack, and Jack saw it out of the corner of his eye. Jack gets jealous easily. He hates when other guys get too close to me or try to hug or kiss me. He could get so mad that he could kill the guy if he wanted to. I started to get my usual ketchup craving, and Jack was going to call me anyways.

When we got back home, I went straight into the kitchen and ate ketchup. My baby started moving. It tickled. Hoping my baby's girl, I knew she would be just like her mommy.

"Hey Kim-ew.."

"What?"

"Nevermind.."

"I'll feed the baby ketchup if they want ketchup."

"I mean, I want you to keep the little one healthy." He patted my stomach, and the baby moved for about 2 minutes. "You can't feed the baby ketchup for the whole rest of your pregnancy."

"I know, but the baby just makes me crave it and if the baby doesn't get what it wants then I'll be in a mood. And do you want your girlfriend to be in a bad mood?"

"No.."

"Exactly. Neither do I."

He hugged me and kissed me. The baby kept moving.

"Hey Jack..are you nervous about being a father?"

"Kinda.."

"What's making you nervous?"

"I don't know..maybe because it's my first kid."

"Jack if the baby's a girl I'm sure she'll love you more than she loves me."

"Why would she love me more? The mother spends more time with the baby."

"I know but..I'm just saying she'll probably be a daddy's girl."

"You don't know that we're having a girl yet."

"I know, we're just hoping for a girl." I smiled and put Jack's hand on my stomach.

"Wow. The baby's really active."

"Just wait until they start kicking."

"That's only next month."

"I'm bored."

"Me too..so wanna go kiss or something?"

"Kiss?"

"I mean, we're not gonna have sex again."

I giggled. "Kay.."

Jack took me up to our room and grabbed me by my back and kissed me. He didn't grab me by my waist because I barely have a waist since I've been gaining baby weight.

* * *

That night, I was half asleep. My baby was moving a lot, and I felt like I had to throw up. I tried to wake Jack up by shaking his arm, but he just layed there.

"Jack..Jack.."

I kissed him and he layed there. I poked him and he layed there. I slapped him and he finally woke up.

"What Kim?"

"The baby's moving a lot and I feel like puking my guts out,"

"Go to the bathroom if you feel like puking,"

I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom and threw up 3 times. When I went back to bed, Jack was laying on my side of the bed. "Jack.." I poked him, and he moved back to his side. Ugh, throwing up during a pregnancy is the worst feeling ever. I felt like Jack was trying to get back on my side of the bed. "Jack.." I kicked him.

"That barely hurt." He said in his sleep.

"Shut up Jack."

"Fine woman."

I rolled my eyes. "Damn you." I whispered. I hoped he didn't hear it.

I finally went to sleep after a few minutes. "I'm still not calm."

* * *

**R&amp;R! I know the ending was..blah. :|**

**Chapter 7 coming soon..super soon.**


	7. Month Six

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 6 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is May.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) and send me a DM or write a review for ideas.**

**I have updated the first chapter and the story title so that the time goes after Jack and Kim had their first kiss in Wasabi Forever.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Month 6. My ultrasound was later today, where I finally get to know if my baby's a boy or a girl. Hopefully a girl. I've been gaining more baby weight, and Jack's been talking to the baby a lot. My baby hasn't started kicking yet. Jack's planning to take me on a date tomorrow night because it's our 1 year anniversary. He won't tell me what we're doing. I guess that's fine..it must be a big surprise.

"Hey Kim," He started. "Hey to you too." He patted my stomach and the baby moved. "What's your idea of a romantic night?"

"Like how we had our first kiss," I hoped Jack would plan it like this. "Under some cherry blossom trees..except at night. Maybe with some lit lanterns."

"That's it?"

"Jack this is important to me. We've been dating for a year and we only had our first kiss a few months ago."

"Fine..I'm still not telling you what I'm planning."

"Fine."

He looked at my stomach and poked it. "I'd tell you what daddy's planning but if he did then mommy would know."

"By the way Jack, are you coming with me to my ultrasound?"

"No. I want to be surprised."

"Alright. Maybe I'll do the same and won't tell you until tomorrow night."

"Fine. We can be even."

"Fine."

We say that too much.

* * *

The nurse was giving me my ultrasound. My baby was just moving a lot. Finally, she told me that we were going to have a...(super quiet whisper).

When I went home, I tried to keep it inside my head so I wouldn't tell Jack.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine..the baby's healthy and growing.."

"Great."

I started to smile because my baby was moving and I was hoping to feel a kick. That's when I felt the baby kick twice.

"Why you smiling so much?"

"The baby just kicked." I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. The baby kicked two more times.

* * *

(The next night)

_I had big plans tonight, and I was a bit nervous. I'm not gonna get her pregnant again, just...I love her so much. She's the most amazing and beautiful girlfriend I've ever had. Even the best kisser even though I haven't kissed any other girls..Kim came back from getting ready, and she was wearing the same dress she wore as when we went to prom together. Purple, strapless, sparkly. Her hair was curled and placed on the right side of her neck, and of course, lipstick. This time, since she's pregnant, her dress in the stomach area was bigger since the baby was growing and causing Kim's stomach to grow. She was wearing heels, which I think is dangerous during her pregnancy, but I was fine with it for now. I could just hold her hand if she almost fell. _

"Be careful walking in those heels Kim,"

"I know.." I haven't worn these heels in a year, so I still needed to get used to them. I almost fell, but Jack held my hands before I could fall.

"I'll make sure you don't fall. And I'll be holding your hand the whole time anyway."

* * *

Jack was covering my eyes. He didn't want me to know where he was taking me.

"Jack when are you going to uncover my eyes?"

"In a few seconds.."

"I think the baby's making me impatient,"

He uncovered my eyes. He took me exactly where I wanted to go. By the pond with lit lanterns under some cherry blossom trees. I was really happy now.

"Just what you wanted."

I smiled and hugged Jack. "Don't crush the baby."

"Oh yeah." He let go of me and patted my stomach. "One more thing Kim.." I was starting to get surprised. Maybe this was actually going to be his surprise. He got down on one knee, held my hand, and asked me if I would marry him. I started to get emotional while I was still smiling. Of course since I was getting emotional from the baby, I started crying and held my stomach with my other hand. I could barely talk, so when I wasn't crying as much, I said yes. He stood up and kissed me then hugged me.

"Kim, I love you and the baby very much."

"I love you too. And I have a surprise for you too."

"I believe that's the baby's sex."

"Yeah..so.."

"So what?"

I took his hand and put it on my stomach and smiled. "We're having a baby girl."

"A girl?!"

I nodded. He hugged me. "Kim that's amazing."

We kissed once more and then he took me home.

* * *

Once we were home, we were ready to get some rest. We were out a bit too late.

Before we went to bed, Jack grabbed me by my back and we kissed for a while. I pulled away and gasped because I felt something.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked a bit hard."

"Oh..Kim you better get some sleep."

"I know."

He hugged me really quick and kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**R&amp;R Please! Was it nice that Jack proposed? I'm sure it was anyways.**

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Month Seven

**Back with 8. **

**Thanks for all the nice reviews you've left me!**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 7 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is June.**

**Every character is 17, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) and send me a DM or write a review for ideas.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Month 7. Two more months to go and my baby girl will be here. My baby started growing more. Jack and I had my baby shower yesterday because next month, Jack and I want to have everything for the baby prepared already. We already had one of the baby's things up in our room. Just her little crib. We already had her cute little baby bottles down in the kitchen. I hoped she wouldn't be born a boy instead, because everything we have is for baby girls. My back started to hurt, so I went to find Jack.

"Jack.."

"Kim?"

"My back hurts,"

"So..are you asking me to give you a back massage?"

"Yes..it doesn't mean you can take my bra off."

"You're no fun,"

"If I were no fun then how would I be pregnant?" He just stared at me. "Exactly."

"So if you want a back massage then how are you gonna lay down?"

"I'll just lay on my side. The baby will be fine."

"Alright.."

We went back up to our room and I layed on my side. My baby started kicking.

"I can tell the baby's moving a lot." Jack said when he started to massage my back.

I could barely talk because the massage felt so good. "Yep..that's your baby girl."

"Are you thinking of names?"

"We can think of names before the baby comes. Not when I'm about to give birth, but 4 weeks before the baby comes."

"I mean, have you thought of anything?"

"Not really..And I need to go see my mom after this."

"Can't you just call her?"

"I would but I haven't seen her in 4 months!"

* * *

After I saw my mom, I came home with some stuff from when I was a baby. There were some stuffed animals, and my baby blanket. I needed to use the stuffed animals and baby blanket I got from my baby shower though! My baby blanket was worn out, as well as my stuffed animals, and the stuffed animals for my baby were newer and the baby blanket was fuzzy, light pink, and had little flower prints on it.

Jack saw me when I came back.

"Hey Kim, what'cha got there?"

"Some of my stuff from when I was a baby. It's all worn out though." Jack followed me upstairs. I put my baby stuff under our bed, and I went by the baby's crib and picked up her fuzzy baby blanket and held it against my stomach. I felt the baby starting to kick, and I smiled. Jack came to me and patted my stomach then kissed me. "We should take a trip after the baby comes."

"Like where?"

"Just the coast."

"That would be nice to let the baby just see what's around her. She might be too crumpled up inside you."

"She'll be fine once she's out."

* * *

I woke up a few minutes after I went to sleep. Jack was about to come to bed, but I went back downstairs for some water. I was really thirsty, and my baby was moving a lot.

"Hey Kim. Why are you back up?"

"I'm really thirsty."

"Oh, well I'm about to go to bed, so I'll go with you."

After I drank some water, Jack held my hand and we went upstairs. When I sat in bed, I looked at the baby's crib and smiled. I knew that one night, she would be sleeping there with her stuffed animals and baby blanket. And that one night she'll cry and she needs me. Jack turned to me and looked at me.

"You thinking about the baby?"

"Yeah."

"She'll be here soon." He said then kissed my cheek. "I love you beautiful." He layed down and went to sleep.

"I love you too." I layed down and went back to sleep. I think that water made me feel better.

* * *

**Eh..I forgot what I was going to say here. :|**

**R&amp;R! 9 coming soon! (real soon)**


	9. Month Eight

**Back with 9.**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 8 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Write reviews for ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Month 8. Four more weeks until my baby comes. I gained a bit more baby weight, and I couldn't see my feet. I've been sitting in bed since after I showered this morning, and I was thinking of baby names. Only baby girl names. Since I'm due in four weeks, Jack and I were getting everything ready now. All her baby bottles were down in the kitchen, and all her other baby stuff was up in our room. Jack came back from showering.

"What'cha doing?" He asked me then kissed my head.

"Just thinking of baby names,"

"What do you have so far?" He looked at the list. "Why'd you write ketchup and chocolate?"

"..I had cravings for that."

He looked back at the list. "Grace is a good name. And if you're having cravings for that then you should probably go eat it so the baby doesn't make you all moody."

"I was just about to do that." I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and ate a bit chocolate. I was craving that the most. I felt Jack come up behind me and kiss my neck. I started to giggle and moan a bit. I tried to tell him to stop, but I couldn't. He stopped and I stared at him.

"Sorry..you're just the only girlfriend I've had that's a babe." He makes me blush.

* * *

My last ultrasound for my baby was today &amp; in 10 minutes. I asked Jack if he was going with me, and he said might as well since he has nothing else to do. I felt nervous, but I had no idea what there was to be nervous about. It's my first baby, so what do I expect?

...

The only thing I was told during my ultrasound is that my baby girl is healthy and she has a heartbeat. I really couldn't wait to see her in my arms. I suddenly started getting a craving for ketchup. When we got home, I went and ate some ketchup, and my baby started kicking. I smiled and petted my stomach. "Are you looking for a way out of mommy's tummy?" She continued to kick and move.

* * *

Jack and I were in bed 30 minutes early. 8:30, and Jack was just laying there, and I was sitting there. The blanket covered my baby bump, and my baby started kicking. Jack sat up and put his hand on my stomach. Wherever he moved his hand, she kicked in the same spot.

"That's my baby girl." I smiled. I love when he talks to the baby. "Hey Kim..I thought you would be mad that I got you pregnant."

"Well I thought you would be mad and break up with me when you found out I was pregnant. I-I mean I know guys would have to be happy that their girlfriend's pregnant but I thought you would be-" He put his hand on my neck, pulled my head closer to him, and kissed me.

After we kissed, he kissed me for a second, then layed down and went to sleep. I did the same.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." Now, I was excited for my baby to come.

* * *

**R&amp;R! I made it short because I had writer's block.**

**Next chapter will be huge. There will be 2 parts.**


	10. Month Nine, Part 1

**Back with 10 (part 1)**

**so this chapter will be big.**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 9 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Finally, the last month of my pregnancy. My baby was healthy and had a heartbeat. Today was the 4th of August, and tomorrow I turn 18. Jack turned 18 a month ago on the 13th. I didn't know if he was planning anything. So this week, my baby was due anytime now. Most likely in a few days. Right now, Jack was about to go to the dojo, and I was up in our room, fixing the baby's bed. Mostly her stuffed animals. I already had her baby blanket there and one of her stuffed animals. I only had two stuffed animals for her: a yellow bear with a heart on it's stomach and a penguin. I had the penguin there, and I was about to put the bear next to the penguin when I lost my grip of it. Something always happens where I drop something and then can't pick it up. I tried picking it up anyways, but couldn't. I groaned, and Jack came into the room. I asked him to pick it up, so he did. I smiled, and he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I think you'll be a good father Jack,"

"Well you'll obviously be a good mother,"

I giggled and we kissed for about 5 seconds. The baby started kicking.

"So Kim..I know you're turning 18 tomorrow so.."

"Are you planning anything for me?"

"Yes..but I won't tell you."

"Aw.."

"Well it's your birthday, is there a reason why I have to tell you?"

"I guess not."

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Jack wasn't next to me. I looked on the other side of me and he was there. He kinda startled me.

"Did I startle the baby?"

"Not really. You just startled me."

"Oh. Well..look next to you."

I looked on my nightstand and there was a card. I opened it and read it. I smiled as I read through it. When I was done reading it, I hugged Jack. "I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. And you wanna know one thing I got you?"

"What?"

He kissed me. He is just so sweet to me, I always smile. And one of the best things is that our baby girl would be here in 5 days or so.

"And I'm going to take you on a romantic date tonight."

I started getting emotional, and of course, started crying. I hugged Jack and he kissed me on the head. When I calmed down, I felt a bit sick.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I just need to puke.." I got up and quickly went to the bathroom and threw up 3 times. Good thing this will be the last time I'm throwing up for this pregnancy. I hate throwing up and having moodswings during pregnancy, even for my first, but I'm glad I'm carrying Jack's baby.

* * *

Later today, Jack was at the dojo, and I was looking for a dress to wear on our date. It couldn't be too short or too tight, because my baby wouldn't like to be in a tighter space. I thought about wearing the same dress I wore on our anniversary. The baby seemed to be calm at that time. Eh, I'll wear it anyways. Jack suddenly came back.

"You're quiet for a guy with big feet."

He was about to kiss me when he felt the baby kick against his [sexy] abs. I chuckled at that. He looked at my stomach and patted it.

"Do you not want daddy to love your mommy?" It's just so cute when he talks to the baby.

"Jack I know she'll be a daddy's girl. And you need to be here all the time because the baby will come any day after today."

"Kim I'll always be here."

"You never know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You might be at the dojo or talking a walk, something like that."

"Kim I'm going to be with you the whole time." He held my hands and kissed my head.

* * *

On our date, we just went where we went for our anniversary. It was a nice night out. Jack started whistling, and I looked at him.

"What?"

He gave me a rose. I smiled and hugged him.

"Ow, ow." He let go of me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. The baby just didn't want to get crushed." He looked at my stomach and patted it.

"It's okay little one."

"So anyways.."

We kissed for a while. After we did, I felt a bit of pain in my stomach and clutched it.

"Is the baby coming?!" He sounded a bit excited yet nervous.

"No..I just felt a bit of pain. I think she'll be fine in there for a few more days."

"Kim if you're feeling pain then I suggest you go home and lie down or I take you to the hospital."

"Jack I'm fine, I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.."

"Alright." He checked the time. "It's getting late. I don't want my pregnant girlfriend to be moody." He wrapped his arm around me and we started walking out to go home. He kissed my head and I smiled. "Happy birthday babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When we were home, Jack was asleep in bed and I was about to go to sleep. I was looking at my stomach and felt my baby move a bit and I smiled. I knew that in a few days, she would be in my arms.

* * *

**R&amp;R pleaaaaaaaaase! Part 2's coming soon and you know what'll happen there :D**


	11. Month Nine, Part 2

**Back with the final part of chapter 10. The story's not over, it's just part 2 :|**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's due any day in this chapter, the month is August.**

**Jack &amp; Kim are 18 now. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**P.S. Kim's coming back in an episode called "Seaford Hustle"! I'm so excited! **

**P.P.S Answer the following question in a review: When Kim comes to visit Jack after not seeing him for a few months, what do you think she would do?**

**A. Kiss him**

**B. Hug him**

**C. Hug him and tell him she missed him (apparently Jack did. HE HAS A PICTURE OF HER IN HIS [DOJO] LOCKER THAT HE KISSES)**

**D. All of the above**

**P.P.P.S P.P that's funny**

**P.P.P.P.S I'll stop.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S Wait hold on, the beginning is where you'll probably be like O.O**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S Okay, now I'll stop**

**...**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was the 7th. My baby still wasn't here. She must want to wait for a few more days. Jack was at the dojo, and I was making sure I had everything ready for the baby. Her baby bottle was in the kitchen already. I was fixing her bed again, I have no idea why, but I just wanted it to be comfy for her first nap. Her baby blanket was layed down, and I had her stuffed penguin set there, and of course, I dropped the bear. I tried picking it up again, but failed. I sat on the bed and tried grabbing it with my foot. I grabbed it, but couldn't pick it up, so I layed down on the bed and set the bear next to me, sat up, and set the bear by the penguin. Now her bed looked comfy. Today was a bit warm out, but it was cool inside. Jack didn't want me to get too warm, and I'm sure my baby's already warm enough inside me. I was hoping to have the baby soon, because I've been having cravings. A LOT. A lot more than usual. I threw up 5 times today instead of 3. And I've been feeling a bit more-OH MY GOD. I started feeling a bit of pain in my stomach and I felt water running down my legs. Exactly like what my mom told me what going into labor feels like. BECAUSE I'M IN LABOR. I told Jack he needed to be here whenever because the baby could come! He was like "You'll be fine." and I'm not fine! He leaves to the dojo for an hour and leaves his pregnant girlfriend who could go into labor when she suddenly goes into labor. I calmed down and called Jack, but he didn't answer. I'm starting to think of him as a bit of a bad/failing boyfriend right now. I left him a voicemail letting him know that I was having the baby.

* * *

_I was about to pick up my phone and leave to go check on Kim, when Milton told me that he heard Kim's voice coming through my phone, saying that she was in labor. I started getting nervous and felt stupid that I left Kim alone. I was hoping she was fine and instead of calling her back or anything, I just went straight home to see her. I didn't see her around, so I went upstairs and she was laying down. I went by her, and she was breathing heavily._

"Kim? Can you stand up?"

"N-no.." He helped me stand up, and I felt a bit more pain, so he carried me. He said I was heavier since I was carrying a baby.

* * *

At the hospital, I was laying in my bed with my hand on my stomach. I was more calm now, and Jack was next to me.

"Kim..I feel stupid that I left you alone,"

"Jack it's okay,"

"You're not mad that I left you alone so you could almost give birth without me here?"

"No, I'm just glad you're here." We kissed for a second. Not for a second, but 5 seconds. "Hey, can you call my mom and tell her I'm having the baby?"

"Yeah." He got my phone and called my mom. I started having contractions, and they were really painful. Jack saw that I was in pain, so he came back by me and held my hand. I squeezed it whenever I felt some painful pains. Jack set my phone back down.

"She said she'd love to be here but she can't because your brother's sick."

"Oh.."

In a few hours, my doctor had come back with a few nurses and told me that I was ready to deliver. I was both nervous and excited to see my baby girl.

* * *

A while later, I had finished pushing, and it was painful. Jack and I didn't see our baby, but we heard her little cries. I felt Jack shaking a bit.

"Jack? Are you nervous about being a father? Because you're shaking.."

"A little. I'm excited though."

"Me too."

One of the nurses came back with my baby. I started getting a bit nervous but still excited. She gave her to me gently, congratulated us, then left. I looked at her to see a cute, little, soft face. She was wrapped in a fuzzy light pink blanket, like her baby blanket in her crib, she was asleep, and she had a newborn pacifier in her mouth. Jack said she looked just like me. She did, she had bits of blonde hair, my face, a cute little nose, well, all babies have cute noses, and she had some birthmarks in the same spots where mine are. I looked up at Jack, smiled at him, and gave her to him gently. He was still shaking a bit.

"Kim..she's perfect." He gave her back to me. "I think she might be waking up."

She opened her little eyes and I smiled. "Hi sweetheart. Jack she has your eyes."

"Does she?"

She started making these cute baby noises. Jack and I were thinking of names.

"I have a name.."

"What name?"

"Grace." I smiled. He chose the name we both loved when I was thinking of names. I looked back at her, and she was making noises at me. "Mommy's gonna take good care of you sweetheart." She reached her little arm out at me. I held her hand, and she wrapped her little hand around my finger. "We can take her to see my mom when we bring her home."

"Just don't let your brother be around her. We don't need her sick on her first day home."

* * *

**How was it? Was it great? Thanks if you think it was.**

**Here is a suggestion someone left me from chapter 8:**

_Gg Chapter 8 . 7/30/14_

_I been following this story so Mabye add some hurt/comfort and Kim gets cancer or a miscarriage_

**I'm thinking about that. I DO NOT dream of Olivia ever getting close to dying, so you can tell I'm not choosing cancer. And I didn't spell anything in there wrong, I just copied and pasted it.**

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaase R&amp;R! And thank you.**


	12. Baby's First Vacation

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS!**

**So in the next few chapters you will see some romance. Some GOOD romance. **

**Reminders:**

**Kim just had her baby! She's 3 days old in this chapter now.**

**Jack &amp; Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Send me a PM for ideas or write a review.**

**Check Olivia's Twitter for a Kickin' It surprise - I CAN'T STOP STARING AT IT.**

**Good thing I checked if Olivia had tweeted anything.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

This was going to be the best time of my life. My baby girl's here. Today, Jack and I were getting ready to take our trip to the coast with our baby girl. We were going for 3 days. First, we were going to stop my my mom's house so she can see my baby. I was in the kitchen with my cute baby girl in my left arm, and I was getting all her baby stuff together. She was sleeping with her newborn pacifier in her mouth, and she started squirming a bit and making whiny noises. I went back out of the room and Jack was waiting. He wasn't carrying anything, so I just gave him our stuff, so I was still holding the baby and her baby stuff.

* * *

When we stopped to see my mom, she was going to make sure my brother wasn't so close to Grace so she wouldn't get sick already. She woke up when we got there, and she squirmed a bit.

"Are you getting hungry?" She kept squirming and curled up against me. Jack was checking the weather on his phone.

"There's supposed to be a storm at the coast,"

"Like, just a thunder storm?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..well we'll have the baby with us the whole time. She won't be able to sleep with loud noises."

When my mom let us in, I let her hold Grace. She hasn't held a baby in 14 years!

* * *

When we got to the coast, we, of course, went to our hotel room first. It was nice outside, but later it would be all stormy. Grace started making whiny noises again, and she started sucking on her hand.

"Don't eat your hand silly." I took her hand out of her mouth, it was covered in her baby spit, and she started whining. "It's okay sweetheart." I let her nurse and she calmed down. I looked at Jack. "If you see any girls that are only wearing bathing suits, don't talk to them."

"Why? Will Kimmy get jealous?" He poked my nose.

"I-I won't get jealous.."

"Really? 'Cause you sound like you'll-"

"Shut up."

"Kim I'm not gonna flirt with other girls. I'll only flirt with you."

"How do I know?"

"Well..I'll show you when Grace finishes eating."

I watched Grace and waited for her. When she finally finished eating, I layed her down on the bed, and waited for Jack.

"Well? Are you going to show me that you're only going to flirt with me?" He walked close to me, he grabbed me by my back and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes, but we had to stop soon because our baby girl wasn't getting attention. I pulled away and smiled, then looked at Grace. She was laying there. I picked her up, and she started crying. "So..who gets to change her first diaper?"

"You should. You're the mother."

"Fine.." I had to lay Grace down on the bed to change her. Jack didn't look. He's seen-nevermind. Grace calmed down and I picked her up. "Daddy can hold you for a while." I gave her to Jack gently. He chuckled.

"Kim..she's just so cute."

I smiled. I was glad Jack was happy with his newborn daughter. "I'm going to be the best dad ever."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Grace reached her little arm out at Jack. Jack chuckled and held her hand. "Daddy loves you so much."

* * *

Later tonight, when it was dark, Jack and I were still awake, and Grace was asleep in her baby bed. There wasn't any baby stuff in this room already, so we had her baby bed for her to sleep in. We started to hear thunder, but it wasn't that loud, and Grace was still asleep. The next time, it was a bit louder, and she started crying. Jack went and picked her up. He gave her to me, and I patted her back. She kept crying.

"Shh.."

"You're already a good mother."

"Well you're already a good father."

He kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

The storm was soon over, and we all slept nice. We made sure Grace was in her baby bed the whole time.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you gorgeous."

"I love you too."

* * *

**R&amp;R! Ending was blah in my opinion. **

**I'm excited to see Kim come back in Seaford Hustle! Are you?**

**I hope they kiss again..they might not :(**

**So as you read, more romance in the next few chapters, like:**

**Lots of kissing (of course)**

**Just..LOTS of Kick romance. Well, in the chapter after the next few chapters is where the romance comes. And more in the future of course.**


	13. The Most Boring Day

**So it will be about the chapter after the next chapter where the good Kick romance comes.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack and Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Thanks for more ideas in reviews! I'm accepting more of them..and check my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ), I posted another photo of Jack &amp; Kim in Seaford Hustle!**

**...**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Right now I was getting ready to go to see my mom. By myself. I had to go by myself because my mom feels weird without me with her. I was only going to be there until tonight, and I was hoping Grace would be fine without me. Jack was going to, of course, stay here and watch the baby. He was already a good father even if Grace is only 7 days old.

"Kim are you sure you shouldn't take the baby with you?"

"I'm sure,"

"Really?"

"She needs to spend some time with her daddy. I'll try to be home by 9, and I want Grace to be asleep in her crib by 8, and give her a bath before you put her to bed."

"That sounds easy,"

"And I know she'll want me at some time so she can nurse, so I put some milk in her baby bottle. You know how to change her diaper and calm her down when she cries, and everything else." I went by Grace, she was laying on the floor on her baby blanket, and kissed her head. "I love you princess." She sucked on her pacifier and made cute baby noises. I went back by Jack to leave, and we smiled at each other and kissed for a second, then hugged, and I felt him touch me _somewhere. _I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

_It feels boring when Kim's not here. But at least Grace is here. I went by her and she stared at me. _

"Are you bored? Because daddy's bored too." _She kept staring at me. I called Kim and asked her what to do, and she said to just play with her. _"So..your mother said I have to play with you." _She kept staring at me with her eyes that look like mine. I picked her up and set her in my arms. She started breathing a bit fast and grasping her fingers. Now I knew what she was doing. I took her upstairs to change her. For some reason I'd feel better if I was changing a boy. I took her pacifier out of her mouth and she started whining. I put it back in her mouth and she stopped. I did it again and she whined then stopped. I was really bored now. I called Kim again and she said I still had to play with her then put her down for her nap later. I wish Kim didn't leave.._

* * *

Later, I came back home to Jack waiting for me. He said Grace was asleep and had her bath.

"I'm glad you're being a good father."

"Well I'm glad you're home."

He turned the lights off, grabbed me by my waist, which I thankfully have again, and he pressed his forehead against mine. I saw the moonlight out of the corner of my eye. We started kissing, and I interrupted to tell Jack something.

"Um..I need to talk to you." Instead of turning the lights back on, I turned a lamp on.

"About what?"

"It's kinda about our relationship."

"Oh.."

"I'm not breaking up with you, my mom just told me that we need to spend some time apart."

"Why?"

"I don't know but..she just told me that."

"When does that start and end?"

"It starts tomorrow and it only goes on for a week."

"A week?!"

"Be quiet, the baby's sleeping."

"Right.."

* * *

**So, I didn't know what else to write. In the chapter after the next chapter is where the romance happens. The next chapter will time skip to the end of Jack &amp; Kim's separation. And it will have some hurt/comfort in it. Guess who does it to Kim? **

**R&amp;R!**


	14. Why, 7 Minutes In Heaven?

**Back with..eh.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack &amp; Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**This chapter has some hurt/comfort in it. I mean in the beginning. The next chapter has all the romance you want.**

**And..I checked Olivia's Twitter and she posted a clip of the KI episode she's coming on! I can't stop watching it! If you see it do not spoil it for me! I don't have either Disney Channel or XD!**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

After today I couldn't wait to see Jack again. Grace cried a lot. I knew she would be a daddy's girl. Jack came by, and once I saw him, I hugged him.

"I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too,"

"Grace missed you a lot."

"Where is she?"

"She's napping." At that moment I heard someone else knock. I looked through the peephole, and I started getting nervous.

"What?"

"It's my ex."

"What?! Am I taller than him?"

"He's almost as tall as you."

"Let him in..maybe I can make him stop bothering you."

"Jack I don't know..just be careful." Jack let him in, and my ex went straight for me. My back was against his chest, and he injected something into my arm with a syringe.

"Kim!"

"Jack I'm fine, I'm just-" He let go of me and left. My eyes closed and I fell to the floor, and I knew Jack had to be worried.

_Oh my god, oh my god. I couldn't tell if she was dead or fainted. I picked her up and listened for a heartbeat. I didn't hear anything. I kissed her and she didn't wake up. I listened for a heartbeat again, and it was a bit quiet. I kissed her a few more times. I wasn't just kissing her, I was also trying to revive her._

"Kim.."

_I listened to her heart again. It was beating a bit slow. I kissed her again, and she woke up slowly._

"You okay babe?"

"I'm fine.." He helped me up.

* * *

Jack and I went to the dojo, and I had taken Grace to my mom so she could watch her. When we went to the dojo, we were asked if we could go into the dojo closet and play 7 Minutes In Heaven. I was going to like this. We went into the closet and we just sat there for a minute.

"It's nice and dark in here."

"Jack I know you like the dark when we're alone so you can try to convince me into having sex."

"You know I do." I giggled though. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me, then stopped. "You're one sexy girl." I giggled and we kept kissing. I think only 1 minute has passed since we came in here.

_She's an amazing kisser. Ever since I revived Kim, I've been thinking of plans. BIG plans._

* * *

**R&amp;R! And please..do not spoil Seaford Hustle to me! I want to see what happens with mah own eyes. Hehehe.**

**A bit more hurt/comfort comes in the next chapter with the romance or the chapter after. I'll think about it.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, and one question: Do you want Jack and Kim to have more kids?**


	15. Game Of Romance, Not Thrones

**Here's what you want..a chapter of Kick romance.**

**It doesn't have that much..sorry. - I'm not used to writing that yet. It makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes, but I dream of this happening to Jack and Kim. And Olivia. I knew I needed to add something, but I would start to feel weird if I did.**

**And how is Olivia 17 already?! She just had her sweet 16 a year ago!**

**Reminders:**

**Jack &amp; Kim are 18. Every other character is 17 (Olivia), except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**The only thing I know of Seaford Hustle is that Kim didn't have to leave until the next day, she and Jack hugged and started to make out. And [stupid] C3-PO had to watch them. No offence to those who like Star Wars. 'Cause I don't..I'm not into long movies. But it was good because the kiss wasn't blocked. (Thank you, Disney!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the name "Do-Me-Eyes" - I got that name from the Honest Trailer of The Lion King.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

That night, Jack and I were alone, and we had already picked up Grace. She was asleep upstairs now, and Jack &amp; I were downstairs by ourselves, and after 7 Minutes in Heaven, we were in the mood for sex. We were making out the whole time at the dojo, and I guess we can really want to have sex when we're against the wall..we stopped for a second.

"I love you gorgeous,"

"I love you too," Doesn't kissing for enough time tell us that we love each other? We kept making out anyways. He started to stroke my hair, and I thought about where we would have sex. We can't in front of our baby girl! She might cry! All I hope is that Jack protects it. Grace is only a week old and I can't get pregnant suddenly. While we were kissing, I heard Grace's little cry. We stopped and I told Jack I'd be back, and I went upstairs. She was kicking her little feet while she was crying. I picked her up and patted her back. She didn't show any signs of being hungry or that she needed a diaper change, so I just figured that she had a bad dream. She was wearing her little pink newborn mittens, and she kept hitting me in the face with them. If she wouldn't calm down, she must've had a dream worse than a normal one. "It's okay princess, mommy's here." She started to calm down. "You okay?" She sniffled, looked around and she hit me in the face with her mitten again. "It's okay." She started staring at me and was getting sleepy. I felt Jack come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Is she sleepy?"

"Yeah. Really sleepy. And if we feel like having sex then the baby has to sleep in my brother's old room."

"What if she cries again?"

"She'll be fine."

I held Grace in my arms while she was asleep and Jack took her crib into my brother's old room. Good thing his stuff was out of there. I set Grace in her crib, making sure she was still sleeping, and Jack and I went back to our room. We smiled at each other and hugged, then looked at each other and made out.

_Kim gave me the eyes. She gave me those puppy-like eyes. I'm going to start calling her_ _Do-Me-Eyes_.

* * *

Jack and I were sitting in bed, covered up, and we had no light except a candle. We were arguing about which one of us is a better kisser. Jack wanted me to talk in my sexy tone.

"Why do you think I'm a better kisser?"

"I don't know..you're a girl..and you're pretty..and because you're just a good kisser."

_Do-Me-Eyes gave me those puppy eyes again, actually telling me to do her. She is just one sexy girl._

"I know you're giving those do-me-eyes, Do-Me-Eyes."

"What?"

"Nothing.."

"Anyways..I'll let you kiss me if I blow out that candle."

"Why wouldn't you let me kiss you?"

When he wasn't paying attention, I blew out the candle. I giggled and he started to kiss me.

_Right now, I was just madly in love with Kim. I love when her back is arched, it means she's just letting me kiss her. I could kiss her all night long._

* * *

I woke up the next morning, at about 8, and it kinda hurt inside me. I didn't have a stomachache, it just..hurt. Jack and I were covered up, and his arm was wrapped around my stomach. I tried to go back to sleep since he was still asleep, and I felt his hand clutch my chest. I woke back up and looked where his hand was. Yep, right on my chest. Either he was pretending to be asleep and did that on purpose or he's actually still asleep and doesn't know where his hand is going. I still tried to go back to sleep, and I felt kisses on my neck that went down to my shoulder. They kinda tickled and it made me giggle.

"Kim? You awake?"

I didn't answer. I just turned to him. He grabbed me by my back, I smiled, and he kissed me. Then he stopped.

"You should go see if the baby's awake."

"Why me? I'm naked and I know you're going to stare at me."

"So am I."

"So that means we both have to go."

"Fine.."

We wrapped the blanket around us and went to see if Grace was awake. She was still asleep. We went back to our room.

"So if the baby's still asleep, then what do you want to do now?"

We went to shower. We were so distracted by each other that we didn't even think about cleaning ourselves up. I interrupted ourselves. Wait-what? That didn't even make sense to me.

"Um.."

"What?"

"I-I think you were a bit rough on me last night."

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up this morning, it kinda hurt inside me."

"Oh..sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine with me if I hurt you."

"Let me finish..I mean this morning it hurt, but last night it didn't."

"Oh..now it's fine with me."

I giggled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too beautiful."

We continued to kiss and still didn't bother thinking about cleaning ourselves up.

* * *

**Fine? Should I have added more even if I wouldn't know how to start?**

**Oh well..**

**Did you think the Kick kiss was better than the first? I did, cause it was a make-out.**

**R&amp;R!**


	16. Bye Bye, Baby

**Helloooooooooooooo!**

**So zis chapter is gonna skip to the next 3 weeks.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack &amp; Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**You'll see why it skips to the next 3 weeks.**

**Someone's suggestion is involved in this chapter.**

**And the make out spot resembles to how they made out in Seaford Hustle. Except they're not being watched.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

After I showered earlier, I started to feel ill. My stomach hurt, and I felt nautious. I went to the bathroom and threw up 3 times, and I started getting curious. Jack used protection right? I thought he did! Or was going to..he knows we can't have another baby until Grace is older. His mind just wandered off. That would be weird if it literally did wander off. Well now I knew what to do.

* * *

I had to buy 3 pregnancy tests again, and Jack started getting curious when I was taking them. He said he wouldn't leave by the door until I told him what I was doing. So I left the bathroom and told him to watch the baby. He didn't want to, but I glared at him until he left. I went back to the bathroom to finish taking the tests.

_I was sitting on our bed with Grace laying next to me. She was kicking her feet a bit, and was wearing her pink baby mittens. I started to tickle her, and she curled her feet up._

I came back to see Grace being tickled. She wasn't giggling, of course, because my mom told me that babies start giggling between 3 and 4 months. Grace is only 4 weeks old.

"So Jack..I need to talk to you,"

"You better not be leaving for a week again,"

"I'm not..it's just.." I started getting as nervous as I was when I was telling him I was pregnant with Grace.

"Kim you can tell me."

I just took a deep breath, but I was still nervous. "I'm pregnant again..and.." He didn't even bother to answer. He just wanted to kiss me.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? It's my kid right?"

"Yes.."

"Then I'm not mad."

He was happy again, and hugged me, and we started to make out. I heard Grace start to cry. My poor baby girl wasn't getting any attention. Or she needed her diaper changed. We kissed for a few more seconds until I pulled away and went and picked Grace up. She didn't show that she was hungry and she didn't need her diaper changed. She just missed her mommy. She kept crying, and I patted her back, and her little mitten got tangled in my hair.

"Maybe you should hold her for a while. You don't get to that much." Jack untangled Grace's mitten from my hair and I gave her to him. Grace tried to suck on her hand, but couldn't, and she started to calm down a bit.

"I knew she would be a daddy's girl."

"How do you know she is?"

"Look at her."

Grace had stopped crying. She was already asleep for her nap, and she was curled up against Jack.

"I'll take her." Jack gave Grace to me, and I made sure she stayed asleep, and I went and layed her down in her crib.

* * *

That night, I was asleep, until I felt pain in my stomach. I clutched my stomach, and it really hurt. Jack woke up.

"You okay babe?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Kim it's the baby."

"I know but..it really hurts." I felt something, and felt between my legs. I turned the lamp on to see better, and I was bleeding.

"Is that blood?"

"Yeah..I'm worried right now."

"Kim..you're a girl. Think about the changes."

"I know but..my stomach never hurts this bad."

"Okay..I'm taking you to the doctor. I'll get the baby."

* * *

I was worried now. I didn't have a baby bump yet, of course, and I was worried something was wrong with my baby. Grace wouldn't get a little brother or sister with the baby in this condition. The doctor came back, and told me I had a miscarriage. This was really bad now. I started to cry, and Jack set Grace down, who was asleep in her baby carrier/seat, and he hugged me.

When we went home, we put Grace back to bed, and me and Jack sat in bed.

"Kim it's okay. You know we have more chances."

"I know but..our baby.."

"Kim it was too early to have another baby. Grace is still a newborn."

"I know.."

"You okay?"

"I don't know.."

"Kim it's okay."

That's when I remembered. "You forgot to use protection."

"You didn't tell me to."

"You should've known you were supposed to! You know we can't have another baby until Grace is older."

"Kim calm down."

"I will."

"It's okay Kim." He kissed my head and went to sleep. It was hard for me to go to sleep knowing that I lost my baby. Jack &amp; I have to wait at least until Grace is a few months old to have another baby.

* * *

**So..I figure that it'll take chapters for when Jack and Kim want to have another baby, so I might skip some time in further chapters.**

**Um..I don't have anything else to say.**

**Wait, if you've seen Frozen or know most of the characters, did you know this:**

**Anna leaves Arendelle, and teams up with: her sister (Elsa), a merchant (Oaken), a hot guy (Kristoff), and a snowman (Olaf). To defeat villains like: her sister (Elsa), a merchant (Duke of Weselton), a hot guy (Hans), and a snowman (Marshmallow/Elsa's Ice Palace Guard).**

**Heh..**

**R&amp;R!**


	17. The Sexiest Girl Alive

So** this chapter time skips to the next 2 months, so the month is October.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack and Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**I don't really have anything else to say..**

**Any ideas? Write them in a review.**

**So in which of the next chapters should Jack and Kim decide it's time for another baby?**

**Let me know.**

**By the way, when it comes to the spot where they make out, it's like how they do in Seaford Hustle like in the chapter before this one.**

**P.S. Some content involving "cleavage" in this chapter.**

**I also kinda think this chapter has more romance than the one where I said where it would have a LOT of romance, but didn't that much.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Jack and I decided to take a break from home for a few days, but away from the baby. We kinda wanted some alone time, so I had my mom stay and watch Grace. We just went to the same coast we went to after Grace was born.

"Hey Kim, do you think Grace will be fine without us?"

"She should be, I mean, I know the parents always spend time with the baby, but shouldn't the parents get some alone time?"

"I guess.."

Once we got there, we were only the third couple there. I don't get why no one would stay at such a nice hotel. When we got to our room, Jack went to the bathroom to "change." When he got back, I was about to say something, but when I turned around, he was shirtless. Now I couldn't focus. He's just so hot, and sexy, and ripped, and..completely sexy.

"Um..I'll be right back." Now I went to the bathroom to change. Literally. All Jack did was take his shirt off. That's barely changing.

_When Kim came back from whatever she was doing, she had changed from what she was wearing into her spy outfit. Damn, she's gorgeous. She couldn't focus either._

"Will kissing make you focus?"

"Um.."

My heart was beating a bit fast. I didn't know why I was so nervous, it's not like he's not my boyfriend.

"Should I put a shirt back on?"

"Yes..I mean, no..I mean-don't put a shirt on."

"I wasn't going to anyways."

_Do-Me-Eyes gave me her do-me-eyes again. __I'm pretty sure nighttime is the only good time we should have sex._

"So..what now? I know you're giving me those do-me-eyes but-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

* * *

So a while later, Jack went to see if anyone was in the pool room. He must want us to be alone. I told him to put on a shirt before he left, because I didn't want girls staring at his sexy body. When he came back, he looked kinda shocked. Good thing I had a towel wrapped around me, or he wouldn't say anything.

"What?"

"Nothing..you'll get mad at me."

"What happened?" He mumbled into his hand. "Jack!"

"Fine..On my way back here, a girl kissed me on the cheek."

"You let a girl kiss you on the cheek?!"

"I didn't let her, I tried to tell her that I'm dating you and she still did it anyways!"

I calmed down a bit, and my heart slowed down from beating so fast.

"Kim you know you're the only girl I'm madly in love with." I started to blush. "Did you finish changing?"

"I haven't even changed, I'm completely naked."

He raised his eyebrows and tried looking into my towel. "Don't even think about it. You know what's under my towel."

"I do."

Well, of course he knew, because I was showing a bit of cleavage. That's one thing he likes about me. He poked me there. "Hey."

* * *

Jack and I were in the pool room, alone, and I was still showing cleavage. Of course I was, everything I wear now is strapless. Well, _most_ of my stuff. Jack picked me up by my waist a bit, and pressed my chest against his chest, and kissed me.

_Well, I thought about one thing the whole day: babies. I was hoping Kim would be ready to have another baby and would let me get her pregnant again, but she might think it's still too early. We can still have sex, it just needs to be protected._

"Hey Kim..did I tell you that I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world?"

I started to giggle and blush. "Jack..stop."

"I can't. You're the sexiest girl I've ever seen."

"Sweetie! Stop."

"You know I can't. So..when should we go back to our room?"

"We can stay in here for a while more."

"Hey Kim..are you ready to have another baby?"

"No, it's still too early."

_I knew it._

"Like, I do want to have another baby, but Grace is only 2 months old. We need to wait another 2 months or so."

"2 more months?"

"Or so. And..I kinda want to go back to our room now."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright." Jack helped me out.

* * *

Later tonight, Jack went for a walk around. When we was gone, I went to change, and because I knew he wanted to have sex with me. I knew because he asked me if I was ready to have another baby, and it obviously meant that he wants to sleep with me.

_I came back to see Kim waiting for me, and sitting on her side of the bed, and..was she naked? Her shoulders were bare, and her arms were a bit too, her hair was curled, as always. She was also wearing a bit of lipstick and eye makeup._

"Kim are you naked?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

_Uh..what? She never does that. I went by her, and she uncovered her chest a bit. All I saw was a bit of black. She must've been wearing one of her sexy outfits besides her spy outfit, but they look similar. Black, but strapless. _

Hehe..I was still showing cleavage.

"Uh..I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom. Probably to "change" again. When he came back, he was shirtless, of course, and he came and sat next to me. We just stared at each other for a while, then Jack looked at my legs.

"What?"

"Your beautiful lady legs are distracting me, but I have no idea how because I mostly get distracted by your beautiful face and your gorgeous body."

I blushed.

"You're so sweet. Hey, what time is it?" He checked the time.

"Almost 10."

"Oh..that's nice."

"So..want to kiss or something?"

_OH, time for Do-Me-Eyes._

He took me by the wall, grabbed me by my waist, pinned me against the wall, and kissed me. I was tempted to tell him to not use protection, but he knows he needs to, no matter how much I want to tell him but I know I shouldn't because it's too early to have another baby. I would still enjoy our last night here.

_Do-Me-Eyes._

* * *

**I had no idea how to end the chapter. But at least I added some romance in there. That makes the stories good.**

**Uh...I don't really have anything else to say..every party is better with a goat? That's true though.**

**Um..Bye?**

**R&amp;R.**


	18. Jelly Jack

**Back with 18.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack &amp; Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**I don't have anything else to say really.**

**Uh..what chapter should Jack and Kim decide it's time for another baby?**

**Write your ideas in a review for future chapters. You can also PM me ideas too.**

**This idea is involved in this chapter:**

**"Maddyliza1234 chapter 17 . 8/09/14**

It's good! You should have a waiter hit on Kim. Please update soon"

**I don't really have anything else to say now.**

**Besides R&amp;R?**

**R&amp;R? I guess.**

**R&amp;R! (Done there)**

* * *

When Jack &amp; I had come home the next day, my mom had brought Grace home, and I went to pick Grace up right away. She started making baby noises, then she started whining.

"Are you hungry?"

She kept whining, so I told Jack I was going to go upstairs and feed her. She needed to be fed by her mother herself, not out of her baby bottle. And she hadn't gotten any of her mommy's milk in 2 days. She calmed down once I started feeding her, and she started staring at me. I smiled and knew that one day, she would have a baby brother or sister to play with. She stared at me with her cute little eyes that she has just like her daddy.

"You're a little cutie." I tickled her little foot, and she curled it up. When she was done eating, I sat her on my lap, and she grabbed onto my necklace Jack got for me when I turned 17 last year. She started yanking on it, and I didn't want her to break it. I made her let go of it, and she started whining. I didn't want my baby girl to be sad, so I went by her crib and gave her stuffed bear to her. She just stared at it for a while.

"Don't you want your bear?" She babbled and dropped her bear. Jack found me, and he had taken a shower here instead of at the hotel. I don't know why. He came back shirtless, of course. Grace started to babble at him.

"Hi cutie." He picked Grace up and she babbled at him.

"Jack..um.."

_Either she can't focus or she needs to say something else. Probably both._

"What?"

"You..you should put a shirt on before holding the baby.."

"What? Why?"

"Well..I can't really focus right now, and..I don't know why."

"Fine.." He gave Grace back to me and put a shirt on. "So..should we go eat for lunch or something?"

"I guess. I can just feed Grace with her baby bottle unless she's not hungry."

* * *

When we got there, Jack said he was going to go to the bathroom. I sat there with Grace, and she looked at me.

"Are you bored baby girl?" I gave her one of her little baby toys I brought for her, she shook it, and it rattled. I smiled. I then heard a voice ask, "Can I get you anything?" and I recognized it. I looked up at him, and it was one of my exes. He had no idea it was me.

"I-I thought you moved?"

"I did, but I came back."

"Why did you come back?"

"For you."

"You know I'm in a relationship, right?"

"I'm hoped you weren't, until I saw your ring finger and that you have a baby with you." I made sure Grace was sitting next to me and not anywhere else. I need my baby girl to be with me.

"Don't touch her."

"I won't." He started to hit on me. "I think you've gotten prettier since I saw you last." I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye, and I knew he had to be mad. He was also trying to protect his daughter.

"Um..my boyfriend's going to be mad that you're hitting on me. In fact, he's already mad."

"He's not even-" He saw me looking at Jack and he turned around. "Oh..I'll get a different waiter.."

"Good idea." My ex left. "Did you let him touch Grace?"

"No."

"Good."

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No."

"Jack we can leave if you don't want to see my ex."

"Good idea. Maybe we should just go home?"

* * *

When we got home, it was almost time for Grace's nap. I set her on the floor, and she started to babble. I gave her some of her baby toys, she picked up her plastic baby keys and shook them. She yawned cutely, layed on the floor, and went to sleep.

"You sleepy?" I picked her up and took her upstairs. She was a sleepy little cutie, from what Jack called her.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting in bed, waiting for Jack. I had put Grace's crib in my brother's old room, and she had cried before she went to bed, so I took care of her before she went completely to sleep. When Jack came back, I got up. He stared at me for a while. Of course, I stared at him too, since he was shirtless.

"Um..Jack.."

_Oh my god, she's gorgeous. She was wearing the same outfit she wore last night before we got back today, and of course, her hair was curled, she had a bit of lipstick on, and eye makeup. And one of the best things she had was that she was showing cleavage._

"Kim..your body is so.." _She started walking closer to me. Just like her, I couldn't focus. She's just..she's such a babe. I could do her all night long..which will probably happen. _"Kim.."

I went and lit the candle by our bed. I walked closer to Jack. "Make sure you use protection."

"Okay.." He grabbed me by my waist and pinned me against the wall. "Your ex was right..you've gotten prettier." I smiled and he kissed me.

_Is it just me, or does she only make her do-me-eyes only when she wants to have sex? That's what it seems like, she mostly seems to do it at night._

I was going to enjoy this night _very, very _much.

* * *

**Good? I couldn't think of anything for Kim's ex to say to hit on her. Did you think it was good anyways?**

**I need some thoughts from you..in which future chapter should they decide it's time for another baby?**

**Any other ideas? **

**PM me or write a review.**

**R&amp;R!**


	19. Return Of The Sexiest Girl Alive

**So I've only been told once in which chapter Jack and Kim should have another baby. It will be sometime after chapter 20.**

**So this chapter time skips to the next 2 months.**

**As of now, this is chapter 19, so sometime after the next chapter is when Jack and Kim will have another baby. Then of course, nine chapters to write.**

**Hm..R.I.P. Robin Williams.**

**I couldn't think of anything else to say, but yes, he was a funny man.**

***sob***

**OK *wipes tears away* enjoy da chapter, and..eh.**

**When it comes to the time where Kim asks Jack if she can go change and she goes to change then comes back, the outfit she wears is just the first thing you see Selena Gomez wearing in her video for Come &amp; Get It. Yep, black, lipstick, eye makeup, and hair curled. Watch the video if you have no idea what it looks like.**

**I was listening to that earlier and I just thought of an idea.**

**I didn't come up with the pick-up line used in this chapter.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Ever since Grace turned 4 months old, my life has felt a bit boring. We know we shouldn't do this often, but Jack and I haven't really had sex in 4 weeks. We've kissed for a while, but it didn't go much further. Grace has started giggling, which makes me smile more, and still makes Grace my cute baby girl. She giggles at her baby toys when she shakes them, and she giggles when she gets tickled. While Jack was upstairs showering, I was downstairs with Grace. I layed her down on the floor on her baby blanket and tickled her little tummy. She started to giggle.

"You like when mommy tickles your tummy?" She kept giggling, then she calmed down. I picked her up and poked her nose, then she started sucking on her hand and whined. "It's okay sweetheart." I took her to the kitchen, got her baby bottle, sat down, and fed her with it. Jack came back, and he kissed me on the head.

"Morning gorgeous," I smiled and he poked Grace's nose. "There's my little princess." Grace looked up at him. Jack turned my head and kissed me. "You're looking beautiful." I blushed. "I have something special planned for us tonight."

"Is it a date?"

"Kinda..but here."

"You're gonna take me on a date at home?"

"Yes but..a romantic date of course, and it's going to happen after Grace goes to bed."

"Oh.."

"I know you'll love it."

It must be sex. I know I'd have to dress sexy enough for him, and I already have an outfit sexier than the usual one I wear. It's not my spy outfit, but something else.

* * *

That night, I had put Grace to bed already, and I asked Jack if I could change really quick. He let me, so I did. When I came back, he stared at me a lot.

_Oh my god..she's so damn gorgeous. Especially in black. She looks like she'd be going to a funeral, but she wouldn't wear that to a funeral. She's definitely in for some romance._

I think showing cleavage gets his attention right away.

"Kim..you look so.." _She started staring into my eyes with those eyes..those do-me-eyes. _

"What?"

"You..you look really gorgeous."

I blushed. I really hope he takes his shirt off sometime now. Wait, what? He took it off when I wasn't paying attention. Just look at his sexy body..those abs..

"Are you having trouble focusing?"

I giggled. "Yeah.."

"You know, you should wear that more often." _I want her to wear it more because she looks like a babe. I knew that's what my girlfriend was, or is, the whole time. When she came back from changing, I felt like passing out because of how sexy she looks. I always wonder if her mom is okay with Kim dressing so sexily. She should be, she knows that Kim &amp; I will want to have more kids in the future, and Kim's 18, so shouldn't she be allowed to dress sexily when we want to have sex? Kim's sexier when she's wearing anything that's strapless though. And black._

"Kim..your outfit is so.."

"What? Am I not allowed to be sexy around a sexy guy like you?"

"No, you are, but I mean that..you're sexy."

I blushed.

_Those legs..her sexy lady legs. I wonder if she was in the mood to get pregnant again.._

"Hey Kim..are you ready to have another baby yet?"

"Not yet. Maybe we can wait a few more weeks?"

"Fine.."

"You must really want to get me pregnant again, don't you?"

"Yes.."

"So anyways, what were you planning?"

"I was going to take you out on the patio for a while. I think you'd look a bit sexier in the dark."

"How are you going to see me in the dark if I'm wearing something dark?"

"I'll be able to see you."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and took me out on the patio.

_God..she's so beautiful. Her outfit made her look sexier than usual. Especially since only her "private" spots are covered. Well, half of her chest._

I started feeling little kisses on my neck. Jack must be madly in love with me at times like this. I started to giggle and moan a bit. "Jack..stop."

"You know I can't." He picked me up like I was his bride, which I will be, and he took me back inside and upstairs to our room. He pinned me against the wall and stared at my eyes. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever dated." I smiled and he kissed me. He stopped and sighed. "Hey Kim..are you homework? Because I'd slam you on the table and do you all night long."

"I know that was a pick-up line, but I don't get why you'd even say anything about homework when we're out of school."

"I don't know why either..but otherwise, it means that I just want alone time with you."

"You know there will be lots of times for us to be alone. Even when we have more kids."

We spent the rest of the night kissing, for most of the time, and we spent about 3 hours just having sex. That was his plan the whole time.

I think I've made a decision on when we should have another baby..

* * *

**Good? Yes? No?**

**In other words, I don't know if I'll finish the next chapter by Thursday (or tomorrow) because I'm going to go see Guardians Of The Galaxy.**

**Speaking of that movie, I read something and someone mispelled the title, and put "Gardens of the Glaxy". Hmm. Sounds interesting.**

**Any ideas?**

**Let me know, and review!**


	20. Kim's Decision, Finally

**Back with 20.**

**So I'm thinking this chapter time skips to the next month, so it's January, and Grace is 5 months old.**

**I've decided that this is the chapter where Kim-(TV color screen)**

**Heh..you'll see unless you randomly guess.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas in a review or PM me.**

**And, in the whole part where it's nighttime, Kim's wearing the same "Selena Gomez" outfit like in the previous chapter. I also forgot to add the reminders, but I know you remember them.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

This afternoon, Jack was at the dojo, and I was at home, playing with Grace. She was laying on her baby blanket with some of her baby toys. I was kneeling in front of her, and right now, I was changing her diaper. I was able to right here, since I was the only one home. Grace started sucking on her fingers and started babbling, and looked around. "Are you looking for daddy?" She kept babbling. "Daddy will be home soon." I'm sure she misses Jack, since she whined at him when he left to the dojo. I finished changing Grace, and got rid of her disgusting diaper. Then I tickled Grace's little tummy. She started to giggle. Some dust flew to her little baby nose, and I couldn't tell, and she sneezed cutely. "Bless you. Little cutie." I took Grace upstairs to put her down for her nap. I heard a door close, and I knew it had to be Jack. He came up here and found me.

"Hey," He came by me and kissed my head. "What are you up to?"

"I'm about to put Grace down for her nap."

"Oh." I layed Grace down and she fell asleep after she kept staring at Jack.

"I need to talk to you.." We went downstairs so we were alone."

"Is something wrong?"

"No.."

"Then what?"

"I think I'm ready to have another baby."

"Finally."

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

"You kept saying that we should wait a while until you decided to have another kid."

"I know, but-"

"Kim..are you sure you're ready for another one?"

"Yes.."

"Okay.."

* * *

_I was glad Kim decided finally. I've had to use protection on her ever since after Grace was born, but now I don't, but then I'll have to again. Kim was changing in the bathroom, and I was waiting for her in our room, shirtless. I knew she'd come back wearing something that makes her look sexy. When she came back, she was wearing the same, sexy outfit she wore the last time we had sex. She'll never stop looking this sexy in anything black. Especially when her gorgeous legs aren't covered. I grabbed her by her waist, dipped her, and was about to kiss her when Grace made a noise. I dropped Kim and she looked up at me, a bit mad._

"Ow..Jack!" I whispered, of course.

"Sorry babe..I didn't think Grace would make any loud noises." He helped me up.

"If we want to be alone then we either use the guest bedroom or we move Grace's crib to my brother's old room."

"We should probably move her crib so if she cries then we can hear her."

"That's what I thought."

We moved Grace's crib to the room, and when we went back to our room, I wanted to say something, but before I could, he pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I'm pretty sure I just felt Jack touch me _somewhere. _I know he can't resist touching me in certain places when he sees how sexy I look at times.

_Damn..she's a babe. I could see her body in my mind. She wasn't naked, she was still wearing her outfit, but man, she sure looked gorgeous. Her legs, her smile, her shoulders, her body, her legs, her body..did I mention her legs and body? It's not my fault she's a babe all the time..She's my girlfriend, I love everything about her. What is she doing to me? I fall in love with her everyday. She's the sexiest girl alive, I just want to thank her mother for it._

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Jack was asleep, but I was awake, and I felt a bit of pain. I know it was from last night, because it's happened to me before. I rubbed my eyes so I could see better, and I looked around the room. My dress was on the floor. I could tell I was still wearing eye makeup and lipstick, because when I rubbed my eyes there was a bit of makeup on my hands. I looked at Jack. He's so cute when he's asleep. He woke up and I smiled at him.

"Hey gorgeous."

I giggled a bit. My voice was a bit stuffy.

"You're beautiful even after you wake up."

I giggled. He turned to me all the way, grabbed me by my back and kissed me. He stopped for a second. "Maybe we should shower now since the baby usually doesn't wake up at this time."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Sorry I skipped the whole rest of the romance part, I had writer's block.**

**I got bored, and so I kinda thought about writing an Adventure Time story. I have no idea why, but I don't think I will.**

**Write a review, ask me some random question that isn't personal, and give me some good ideas for future chapters!**

**Uh..review and..bye?**


	21. A New Baby?

**Back with 21.**

**So this chapter will time skip to just the next 3 weeks.**

**This question was submitted in a review:**

_**Maddyliza1234 | chapter 20 | 8/14/14**_

_Love this please update soon what's your opinion about socks? Loll! Oh and you should have the baby be twins_

**I think socks are great. Thanks for asking, I only wear socks if I wear my boots (VERY similar to boots Olivia has) and after I take a shower so my feet don't feel gross and "dry".**

**And I already have a plan for the baby..so I'm thinking that-**

**NO SPOILERS.**

**So..write a review for ideas, ask me some random question that isn't personal, and..**

**WHATEVER IS 2009!**

**Just kidding..I don't remember where I got that from.**

**So..I don't think I have anything else to say.**

**And I made a mistake: I'm not seeing Guardians of The Galaxy until next week, I think. I don't really know.**

**Now I don't have anything else to say, besides:**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

After I showered this morning, I went back to the bathroom because I felt sick. I threw up 3 times, and I'm pretty sure Jack heard me. When I went back to our room, he was waiting for me so he could shower, and he asked if I felt okay. I felt fine so far, and he went to shower. Grace was laying on our bed. I went by her and Jack couldn't change her out of her baby pj's? He probably didn't want to..I went and got a clean baby shirt and socks for her, and right when I was about to change her, I wasn't expecting to see that she suddenly needed a diaper change. She didn't when she woke up. I changed her diaper first, of course, then put her little shirt and socks on her. Her baby socks were just pink, and her baby shirt was just white but had a pink flower on it. She looked so cute. Her hair was a bit messy, since it was growing a bit, it was just curly at the end. I fixed her hair, and then it looked all cute. I think she got those curly ends from Jack, but the color from me, because the ends of Jack's [luscious] hair seems to be like, a little wave, and that's was Grace's looks like. She started sucking on her hand, so of course, I knew she was hungry. She started to whine, so I picked her up, took her downstairs to the kitchen, got her baby bottle, sat and fed her with it. I was thinking that she wanted nurse instead, but I kept feeding her with her bottle anyways. Jack came back, and he kissed me on the head.

"You look beautiful,"

I blushed. "You're a good boyfriend Jack," I missed something. "And a good father."

"You're the same, except the opposites..that would be weird if it wasn't opposite."

"Um..let's not talk about if we were the same sex."

"Good idea."

Grace let go of her baby bottle, looked at Jack, and babbled at him. She tried to reach her little arms out for him, but of course, she couldn't reach him. She started to whine. She was babbling "Na na" and I'm sure she was trying to say "Dada." I can't wait until she says her first word, but I also don't want my first baby to grow up. I gave Grace to Jack and he tickled her, making her giggle. I smiled. "I knew she'd be a daddy's girl."

"I thought she wouldn't..she kicked me before I could kiss you when she was still in the womb."

I chuckled. "Yeah..she was an active little fetus."

* * *

Well, I've been pregnant twice but lost my second baby, so I, of course, knew what to do again.

I got 3 pregnancy tests, came home, went to the bathroom and took them. I was hoping two would be positive, or all of them, because Jack &amp; I want another baby. The first one said negative, the second was positive, and the third..positive. I was really happy. I couldn't wait to tell Jack. He was at the dojo right now, so I just waited for him to get back. While he was gone, I was playing with Grace. She picked up her stuffed bear, looked at it, then threw it at me.

"Hey." She giggled and I gave her bear back to her. She set it down and crawled to me. That's the first time she crawled! I set her on my lap and hugged her, but it'll be more surprising when she starts walking. I kissed her head and she smelled like a clean baby. Or baby powder. I couldn't tell because they smell the same. Either way, I still had to give her a bath tonight. I called my mom when I was waiting for Jack to tell her that I was expecting again. She was happy for me, and she wants me to figure out to tell Grace. Grace is almost 6 months old, and she doesn't understand much, of course, cause she's just a baby. The baby would be here by the time Grace turns a year old, and I don't know when she'll say her first word, but she still won't be able to understand much by then. I just want her to be happy that she'll have a little brother or sister to play with. But then there's more. This is giving me a headache just thinking about how it will work out. After I talked to my mom, Jack came back, shirtless, and I told him that I needed to tell him _something._

"What?"

"First, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I forgot it.."

He probably forgot it _on purpose._ "So anyways..while you were gone I went out and got three pregnancy tests, came home and took them, so.."

He started to sound a bit excited. "So..are you pregnant?!"

I smiled. "Yes.." He hugged me right away.

"Hopefully it's another girl."

"I know. It'll be nice if Grace has a little sister to play with. And by the way, Grace started crawling when you were gone."

"Let me see.." Jack went and stood a few feet from Grace. Grace was laying on her stomach on the floor, and looked at Jack and babbled "Na na" and I know she was trying to say "Dada." She crawled to me instead of Jack and she grabbed onto my leg. She was probably trying to say "Mama" instead.

"So she crawls to you but not me?"

"I don't know why she chose me instead of you. Maybe she wants you to put a shirt on first." I picked Grace up and she curled up in my arms. Jack rolled his eyes and went upstairs to put a shirt on. Or shower. Or both. I don't really know. I sat on the floor and set Grace on my lap. She tried grabbing my nose. "Silly." She kept trying to grab it, but couldn't and she fell towards me. "You're a silly baby girl." I tickled her and she giggled. She's my little cutie. I stopped tickling her, and she stared at me and smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged Grace. She kinda just sat there. "Mommy loves you so much." She started giggling again. My little princess. Jack came back, and I guess he just put a shirt on. I don't see why he took so long.

"Now I'll see if Grace'll crawl to me."

"Alright." I set Grace on the floor and Jack stood where he already was. Grace looked at him, then at me, then at Jack and babbled "Na na." She got up and crawled to Jack and layed in front of him. Grace tried reaching for him, but couldn't, and whined and kept trying to reach for him. He picked her up and she giggled. I hoped she would get along with the new baby.

* * *

That night, Jack and I were sitting in bed, talking about the new baby. Afterwards, we were going to go to sleep, but both of us couldn't sleep. We decided that we stay awake a bit longer..

* * *

**Hmm?**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and any ideas for chapters?**

**R&amp;R!**


	22. Month 1, Baby 2

**Back with 22.**

**I don't have much to say.**

**This chapter time skips to the next month, so Kim is a month pregnant with her second baby, and I mean second by her third baby but her second one that actually stayed alive.**

**So uh, write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and..I might need ideas for future chapters in case I get writer's block.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

So now I was a month pregnant with my third baby, but I could call it my second, since I lost the actual second. Grace was six months old now, and I couldn't even believe it. She's my little baby girl. My first ultrasound for this baby was in the next 2 months, and it's just to find out how my baby is. Now, Grace is sitting on the floor, and Jack was at the dojo. Grace was holding her stuffed bear and babbling at me. I got bored, so I set her on my lap and tickled her. She started giggling, and she hit me in the face with her bear.

"Hey," She stopped giggling and stared at me. I started to smell _something _disgusting, so of course I knew what it was. Luckily I had most of Grace's baby stuff down here in case, and since I was the only one home, besides Grace, I could change her diaper right here. "Goodness..I fed you too much baby food earlier." Well, it wasn't really my fault she ate a lot, she ate the whole cup of baby food, and of course she's going to need a diaper change. She can't magically eat a lot then not have to go to the bathroom. Jack came back right about when I finished changing Grace, and since he was right there, I got up to get rid of Grace's disgusting diaper. When I went back to Jack, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the head. I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed me for a few seconds, and even though Grace can't understand much, I felt weird that she was watching us.

"I love you babe,"

I giggled. I love when he calls me that. "I love you too." He looked at my stomach and patted it. Grace was sitting in the same spot, and she looked sad. She was looking down at her stuffed bear. I looked at Jack and he let go of me, and I went by Grace and picked her up. She hid her face in my chest. "Don't be sad sweetheart."

"Either that or she's hungry."

"She already nursed this morning even though she might have to in the middle of the night." Grace looked up at me and I smiled at her. She giggled.

"Hopefully she gets along with the new baby."

"She better." I suddenly started getting a craving for ketchup. I gave Grace to Jack. "Be right back." I went into the kitchen and ate some ketchup. Man, ketchup has such great taste. There's no condiment better. If you think there is, think again. Like if you dare to call me by my full name, watch out. That ketchup better seal my craving for it for a while. I went back out into the other room, and I suddenly got a headache. I told Jack I was going to go upstairs and lay down for a while.

* * *

I woke up a while later feeling a bit more weight on me. Grace was laying on my stomach. "What are you doing there silly?" Grace just layed there. I look next to me and Jack was there. He startled me.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes..and why is Grace laying on me?"

"I put her there."

"Why?"

"To wake you up." He picked Grace up and set her next to me. Grace grabbed a lock of my hair and yanked on it.

"Ow, no no." I made her let go of my hair and she whined. Aw. I looked on my nightstand and one of her baby toys was there. I gave it to her. She shook it and she giggled.

"You sure made a giggly baby."

"Hey. You helped even though she only inherited your eye color."

* * *

_Grace was asleep now, and I was sitting in bed, waiting for Kim to come back. She was in the bathroom, changing. When she came back, she was wearing that sexy outfit she wore the night we were at the coast alone. Damn, she looked gorgeous. She was looking down for a second, then looked up._

"Um..I thought you were asleep?"

"No..I was waiting for you to come back."

"Oh.."

"I just really need to say that you look gorgeous."

I blushed and went and sat by him. He started staring at my chest and didn't stop.

"Um..Jack?" I looked where he was looking. Right at my chest. I giggled and covered my chest.

"You're no fun.."

"I wouldn't be pregnant again if I wasn't any fun."

He checked the time. "You need some rest. I don't want you to wake up in a bad mood."

"I know."

He kissed me for a few seconds. "I love you babe." He layed down and went to sleep.

I smiled and layed a bit close to him. "I love you too."

* * *

**Good?**

**Next chapter is next month again so it's 2 months.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas for chapters in case I get writer's block, which I hate getting.**

**Something random: I got a text at 10:34 PM last night from my dad, asking me what I was doing. What do you think I was doing? I WAS SLEEPING. I think he would've known that I was sleeping.**


	23. Month 2, Baby 2

**Baaaaack with 23.**

**So Kim's 2 months pregnant with her 2nd baby in this chapter. Or third baby. Let's just call it second.**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 22 . 8/16/14**_

_Love this! I do have a question a random question. What's your option on breakfast? Please update soon_

**Option? I'll mostly just eat cereal..or a breakfast biscuit..or if my mom's home and decides to make pancakes or if she takes us to the beach during the summer she will take us to this [delicious] restaurant and I always get their french toast because IT'S DELICIOUS. And the food at the restaurant is delicious, the restaurant isn't what's delicious. I'm going there sometime this year so I won't be here to write a new chapter for a whole day. I'll be awake at almost 5 AM that day and be gone until almost 7 or so. It's a long drive.**

**So anyways, in the next chapter you'll find out what happens at Kim's ultrasound.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me an idea in case I get writer's block.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

This time, I was throwing up more. My cravings were too much. I was only eating for one, and I know guys tend to eat a lot, so my baby must be a boy. I don't want a boy though..Jack and I want another girl. Hopefully when I'm 6 months pregnant, I get my ultrasound and find out it's a girl. Man, how hungry was my baby? He/She's making me crave ketchup, again. It's always ketchup. Don't they want chocolate for once?

Jack was at the dojo and I was watching Grace. She was sitting on the floor with some of her baby toys, and she had a cookie. I don't know why, she doesn't have any baby teeth yet. Just looking at the cookie made me crave it. She looked at it and set it on my leg. "Are you sure you want mommy to have your cookie?" Grace patted my leg. She looked at the cookie, picked it up, and set it in my hand. Man, my baby really wants something sweet. I ate a piece of the cookie, and my baby calmed down. Grace looked at the cookie. I gave her a little crumb. She starting to cough, but cutely. I picked her up and patted her back. "You okay?" She stopped and crawled off my lap. She sat on her baby blanket and picked up her stuffed bear. She shook it, giggled at it, then dropped it on my lap. "Silly." She giggled at me. I was hoping she would say her first word soon. She crawled off my lap and went by the door. Jack came back and saw Grace sitting there.

"What are you doing princess?" He picked her up and she giggled. He looked at me and I stood up. "Hey gorgeous," He wrapped his arm around me and caressed my head with little kisses. It kinda tickled.

I started to giggle and blush. "Jack.."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes but no."

* * *

That night, Jack was in our room, watching Grace. I was in the bathroom [in our room] having a nice bubble bath and relaxing. I haven't bathed in years. I mean, I shower everyday to stay clean, but I just haven't bathed in years since I mostly shower. It felt so soothing, I wanted to go to sleep. I better not though.

_I keep thinking about how gorgeous Kim looks. I mean, I know she's gorgeous already, but I mean she's bathing, so you know what I'm thinking about. Her gorgeous body and legs. And face. I knew that when she went in there, her hair was curled and she was wearing a bit of eye makeup and lip gloss. And damn, she was gorgeous than ever. Of course she was, she was only covered up by her towel to half her chest. She probably forgot her bra on purpose so she could do that. She likes being sexy around me._

After I took that soothing bath, I came back and Grace was sitting on the floor, sucking on her hand. Jack was sitting in bed, doing nothing. Grace looked at me. "Why are you just sitting in bed? And why didn't you feed Grace?"

"Kim..for the past week Grace has kept me awake all night."

"Jack she's a baby. She can't feed herself or change her own diaper."

He looked like he was about to sleep. I was about to go to bed too, and he knows Grace shouldn't be awake past her bedtime. I sighed. "Just go to sleep Jack. I'll take care of Grace."

I picked Grace up and took her downstairs. She started falling asleep, and she tried to nurse, but couldn't, and whined. I let her, and she calmed down and stayed asleep. I smiled at her. She looked so cute, all curled up in my arms. She was holding her fuzzy baby blanket, and she just looked adorable. My precious little princess. She seemed to have grown a bit more "baby hair". It looked like a little wave like at the ends like Jack's. I suddenly got the feeling like I had to puke, but I swallowed it before I threw up on Grace. It would make more sense if she threw up on me suddenly, because she's just a baby. After she finished eating, I patted her back and went back upstairs. I kissed her head and layed her in her crib, and set her stuffed animals next to her, then went and layed in bed next to Jack. I felt him lay closer to me and started to caress my neck with kisses. I started to moan a bit. I felt him wrap his arm around me and hold my hand, and I was hoping we wouldn't have sex again, because I don't want to end up pregnant with more than one baby, and one baby is enough.

* * *

We didn't have sex again, which was good, but only because Jack knows one baby is enough for now. I slept good so far, which was also good.

_I was awake most of the night, looking at Grace's crib. I was tired, of course, since Grace kept me up for the past week. She was laying there, half covered with her baby blanket, keeping her warm. She didn't move that much, and I looked at Kim. She was still asleep. I got up quietly and went by Grace's crib, and I heard Kim make a noise. I looked at her and she was still sleeping. I looked back at Grace and picked her arm up then let go of it, and it just dropped next to her. I chuckled. She kinda looked like a dead person. Then I thought about it, and I went and woke Kim up by shaking her arm._

"Kim.."

I moaned a bit. Why was Jack awake _right now_? "What?"

"Grace isn't moving.."

"Jack, she barely moves when she's asleep. Maybe you should go back to sleep and not move so I don't wake up from all your kicking."

"Kim..she looks dead. You know how you would feel if your youngest died."

I changed my mind. I got up and went by Grace's crib, Jack followed, and I poked Grace's stomach. She opened her eyes and made a baby noise, then closed her eyes. "See..she's fine." I was about to go back to bed when Grace started crying. Jack picked Grace up and gave her to me. I know she woke up because we woke her up, and because she didn't show any signs of being hungry or needed her diaper changed. I stood by her crib and patted her back, and told Jack to go back to bed because he needed sleep more than I did.

* * *

I put Grace back to bed when she calmed down, then I went back to bed.

_I still felt tired. _"I still can't sleep."

* * *

**Good? I had no idea how to end it.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**Next chapter is Kim's ultrasound, and you'll see what happens there.**

**Uh..?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**...**


	24. Month 3, 'Baby' 2

**HEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEE'S 24!**

**I don't know what that was about.**

**So this is the chapter with Kim's ultrasound.**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 23 . 8/18/14**_

_I've this! Hmm. Jack seems annoying in this chapter. Of course I have another chapter. What's your option on cars? Love this please update soon oh and an idea would be that grace freaks out at jack and doesn't want to be near him_

**I don't really have an option/opinion on cars. I'm not really into them. I'm more into..stuff I like. I'm actually going to use that idea in the next few chapters, and it's funny because I was thinking about an idea like that a while ago, but it might be like she freaks out at Jack and doesn't want to be near him, or it might be somewhere close to that. I don't really know yet.**

**And in the next chapter will be the time where Gra-**

**NO SPOILERS!**

**By the way Maddyliza, in this chapter you might thank me for _something _but in the next few chapters you might be like "Why did you do that?" - as in "why did that good thing happen but then it just disappeared?"**

**I'm not sure how you'll react, but please don't be mad if it, like, stays the good way for a while but then it's not how it had to happen or something? I don't know. I mess up when I'm hungry.**

**So..**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block. CAUSE WRITER'S BLOCK CAN STOP ME.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today I was going to get an ultrasound just to see how my baby was doing so far. They're started moving yesterday, and it tickles me more than when Grace tickled me. I don't know why Grace didn't tickle me that much, since she was quite active. Jack noticed that I seem to be gaining a bit more baby weight this month than I did when I was 3 months pregnant with Grace. I was hoping nothing was wrong with my baby. I don't want to have another miscarriage. I knew my baby was fine so far, though. Jack was at the dojo, and I was watching Grace and waiting for him to get home so we could go to my ultrasound. I was laying on the floor because I was bored, and Grace was sitting next to me, holding her stuffed bear. She set it on my face and she giggled. It rolled off my face and onto the floor. She giggled again, and, for the first time, she clapped. It was adorable. "You're silly." She patted my stomach, and my baby moved a lot. Grace giggled, so I'm hoping she'll be glad she gets a little brother or sister to play with. Hopefully she gets a sister. She might want a sister more than a brother.

Jack came back a while later, and he went up to shower first. I don't see why he couldn't have showered at the dojo. He must be used to our shower more.

* * *

Jack &amp; I were in the waiting room with Grace. I was a bit nervous, because I was gaining a bit more weight, and I didn't want anything to be wrong with my baby. When we were called in, Jack just sat and waited, and while I was getting my ultrasound, he wasn't really paying attention to what the nurse was saying. He was looking at the monitor. Then he started listening. I was told that my baby was fine, but-wait..BABIES?! There's more than one?! Oh my god..but Jack..crap. The nurse moved the wand around a bit more, and that's when I looked at the monitor and saw my two little ones. They actually looked kinda cute, moving around in my womb. I thought it was funny, because I was watching them move on the monitor while I could feel them moving. I sat up, still kinda shocked.

_Kim's getting a bit pale..well, she's gonna throw up._

The nurse knew I needed to puke, so she gave me a bucket to puke in. I puked three times, as always, and when I stopped, she told me I had to come back in 3 months to find out their gender. All I was told so far was that they're identical.

* * *

When we got home, I put Grace down for her nap, and I took Jack downstairs to talk to him.

_Kim was pulling on my arm a bit. She was obviously angry with me. _"Kim, be careful." _Oh..her dead eyes. She WAS mad. _"What?"

"You knew this was going to happen."

"Babe-"

"You wanted to get me pregnant with more than one baby."

"Kim, I wasn't expecting for there to be more!"

I started getting a headache. I was just not expecting this to happen. "I'm going upstairs to rest." I went upstairs to lay down. Jack followed me and he kissed my head.

"Calm down Kim. You know stress isn't good for the little ones. I love you." He pet my stomach, and the babies moved. "Daddy loves you two." I actually smiled that time.

* * *

I felt better that night, and when Jack and I were about to go to sleep. He kissed my head and told me he loves me, and he went to sleep. Before I went to sleep, I looked at my stomach and put my hand on it. I think only one of them moved. The other must've been tired out. Then I felt both of them move. I smiled. "Mommy's going to take good care of you two." I went to sleep, and they moved a bit more, but then stopped for the rest of the night.

I think I was actually happy to be carrying two. I think this will go great.

* * *

**So..uh?**

**I saw Guardians of The Galaxy, finally. The beginning was sad, but the rest of the movie was good.**

**I am Groot.**

**No I'm not.**

**So, write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**So in the next chapter, Grace will-**

**I SAID NO SPOILERS!**

**Alrighty..so..what it said before Grace..yeah..**


	25. Month 4, Baby 2

**Hey yo.**

**So..this is the chapter I'd kinda like to call "Grace's Big Moment" but I won't actually call it that. Heh.**

**So I don't really have much to say..**

**Besides that Kim's 4 months pregnant in this chapter, and Grace is 9 months old.**

**So..write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**Writing about pizza in this story makes me crave it. IT'S SO DELICIOUS, that pizza crust..**

**Just so ya know, I LOVE PAPA MURPHY'S PIZZA. IT'S THE BEST I'VE EVER TRIED OUT OF THE OTHER PIZZA PLACES I'VE HAD IN MY STATE. (I've never been out of my state)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

So, this month has been good so far. My little babies are healthy, including Grace, and today was the 8th of May, meaning my baby girl was born 9 months ago today. I can't believe it. She's still a little baby, and her hair seems to be the same length still with that little wave at the end. Right now, Jack was at the dojo, of course, and I was sitting on the floor with Grace, trying to teach her to talk. She didn't say anything though. She just sat there and babbled. She also didn't have any baby teeth yet. I got the feeling she would talk sometime later. Jack has been at the dojo for an hour right now, and he knows he has to be home soon. I told him to shower at the dojo. I gained a bit more baby weight, meaning the two are growing more. So far, all they made me crave is chocolate, ketchup, and pizza. They seem to like pepperoni a lot..hmm. Pizza sounds good right now. Maybe I'll eat that later. I slapped myself because of that. I need to keep the two healthy, too. I was teaching Grace to say "Mama" pretty much the whole time. She never said it. Jack came home, and I told him I was teaching Grace to talk. He thought Grace wouldn't say anything, because he thought she would be too shy to say her first word. I stood a few feet from Grace and kneeled, but I barely could since I had a bit more baby weight. Soon I won't be able to pick Grace up now.

"Come to mommy," Grace sat there for a while and looked at me. She started crawling to me and smiled at me. I started smiling. When she got to me, she grabbed onto my lap, and..

"Mama!"

I was smiling still. Me and Jack were both surprised. Our little girl just said her first word! I picked her up and hugged her. She started giggling. "Mommy loves you so much." I kissed her head. "My little princess." I set her down in front of Jack. She needed to say _his _name now. She sat there, looked at me, then at Jack. "You can go to daddy." She looked at me again, then at Jack. She started crawling to Jack, and when she got to him, she tried to hold his hand, and then..

"Dada!"

I smiled even more. Jack picked her up and Grace giggled. She said 2 words! Our names, which she probably knows how to say for now. Her voice sounds so cute.

* * *

I went to bed happy. My little girl said my name.

When we were asleep, I started to feel a little pain. I clutched my stomach. Jack woke up. "You okay babe?"

"My stomach hurts.." Uh oh..I felt between my legs, and I felt there, and crap. Blood. I knew this wasn't from me just because of how girls grow up. It's because of the babies! No..they can't be dead. I don't want to start over again.

* * *

Jack took me to the doctor, with Grace of course, and she kept saying my name, which made me smile, but I still felt a bit of pain. I was worried that something would be wrong, or worse. The nurse came back to tell me that I lost one of them. I didn't even get to know if they were going to be a boy or a girl! I was sad, but glad that the other one was still alive. When we got home, we put Grace back to bed, and Jack and I sat in bed, and I cried into his chest.

He kissed my head. "It's okay babe."

I sniffled a bit. "You smell like a sexy guy."

"Well..that's what I am right?"

I calmed down a bit and giggled. "Yeah.."

"Well..you smell like a sexy girl. Cause that's what you are."

I giggled and blushed. We kissed for a while, but we knew we couldn't have sex. I'm not going to risk anything.

* * *

The next morning, I was awake, and I smiled. I was thinking about Grace, because today I knew she was going to say our names a lot today. I looked at Jack, and he was still asleep. He had his arm wrapped around my stomach and he was kinda leaning on my back. I felt his hand move upward a bit and he clutched my chest. He does that just about every morning. And he tells me he does that in his sleep, but I don't think he does. He just likes my body. I'm the same with him, but I don't touch his chest in his sleep..his sexy chest..NO! I'm not supposed to be thinking about that. Even if I want to, it's hard not to, when he has such luscious hair..and his chest..STOP. I have some problems..hopefully I don't think about other guys. Jack's the only guy I love. I started to feel little kisses going from my neck and down to my shoulder. They tickled. I felt Jack hold my hand. I started to blush a lot. "Jack.."

He woke up and looked at me. "Wait, what?"

Um..what?

* * *

**I couldn't think of an ending..**

**So..**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block. CAUSE THAT CAN STOP ME. (Did I already say that?)**

**I have no idea what else to say..besides what's above this.**


	26. Month 5, Baby 2

**Back with 26.**

**So Kim is 5 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is June.**

**So..I don't have much to say.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I got writer's block. That can stop me.**

**(Olivia says nothing's gonna stop me now. Thanks, Liv)**

**Good thing Maddyliza gave me an idea for the next chapter already.**

**I don't know if I had many ideas for this chapter..**

**So..the sentence before this one and before that one and before that one.**

**That's 99 words (above this)? Doesn't seem like it.**

**So..again, the sentence before this one and before the one above and before the one above it and before the one above it and before the one above that one and before the one above that one.**

**Phew..that messes my mind up sometimes.**

**And one more time, the sentence before this on-NO MORE!**

**So I messed up-Jack &amp; Kim's anniversary is in May in this story (according to me) and I missed it in the last chapter, so I fixed the previous chapter.**

**-I ended up loving pizza. I don't think I wanted any in the womb, but I love it.**

**Alrighty..so..R&amp;R!**

* * *

Ah, babies. My little babies. Grace'll be a year old in 2 months, and it's weird..but I'm glad I had her. As of now, I'm 5 months pregnant, and when I had my miscarriage last month with only one of the babies, I lost a bit of weight, but now my baby's growing more, so I have a bit _more _weight now. Jack was at the dojo, of course, and I was upstairs in our room, and Grace was sitting on our bed. I was looking at my stomach, and my baby moved a little. They haven't been that active today. I smiled though. My little ones make me happy. I sat on my side of the bed and moved Grace next to me. She tried crawling onto my lap, but couldn't.

"Mama!"

I smiled a bit more. I love when she says our names. I set her on my lap and poked her nose. "Boop," She giggled and tried reaching for my nose. "You little cutie." Jack came back, and he took a shower at the dojo. He decided that's what he'll do now. Grace saw him.

"Dada!" She reached for Jack. He picked her up and she giggled. He noticed my stomach was growing a bit. I don't see how he didn't notice earlier.

"I see the little one's growing," He patted my stomach and the baby moved a bit. I giggled. "So how is Grace supposed to know?"

"I don't know..she only knows two words and that's our names."

"Dada!"

"Does your mom know she can talk now?"

"Yeah..I called her."

"What about your mom?"

"Uh.."

"What?"

"My mom doesn't like you.."

"Why?!"

"She thinks you're too..tough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well..you know how you are..you're tough..and sexy."

"So your mom doesn't like me because I'm tough?"

"I'm kidding..she likes you. She thinks you're a good girlfriend."

He needs to not mess with me when I'm pregnant. He gave Grace to me. "I know you want to hit me.." After he gave Grace to me, I elbowed him in the chest. "That kind of hurt."

I started craving pizza. My baby is going to end up loving pizza. It makes my mouth water just thinking about it.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm really craving pizza."

"Then why don't you go out for some?"

"You'll let me? You know you want me to keep the baby healthy."

"I do, but if you don't feed the baby what they want then you'll get all moody. And I don't want you to be moody."

I smiled. "You're a good boyfriend Jack."

"Shouldn't I be?"

* * *

We went out to eat. Pizza. Soon my baby would just move for more. We were sitting in a booth, and Grace was on my lap. Even though she's almost a year old, she had a little paper with crayons. She was playing with them the whole time. She was holding two crayons in her little hand and she was scribbling all over her paper. She looked so cute. She started babbling and set the crayons down.

"Mama." I smiled. She's such a little cutie. She picked up a blue crayon and gave it to me and giggled.

"Silly." The waiter came back with the pizza, and boy, my baby just really wanted some. Grace couldn't have any because she's still little, she doesn't have any baby teeth, and it would burn her mouth which would make her cry. I just brought her bottle for her to drink out of. I gave Grace to Jack so he could feed her, and he wasn't hungry anyways. I ate about 5 pieces, and my baby calmed down. We took the rest because Jack knew the baby would want more.

* * *

In the middle of the night, we were sleeping, of course, and my baby started moving, and I started craving pizza. Of course. I shook Jack's arm to wake him up, but he didn't wake up. I shook him again and he didn't wake up. I slapped him and he woke up.

"What? Let me guess, you're craving pizza?"

"..Yes.."

"Kim..I don't want to get up."

"I'm not making you get up. I'm just telling you so you know where I am." He fell back asleep and I went downstairs. The baby was moving a lot. I looked at my stomach. "You must really like pizza, don't you little one?" He/She stopped moving.

* * *

When I went back to bed, I was getting moody, and I think Jack was still awake. I was obviously getting moody because I was awake.

"Well, is the baby calm now?"

"Shut up Jack."

I figured he rolled his eyes. He turned to me.

"Kim..I just love you for who you are." He kissed my cheek.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine.."

I think he rolled his eyes again.

* * *

**I kinda had writer's block..**

**So here's a bit of an update:**

**I might be going to the beach on Monday afternoon until Tuesday, or on Tuesday morning for the whole day. I'm not sure when at that time, but I might be going, so no new chapter (s) for that time.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**


	27. Month 6, Baby 2

**Back with 27.**

**So..in this chapter, Kim's 6 months pregnant and the month is July.**

**And in this chapter, I use _two_ of Maddyliza1234's suggestions.**

**One of them was newer:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 26 . 8/21/14**_

_Love this! So sorry I haven't been reviewing! I was in Toronto for a bit! I think you should the baby be a boy and have jack and Kim be upset at first. I have another random question. What's your face beach?_

**Face beach? **

**So write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**In other words,**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

_Kim was spending the day with her mother. I was watching Grace, and I was reading her a book. Kim was supposed to be home soon, because she left 3 hours ago and she said she'd be back around now. Or maybe right now, cause I'm sure I could hear her._

When I got back, Jack was upstairs with Grace, reading her a book. A Halloween book? It's July!

"Why are you reading her a Halloween themed book?"

"She grabbed it."

"Okay then.."

Grace started whining and tried to reach for me. "Mama!" She kept whining, and I went and picked her up. "What's wrong princess?" She hid her face in my shoulder. I looked at Jack. "So you read her a kid's Halloween book?"

"Well, yeah, if she grabbed it and gave it to me."

I looked at the book. On the page, there was a little Jack-o-Lantern with a creepy face, but a face that would be creepy in a kid's opinion. "She probably saw the pumpkin and got scared." We didn't take her out for her first Halloween because she was scared, and she was only 2 months old. We only dressed her up.

"What time's your ultrasound?"

"2, when Grace takes her nap."

"I'll stay here with her so you can go to that."

"I still can't believe you read her a book that got her scared when you know she was scared on her first Halloween."

"Kim, calm down."

I was about to give Grace to Jack, but she whined and hid her face again. "What I think is weird though is that the baby will come around Halloween." I checked the time and it was almost 2. I needed to get ready to go to my ultrasound. I was just going to see how my baby was doing, and I was going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. A girl, hopefully.

* * *

My baby was healthy, and they had started kicking when I was out with my mom. I was going to surprise Jack on the baby's sex, like I did when I was having Grace. Hopefully he'd still be happy..when I got back, he was just waiting for me.

"Well?"

I went and sat by him. I just told him that the baby was doing well.

"So..is it a boy or a girl?!"

I felt a bit disappointed and I kinda wanted to cry. "It's a boy.."

"Oh.." I really wanted to cry now. "Are you going to cry?"

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, so I hugged Jack and cried into his chest. I was really upset. I was hoping the baby would "suddenly" be a girl when it would be time for me to give birth. Jack kissed my head to calm me down. It didn't do much.

"Kim..it's okay."

I calmed down a bit, but because he slid his hand down my back and touched me _there. _I giggled.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah.." I sniffled a bit.

"I was really hoping it would be-" He stopped when Grace started crying. She probably had a bad dream about that pumpkin..I knew she would freak out if Jack went to get her, so I went to get her, but Jack came anyways. He picked her up because I barely could, since my baby's growing, and she cried more. He gave her to me, and she cried into my shoulder. I patted her back to calm her down, but she still cried a bit.

She sniffled. "Mama."

"It's okay. You need to go with daddy." She whined, but I gave her to Jack, and she hid her face in his shoulder. And kind of behind his [luscious] hair..silly baby girl. She sniffled and looked at Jack. I think she wasn't so freaked out at him now.

"Dada." She hugged Jack and I smiled. She's never hugged anyone. She's been learning new things, and it makes me happy.

"Should we try to tell her that she's getting a little brother?"

"I guess."

Jack gave Grace to me and I sat in the middle of the bed and Jack sat behind me. It felt weird..but I'm used to it. I satt Grace in front of me.

"Mama!"

"It's okay sweetheart."

Grace tried crawling on my lap, but couldn't, and she accidentally hit my stomach, but gently. The baby started kicking a bit, and it tickled. "Silly." Grace giggled and she poked my stomach. The baby kept kicking more. "Look at mommy." She already was, actually. She didn't really know what we were talking about. I grabbed her little hand and pressed it against my stomach. The baby was kicking, and Grace started giggling. Jack chuckled. She had to know what was in my womb. She kept giggling, and I think that's when..

"Babwy!" She learned a new word: Baby. My little princess.

I smiled. I was hoping she would want a little sister, but I guess she's getting a brother. She kept patting my stomach. "Mama!" She was making the baby kick so much, it tickled. I started giggling since it tickled so much. It feels weird when you're being tickled from the inside. Especially in your stomach.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. Jack was asleep, but I couldn't sleep because I was sad that the baby didn't turn out to be a girl. I started to cry a bit, and Jack turned to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Babe..it's okay."

Uh, no it wasn't.

"I'm sure our other kids will be girls.."

I started to cry a bit more.

_My poor girlfriend. She's real upset that the baby's not a girl. I should stop trying to make her feel better..she might cry more._

* * *

**So..good?**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**So..**

***disappears***


	28. Month 7, Baby 2

**Back with 28.**

**So..I don't have anything to say.**

**But in this chapter, Kim might cry a lot..you'll see why.**

**Kim's 7 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is August.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**Did you see Olivia Holt for the 'If I Stay' premiere? If not, look it up and you'll figure out the dress she mentions that she'll wear. (As in Kim)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I turned 19 on the 5th, and today was the 7th. Tomorrow Grace was turning a year old! I can't believe it. It seems like I just had her..yesterday. Well, a year ago today my water broke, and a year ago tomorrow she was born. She's still a little baby, like she was when she was born. I was getting everything ready now, but instead of giving her a cake, I just got cupcakes..She would most likely be only eating the frosting..because she can't chew on anything yet. She's been sucking on her teething ring, but I don't think that's done anything. Jack was out getting her a gift. I already did, and it seemed like a fail gift to me because it was just a stuffed animal. I know she'll like it though, because she loves her stuffed animals. I was going to wear a dress tomorrow instead of what I usually wear. I tried it on earlier to make sure it would fit around my stomach, and luckily, it does. But you could obviously tell that I was pregnant and that my waist was bigger. I was upstairs with Grace, who was sitting on our bed, and I looking for something cute for her to wear tomorrow. Probably just that little dress my mom got her when she was born. When I found the dress, I looked at Grace, and I kinda chuckled and felt weird because..Grace got hold of my bra. I guess it's my fault for leaving it on our bed.

"Grace.." I set her dress down and went to make her let go of it. "You wouldn't want to know where that's been even though you wouldn't really know.." Of course, Jack knows where it's been. That even makes me think about what Jack does when I'm not here. I wonder, but I don't want to know. I heard Jack walking upstairs, of course, because of his feet.

"Mama." Grace tried reaching for me, but couldn't, but she kept trying, and whined. I turned and looked at her, and when she was saying my name again, I saw _something _new, and I was surprised suddenly. When Jack came in, he noticed I was surprised.

"Uh..Kim?"

I didn't say anything. I just grabbed his arm and brought him by Grace. Good thing I put my bra away. Grace said Jack's name this time, and the new thing was that Grace's 2 top, and front, baby teeth came in! Has she had that for a few days and I never noticed it? Well, now that they grew, she can eat her cupcake.

"Anyways..did you get Grace her gift?"

"Yes.."

He sounded like he didn't.

"Kim, I did."

"You sure? How do I know?"

He didn't answer. He just kissed my head. That changed my mind. It _really _did.

* * *

The next day was the day I was waiting for. Grace's first birthday. I was really happy, yet sad that she was already turning 1. Jack was out, and he said he'd be back with "something." I had no idea what he was talking about. I already had Grace in her dress, and she looked so cute. She's already worn it about once or twice. I had _my_ dress on, and even though I'm already pregnant, I wanted to make sure I looked cute enough. What I mean is that Jack knew I was going to dress nice and he wanted me to be, what he calls me, a "sexy angel." He has many names for me, like "sexy angel," "sexy queen," or "sexy Greek goddess." I'm not surprised that he thinks of his own nicknames, because he knows he has luscious hair and everything else that attracts girls. His nicknames are just the opposite of mine, like "king" and "god."

"Mama!"

I smiled and picked Grace up. She giggled, then stopped, and sneezed cutely. "Bless you." She started giggling more. "You're silly. Silly little princess." She giggled and hugged me.

"Mama!"

"Little cutie."

Jack came back, and I knew he was because I could hear him coming upstairs. When he got up to our room, the first thing he saw was me, as always.

"You took a while."

"Well..you know what I was doing."

"You know I don't."

"Anyways, when I came up here and saw you, the first thing I thought of was 'sexy'."

"Of course.."

"Dada!"

He took Grace, and she started giggling. She's one giggly baby.

"I'm kinda surprised that your dress fits around your stomach."

"I am too. I thought it would be too tight. The little one's okay though." The baby started kicking. I was still kinda upset that it's not a girl. Jack noticed I was.

"Kim..it's okay." He wrapped his arm around me and caressed my cheek.

"I'm fine.." I was trying to not get emotional, but it was hard. I was already crying a bit, and Jack wiped my tears.

"Mama." Grace must've wanted to hug me and make me feel better. He gave her to me, and she _did _hug me, and I hugged her.

"Mommy loves you very much." I do, but when I found out I was pregnant I was kind of mad and upset. I knew I was too young to have a baby, but now I'm not. That was 2 years ago when I found out. Well, it'll be 2 years ago when it's December.

* * *

Grace was sitting on my lap, and she had her cupcake in front of her. She already got her gifts, and she's been holding the stuffed animal I got her for a while. What Jack got was kind of for both me and Grace. I loved it, because it was from exactly a year ago, when Grace was sleeping in my arms in the hospital. We didn't really use candles..she would've gotten curious and would've wanted to touch it. She didn't want to eat the cupcake herself. "Mama."

"You can have your cupcake." She didn't pick it up.

"Mama." She stuck her fingers in the frosting and put her hand in her mouth.

"Silly."

She kept doing that, and when the frosting was gone, she had chocolate cupcake on her fingers and she wiped it on my face. I wasn't mad _at all_. I shouldn't get mad on my daughter's first birthday. How did _she _not have anything on _her _face? She's just a silly baby girl.

After all that, Grace had to take her nap. We took her upstairs and put her in her crib, and she was already asleep. Jack took me downstairs and told me there was one gift left. What?

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't just getting Grace's gift. I know on your birthday I said I'd have a gift for you, but didn't. I do now." My heart started beating a bit fast. He gave me a box that would most likely carry a bracelet or a necklace. I opened it, and it was a necklace. It was one of those necklaces where, instead of holding a charm, it was holding words. It read, 'I love you.' Kind of in cursive. I looked up at Jack, and he took it and put it around my neck. "So?"

I smiled, and I was about to get emotional. "I love you too." I hugged him, and for once during my pregnancy, I didn't get emotional at something that made me happy. He kissed me for about 2 minutes, and I felt happier than ever. Actually, last year I was happier because I had Grace.

* * *

That night, I was putting Grace to bed, and she was getting sleepy. Before I layed her down, I told her I love her. Because I do. She fell asleep, and I layed her down with the stuffed animal I got her. She looked like a happy little princess.

Next month was my last ultrasound, and I was hoping something good would come from that.

I actually went to bed happy, and not sad, thinking about my baby not being a girl. Today was just a good day.

* * *

**Good? I was kinda in a hurry to end this chapter so I could write the next one.**

**Did you see Leo Howard take the ice bucket challenge? His laugh at the end..**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block. **

**Next taking the IBC is probably Jason Earles..what Leo said. That'll be funny to see.**


	29. Month 8, Baby 2

**Here's 29.**

**So in this chapter Kim'll only cry about once or twice. You'll see why.**

**Kim's 8 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is September.**

**I add a W in 'baby' because it sounds like how a baby talks in my opinion.**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 28 . 8/22/14**_

_Love! I saw Leo Howard's it's hilarious! I saw a few others as well! I actually meant what's ur fav beach? And I have yet another idea. They should end up loving the baby and then after adopting a bay girl so they will have 2 daughters and a son please update soon_

**I don't know if I have a favorite beach, but the only three beaches I've been to are Long Beach in Washington, and I haven't been there since last year and in 2005, and two beaches in my state, one called Cannon Beach (which is boring) and one just called Seaside (better than the other two) and that's where I might be going in a few days. I also like your idea but it might switch around in some way. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**I also thought Leo's was hilarious. I loved his dad's reaction. I only saw Olivia's, Leo's, and Kermit The Frog's. Watch Kermit's, he looks like he didn't want to do it after the water came.**

**Something random: When I wrote that Kim was craving pizza in this chapter, I was craving pizza.**

**And when it's the time Jack leaves, I'm going to make it time skip to the day before he comes back, then to the day he gets back.**

**Don't hate me if you see _you know who_ (you know who, from that one chapter) do something to Kim. It's not sexual, but Kim doesn't like it.**

**The book Kim mentions where she got the name probably doesn't exist..I don't know. Otherwise I just got the name from Lela from Teen Beach Movie.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was my last ultrasound for my baby. I wanted something good to come out of this, because last time I was so upset. It was about in 15 minutes, and I was already _all ready _to go, and Jack was going to stay here with Grace. They were upstairs, and I went up there to let Jack know I was about to leave.

"Mama!" Grace was holding her stuffed bear. I went and sat by Jack and Grace crawled onto my lap. Her hair felt soft. It was growing a bit more, but not that much. It was like a little wave at the end, just like Jack's. She started patting my stomach, and I held her soft little hand and put it on my stomach. The baby started kicking against her hand and Grace giggled. "Babwy!" The little kicks and movements tickled. I feel like if you could get itchy from inside the uterus, it would feel weird because you wouldn't be able to itch, but the baby would be kicking a lot.

I checked the time, and I needed to go. "I'll be back in half an hour or so." I got up, and left. Something good better come out of this.

* * *

At my ultrasound, my baby just got checked on. They were healthy, which is good, and I actually came home happy because something good _did _come out of this. I couldn't wait to tell Jack now. When I got home, I went upstairs, and he was in our room with Grace. I bet they didn't go anywhere else in the house at all..

"Well?"

"So..the nurse made a mistake actually.."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time, she had just finished giving another pregnant woman an ultrasound, and then she came to give me _my_ ultrasound, and she said we were having a boy, but she messed up and said that _we _were having a boy, but the other woman was the one having the boy."

"And?!" He sounds excited.

I smiled and tried to not to get emotional. "It's a girl."

He hugged me. Grace started poking my stomach. "Babwy." She'll be glad she's getting a little sister instead of a brother. I think the only guy she likes is Jack, but because he's her daddy. I started craving pizza suddenly.

"Hey..I think I'm going to go eat out for lunch.."

"Let me guess..you're craving pizza?"

"Yes.."

"You know, since Grace's 2 baby teeth came in, maybe you should let her try it."

"I don't know..I'll ask my mom." I called my mom quickly and asked her if it was okay for Grace to try pizza. I'm still kind of a new mother, and I need to know more about caring for Grace and the new baby. She said it was okay, it just needs to cool before Grace tries it. The only thing she can drink to cool her mouth is milk, so I had to make sure I brought her baby bottle filled with milk.

* * *

We just went where I got pizza last time to stop the cravings. Grace had a little coloring page again, and she didn't pay much attention to it. She scribbled on it a few times only. The waiter came back with the pizza, and I, for some reason, felt excited for Grace to try it. I ate some, and when it was cool but still warm, I cut a little piece and gave it to Grace. She stared at it.

"Mama?" She looked at me.

"You can try it." I picked it up and she took a bite. She smiled at me, so I think she liked it. "You like it?" She giggled, and I gave her another bite. She left the pizza crust. She just ate that little piece, Jack only ate 2, and I ate 5. My baby really likes pizza, and now Grace does. She liked the pepperoni. We took the rest home again.

* * *

When we got home, Jack sat Grace on the floor, and I went to put the pizza in the kitchen. My baby started kicking. "You must really like pizza." She kept kicking. At my ultrasound, I was told that the baby can recognize my voice, or, the mother's voice. I went back into the other room, and Jack said he needed to talk to me.

"What?"

"When you were at your ultrasound, my mom called me."

"And?"

"She said she wants me to come home for a week."

"A week?!"

_I knew this would happen.._

"Kim..calm down."

"Jack, the baby's due in 4 weeks and I could go into labor anytime even though I'm not at 9 months. I'm not going through that whole thing where you're not home and I go into labor."

"Kim, I don't think the baby'll come early. Calm down."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Babe, calm down." He kissed my head.

Why does he have to go home? He didn't know either. This was going to be the worst week of this pregnancy.

* * *

The next day, Jack was about to leave, and I wanted to cry. Jack never leaves me alone for this long.

"Kim, it's okay." He hugged me and kissed me. He looked at Grace and she was staring at him. He took her, and hugged her. "Daddy loves you princess."

"Dada!" She hugged him and giggled. She wouldn't giggle once he left. I felt like crying still.

"Kim, you'll be okay. I'll call you everyday." He kissed my head and told me he loves me. Then, the worst part, he left.

"Dada?"

"It's okay sweetheart. Daddy will be back soon." She started to cry and hid her face in my shoulder. I hugged her to make her happy, but she was still sad. She loves us both, and gets sad when we're both not with her, or one of us, but she knows we're her parents. Maybe she'll feel better if she spends time with her mother. "It's okay." My poor baby girl.

"Mama." She hugged me.

"It's okay. You're gonna spend the week with mommy."

"Mama!" She calmed down and giggled.

I smiled. I didn't feel sad that much.

* * *

I took Grace to the park. It was nice out, and I haven't taken her to the park in a while. What she really likes there are the baby swings. I put her in one, and when I pushed it, she giggled. I smiled. When I took her out, I sat on the bench, which was hard, because I have to be careful when I sit when I'm pregnant, and I sat Grace on my lap. I got her baby bottle and fed her with it. I was smiling at her, and I heard a familiar voice. I looked up, and it was my ex, the waiter who hit on me. I'm so tired of him. I wish Jack was here now..

"You know I'm tired of you, right?"

"Maybe.." He looked at my stomach. "You're pregnant again?"

"Yeah..so?" He started to hit on me. I felt like kicking him where it hurts.

"So..how come he's not around?"

"I'm not telling you." I really didn't want to see him right now, or at all. I don't know why I did in the first place if all my exes treated me like crap, except Jerry, even though we kind of 'fake dated' and Jack's the only guy I love right now. He doesn't treat me badly. So since I didn't want to see him, I just got up and I was ready to leave. Grace was hiding her face in my shoulder, because she knows he's not Jack. When I was about to leave, he grabbed my arm, turned me around, and kissed me for a second. I didn't like it, so I set Grace down in her baby carrier, and a pregnant mother's gotta do what a pregnant mother's gotta do. He thinks of me of how Jack thinks of me: sexy. Lying, I told him I changed my mind and I 'wanted' him to kiss me again. He didn't, but before he had the chance, I kicked him in the shin and where it hurts. He didn't like the pain, of course. "You're such a-" I couldn't say it in front of my daughter. I looked at her, and she wasn't looking at me.

"I'm such a what?"

"You're such a b-word." He is. I picked Grace's baby carrier up and I hoped to see him never again. When I left, I felt him touch me _there _and on the chest, and that's mostly why he only went out with me. He just liked me for my body and my looks, kinda like Jack, but Jack actually loves me, unlike my exes who just think of me as a sexy angel that shows cleavage and dresses all sexily. Jack thinks of me like that, but I love him.

* * *

When I got home, I set Grace on the floor and called Jack. I was hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"You're already calling me?"

"Yes but.."

"What? You sound kinda sad."

"I am..because you're not here and.."

"What? You can tell me."

"I took Grace to the park and my ex saw me."

"Which ex?"

"The one who's a waiter."

"Oh..did he do anything to you?"

"Kinda..he knew I was pregnant again and he asked me where you were but I didn't tell him."

"Did he touch Grace?"

"No, she's fine, she's with me."

"Good..what happened then?"

"I was about to leave and..I-I can't tell you. You'll get mad."

"Kim.."

I got nervous. "He kissed me.."

"He kissed you?! Kim!"

"I tried to not let him but he still did. I didn't like it.."

"Kim!"

I started to cry a bit. I just missed Jack.

"Did I make you cry?"

I could barely talk.

"Kim..I'm sorry."

"Jack..I really miss you."

"I miss you too, I'd come home early, but I can't until I can. Does Grace miss me?"

"She really does."

"Does the little one?"

I calmed down and giggled. "I don't know..maybe?" I put my hand on my stomach and my baby started kicking. "She's kicking."

"Of course she is..she's pretty active for 35 weeks."

"Just like Grace was. Now she'll be here in just 4 weeks." I suddenly felt the baby kick my bladder. "Ow.."

"You okay?" He sounded a bit worried.

"I'm fine..the baby just kicked me in a sensitive spot."

"Oh..okay..I'm going to be with you when you go into labor. I promise."

I smiled. "You're a good boyfriend Jack."

"I feel lucky to have a girlfriend like you.."

"You should be."

"I need to go. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and looked at Grace. She was staring at me. "What?"

"Mama."

"Silly."

* * *

The night before Jack was coming back, Grace was asleep in her crib, and I was sitting in bed, looking through pictures of me and Jack on my phone. I came across one where we were hugging, and this was taken about a month before Jack and I were first sexually active, and, you know, when he got me pregnant and I had no idea it was going to happen. I couldn't stop staring at it, and I just set my phone now and I got a bit emotional. I really missed Jack, but at least he was coming home tomorrow. I just needed to call him quickly, which I did.

"Kim?"

I could barely talk. "Jack..I really miss you..I just need you with me."

"Kim it's okay. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Okay..um..did I wake you up?"

"Yes.."

"Sorry..I just miss you."

"I miss you too. Babe, you need to get some rest."

"I know.."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up and I set my phone on my nightstand. I layed on my side, facing away from the phone, and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I had showered already, and I was sitting in bed, thinking of baby names. Only girl names.

_I was on my way back to see Kim. She should be awake by now, and so should Grace. What if Kim's showering though? I'd just have to wait for her to get done..Luckily I had the spare key, the one Kim always keeps in her bra. I didn't take it while she was wearing her bra, I just..took it. I went upstairs and Kim was sitting in bed, she didn't even notice me. I got an idea. I stood back a bit, and texted Kim, telling her to look up._

Jack texted me telling me to look up. I looked up, and he was there. I was so surprised. I got up and went to him, and hugged him. He kissed my head and I giggled.

"You missed me more?"

"Yeah..I really did. I cried myself to sleep last night." He kissed me for about 2 minutes.

"It's okay now." He pulled away from me and held onto my 'non-existing' waist, which I would get back soon after I have the baby. "Is the little one awake?" He patted the side of my stomach, and I giggled. "You awake little one?" The baby just kicked a bit. "Is Grace awake?"

"Why don't you check?"

We went over to Grace and she was awake. She couldn't say anything because her pacifier was in her mouth. Jack picked her up and took her pacifier out of her mouth.

"Dada!"

My baby girl was happy now that her daddy was back. Jack tickled her and she giggled. I smiled, because Jack just makes me happy. "So..what were you doing while you were gone?"

"I was just thinking about you and the babies."

"Aww."

"So what were you doing when I got back?"

"I was thinking of baby names." I went and got the list and gave it to Jack. He gave Grace to me so he could look at it.

"Babwy." Grace was looking at my stomach and she tried poking it.

"Silly."

Jack was skimming through the names. "Kim..we can't name the baby Ketchup or Chocolate."

"I know..I was just having cravings."

He looked at the rest of the names. "Where'd you think of the name Lela?"

"When I was little, my mom always read me a book and there was a little girl in it named Lela."

"Oh. Well I think it sounds like a good name."

"Me too." I looked at Grace. She was trying to grab the list from Jack. "Silly. Do you want to choose a name for your little sister?" She kinda just sat there. "I guess it'll just be Lela.." I was about to set the list down, and of course, I dropped it.

"You need to have a better grip when you're pregnant." He picked it up and set it down. "I was going to give it to you but I figured you'd drop it again."

* * *

That night I felt better. My love was actually with me this time. I can't stand being away from Jack for a while. It's fine if he's at the dojo, but if he's gone for a longer time then I don't like it. I hugged Jack. "I love you."

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. "I love you too gorgeous." He looked at my stomach and poked it. The baby kicked a bit. "I love you too little one." I was told at my ultrasound that the baby can also hear the father's voice, so I'm sure the baby heard him.

Just 3 weeks to go now, and my baby will be here, and Grace'll have a little sister to play with.

* * *

**Good?**

**This chapter has the most words. The total of words in this chapter is 3,188. I tried to skip counting the bold parts, but it didn't work :(**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**I wrote the number after I typed everything after the number, so now the total amount of words is 3,208 words.**

**Now it's 3,213.**

**Okay, this is the last time. Total amount of words now is 3,229.**

**I'm done now.**

**(Total amount of words including the words before the number: 3,245)**


	30. Note

**Okay, so this is just a note.**

**I might not finish the next chapter soon, because I have a bit of writer's block.**

**I'll finish it soon.**

**I'm going to the beach from Monday afternoon to Tuesday evening, so please be patient.**

**If I finish it soon then I'll post it right away.**

**So..**

**Be patient, and I'm doing my Olivia Holt art until I get ideas of what to write.**

**Otherwise, thanks for the great reviews and follows and favorites of me and the story,.**

**:D**


	31. Month 9, Baby 2

**Here it is.**

**The last chapter of the story.**

**Just kidding. There'll be more. Don't worry.**

**So instead of 'last chapter' it's the 'last month' in Kim's 2nd pregnancy. Or third, but it makes it second kind of. Eh.**

**Before I wrote this chapter I watched the Seaford Hustle kiss about 20 times or so.**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 29 . 2h ago**_

_Lol! I love how you count your words! The chapter is amazing! Oh and I have an idea it's kind of funny. Kim should cook dinner one night, but be a bad chef and jack sort of makes fun of her. Oh and here's a question since school is coming up what's ur fav subject? Please update soon_

**That's a good idea. I'll think about it. Otherwise, oh my god, I don't even want school to be mentioned to me. I'm homeschooled and I start school on the second, and I think it's not cool..it's way too early. But my favorite subject is language arts. It was the easiest for me, always.**

**I don't have anything else to say really.**

**I'm going to start doing questions, so that they kind of have a certain theme to them. I just changed my mind of that, but you can still ask me random questions that aren't too personal.**

**So this time, ask me about a random movie, like if I've seen [Movie Name Here] or something.**

**And do you want me to make a little piece of art of Olivia and post it on my Twitter? I'll also put the link in my profile if you can't reach my Twitter. - I'm already working on it..kind of. I only did part of her dress because..I was in a hurry because I had to go somewhere, so I only got to do a part of her dress. And the dress might take me a while..**

**One more thing: I _am _going to the beach, I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon and be back Tuesday evening. I'm excited, because I haven't stayed at a hotel in weeks. I'm also excited because I might have a chance to catch up on my Disney Channel stuff, but maybe not because my sisters don't like it, unless I get a chance, unless I'm in the pool room..and I also might not get a chance if, no offence to Girl Meets World fans, but I don't really like that show, so no offence if I call it stupid..I really want to catch up on I Didn't Do It, Austin &amp; Ally, and what I like. I don't have DC normally, so I can't use Watch Disney Channel..**

**My mom should've taken off boring Cartoon Network instead.**

**Heh, when I was typing "hotel" I almost put "_holt_el"..hehe. I'm used to writing Olivia's last name. So anyways, I won't be here to write at least 2 chapters for that time, please be patient, I haven't really been thinking of anything for future chapters yet, but I'll get some good ideas from you and from myself, if I can think of any.**

**Olivia posted a link to something on and there's a poll on who was best dressed for the "If I Stay" premiere. Olivia got the most votes! Yay!**

**I'll need ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was the 9th of October, and I was due anytime now. I don't really have an exact due date, I'm just due anytime this week. Jack and I decided that we would name the baby Lela, but we're also thinking of different names. I was looking at the list, and Grace was next to me, and she looked like she was looking at the list with me. I asked her if she wanted to choose a name, even if she's just a little baby, and she patted the list, and her hand was above "ketchup." She's a silly little baby. I was hoping I wouldn't go into labor today, even though I don't have anything going on. I'll be fine if she decides she wants to come today. I had my baby shower last month, after Jack got back from being gone for a week, and I told my mom it was a girl instead of a boy, and she made sure she got baby girl stuff instead of boy stuff. She got me another baby blanket, and this one was fuzzy, white, and had little baby items on it, like a baby bottle, a rattle, and a teddy bear. Jack was at the dojo, and I was home with Grace. Jack better be here later if I go into labor. Grace was upstairs with me, and she was playing with her stuffed bear, and I was fixing the baby's crib. Jack and I didn't move Grace's crib to a different room and put her stuff in there so she'd have her own room, but we thought she wouldn't be ready to sleep by herself yet, so we just put the baby's crib next to Grace's. I was about to fold her baby blanket, but I was putting the stuffed dog someone gave me, I was putting it in her crib, and I had pressed the blanket against my stomach with my hand in the middle of my stomach. She started kicking my hand, and I smiled.

"You're going to be tough just like your mother," I meant tough as in she might be just like me. I folded her blanket and was about to put it with her stuffed dog, but I dropped it..of course I did. Jack wasn't around to pick it up for me, so I sat on our bed, grabbed it with my foot, and attempted to grab it, but couldn't. I looked at Grace, she was sitting next to me, and she looked at me.

"Mama."

"Hey..do you want to help your mother and give her your baby sister's blanket so she can put it in her crib?"

She kinda just sat there, looking confused. Of course, she couldn't really understand me. She set down her bear, and she looked at the blanket. She grabbed it and looked at it. She probably thought it was hers.

"Do you want to give it to mommy so she can put it in your sister's crib?"

She looked at it and dropped it. I grabbed it and she whined. "It's okay sweetheart." I re-folded it and set it in the baby's crib, then grabbed Grace's blanket from her crib and gave it to her. She giggled and shoved her face in it. "N-n-n-no." I wanted Grace to keep breathing.

* * *

That evening, Jack &amp; I were downstairs with Grace, and I'm pretty sure Grace had passed gas, because of the stench, so I took her upstairs so I could change her. When I was about to put a clean diaper on her, I stopped because I felt a little pain. "Jack!" He came upstairs, and he asked if I was okay. I thought I was, but before I could reply, water was going down my legs. "My water just broke.." Crap. Jack finished changing Grace for me quickly, and he picked her up and he took me downstairs to take me to the hospital.

* * *

When we were at the hospital, I was in my bed, and I was only in a bit of pain. I told Jack to call my mom, and she needed to come this time because she needs to watch Grace so I could give birth in private. He said she'd be here in about 10 minutes. Now, it had only been a short time before I started having contractions. Some of them felt so painful, I squealed a bit and almost cried. Jack held my hand, and I squeezed it when it really hurt.

He kissed my head. "You feeling okay?" He put his hand on my stomach.

"I'm fine.." The baby started moving a lot, and of course, I had a painful contraction and I squeezed Jack's hand.

"Kim be careful."

"Sorry..it's just really painful." He patted my stomach, making the baby move a bit. "Are you trying to cause me pain?"

"No..I'm just excited to see the baby."

A bit later, the doctors and nurses came back and told me it was time to start pushing. Hopefully this wasn't going to be more painful than it was with Grace.

* * *

Now October 10th, 4:50 AM, after an hour or so of pushing, I got the chance to breathe a bit more because I didn't have that many chances to while I was giving birth. This time it was shorter, but with Grace it took longer, because she was my first baby. When the baby came, her little cry sounded so cute. I felt that Grace would be glad she got a baby sister but then she would get sad because I would be spending more time with her sister.

The same nurse who brought Grace to me came and brought my baby to me and congratulated us, again. She was wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket, like Grace, and also had a newborn pacifier in her mouth. I told Jack to go get my mom and Grace. When he came back, he quietly said that Grace didn't want to come because she was playing with the baby stuff. But she needs to meet her little sister anyways.

"Mama."

"Shh.." She needed to be a bit quiet, since she was asleep. Jack picked her up and sat Grace next to me. "This is your new baby sister."

Grace didn't say anything. She just poked her blanket. Jack whispered something to me.

"What are you going to name her?" My mom couldn't think of names.

I smiled. Jack gave me the name we agreed on. "Lela."

She looked like me and Grace, and she had a little patch of blonde hair like Grace did when she was born, and we didn't know what color her eyes were yet. I just gave her to Jack gently, and he poked her cheek, and he said she had soft skin. Of course she did, she's a newborn. Jack gave her back to me because he said she was waking up. She was, and she opened her eyes a bit slow. She had Jack's eyes, like Grace does. She made cute baby noises. I looked at Grace to see if she was going to say something.

"Babwy." She patted Lela's blanket.

"You need to play gentle with her when mommy and daddy bring her home." She just sat there. She can't understand me, because she only knows how to say her parent's names and "baby." She'll learn to say Lela's name though, and she'll learn that she has to love her baby sister and that her mother still loves her. I know she will.

And it'll take a while.

* * *

**I kinda had writer's block..but did you like it?**

**So tomorrow afternoon and Tuesday I won't be here to write about 4 new chapters, but until I leave tomorrow I can start writing one.**

**Write a review**

**Ask me a question that isn't personal (along with my themed questions that you ask me about that and I answer)**

**And I need ideas in case I get writer's block.**


	32. Should We? Part 1

**So here's NEW CHAPTA!**

**Sorry 'bout that.**

**So..I don't really have anything to say :|**

**So this is the new question theme: Celebrities**

**Ask me if I like this person or that person or whoever. I'll be sure to answer :)**

**In fact, I will:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 31 . 8/24/14**_

_Oooo! Yay! Lela's here! Ok, so here's a Question to go with your theme have you seen the hobbit? I do have an idea it's romantic jack forgets his key getting locked outside of the house and the door won't open due to your choice of problem and Kim is stuck on one side and jack is stuck on the other side can't wait for your update_

**Okay, well I haven't seen The Hobbit and I don't want to. I'm not into movies like The Hobbit, the Harry Potter franchise, or the Star Wars franchise. I don't like movies that go on for at least 4 hours. And I love that idea, I'm going to use it..maybe in this chapter. Yeah, maybe I will.**

**But one thing: How would Jack be stuck on the outside with Kim on the inside when Kim could just open the door?**

**Confusing, but I'll figure it out.**

**Wait, turns out I didn't read the part "and the door won't open." Wow, I'm a klutz sometimes. Even when it comes to reading.**

**Now I'll figure it out.**

**I did.**

**By the way, if you read further into the chapter (Don't skip the whole beginning) after reading the beginning and read something about Jack saying how sexy Kim looks, and you decide to think "Oh, I wonder what he means" (he as in Jack) then you wonder how Kim looks - REMEMBER what Olivia wore to the "If I Stay" premiere? Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**This one will also be short because I didn't have time, because I had to get ready since I am/was (after) going to the beach. And because I kinda had writer's block, and I kinda wanted to skip to the part I was excited about.**

**One more thing, I just want you guys to see what'll happen first, so this is part 1. I'll post part 2 when I get back from the beach :D**

**Or you can just ask me a question as long as it's not too personal.**

**Write a review**

**The sentence above the sentence above this sentence.**

**I also need ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

3 days later, October 13th, Jack and I got to bring Lela home. She was still asleep, of course, because newborns need their sleep. But now, it was noon, and she was awake. Jack was upstairs with Lela and Grace, and I was downstairs, getting Grace's baby bottle. I went back upstairs and Lela was curled up in her daddy's arms. She looked so cute. I gave Grace her baby bottle and I set her on my lap when I sat next to Jack. Lela had her newborn pacifier in her mouth, and her eyes were barely open. She just looked tired. I looked at her, then at Jack.

He chuckled. "Kim..she's so cute,"

I chuckled, too. We leaned towards each other and kissed for about a minute. I looked at Grace. She was drinking out of her bottle and looking at me. I kissed her head. "Mommy still loves you," She tried reaching for my nose. "Silly." Lela started whining and sucking on her hand. She was ready to eat for the first time. Jack gave Grace to me. "Um..can you go downstairs with her so I can feed her in private?"

"Fine.." I could tell he didn't want to because of a _certain _part of me. He took Grace downstairs with him. I looked at Lela and she was whining more. I let her eat and she calmed down.

I smiled at her. She looked so cute! She has the sparkle in her eyes, just like her daddy. Well, she _does _have Jack's eyes. At least not literally. That would be weird to see. "You're so precious." I held her little hand and it was soft and warm. Of course she was, she was wrapped in her blanket. She looked cozy.

* * *

That night, Jack was planning to take me on a date. Late at night. It was only 9, and the babies were asleep already, and Jack went outside to see if it was a bit cold or a bit warm still. I was waiting for him inside, and he was taking a while..

_I was about to come back in, but I realized I didn't have an extra key, because Kim has it. It's probably upstairs in her bra. She wouldn't be able to hear me through the door, so I got my phone out of my pocket and texted her, telling her to open the door._

I thought Jack would've had a key. But there's only one, and..it's upstairs in my bra..I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't. The damn doorknob wouldn't turn, from what I told Jack. He just forgot about it and started flirting with me. I giggled at almost every text he sent me. One he said that he thinks I look sexy, because he already saw the dress I was wearing, and another he said he has dreams about me. I know that already. I kinda forgot about it and I got a bit sad. I wanted Jack to be with me, and he's only on the other side, but I missed him. It's not weird that we're right by each other, we just want to be with each other.

An hour later or so, I remembered that the window next to me can open. I told Jack, and he didn't say anything, besides telling me to just open the window. I opened the window quickly, and he noticed and climbed through it. I closed the window then so it wouldn't get cold. We didn't bother saying anything to each other, he just took me upstairs. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me, and slid his hands up my back to the clasp of my dress. He was trying to 'distract' me with sweet kisses, and I think I _was _distracted, and he unzipped my dress a bit. I pulled away because I thought of something.

"Um.."

"What?"

* * *

**Again, I'll post the next part when I get back :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

**I love y'all**

**~WasabiForeverLiv**


	33. Should We? Part 2

I'm** back from my trip!**

**It wasn't nice there AT ALL. It was a bit cold at times but then a bit warm with the wind blowing, but it was still fun. Yesterday morning it was really foggy - we couldn't even see the ocean when we went outside.**

**The hotel we stayed at was really nice. I got to watch a bit of Kickin' It for about a second, and I got to watch about a minute of I Didn't Do It and Dog With A Blog (I don't really like that show). Otherwise, it was fun. **

**My dad gave me $161 for nothing..I didn't spend any of it because all the stores there had nothing I wanted. (I wonder what he'll do when I see him next)**

**So anywayssssssss..**

**Me and Maddyliza1234 were PMing each other, and she gave me this idea:**

_What if you have say a 3rd child show up on their doorstep, but a little older? You can have it be a boy and look just like jack to cause drama_

**Note: It is unknown if Jack has any other siblings. This was just an idea.**

**I'm using it in this chapter. **

**The new question theme zis time is 'bout: Celebrities**

**Or you can ask me some other question THAT ISN'T PERSONAL.**

**Write a review**

**Give me some ideas in case I get writer's block. Which I probably will.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

"Um.."

"What?"

"I don't know if we should.."

"Babe.."

"Jack, we have a newborn baby that's only 3 days old and it's her first night home."

"Kim.."

_She's so yappy.._

He didn't bother to try to get me to shut up. Well, he didn't before, but he did now. He kissed my neck, in one spot, because he knows that's one of the only things he can do to stop me from being 'yappy.' The other thing he does to get me to shut up is a kiss. But if he kissed me, we wouldn't be able to stop. He stopped.

I giggled. He knew I changed my mind. He also knew I didn't want him to stop, so he continued to unzip my dress. He started to touch me _somewhere_, and he started to stroke my hair. It felt _really _nice. He was being gentle with me, and he knows he's supposed to be. He stopped, again.

"Babe.." He started to caress my head with kisses. I couldn't help but blush and giggle, and it seems he couldn't help but touch me in those _certain _spots. He's a boy, what do I expect? My left high heel suddenly made my ankle get twisted, and it really hurt.

"Ow.." Jack stopped.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle.."

"You shouldn't stand anymore." He picked me up. "You should change first..luckily I get to help you." He made his eyebrows dance.

"Great..watch where you move your hands."

_I don't want to say this in front of her, but she's no fun sometimes, when it comes to when all I want to do is have sex with her. She just doesn't want my hands to wander, and I do that all the time to her! I know she likes it..I just don't think she likes it when she's not concealed, because when she is then she's fine with it. And she's my girlfriend, and she's tough, so what am I expecting?_

Jack picked me back up and took me to bed and layed me down. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't kick a lot, because I don't want my ankle to hurt a lot, even though it will. He layed next to me and kissed my head. He told me he loves me, and he wanted me to sleep well. I knew I would with him next to me.

* * *

The next day I was downstairs with Lela, who was laying in my arms and nursing, and Jack was upstairs, changing Grace's diaper. I looked at Lela, and she was looking at me. I smiled at her and kissed her head. Jack came back downstairs with Grace and set her on the floor. Someone knocked suddenly, and Jack looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?"

"It's my little brother?"

"Since when do you have a little brother?"

Jack has a little brother? I never knew..

"Since I was 15."

Jack's has a 4 year old brother? He never tells me anything about his family that much, but now I know he has a brother.

"Why is he here by himself?"

"My mom probably brought him here."

"If you're going to let him in then I have to stop feeding Lela until they leave."

"No, feed the baby, I can just talk to them outside."

Jack went outside to see them. I looked at Lela, and she had stopped eating. I assumed she was done, so I patted her back. Grace started looking at me.

"Hi cutie."

Grace smiled at me. "Mama!" I smiled back at her. She hasn't been sad that I've been spending a bit more time with Lela, because she knows I'm her mother and I love her. She crawled to me and grabbed onto my leg.

"You need to start walking. You can't crawl for the rest of your life." She stared at me. I knew she didn't understand me, of course. Silly baby. Jack came back inside.

"What happened?"

"My mom just brought my brother here because he wanted to see me."

"Oh."

"Dada!" Grace saw Jack, crawled to him, and tried reaching for him. She couldn't, and she whined.

"Hi princess." He picked her up and poked her nose. She giggled. I looked at Lela and smiled at her.

"Do you love your mommy?" I don't see why I really asked her, because she's just a newborn and doesn't understand anything. She stared at me with two of her fingers in her mouth. "I know you love your mommy." I gave her a hug. She just made baby noises.

"Mama?" Was she starting to get sad? I don't want her to. I love both of my baby girls. I set Lela on the floor, she just layed on her stomach, and Jack gave Grace to me. She smiled at me. "Mama!"

"Hey Jack..maybe tomorrow we should teach Grace to walk."

"Are you sure? She only turned a year old 2 months ago."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay.."

* * *

It was Lela's second night home, and she seemed to be fine with what's around her. She was probably more used to being in the womb, though, because she's been there longer than she has at home. I was sitting in bed, and she was in my arms, asleep and nursing, with her baby blanket tucked in within my arms.. She just fell asleep while eating. Jack was by Grace's crib, putting her to sleep. She had her pacifier in her mouth, and she was holding her stuffed bear. Jack said she was pretty sleepy. They stared at each other, and Grace fell asleep. Jack layed her down then came and sat next to me.

"Lela's surprisingly calm." He was whispering, of course.

"She's not going to be calm all the time. You know she'll cry when she's been here longer."

* * *

After Lela finished eating, Jack was asleep, and I got up quietly and went by Lela's crib. She was still calm, and I kissed her head and layed her down. I layed her baby blanket over her halfway so she could be a bit warm. I made sure the baby monitor was off so that the noise wouldn't be going around every room in the house, and the baby monitor doesn't need to be on when I'm right here.

I went back to bed and went to sleep. And when I was asleep, in my head, I heard Grace say, "Mama."

I'm sure it was in my head because it didn't sound real.

I felt Jack wrap his arm around me and he started to caress my head with kisses. Either he's doing that in his sleep or he just likes the smell of my hair.

Probably both.

* * *

**I couldn't think of how to end it, and that was just the first thing I thought of.**

**I found a few IDDI episodes online, for free, that I got to watch: Twin It To Win It, In The Doghouse With The White House, and The Phone Challenge. They were so funny, I think I liked In The Doghouse With The White House the most. Poor Lindy, she got locked out on a balcony. And the housekeeper didn't bother to do anything? She was too busy listening to music! Then Lindy at the end? Gee, she's just didn't get anything good out of that trip.**

**I still need to see Earth Boys Are Icky and Lindy Nose Best. I can't find them though.**

**Anywayssss,**

**I forgot what I needed to say..**


	34. One Step At A Time

**Back with the next chapter.**

**It's good because I got the idea for this chapter right away.**

**So this chapter _might _have a lot of romance, I don't know..you'll see when you read it.**

**Q/A:**

_**Guest chapter 33 . 8/28/14**_

_love this! I have internet yay! Heres a question! Whos ur celeb crush I like how u put in my idea. I imagined it a bit differently but u did great with it. please update soon!_

**I have a huge crush on Ross Lynch from R5 and Austin &amp; Ally. I wouldn't care if you told him via Twitter. (He most likely wouldn't respong) He may be * years younger than me, but I still like him. And yes, I meant to put that star before "years."**

**FYI, I ship Auslly/Raura (Ross said that A&amp;A might have a future together!) but I ship Kick a bit more because.._No explanation available. Please check back soon._**

**So I don't really have anything to say.**

**FYI: I have not seen The Notebook so I have no idea what happens. All I know is that it's romantic. (And that Olivia has seen it)**

**So this is a random themed question because I couldn't think of anything else..topic is: Olivia [Hastings] Holt**

**Also give me some ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today, Lela turns 5 days old. That's all..tonight's Couple's Movie Night at the park, and they're showing The Notebook, and Jack wants to take me, because it's the first romance movie we saw together, when we were only 17 and didn't have Grace yet, but it was only a month before had our first kiss and started being sexually active, so Jack and I never tried being that way because we were scared of it. Well, he wasn't, but I was. But when we first were, I felt fine. I know at Couple's Movie Night, Jack'll start to feel madly in love with me, and we'll come home and he'll want to sleep with me. I want to do the same with him, but we can't, because we both know Lela will wake up being hungry or needing a diaper change. Right now, Jack was at the dojo, and I was home with the little ones, of course. I was teaching Grace to walk, but she didn't want to. Maybe she wants to wait until Jack gets back. And if she wants to, that'll be good because her daddy will get to see her take her first steps.

Jack came back about 15 minutes later, and he had taken a shower at the dojo, and he took his stuff upstairs. I was hoping Grace was about to walk, and Jack came back downstairs. Grace didn't walk. "Did she walk yet?"

"No,"

"Good,"

"I think she was waiting for you to come home."

He looked at Grace. "Were you waiting for daddy?" She just sat there and looked at him, and of course, she couldn't understand him.

"Dada!" I was hoping she would walk to him, but she didn't. I stood Grace up, held her hands, and helped her walk. She whined.

"It's okay." She fell on my lap. She tried crawling away, but I wanted her to walk.

"Hey, I'll take her a few feet from you so she can try walking to you."

"Sounds good." He picked Grace up and sat her on the floor a few feet from me. Grace looked at Jack.

"Do you want to walk to your mother?" Grace just sat there then looked at me.

"Mama." She reached her little arm out for me. I was hoping she'd walk this time, and that was when she helped herself stand up.

"Come to mommy." She smiled at me, and I smiled at her, and she started walking to me. When she got to me, she hugged me, and I hugged her.

"Mama!" I felt like I wanted to cry. She just walked to me! I picked her up and hugged her.

"Good girl!"

She giggled. I kissed her head then set her down. "You can go to daddy now."

She just sat there. "Dada?" Jack looked at her, and she looked at him. She helped herself get up, quickly went to Jack and hugged his legs. "Dada!"

"I'm surprised she walked to you quicker than she walked to me."

"Well..she _is _a girl..a _daddy's _girl."

I rolled my eyes. I know Grace is more of a daddy's girl, but she tends to like being around her mother more than her father.

* * *

That night, I was getting ready, and Jack was already ready, for sure. My mom was going to watch the babies until we got back, like she always does when we're out. I was putting my make-up on, and Jack suddenly came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What'd you do with the spare key?"

"It's hidden in a certain part of my dress, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean and where that 'certain part' is."

Of course he knows where that is..I know how often he looks for the spare key in my bras, when he should know I always keep it in whatever I wear. Except at night..because I would lose it then..

"Um..shouldn't you be watching the kids until my mom gets here?"

"I probably should be.."

He was about to kiss me. "You can't kiss me until we're at the movie."

"Fine.."

"I just want it to be more romantic."

_I have some big plans tonight..after we get back._

Jack went back to watch the babies, and I had just finished putting my makeup on. To myself, I thought that I'm probably the perfect girlfriend for Jack. I know he likes when I wear the dress I'm wearing, when my hair is curled, when I wear lipstick, and when I wear eye make-up, or pretty much all of that. That's just one of the times where he likes to think of me as 'beautiful' or 'perfect.'

"Mama!"

I smiled at Grace, and Jack looked up at me.

_God..she's beautiful. I always knew she was the perfect girlfriend for me._

* * *

Once my mom was there, Jack and I left right away. We found a good place to sit in the grass at the park. Of course, we sat on a blanket. When it got to our favorite romantic part, Jack put his arm around me and leaned me against him, and I layed my head on his chest. One thing I don't get is why there weren't so many couples there..When it got to a kissing scene, Jack made me look up at him, I smiled, and he kissed me. We kissed for about another 5 minutes, so we missed most of our favorite part.

It came to more of the parts we like, and every once in a while, Jack would touch me in _certain _spots, and he knows if he touches me there, especially when we're alone, then it turns me on.

When the movie was about over, Jack and I were still sitting in the same spot, and mostly everyone else left. Jack looked at me, grabbed me by my waist, dipped me, and kissed me.

* * *

When we got home, on the porch, we were quiet for a while and we kinda just stared at each other and smiled.

Well, we were quiet for only 2 minutes. "That was really nice and sweet of you."

"I'm supposed to be nice and sweet to my girlfriend." I hugged him, and he hugged me.

"Hey..when will we get married?"

"I was thinking about that, and I thought maybe when Lela's a few weeks old?"

"Sounds good to me."

He lifted my head so I was looking at him. "I think you look beautiful." I giggled and he kissed me.

During that time, I heard the door open. My mom was still here? We stopped and looked at her. "Did I interrupt?"

I looked at Jack so he would answer. "No..we were just about to come inside.."

"And um..Jack and I kinda want to be alone.."

She was about to leave, cause she figured we were home. We went inside and I smiled at him. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." He kissed me.

* * *

He took me upstairs, and I didn't know what he was planning, but I also knew he wanted to have sex with me. That barely made sense to me, but when we got up to our room, he closed the door behind me and he pinned me against it and kissed me. He started to slide his hands up my back from my waist, and his hands stopped 'wandering' when they reached the clasp of my dress. I pulled away for a second. Not for a second, but for a while.

"Jack..you remember what I said..we have to pay attention to the kids and care for them. Especially at night."

"Kim..I know you said that, but if we only do this just for tonight, then we won't for a while."

"You sure?" He nodded. "Good." We kept kissing, and his hands were still around the clasp of my dress. He's not going to move them until he _thinks _he can distract me with kisses, but even if he thinks it works, it _does _work. He was doing that to me at this time, and he does it to distract me so that he can loosen my dress. That happened. He then slid his hands lower down my back and touched me _there._

A while later, Jack and I had gone to bed. If you know_ what_ I mean. We weren't asleep..we were still awake, of course, and we weren't just laying there. We hadn't stopped kissing, well, we did for a few minutes, but when we went to bed, _then_ we continued to.

I think I could approve of this.

* * *

**Okay..I just ended it there because I had writer's block and I was watching the I Didn't Do It episode,_ Earth Boys Are Icky,_ and Lindy's 'baddy-two-shoes' attitude gave me a good idea for a chapter. **

**If you haven't seen that episode and I want to use the idea, here's why:**

**Lindy has a 'Parental Approval Stamp' so that when people want to go to places their parents wouldn't allow them to go to, they call their mom and ask them if they can go there, and they say "Lindy's gonna be there."**

**I'm not really using that part..I'm only taking the 'Parental Approval' thing. Kim's a parent, and a good one, so why not?**

**Otherwise, I'm using the idea because:**

**Lindy put her feet on the table.**

**She came into class and sat behind Jasmine and said "Say goodbye to Goody-Two-Shoes Lindy, cause it's about to get bad up in here." That's what she said actually, and she said she was going to stand up and drop so many 'word bombs', I know Olivia isn't really like that, but Lindy stood up and told the teacher (a female) that she (Lindy) thinks she (the teacher) is a ?*?*?*?*?* (the fire alarm went off while she said it.). I really have no idea what she said, but I tend to have the ability to read lips sometimes, but I couldn't tell what Olivia was saying, because it didn't look like she was saying (or mouthing) anything bad. And I know they wouldn't want Olivia to mouth anything bad because it would be easy to tell what she would be saying.**

**So what I'm saying is that Kim's going to be wearing black (as in her 'Spy outfit'), maybe she'll put her feet on the table, and _maybe _she'll say some bad language. I'm not really comfortable with typing bad words, unless I put stars* after the first letter.**

**So is it fine if I put *'s for the rest of a 'word bomb'?**

**It's fine with me, of course.**

**R&amp;R!**


	35. Another Note

**So uh..**

**I started school the 2nd (or today)**

**And I wrote this before I actually looked at what I had to do **

**I'm homeschooled. I have been since last year **

**So I might finish the chapter today after I finish, I don't know yet, I'm going to be busy A LOT.**

**So..all I have today is/was orientation (online, of course) and yes, I might seem young, but I took Health class, so of course, I know how the reproductive system works.**

**Anyways, all my classes say that they don't start until next week, but I can find something to do.**

**So -**

**I don't really have anything else to say.**

**I love you guys, thanks for all the follows (story), favorites (story), reviews, and the follows and favorites of _me._**

**I think I might start working on _Kidnapped_ soon, I've been thinking about it.**

**I don't know when I'll finish the current story though. If you want Kidnapped to come soon this year, go ahead and PM me some ideas for FK of how it should end, but lots more chapters will come.**

**I love you all**

**~WasabiForeverLiv**


	36. Baddy-Two-Shoes

**Hm..that's funny. I looked up Ross Lynch's age just to make sure he's * years younger than me because, I don't know how, because I KINDA FORGOT he's 18. I guess I forgot because I've been too busy with Kickin' It than anything else.**

**Anyways, I saw a link that said "10 Girls Who Would be Perfect for Ross Lynch" and I clicked on it, and the first girl was Laura Marano. That's usual. Well I looked through the rest of the girls and then there was a poll at the end for it. I clicked "Laura Marano" and pressed vote, then looked at the vote results, and you know who got the most votes? LAURA. Figures. #Raura**

**So..I don't have much to say..**

**I've been kinda waiting for questions about Olivia because..I've just been waiting.**

**Keep asking, I'll answer them :D**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 34 . 8/31/14**_

_love this! I couldn't see Olivia swearing either, but she does have that personality. If u have writers block let me know, but here is any idea jack starts acting dangerous which drives kim nuts, Like motorcycle riding, standing on a chair while holding the babies walking on the roof with them that kind of thing. please update soon_

**I don't think any of us can see Olivia swearing..but we know she knows what those words are, and on her Twitter, she was in a conversation with Gracie Benward (I think) and some guy who has the B-word in his username and I'm sure Olivia's seen it and heard it. But we know that one day, she might end up swearing. And I like the idea, I'll think about it. But the only thing I know is that he wouldn't hold the kids from a high spot, but I'll still think about it.**

**So I guess this'll be the chapter I mentioned in the previous one where Kim is a 'bad girl'. And I know Kim's both nice and tough in Kickin' It, but she's not really a 'goody-two-shoes' like Lindy, but I want to make her act like a bad girl anyways.**

**I've kinda been thinking about that idea for a while and since I watched _Earth Boys Are Icky._**

**So..now I don't have much to say.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

_Kim's been in the bathroom for a while..She just showered, and she's been in there for a while. I showered before her, because she wanted me to wait for her, from what she told me. I was waiting downstairs in the kitchen with the babies. She came back, and she wanted me to wait so she could..put on her spy outfit?_

I sat at the table and put my feet on the table. I could tell he was staring at my feet because he likes when I wear these heels.

"Uh..Kim?"

_She just gave me a face as if she was mad. Or that face where she just stares at me. But man, she looked gorgeous. Her hair, her makeup._

"Babe..is there a reason why you're wearing your spy outfit and why you're giving me that look?"

"Yes..I'm not going to be a good girl anymore,"

"So.."

Does he like me as a bad girl? He likes when I dress in black, but does he like me if I'm the opposite?

"I don't know about you being a bad girl," My pupils kinda widened. "I'm not saying you don't look really gorgeous with your hair and makeup and your heels..but..you just look really good."

"Jack..I'm not a _really _bad girl, I just feel different."

"Oh.."

"Do you like me as a bad girl?"

"Yeah because..you look really sexy. And please tell me you're not going to say a bunch of bad language.."

"I will if I need to or want to."

_I hope she doesn't end up as a really bad girl._

"Kim, I just don't want you to end up as a _really_ bad girl. I just want you."

I can be what I want to be, right? I groaned. "Jack, I love you, but sometimes you are such a-" Lela started crying once I started cussing. Jack picked her up and calmed her down, and that's when I stopped. "That's right, I said it and I don't care if you heard it."

"I kinda both didn't hear it and heard it. I don't know how though."

I just needed to stop for a second. I still had to be a good mother. I got my feet off the table. "Um..is Lela okay?"

"I think she just needs you." He gave Lela to me. She looked at me and sniffled, and she yanked on my top, right above my chest. I knew she was getting hungry. "I'll take Grace out there so you can feed Lela _privately._"

"Take her baby bottle with you." He grabbed Grace's bottle from the fridge and took Grace out of the room. I sat back down and layed Lela in my arms. She started whining a bit. I moved a lock of my hair away from my chest so Lela wouldn't yank on it and so it wouldn't get in her face, and I let her nurse. I felt like a good mother for now, but I was still a bad girl. I smiled at Lela, and she started to move her hands around a bit. Her pink newborn mittens were on the table, so I grabbed them and put the left one on her left hand, but I couldn't reach her right hand. I was about to make her stop eating, but she made a noise and kept eating. "It's okay, mommy's just gonna put your little mitten on." I made her stop nursing and she whined, and I put her right mitten on her right hand quickly, then let her finish eating.

* * *

Later, when the babies where napping, Jack and I were on the patio, and I had my feet on the table. I was looking around on my phone.

"Babe..look up." I might as well.

"What?"

He scooted a bit closer to me. "I don't want you to turn into a really bad girl. I just love you for who you are."

"Jack, I love you and you love me, but I can be what I want to be."

"Kim, I'm just saying that if you end up being more bad then you 'are' now then you're going to end up in bad places. I don't want that to happen to you."

I started to get scared a bit by just thinking about that. I want to be a good mother and raise my kids and get married, not the opposite.

"Kim? You okay? Did I scare you about that?"

"A little."

He turned to me, and I turned to him.

_She batted her eyes, and she smiled at me, and I figured this would happen..she made her do-me-eyes._

We both got up, and I hugged Jack. I was glad he reminded me that I could be more bad, but I don't want to. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and we looked at each other and smiled, and we kissed.

"Jack..maybe we should just get married when Lela's a month old or so?"

"I guess.."

* * *

That night, Jack was asleep already, and I was putting Lela to bed. She was half asleep. She had her newborn pacifier in her mouth, and I was holding her blanket. I was singing to her softly. She was looking at me, and she was moving her hands around a bit. She had her pink newborn mittens on. I stopped singing, and she wasn't asleep. I kissed her head, then she fell asleep, and I layed her down in her crib. "I love you princess." I smiled, and I went and layed in bed. I didn't want to be a bad girl anymore, even if I was for just a day, because I don't want to be a bad girl, but end up being a bad mother and raise my kids the wrong way. That's what my mom told me: don't be a bad mother. That's when I felt Jack turn to me and wrap his arm around my stomach.

"Your singing sounded beautiful."

"Thanks.."

He kissed my head. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I felt him hold my hand, and I smiled in my sleep.

* * *

**Uh..couldn't find the remote.**

**Just kidding, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**So turns out, I might not be busy this week for school, it's just orientation week.**

**Next week is when I'll start getting busy, I think.**

**I was happy because I got to talk to my 2 best friends. We really missed each other. We've never met in real life, except one of them, but we've only seen each other, but we didn't talk to each other. She told me she was shy (in school).**

**So I'm glad I finished this chapter, finally.**

**:D**


	37. Thanks For The Pet, Pet

**So I got the idea for this one right away, like the last one.**

**Hint: Fluffy (Not the comedian) **

**Hint 2: What's something that can be named Fluffy?**

**You might've guessed it..**

**So..**

**:|**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 36 . **_

_I liked it I laughed at the cussing! I love jack in this chapter. He was so sweet. If you need any ideas please let me know. Please update soon_

**Thanks :)**

**Sorry if I posted too slow, I was busy watching someone play Specter Seekers (Oculus Rift) and if you want to know who that someone is, go on YouTube, and search DON'T EVER LOOK AT HER! - Oculus Rift: Specter Seekers **

**Unless you already know who it is.**

**I got freaked out a few times, so I just listened while writing this.**

**And wow, the developers are amazing at this..**

**At almost 6 minutes into the video, it says "Right " on the wall. He says if he closes his right eye, it says "Right" but if he closes his left eye, it says "Wrong"**

**HOW DO THEY DO THAT?!**

**Wow, awesome. I'd love to play this, but I can see it's kind of an eerie game, so I'd rather not play it, heh. **

**Just not into horror-like stuff, even some of the games in it aren't scary.**

**So anyways, question theme is still Olivia Holt. **

**I think people won't ask me about her because you might think I know everything about her, like I took 2 quizzes to see if I was a true Olivian, and I passed both of them :)**

**TRUE OLIVIAN**

**Anyways, enjoy da chaptaaaaaa**

**Sorry.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I was outside, and I kinda had a surprise for Jack and the babies. For starters, Jack and I were talking about pets for a while. When I was 8 months pregnant with Lela, Jack and I were thinking about getting a pet someday. As in a dog or a cat, but Jack doesn't like cats..we're more of dog people. So anyways, Grace seems to like dogs too, and maybe Lela, since she has a stuffed dog toy, so I went out and came back for what will make the babies happy.

_Kim came back, and I turned to her to see that-wait..she got a dog?! That woman..well, and it wasn't just a dog. It was a puppy._

"Kim..where'd you get a puppy?!"

"You know the neighbor who had the pregnant dog?"

"Yeah,"

"Well his dog gave birth to really cute puppies 2 weeks ago and he asked me if we wanted one, so I took one."

"Did you have to pay?"

"Nope."

"I guess that's good..just for our neighbor's dog."

"Anyways, it's a girl and she stopped nursing a few days ago, from what the owner said."

"Oh."

"I got a girl because..a male dog and its..nevermind."

"Yeah, the kids don't really need to see that."

The puppy was brown and had some white patches, on her face and on her back leg. I set her on the floor and her legs were wobbling. Of course they were, for a newborn puppy.

"Pwuppy!" Grace saw the dog.

"Well..now we have to buy a lot of dog stuff."

"I think we can just start with a little bit of Iams food for puppies. Oh yeah, the owner said that the puppies got shots already, so they'll live."

"What should we name her, first?"

Grace was just sitting there, of course. She could've been afraid to pet it, since she's never been in contact with animals before. "Pwuppy!"

"I don't think 'puppy' will work as a name.."

"We can think about this later..but for now, we have to go and get everything we need if we're gonna have a pet."

"I know, you already said that."

"I can have my mom watch the babies while we're gone."

* * *

Jack &amp; I went out to Petco and bought dog stuff. _Lots _of dog stuff. Puppy food, toys, a little bed, everything needed for a puppy. We brought the dog, of course. When we got back, my mom had already left, and while Jack was putting everything else away, I had taken the puppy into the kitchen. I got her moist dog food, because she can't eat solid food yet. While we were gone, Jack and I just decided to name her "Cookie." That was the first name we thought of..so while we were there, we got her a little purple collar with her name on it and our address and my number.

When the babies were napping, Jack and I were just downstairs with the puppy. She was so cute, she had soft fur and she looked cute when she would stand on her little paws.

* * *

Later, Jack and I weren't asleep. We were against the wall, making out. The puppy was sleeping in her little bed, which was against the back wall, across from _our _bed.

_Kim has such sweet kisses. It always seems better when she wears lipstick. It just seems like it's better..because she dresses sexily and wears lipstick and heels to get my attention? It does get my attention, of course, because Kim's the sexiest girl that's ever lived. Think again if you don't think that. And even if you're a guy who thinks of my girlfriend like that, you're still not getting her._

* * *

**Ok..I just needed to end it, because I have to write a Frozen fanfic that my friend requested, so I'll write the first chapter of that, then I'll write the next chapter for this story.**

**We were just talking about fanfictions with other people and she just asked me if I can write one..she wants to be the first one to read it. It'll be called _Frozen Heart _and it'll kinda relate to this story but it won't have anything inappropriate in it. You can read it if you're curious about it, but otherwise, it's for my friend and for the Frozen fans.**


	38. We Don't Need No Stinkin' Babysitter

**Back! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been kinda busy.**

**KINDA.**

**Q/A:**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 37 . 9/4/14_**

_Love this! Aww! They got a puppy! Please update soon_

**:)**

**So..does this mean no questions about Olivia?**

**I'm guessing that you guys _do _think that I know a lot about her..**

**OK, so I don't really have any other topics.. :|**

**And I don't have much to say here.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today, the dog turned 3 weeks old, and Lela turned a week old. The puppy didn't get much bigger, since she's only 3 weeks old, kinda like Lela. Lela's a week old, and she's still a small newborn, like Cookie. Both little and both newborns. Perfect. Jack was at the dojo now, but he would be back soon, and I was home, watching the babies and the dog. Jack and I had made wedding plans to get married in 3 weeks or so. But..who's going to watch the dog? No one we know can't, because they'll be at the wedding..Cookie doesn't know her way around her new home that much, and I don't want us to come home to seeing a huge mess on the floor.._That _kind of mess.

Jack came back sooner than I thought, actually, and once he saw me, he kissed me. "You're looking beautiful," He started to caress my neck with kisses as I started to talk.

It was hard for me to talk because of how nice the kisses felt, but I could handle it. "Jack..-" Maybe I couldn't.

"So Kim, I want to take you on a date because it might be our last date before we get married."

"That sounds nice."

"Oh, and your mom won't have to watch the babies."

"Why?"

"Well when I was gone, I was talking to Jerry and a woman heard me say that your mom was going to watch the kids, but she asked if she could watch them instead."

"Jack I don't know.."

"Kim, it's fine, don't be so overprotective."

"But.."

"Kim, we don't need to act like Skylar Lewis' parents now and be _really _overprotective."

What the heck is he talking about? I have no idea who that is. And I don't think I'm being overprotective. I just want my kids to be safe. It's best for them.

"Jack, I'm not being overprotective."

"Yes you are.."

"Jack, I just want our kids to be safe! We're teenage parents, we have to take good care of them."

I started to cry a bit. I love my babies, they love me, and I just want them to be safe. That's how a teenage parent should feel.

"Babe, it's okay." He caressed my head with sweet kisses. "Your hair smells nice."

_Her soft, smooth, blonde hair._

* * *

That night, I was downstairs, waiting for Jack. And for that sitter..I just hope the kids would be fine with someone different. And hopefully the sitter is good with kids.

"Mama." Grace was looking at me and waved to me, cutely.

"Hi cutie." I poked her nose. She giggled. I looked down at Lela and she was looking up at me. "Mommy's gonna pick up your baby sister." Jack came downstairs when I had picked Lela up. He wrapped his arm around me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jack and I looked at Lela and she had her pacifier in her mouth. She made noises at us. We smiled at her.

"Mama." I'm starting to feel like a bad mother, if my baby girl is sad that her mother's not giving her attention. I should be giving _both _my kids attention.

* * *

On our date, Jack took me to where he proposed to me. We just sat on the bench by the little pond and we didn't talk much. I felt Jack scoot closer to me and wrap his arm around me. I smiled.

"Kim..I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

I giggled and blushed. "Stop.."

"I can't." He kissed the side of my head. "Come here." He stood me up and took me under a tree. He turned me so that my back was against the tree. I was hoping pieces of bark wouldn't get on my dress, and it shows part of my back, and I don't want my back getting all scratched..I'll only let Jack touch my back. Because he's my boyfriend..and he likes giving me back rubs _very often. _"You okay?"

"What if the kids aren't okay?"

"Kim, I'm sure they're fine."

"But.."

"Kim, we're supposed to be on a date. No kids."

"Okay.."

He kissed my head.

* * *

When we got home, the sitter was treating the kids as if they were _her _kids. But doesn't she have any? Jack didn't say much about her. Grace saw me.

"Mama!" She tried reaching for me but couldn't.

The sitter explained that she didn't have a boyfriend or any kids. She lived by herself. I guess that explains it.

Before she left, she looked at Jack. "You in college?"

I put Jack's arm around me. "Bye!" I was just a bit moody, because my kids have to be taken care of, not treated like they're someone else's. But I was just glad to be home with them. I went by Grace. "Where's Cookie?" She kinda just stared at me. "Where's puppy?"

"Pwuppy!" Cookie was behind Lela, sleeping on the floor. I hope she drank some water and ate some food.

* * *

Jack and I took the kids upstairs and put them to bed, and we put Cookie in her little bed by the wall. Jack and I just layed in bed and kinda stared and smiled at each other. Then we kissed for a while.

And it kind of went on.

* * *

**O k, I kinda just had to end it because I really need to put a new chapter up. It's been 5 days.**

**I don't know what's been keeping me from doing this..**

**So..look in the Alphabet below to find something (Hint: Look for underlined letters, write them down, and spell them out) And a little thing is that there's 2 R's when you spell it out. Also 2 E's.  
**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**


	39. Hazel and Augustus

**So glad I finally got the previous chapter up..**

**Q/A:**

**_Maddyliza1234 __chapter 38 . 9/9/14_**

_I don't know what that word was lol! It was also funny about how you put skylar in it! Oh here's an Olivia question did you hear about her being the voice of spider girl in the ultimate spider man_

**I heard about that! I found out on Twitter :) Olivia's first animated role**

**And when I was writing the part where Skylar was, I thought "What character do I know who has overprotective parents?" and a bunch of random things were just going through my mind. Well, not random things. They were all the same. It was GIRL VS. MONSTER.**

**Hehe**

**Someone also mistaked me for Olivia. They tweeted me saying "you kissed Leo it makes sense because he is so cute"**

**Heh..I wish. He's older than me, of course.**

**By the way, I always put the word "layed" which doesn't exist. I forgot that the word "laid" does exist. So if I mean to put "layed" then it'll be changed to "laid."**

**But "layed" always seems like it works better..it's weird.**

**And the answer to that alphabet thing in the last chapter was _Kim Brewer _(HINT HINT)**

**You see? Those were the only letters underlined.**

**By the way, something new, if they're saying something but it's in _italics _and in bold writing, it means they're saying a quote from a movie. You'll see one in this chapter. Guess which movie it's from :)**

**Well, you probably don't have to guess because the movie it's from is mentioned in the chapter, so..eh.**

**So anywayssssss, enjoy the chapter. I KNOW why you will..there's some good romance in here.**

**Send in some ideas too!**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was a nice day in Seaford. Jack and I were out on the patio with the babies and Cookie. Lela was in my arms, nursing, and Jack had Grace on his lap. Cookie was wandering around the yard. She was looking for a place to _do her business. _She wandered and wandered around, until she found a spot. Jack and I didn't look at her, of course. When she was done, she came back and laid down under the table. When Lela finished nursing, I had Jack take her inside and leave Grace with me. I set Grace on my lap and picked Cookie up.

"Pwuppy!"

Cookie tried climbing on me. Her front paws were on my stomach and she was moving kinda slow. "You wanna pet the puppy?" Cookie let out a weak bark. As in a newborn bark.

"Pwuppy." Grace pat Cookie's back.

"Be gentle with her sweetheart."

Cookie climbed towards Grace and licked her hand. She giggled, and that made me smile.

"Mommy's gonna take you inside now." I got up and had Grace in one hand, and Cookie in the other. When I went inside, I set Cookie on the floor. She went over to her bone toy and picked it up with her mouth. She kept dropping it, because she didn't have many teeth yet. When she dropped it for the last time, she moved it with her paw. She just laid on the floor and put it in her mouth.

"Pwuppy!" I set Grace on the floor and she looked at me.

"What?" She just sat there. I looked up at Jack. "Where's the baby?"

"She's right there."

I couldn't see her, so I looked 'there'. She was on the floor, sucking on her hand. I picked her up. "Are you still hungry?" She could almost fit her whole little hand in her mouth. I didn't want her to, so I took her back upstairs to feed her.

_I looked at Grace, and she looked at me._

"Your mother..she's such a babe."

_She looked confused._

* * *

After I finished feeding Lela, again, Jack came upstairs with Grace. It was 12:15, so it was their naptime. Lela was already asleep in my arms.

"Is Cookie downstairs?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Don't leave her down there by herself."

"Kim, she's fine."

I just rolled my eyes. Jack's a good boyfriend, but he messes up sometimes.

"Mama."

"Shh..your baby sister's asleep." Lela moved a bit, but she stayed asleep. I got her pacifier and put it in her mouth, then gently laid her in her crib. "Is Grace even sleeping?" Grace was hiding her face in Jack's shoulder.

He looked at her face. "Yeah, she's asleep."

"So..are you gonna lay her down or should I do it?"

"You can..I get afraid that I'll drop them and I don't want them to get hurt."

I smiled and took Grace and laid her down. I put her stuffed bear next to her, because she seems to stay asleep with her bear. And she cries if she doesn't have her bear. I think it keeps her from having nightmares, same with Lela and her stuffed dog.

Jack grabbed my hand and took me downstairs. Cookie was in the kitchen, eating some of her Iams™© moist puppy food.

"See? She's fine."

"Okay then.."

"So..since we have 2 hours together alone.."

I giggled. I love when Jack says stuff like that. We kinda just hugged for a while, but then we just started to make out. Cookie went by the patio door and whimpered. I heard her, and pulled away from Jack and smiled. I went by the door and let Cookie out, and followed her outside to watch her so I knew when I could let her back in.

_Damn..she's such a babe. Kim's one of the only things I ever think about. She's just so gorgeous. So gorgeous, I have to thank her mom. And I'm a guy, and you know how guys are with their girlfriends. But in my opinion, my girlfriend is the sexiest. And if you're a guy who thinks that, you think right, but you can't have her._

When I came back, Cookie went and laid on the floor, with her head on her little puppy pillow that's supposed to be in her puppy bed.

"So should we stay down here or upstairs?"

"Cookie might be asleep for a while, so maybe we can stay down here..but in a _different_ room?"

OH. He wants to take me there. _There_, as in the guest room.

I giggled. "Okay.." Jack took me to the guest room, and of course, he had me against the wall. He kept looking at me. The look as in, what Jack might say, _I'm in love with you._**_ "Why are you staring at me?"_**

**_"Cause you're beautiful."_**

I smiled and blushed. Next time Jack wants to take me on a date to a movie, I'm gonna make him take me to see _The Fault In Our Stars._ That could be our new romance movie we'll want to watch everytime we feel like watching a romance film.

"You're so sweet to me."

"I have to be. You're my girlfriend,..and you and the kids are my life, _**and I am in love with you**, _Kim Crawford." I wanted to cry. He was being really sweet to me, and sweet moments always get me. I was already crying a bit. He wiped my tears, and I was still smiling. I was crying because I was happy. "Babe..I'm making you cry because I love you."

The next half hour or so was what turned into a make out, then [a bit of] rough sex, then [gentle], sweet lovemaking. It was only an hour until the kids would be awake from their nap. Jack and I were cuddled in each other's arms, and we were still in a bit of a sexual position. I mean, we were cuddling and hugging, but we were still [kind of] having sex. Now this makes me feel like I shouldn't tell the kids about _the birds and the bees, _because they'll learn when they take health class. And I'll never know if they'll ask me "Where do babies come from?".

"Babe? Are you awake?" Jack and I weren't sleeping..he just thought I was asleep because my head was in his chest. Not literally, that would be weird.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I couldn't tell if you were sleeping or not."

"Well, I'm not asleep. And why would I be?"

"Maybe I would make you fall asleep or something..like, you know.." Know what? He started trailing kisses from my neck to my shoulder. My left shoulder, since we were laying on our sides. This made me moan. During the time he was doing that, he started to give me a back rub.

"Jack.."

He stopped for a second. "Kim..you're such a babe." He started stroking my hair. These feelings turned me on.

This was pretty much, one of the best days of my life for me.

I'm his Hazel and he's my Augustus.

* * *

**So yeah, you pretty much don't have to guess the movie..not sure why I said it at first...**

**So the next chapter I'm thinking might take place at Halloween..I keep thinking it's October. Not sure why.**

**Or give me ideas in case the next chapter won't take place on Halloween :/**

**Whatever works.**


	40. Flick Ain't For Only A Chick

**Okay, something I forgot to write at the end of the chapter was that I almost cried while writing it, because I even get emotional at stuff like that.**

**Q/A:**

**_Readernotawriter01 __chapter 39 . 9/11/14_**

_Great chap! Update soon!_  
_Ohh and im pretty sure its lay... Like in your sentence "she came back and lay under the table" and laid is a word, but u dont really use it for past tense i dont think... Like my little english lesson? Lol_

**I guess that makes sense..**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 39 . 9/11/14**_

_Oo! I love this chater and that movie! U should have on like if I stay. Where jack and Kim watch that movie and jack asks Kim if she was in that situation what her choice would be? Please update soon_

**Okay, I'll think about that, but just so you know, I haven't seen The Fault In Our Stars or If I Stay. But I know Olivia must've cried at TFIOS because she tweeted "Crying cause well #TFIOS" and she went to the premiere of If I Stay.**

**I watched a few TFIOS clips on YouTube before writing this chapter, and I've only seen the trailers to the movies.**

**Ask me about a random song. I don't care who it's by, but I'll answer.**

**And another thing, on the 10th, Olivia went to the Industry Dance Awards and she won the award for Best Role Model! :D**

**Speaking of Olivia and the IDA, if you saw what she wore there, you'll know what Kim's wearing on their date in this chapter.**

**Check it out on my Twitter! ( QueenOlivia16 )**

**I tweeted the picture of her with her award and saying that she _is _a good role model, as you can see in my life.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today, I found out that at the park, they're showing The Fault In Our Stars, like last time, they showed The Notebook. I hadn't asked Jack yet, and now was the time to. Hopefully he'd take me..we need to see it together.

Jack was upstairs in our room, sitting in bed, with Lela in is arms, and Grace sitting next to him. Cookie was laying on the floor, gnawing on her bone toy. "Hey Jack..,"

He looked up from Lela.

"Um..would you take me to-"

"See _The Fault In Our Stars_?"

"Well would you?"

"Kim..do you really think I'd want to see a chick flick?"

"It's not a chick flick.."

"Kim.."

"Jack, it's good and romantic. I know you like seeing romantic movies with me."

"Fine.."

"Jack..you call it a chick flick when we've seen other romantic movies?"

"Oops."

"Exactly."

"Bwad dada." Jack looked at Grace.

"Um..I _didn't_ teach her to say that."

Jack got up, set Lela down, and he got close to me. "I don't care if you did or not.." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. After about 3 minutes, I heard Lela crying. I pulled away from Jack, and I looked at Lela and Grace was patting her gently. I smiled, because she was trying to calm her baby sister down. I went and picked Lela up, and she had her hand in her mouth and some tears were still coming out of her eyes. She was looking at me. "Are you hungry?" She took her hand out of her mouth and sniffled. "It's okay." I let her nurse, and Jack came and picked Grace up.

"I'll just be downstairs.." He also picked Cookie up and took them both downstairs.

I looked at Lela and curled her up in my arms while she was eating. Her little hand was resting on me. I smiled at her and held her little, warm hand in my hand. "Mommy loves you princess." I kissed her head, and of course, she just ate away..like always.

* * *

That night, Jack and I were about to leave for the movie, and I was still waiting for Jack downstairs. We had to leave in 15 minutes, and he was still taking a while. It was only 5 minutes from here, so I guess we didn't have to be in a hurry. I wondered how he was going to react to my dress, because he didn't see what I was wearing. He wasn't paying attention. Grace and Lela were on the floor, playing with Cookie. Cookie kept letting out weak barks, or newborn puppy barks, because she probably felt threatened. She stopped barking, and she sat in front of them and licked their faces. Grace giggled, but Lela just sat there and whined. I picked her up and sat her on my lap so she wouldn't start crying or end up opening her mouth and get dog spit in it. I don't want my babies to get sick or anything, while they're still babies. Jack came downstairs.

"Kim are you re-" He saw me and stared at me. I looked at him and smiled at him.

_God..she looks amazingly beautiful. Her dress just makes her look much more sexier._

That's how it always is..if I wear something that shows cleavage, it'll instantly get his attention. And he's a guy who likes what his girlfriend has, so what else?

* * *

When we got to the park, we pretty much sat in the same spot we did as last time. The movie wasn't going to start for another 10 minutes or so. It was already nice and dark out, and I think Jack thought it was romantic, because he wrapped his arm around me. Or he just did that to touch the side of my chest, whatever he feels like. He tends to let his hands wander, like always. I don't like when he does that sometimes, but this time, it made me blush.

"Jack..stop."

"I can't. You know I can't if I have an extremely sexy girlfriend." I raised my eyebrows. "Or I could just say you.." That's better. I smiled, and he kissed the side of my head.

"It's fine if you kiss me on the head or on the cheek but you can't kiss me on the mouth until the movie."

"Aw.."

"Jack, I think you can last a while until you can kiss me."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to go for an hour or so without kissing my sexy girlfriend?"

"I can tell it's hard for you, but..I think you can wait."

"Fine.."

I could tell he wanted to kiss me, but I just layed my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head, and I smiled. It was getting darker by the minute, and I started to get a bit cold.

"You getting cold?"

"A little.."

Jack took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I smiled, and he smiled at me.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

He kissed my head again.

About 10 minutes later, the movie _finally _started and Jack and I started to cuddle with each other. Through several parts of the movie, there was kissing, and that's when Jack and I cuddled. During the whole 'love scene', Jack and I didn't pay attention to the movie. Instead, we made out.

* * *

When we got home, Jack and I went upstairs right away. We didn't bother talking. Instead, we had _other _things to do. Jack grabbed me by my waist, turned me, or us, around and pinned me against the door and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt him slide his hand down my back and away from the clasp of my dress, and he touched me _there. _We stopped for a second, and he took me against the wall and continued to kiss me. He slid his hand up my back from my waist and unzipped my dress. I giggled when I had the chance, and Jack still minded his own business and took the straps of my dress off my shoulders. Now his _favorite_ part was going to happen..

"Jack.."

"What? You're my girlfriend..I'm your boyfriend..we can spend romantic and alone time together."

"Well for now, maybe you should just shut up and kiss me." I felt like I was being dirty. _That _kind of dirty. Not dirty as in being covered in mud or whatever. Proceeding, my dress was falling a bit since my dress straps weren't on my shoulders anymore. But when Jack continued to kiss me, his hands were touching my back, so he was kind of holding my dress up. But then he kept his right hand on my back, and stroked my hair with his left hand. I still felt like I was being dirty, because Jack was shirtless, and I was..pretty much _dress_-less from chest-down, and our bodies were pretty much pressed against each others.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I was facing away from Jack, but he was facing towards my back, and his arm was wrapped around my stomach. A blanket covered us up to about half of our chests.

I felt him start to kiss down my neck to my shoulder. I giggled, and I held onto his hand.

"You awake babe?"

"Yeah." My voice was stuffy, since I had just woken up.

"You're beautiful even when after you wake up." I let out a stuffy giggle. "Soon it'll be time to get married."

I smiled just thinking about that, but I was also going to be nervous getting married in front of my family and Jack's family and anyone else we know. "Yeah..then we can have more babies."

"More babies? I think only one more baby sounds good."

"Me too."

"So..what should we do in the mean time? Kiss?"

"Sounds good to me."

We were laying there for about 15 minutes, just being ourselves, and kissing.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took 6 days..I don't know what's keeping me from writing so quickly and getting these posted about everyday..cause school's not really bothering me or anything else. I don't really know..**

**So for the next chapter it just might be Halloween time since I keep thinking it's October, and then the chapter after just might be Jack and Kim's wedding..the story won't end after that. I have more ideas.  
**

**So yesterday (Tuesday) I saw Dolphin Tale 2, and if you want to see it but can't, little spoiler..if you don't want to read it, just finishing sentence below the spoiler..so the spoiler is that Panama, the deaf and really old dolphin, dies, and Winter isolates herself with depression.  
**

**If you read that when you didn't want to but got tempted to, sorry for the spoiler. But otherwise, the movie's good.**

**:D**


	41. Baby's First Halloween

**Hey there!**

**Okay, I have no idea why, but I felt really excited to write this chapter..like my other chapters, but this one I felt REALLY excited about.**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 40 . 9/17/14_**

_It sound good! Imwant to see it! If u have any ideas for the next chapter let me know! Please update soon_

**It IS a good movie..I tweeted Cozi and Winter yesterday saying I loved it, and Winter replied to my Tweet and favorited it! :D**

**So anyways, in this chapter it starts as the day before Halloween, then it'll be Halloween.**

**Oh, and when Kim mentions her Sweet 16, I mean Olivia's Sweet 16, as in what Olivia wore to her Sweet 16.**

**So, new question theme: Songs**

**Pick a song, any song.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was October 30th, the day before Halloween. I was a bit excited, because it's Lela's first one. Jack and I are being good parents and not taking the babies out, because they're really young, and we don't want them to get scared. We were only going to dress them up. I thought it was cute, because Grace was going to be a princess, and Lela couldn't really dress up, because she's still a little baby, and she's only 2 weeks old. Grace tried on her costume yesterday and she seemed to like it. Grace didn't say much about it..she just said 'Mama' and that was it. Jack wants me to dress as an angel. A _sexy _angel. I want to, but I can't in front of little kids. It's only for Jack's eyes. Jack was going to be shirtless, because he figured I'd still be gorgeous even if I wasn't going as an angel. I just decided I would wear what I wore to my Sweet 16. Ah, memories..that was only a year and 3 days before the best day of my life: having my first baby. It was unexpected though..I wasn't expecting to have a baby until I was at least older with 20. But you know Jack..he can't resist my body.

At this time, Jack and I were in the kitchen with the babies and Cookie. Lela was laying in my arms, nursing, and Jack was holding Grace, feeding baby food to her. Cookie was standing by her little dog dish, eating her moist puppy food and drinking water.

Grace had just swallowed some of her baby food. "Dada!" I looked up and smiled at her.

Jack looked up at me. "She's your baby girl." He chuckled and looked at Grace, and kissed her head. Grace giggled.

"You have a messy little face." Jack cleaned Grace's face, and she giggled.

"Dada!" She giggled and hugged Jack.

"So..what are you planning on wearing? You know what I want you to dress up as."

"Yeah, but..I want to but I can't..I can't dress like that in front of the babies and other little kids."

"So what are you going to wear then?"

"What I wore to my Sweet 16.."

"Does that even count?"

"I don't know..do you want me to show cleavage?"

"You know I do."

"Then let me wear my Sweet 16 dress."

"Fine.."

"Good." Lela finished nursing, and she spit up on herself a bit. "Oops." I cleaned her up. Cookie went to the kitchen door to go into the living room, but she couldn't, since the door was closed and since she's just a puppy. I got up and opened the door for her, and I figured she wanted to go outside so she could go to the bathroom, so I followed her and let her go outside.

_I waited for Kim to leave, then I looked at Grace. _"Your mother is such a babe." _She looked confused, of course, so she just stared at me then giggled._

When I was outside with Cookie and Lela, Cookie was wandering around the yard. Lela was in my arms. A bird was flying over the patio, and it stopped and landed close to me. Lela made her cute baby noises. "Do you see the birdie?" Of course, she just layed there, and the bird flew away.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Jack was showering, and I got up, and went and picked Lela up. Grace was still asleep. Lela sucked on her pacifier and made cute noises. I smiled. "It's your first Halloween." She started to squirm a bit and whine. "You okay?" That's when I smelled _something._ "Ooh..goodness. I knew you'd wake up to needing a diaper change since I had to feed you in the middle of the night." I layed Lela back down and changed her. Jack came back suddenly.

"I didn't realize you were changing the baby."

"Well of course I'm changing her since I had to feed her at 2 in the morning." I looked up at him. "Why are you going to the dojo right now?"

"I don't know.."

"Just don't be gone for too long.."

"Why? Are you gonna miss me?"

"Yes..and I'm sure the kids will. Just watch the babies so I can shower, then you can go."

"Fine.." After I finished changing Lela, I grabbed my change of clothes and went to shower.

_I looked at Lela. She seemed a bit bored._ "Are you bored? 'Cause daddy's bored too." _She just kicked her feet and looked at me. _"Aw..you're so cute." _I picked her up and hugged her. She just made baby noises, but she smiled at me. She was probably going like "I wove you daddy."_

When I came back from showering, Jack was holding Lela and hugging her. I smiled. I don't think Jack knew I was done showering, so I quietly went by him and smiled. He then noticed me.

"God..you look gorgeous." I blushed. "But why are you wearing that now?"

"Says the guy who likes when his girlfriend shows cleavage."

"You look fine.."

"That's what I thought."

He gave Lela to me. "I'm gonna go." He kissed me, got up, and was about to leave. Lela looked at him and whined.

"Jack, wait..she misses you."

"Oh.." I gave Lela to him. "It's okay." Lela made noises at him, and he kissed her head, and gave her back to me. "I love you babe." He kissed me again then left.

I looked at Lela. "It's okay. Daddy will be back soon."

* * *

Later, it was 11:05. Jack was still at the dojo. Lela was laying on the floor, and Grace was standing in one spot. Cookie was laying on the floor, gnawing on her bone toy.

"Grace." Grace looked at Cookie then at me.

"Mama."

"Can you walk to mommy?" Grace looked at me, then walked to me carefully. When she got to me, she almost fell onto my lap. "You okay?"

"Mama."

I looked at the time. It was 11:08 now. "Mommy's gonna give you and your baby sister some lunch." I was going to give them 'lunch', even though their food I was going to give them wasn't really lunch kind of food. I got up and set Grace down, and picked Lela up and held her in my left arm. I held Grace's hand so I could help her walk. Cookie stopped gnawing on her bone toy, and got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"Mama."

Jack suddenly came in. "Why were you gone for so long?"

_Not this argument again.. _"Kim..do we have to get into this argument again?"

"No, I just mean that you'll be at the dojo for so long that it's hard for me to take care of our babies and a puppy by myself."

"Calm down Kim..don't get mad on the baby's first Halloween."

He was right. It was Lela's first Halloween, and I want it to go fine, even for Grace's 2nd.

"Okay..just feed Grace and Cookie, I'm gonna go upstairs and feed Lela."

* * *

That night, Grace was in her little princess costume. She looked really adorable. Jack and I thought about taking the babies out and to take Cookie for a walk, but Jack doesn't want to walk around shirtless, I don't want to walk around and show cleavage, and I don't want the babies to get scared. They don't like the dark, of course, or anything scary to them, but if it's an animated thing that isn't scary to adults, it's scary to the babies. Instead, we were going to stay home and watch one of the most friendliest Halloween cartoons for a family: _It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_. The babies might not pay much attention to it, except Grace, but we were going to watch it anyways.

**_"I got a_ _rock."_** That always made me laugh, since everything bad always happens to Charlie Brown. He ends up not being able to kick a football, and he gets rocks on Halloween. That's just not right, but at least it's friendly and makes people laugh. And if you _did _get rocks on Halloween, wouldn't they just tear your bag? That depends on what you use as a bag/bucket..if you used a paper bag, it would probably tear through the bottom, and with plastic, it would probably do the same thing or not. But if you used a bucket, nothing would happen, because it's a tougher piece of plastic. But I know people wouldn't actually give out rocks..and good thing no one does.

* * *

After 10, we went to sleep, and I think Grace had a good 2nd Halloween, even if she didn't do much, and I think Lela's first might've been good for her, even though she didn't do much either. When Jack and I went to bed, we started thinking that we would get married in 2 weeks or so. Already? It's nice, but I feel nervous to..I know that all I should do is calm down and don't worry about kissing the love of my life in front of our family. I should just calm down, and look a bit more forward to our honeymoon, because, well, we'll be alone..that's one of the best things about being married, in my opinion.

..Is it?

* * *

**I agree with you if you think this chapter seemed boring..I just had writer's block, and I had to tell you something here, but I don't think I should tell you..**

**Short Summary of what it was: About a horror game I heard about that freaks me out with creepy looking animatronic animal bots. A bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. All super creepy and stalkers.**

**-Some of the best, funniest, and most popular YouTubers have played this game, but I don't want to watch their videos of the game because I don't want to experience the game being played..**

**Anyways, I watch the Charlie Brown movies every year because my mom loves them, and I love them. I like Great Pumpkin the most I think..it's just so funny. He gets a rock..**

**So next chapter, one of the best parts..DA WEDDING**


	42. The Wedding

**Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for..**

**DA WEDDING!**

**:D**

**I'm excited myself for this chapter..**

**So I think I had all my ideas for it..hopefully.**

**Oh, and if you're just wondering what Kim's wedding dress looks like, search up "white wedding dress" on Google, and you should find one where ****it's a blonde wearing a white dress that's kinda wavy.**

**Q/A:**

_**Alex chapter 40 . 9/18/14**_

_I love this story! Hey why don't you put even Jerry and Milton in a chapter? You never included them so it would be nice if you did just for once_

**Well, one of them or both of them might show up in this chapter..and I never included them before because..Jack &amp; Kim are my favorite and Jerry and Milton are my favorite at times where I have to rewind and go back and watch what I thought was funny about them.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 41 . 9/19/14**_

_Love this! I have a Charlie brown book with the holiday stories in it! What's your favorite song? And lemme know if you need ideas! Update soon, please!_

**I used to have some Charlie Brown books, but I don't know what happened to them. The only piece of CB merchandise I have at this time is a shirt with Snoopy on it and the Charlie Brown Christmas DVD. And my favorite song is any song by Olivia Holt (duh). Mostly _Carry On._**

**I don't have anything else to say really.**

**Wait, there is one thing I left out. The wedding is in the beginning, of course, but I never payed much attention to weddings because they were so long, so I only payed attention to the ending because I knew that's when it was over until the reception. So I'll pretty much just show the reception..Sorry!**

**Wait, there's one more thing. After you find out what Kim tells Jack during their dance and he says "? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?"**

**Now I don't have anything to say.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today I was really nervous, but it was also going to be a great day. Today was the 5th of November, and it was also me and Jack's wedding day. I had gone dress shopping last month, without Jack knowing. I don't think I should tell him how much the dress was..he'd freak out about it, but he'd also think about how I look in it. We thought about Grace being the little flower girl, but then we thought that wouldn't work, because she can't walk that well by herself, and she doesn't understand much, since she's just a baby, and she'd probably come to me and hug my legs, because she'd be scared, because she's only seen me, Jack, and my mom. At this time, my mom was helping me, and Jerry, Milton, and Rudy were with Jack. The babies were with me. They had their pacifiers in their mouths, so they wouldn't make a lot of noise, and Grace was wearing a cute little white dress and Lela was kinda wearing a dress. Just a small little baby dress. Lela was in her baby carrier, on the floor. She started to whine. The wedding wasn't going to start for another 10 minutes, so I had some time to feed Lela so she wouldn't get hungry during the wedding.

* * *

After the wedding, during the reception, Jack and I were being cute to each other. You know, how newly wedded couples are. I loved our wedding cake, because it had little green sugar apples on the top, representing how Jack and I met. Jack and I didn't have any cake yet, because we decided to have a dance together first. A slow dance. My head was resting on his chest. He kissed my head and I looked up.

"I think you look beautiful."

I blushed. "I'm glad we're finally married Jack."

"Me too." I started to giggle. "Um.."

"What?"

"I..have a surprise for you..as a wedding gift."

"Oh..okay."

"Um.." I was really nervous to tell him, I don't know why, if this has happened before. So he should be happy, right?

"You can tell me. We're newly wedded, so you don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"Okay, well..I'm 5 weeks pregnant_._"

"P-Pregnant?!" I nodded. "Kim..that's amazing!" He hugged me and kissed me. I giggled and smiled. "Is that why you didn't drink anything besides water?"

"Yeah..you know..I don't wanna lose the baby."

"I know. So are we going to tell everyone, or..?"

"I don't know.."

"Um..Is it normal that your stomach is a bit bigger than it was before?"

"I'm sure that's just my normal weight." That's when Grace came walking to me. She was walking by herself, carefully.

"Mama!" She reached her arms out for me, and I smiled and picked her up. She giggled.

"You're my little girl." She kept giggling.

"Where's Lela?"

"I think my mom might be holding her." Jack went to get Lela. He seemed to be taking a while, so either he was talking to someone, or similar to that, he was telling people that I'm pregnant. He finally came back with Lela a while later. "Why were you taking so long?"

"Your mom was wondering why we seemed so happy besides the fact that we got married."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you're pregnant.."

"Did you tell that to anyone else?"

"Yes.."

"Who else?"

"Jerry, Milton, Rudy, my mom, my family, some other people.."

"That's fine.."

"I'll take Grace. Lela keeps squirming."

I gave Grace to him and he gave Lela to me. She stopped squirming.

"I think the sun might bother them and I don't want them to stare at the sun a lot. We need to take them into the shade. Our babies don't need to go blind."

"Might as well."

We took the babies into the shade, and I sat down and set Lela on my lap. She started sucking on her hand. My mom was nearby, so I asked her to take Lela inside and feed her with her baby bottle. People started asking me if I was _really _pregnant. Did they think it was wrong for me to already be pregnant when Jack and I just got married? Nah, they couldn't think that. Couples could have already have sex weeks before their wedding happened, which does happen. Grace was walking around, by herself. Jack just left her alone? I think he knows better. Or maybe he had to do something without her. I don't know, but he wouldn't leave her alone and let her get lost.

"Dada?" People kept looking at her and "aww"-ing her. I think that they think that Jack and I make the cutest babies. Grace started to get sad, and I think scared, because she couldn't find Jack, and I didn't know if she even noticed me, and she was also around a lot of people she didn't know. I suddenly saw Jack, and I don't think Grace noticed, and she started to cry a bit, and looked up and saw Jack, and Jack saw her, and she went to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Jack picked her up and he came over to me. "What's wrong with Grace?"

"She was looking for you. She couldn't find you so she got sad and scared."

"She didn't find you?"

"I don't know if she did or not but she was just looking for you."

"I'm gonna go see if Grace likes the cake."

"Don't give her too much. Make sure they're little pieces so she can swallow it properly." My mom came back with Lela and gave her to me. She said it took a bit longer because Lela needed a diaper change _right _away. Jack suddenly called my name. I got up and went to him, and Grace had a bit of frosting on her face. "What? Is the cake good?"

"I don't know, but Grace seems to like it."

"Don't give her too much. She doesn't need to get sick or hyper."

"I know..You should try the cake first." I was thinking that Jack was going to be sweet and feed it to me. He _did._

When I swallowed, I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous." He kissed me.

* * *

That night, about 8, we got home and the babies were asleep. They fell asleep on the way home. Cookie was sitting by the patio door, waiting to go outside.

"I'm gonna take the babies upstairs and put them to bed. You can let Cookie outside." I took the babies upstairs. It seemed to be a cold night, so when I put the babies to bed, I covered them up with their baby blankets and put their stuffed animals next to them. Jack suddenly came upstairs with Cookie. "Did you take Cookie outside?"

"Yeah."

Cookie looked like she was shivering. I had Jack lay her in her little puppy bed. Cookie did that thing where she walks in a circle a few times, then lays down to get comfortable. When she did that, she went to sleep.

"I'm gonna go change.." I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I was glad that Jack and I finally got married, so we don't have to deal with it later, because Jack and I will have a lot for the future with the babies. When I came back from changing, I just put my wedding dress in my closet. I was glad that I took off my heels, because they were killing my feet.

"You can go ahead and get some sleep. You don't need to wait for me." I smiled and he kissed me.

I went to bed happy, because Jack and I got married, and our honeymoon was in 3 days. We were just going to go to the beach, because we couldn't think of anywhere else to go. We're renting a beach house just for the 2 days that we'll be there. And I thought it was actually cute that Grace was sad and found Jack. The part about her finding Jack was cute, not when she cried.

This week was just going well for me.

* * *

**:D**

**So glad I got this chapter out of the way..cause the next one will be, not really exciting, but there's some surprises. It's mostly about Kim's ultrasound, then the next chapter will be a day before their honeymoon, then the chapter after that is their honeymoon.  
**

**If you're wondering why the chapter after the next one won't be the chapter with their honeymoon is because it has to do with Kim's pregnancy that she's had for 5 weeks. You'll see what happens. Or read..eh.**

**Okay, so I had such a good dream..so Jack and Kim were stuck in a room with Jerry and Milton, and Jack and Kim made out, the same way they did in Seaford Hustle, to pass the time.**

**Speaking of Jerry and Milton, I never included them in this chapter is because I couldn't think of anything for them to say and I don't know if I will..because this story kind of just focuses on Jack and Kim's life, you know, like how other Kick stories are.**


	43. How Many? !

**Okay, so..**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 42 . 9/23/14**_

_I've been waiting or this chapter! I love the news! Such a good story! Keep up the great work!_

**Glad you liked it! And no idea? That's fine for now, because I have tons of ideas for the next few chapters :D**

**And the news in the next chapter might make you all like "What!"**

**It's because I want Kim to...wait, I need to stop..SPOILERS! Gee, but the spoilers I was going to say have to do with this chapter, so..**

**Why are so many of my friends 16? Like Maddyliza's 16 (from her profile is how I know), my "adoptive" big sister who is one of my Twitter followers is 16, and Kim Taylor's (an actress who knows Olivia Holt and follows me) 16, and if you figure out my age, don't freak out please, I know how the reproduction system works, I learned about it 3 years in a row, so please..stay calm if you figure out my age..I know where babies come from and I know how it works, and I know what the "bad words" mean and I know which words are "bad words"..I'm used to hearing them.**

**Okay, ask me about...TV Shows_  
_**

**Random ones, anything.**

**eGlsmgkwmargkmwkrmgbkmebenwrgnjejnhjeahajtaerj**

**(lol)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was the 6th of November, 2 days until our honeymoon, and I was exactly 1 month pregnant. My ultrasound was today, to check to see how the baby was doing. Fine, hopefully. I don't want to have another miscarriage..Where the heck is Jack? He's been at the dojo for at least 2 hours now. He said he'd be back before we have to go to my ultrasound. The babies were napping, and they'd wake up soon, because me and Jack want to go to my ultrasound together, meaning we have to bring the babies. He suddenly came back, and I went to him and hugged him.

"Did you miss me or something?"

"Kinda..and you smell like a sexy guy."

"Well isn't that what I am?"

I giggled. "Yeah.."

He kissed my head. Probably to tell me he loves me and to smell my hair. "Well am I lucky that I have an amazingly beautiful girlfriend like you?"

I was still giggling and blushing. "Yeah.." He dipped me and kissed me. I got a headache and started to feel nautious. "Wait..stop." Jack stood me up. "I just felt a bit nautious.."

"Oh.." He looked at my stomach and patted it. "It's okay little one."

* * *

At my ultrasound, Jack was holding the babies and I was getting my ultrasound, of course.

"There's a foot.." My little baby looks so cute..wait, what? "Oh.."

"Is my baby okay?"

"Yeah, but there's three."

"Three?!" Triplets?! Crap..this is just like when I was having Lela. I was supposed to have twins instead, but lost one of them. That's why my stomach was already growing yesterday! It wasn't normal! It's because there's 3 babies! I had to throw up. The nurse gave me a bucket to puke in, like last time.

* * *

_Kim was mad again._

"What?"

"You got me pregnant with triplets and didn't realize it?"

"Babe.."

"I can't stand this. We're going to see my mom and she'll talk to us."

"Works for me."

* * *

When we went to see my mom, we set the babies on the floor with Cookie. Cookie wandered around, found my brother, and started barking at him. She still had newborn sounding barks, for a 1 month old puppy. My mom suggested him to go upstairs in case one of us started cussing or something. If one of us cussed, it would most likely be me. I didn't though, but me and Jack were arguing and my mom couldn't stop us, so she pushed us together to make us kiss.

"Enjoy yourselves."

She left the room so we'd be alone. About 5 minutes later, we stopped kissing, and I put Cookie on her leash. I put Lela back in her baby carrier, and I had Jack hold Grace.

* * *

When we got home, we set the babies on the floor to play with Cookie.

"Kim..I need to tell you something.."

"What? Is it about the triplets?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay, so what?"

"I knew you were having triplets before we found out at the ultrasound.."

"You knew?!"

"Well I didn't know earlier until I got back."

"How'd you know?"

"I wore my heart monitor on my wrist-"

"Where'd you get a heart monitor?"

"My PE teacher from school."

"Makes sense."

"Anyways, I was wearing it on my wrist at the dojo and when I got back, it was still on my wrist and I looked at it, and next to you, there were 3 more dots."

I looked at his heart monitor and the 3 little dots were in front of my dot. "I thought your heart monitor was to check your heart _rate_."

"It is..but I can change it so you can see how many 'hearts' are in the room. And right now there's 8. Cookie's the 8th."

I looked at Cookie and she was being a silly puppy. She kept sliding her paws over her head like she was trying to erase her memory. Grace was giggling at her.

I sighed. I was glad I was pregnant, but triplets is just too many. "I'm gonna have to somehow lose 2 of the babies because I can't carry triplets."

"I know..and we don't need 5 kids..and I don't want you to be in more pain than usual."

* * *

That night, I was waiting for Jack to come to bed, but he was taking too long. He was downstairs with Grace, trying to get her to sleep. I went downstairs to tell him I was just going to go to bed.

"Is she asleep?"

"Not yet."

"Well..I need rest if I'm carrying triplets." He kissed me. "Night."

"Night."

_I watched her go upstairs and sighed. She's just too beautiful._

* * *

**Heh..**

**Good thing I got this chapter up right away! :D**

**And I have no idea what is with the random letters at the beginning...kjaneskgjnsjkegnjasnrh**


	44. 3 Babies In A Blanket

**Hi buds :D**

**Q/A:**

_**Alex chapter 42 . 9/23/14  
**_

_Whoooo! They got married! And it's okay if you don't include Jerry and Milton :)_

**Okay, phew..I don't even know what to write for them.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 43 . 9/24/14**_

_Actually, I'm 17! I did change my profile. Wierd..l anyways! Triplets wow! Oh and here's an idea! Wy don't you have her not loose 2 and still keep all 3? Just a suggestion! And awww! You consider me your friend! I consider u my friend! Please update soon_

**S-S-S-S-Seventeen? Excuse me for a moment...*gets up out of chair and turns around* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**So now you're Olivia's age..and I haven't checked your profile in 3 days I think..I want to see if you post a new chapter to one of your stories. And I like the suggestion, but..you'll see what happens in this chapter..you might be mad about it or not. I don't really know.**

**You have the heart of Olivia. _Bless you._**

**And is it weird that I'm actually older than Rowan Blanchard from Girl Meets World? She's 12! I thought she was 15..she'll be 13 in October. Well this makes sense because Sabrina Carpenter is her best friend off-set and she's 3 years older than Rowan and you're * years older than me so..makes sense.**

**Did you figure out my age by the way? Please tell me you did..if you didn't, I'll tell you..maybe.**

**Hey, I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**If you didn't figure out my age**

**I'll tell you maybe**

**Oh yeah, you know how I said in the wedding chapter that their honeymoon was in the next 3 days? Well, the previous chapter was the day after the wedding, then the first day in this chapter is the next day, then the next day in this chapter is the 3rd day, so the honeymoon will actually be the 4th day. Scratch what I said about it being the 3rd day.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

This morning, I was having a dream. I was dreaming that I was still pregnant with Grace, and I was giving birth. Except I was alone without Jack. I was scared that he wasn't going to be there for the birth of his first baby. I think I was breathing heavily in my sleep. My dream kept going.

"Kim?"

I was squirming in my sleep a bit and talking in my sleep. "The baby.."

"Kim?"

Jack shook me and I woke up. "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep..what were you dreaming about?"

"That I was giving birth..and you weren't there."

"Oh..was it Grace or Lela?"

"Grace. And I thought that why wouldn't you be there for the birth of your first baby?"

"You know I would be and I was." He kissed my head. "How are my little ones doing?" He patted my stomach. I giggled.

"They're fine."

"I'm thinking there's 2 girls and a boy."

"Usually it's 1 girl and 2 boys but I like your thought better."

"Or maybe they're all girls."

I kept giggling. Jack went over to Grace's crib.

"Dada!"

He picked her up. "What a little cutie you are." He brought Grace over to me. "You make some pretty cute babies."

"Jack.." He set Grace on my lap and went to get Lela.

"Mama!" I smiled at her and she tried grabbing my nose.

"Silly." She giggled. "You're my little princess."

"If she's you're little princess then you're my sexy queen."

I started to blush. "Jack..stop."

"It's true." He picked Lela up and she started to cry. "Baby's crying."

"I can see that. She's probably hungry, you take Grace so I can feed Lela." He brought Lela to me and set her in my arms, and he picked Grace up.

"Mama!" Grace tried reaching for me.

"It's okay, mommy will come downstairs when she's done feeding your baby sister."

Grace looked sad. She hid her face in Jack's shoulder. I guess she just felt like being with her mother today.

* * *

That night, when we were asleep, it was about midnight. I started to feel a bit of pain in my stomach, and I whined a bit. I sat up and breathed carefully.

Jack turned to me and sat up. "You okay?"

"My stomach hurts." Jack turned on the lamp. I had felt between my legs to find blood.

"Aw no.." We've been through this twice, now three times, and we knew what was wrong already.

We got up, got the babies, and Jack took me to the doctor to find out that I had a miscarriage. The triplets were supposed to be 2 girls and a boy, like Jack said he thought they could be. When we got home, I went straight back to bed and cried myself to sleep. I don't like losing my babies.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Jack wasn't next to me. I just layed back down, in a depressed way, because I was still upset.

"Kim?"

I didn't say anything. I just made a noise.

"You still sad?"

I made a noise again.

"Babe..it's okay." At least he called me that. He made me sit up. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure.."

"Do you want bacon?"

"Sure.." He better do the same thing for me on Mother's Day.

"Okay. Hold on though." He went and got the babies from their cribs and brought them to me.

Grace crawled onto my lap and hugged me. "Mama." That made me smile. I'm fine with the babies I have now.

I looked at Cookie and she woke up. She got up and stretched. She came over to the bed and tried jumping next to me. She jumped, almost fell off, whimpered, then she helped herself climb next to me.

"Pwuppy!" Cookie still seemed to be a little puppy, but a bit bigger than how she was when we got her. Cookie started licking Grace's face, and she giggled. She then licked Lela's face, and Lela whined.

"It's okay." Good thing we had already trained Cookie. Jack suddenly came back, and Cookie looked at him. She probably smelled the bacon. Silly puppy.

"No Cookie. Bacon's for mommy." I smiled. Cookie still tried to get the bacon anyways.

"Jack, she's just a puppy. Dogs like meat. And she's a month old, she can eat solid food now."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I had a puppy when I was little and he was able to eat solid food at 1 month."

"Whatever you say.."

"Jack, you should be glad that our honeymoon's tomorrow."

"I am." He winked at me, and I giggled. He started to stare at me. "Kim..come here." I saw this coming.

"We're not kissing until I shower."

"Well..shouldn't a guy think that he has a beautiful wife?" I started to blush. "Cookie just ate your bacon."

"That's fine. I can eat later." I got up out of bed, and Jack wrapped his arm around me.

"Did I make you feel better?"

"Yeah.." He kissed my head, and I smiled. "I'm gonna go shower. Take the babies and Cookie downstairs."

* * *

That night, Jack and I had all our stuff packed already. I told him there was one specific thing he had to bring..something I tell him to use but he doesn't use sometimes..why do you think I ended up getting pregnant with triplets? And twins? Well, you know Jack. His mind tends to wanders off when it comes to sex. Even if we're gonna have it 3 nights in a row.

I was sitting in bed, waiting for Jack. Lela was in my arms, asleep, and she was nursing. She was wearing her pink newborn mittens, and she started moving her hands around a bit. She hit me a few times with her mittens, so I had to move her hand so she wouldn't hit me so much. And I didn't want her to wake up.

Jack came back a while later, when Lela finished eating, and he came and sat next to me. "How's my little cutie?"

"Me or the baby?"

"Lela.."

"Oh.."

"Kim, it's fine. You're more than cute."

"Then what am I?"

"Drop dead gorgeous." I blushed. "It's true. I think we make a good couple if I can have a girl like you."

I started giggling. "Stop."

"You know I can't. Any guy would be lucky enough to date and have babies and marry someone as gorgeous as you."

"Well you're that guy and you're lucky. Because I love you."

"I know.."

"Lela can sleep in her baby bed. She hasn't in a few weeks. And so she'll be right here if she wakes up."

"You already woke her up.."

I looked at Lela. She started whining. "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Let me see if I can get her to sleep." I gave her to Jack, and she calmed down and just made baby noises.

_Lela was staring at me._

Lela kept staring at Jack, because she knows he's her daddy, and she kept making noises. "I think she's more calm now that you're holding her."

"Is she even a daddy's girl?"

"Maybe..you barely even get to hold her." I checked the time. It was way past Lela's bedtime. "It's past her bedtime..She needs some sleep and so do we."

"I know..I think she's starting to fall asleep."

Lela kept closing her eyes and opening them, until she finally kept them closed. Jack kissed her head, and he gave her back to me. I smiled. "I love you princess." I looked up at Jack. "Do you want to lay her down?"

"Kim, you know I'm afraid of dropping my own kids."

"You're not gonna drop her. You're a good parent." I gave her back to Jack. Lela twitched a bit, and Jack smiled at her.

_I never knew my own babies would end up being so precious after birth. They get it from Kim. I've seen Kim's baby pictures and Lela and Grace are just like her. Grace seems to have more of Kim's 'current look' now._

Jack gently layed Lela in her baby bed with her baby blanket. "See? She's fine."

"I know.."

He kissed me for a second. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous."

* * *

**:D**

**So yesterday, Olivia held a live stream (as I like to call it _LIVstream_) and I went to it, and I told Olivia that me and her can rule the Land Of Ketchup, and Austin read that to her and Olivia said "Yes we can! We can totally rule the Land Of Ketchup." and I..WAS SO HAPPY! You can find it on YouTube, if you search "Olivia Holt &amp; Austin North's Live Chat September 27, 2014" and you should find all the parts by Dis411.**

**I'm still watching the video to remember it..Later on, Olivia facetimed Piper Curda and I said "Piper donut" and Olivia told Piper about it and Piper said "I love it!" :D**

**SO HAPPY!**

**So just some hints, in the next chapter is their honeymoon and it will have..maybe some sexual content..I'm not used to putting REALLY inappropriate stuff so it might not be like what you want to read, but it still might have some sexual content.**

**RRRRRR...I'm still so happy that Olivia mentioned me twice. I'm like her BIGGEST FAN, of course, and she's only noticed me 3 times currently. (Retweet, and the live stream mentions)**

**And I'm kinda jealous because my "adopted big sister" went to California with a friend and she might meet Olivia and have her dream come true.**

**That might never happen to me..but I'm crossing my fingers :)**

**If I meet Olivia I WILL DIE OF HAPPINESS**

**I've never met anyone famous so I don't really know if I can get starstruck or not, but chances are that I will freak out. **

**You know me..heh.**


	45. The Honeymoon, Part 1

**:D**

**Here's the chapter I've kinda been waiting for..**

**Hehe.**

**In the live stream, Olivia announced that they're going back to film I Didn't Do It season 2 in December! :D**

**But of course, I'm gonna miss all the new episodes :(**

**But hopefully, Netflix might have I Didn't Do It after the first season finishes! According to the list of Disney movies and shows on Netflix's website..one said I Didn't Do It.**

**OMG..I looked back on Netflix and "Bears" is supposed to be there..I GOTTA WATCH IT! (For Carry On, duh)**

**I should still watch the full documentary though..**

**Q/A:**

_**Alex chapter 43 . 9/25/14**_

_Wow triplets! And now you really make me wonder your age...I'm just gonna go for it and say...13?_  
_I'm 16 too!_

**13 is a bit close..but wait, your review was posted on the 25th and I never saw it? How did I not see it if I always check the reviews? Weird.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 44 . 9/29/14**_

_Love this! Yeh I'm 17 and I think Sabrina's your age. Check that! I watched that after it! I was wondering if u would say anything! And I met a few famous people! Oo and on the honey moon u should have jack act like Cory from boy meets world when him and topanga were planning there adding, as in aways wanting sex. Please update soon_

**Okay, so I checked Sabrina Carpenter's age and birthday, and she turned 15 on May 11th..I'll tell you how old I am after this. Who did you meet by the way? And Cory and Topanga were planning on adding? Um..are you like, reading my mind because you kinda know what might happen in this chapter..and the only characters I know from Girl Meets World are Riley, Maya, Auggie, Farkle, Cory, and Topanga.**

**And did you mean to say _Girl _Meets World instead of Boy Meets World? Probably not, but it sounds like they'd plan that on Girl Meets World. And remember that I said I don't have any interest in GMW? I've seen the previews, but I'm not interested in it. So that means..I have no idea what you mean.  
**

**And about my age..I'm not 13...I'm not 16..I'm not 15..I'm _14._**

**Please don't freak out..I'm pretty much a teenager and I know what sex is and I know how it works. And I know a bunch of 'bad language' because I hear it a lot but that doesn't mean I say it. I know it because my mom and dad could hurt themselves and say at least 3 words in front of us. And because I've seen movies that contain it, like The Hunger Games (When I had turned 12), Catching Fire (13), and Guardians Of The Galaxy (Now 14).**

**I think it's lucky that I went to the Catching Fire premiere, because the premiere was the day before it came out! There were TONS of people there. People were clapping when the movie started and when it ended because Hunger Games was a huge hit at my school and it still is everywhere and I'm probably going to be sitting in a full theater when Mockingjay comes out..**

**So yeah, I might seem young but I know what this stuff is..But you guys had good guesses. I'm 3 years younger than Olivia and kinda 2 years younger..because our birth months are 1 month and 2 days from each other and our birth years are 3 years from each other so she's pretty much just 3 years older than me.**

**Note: This is part 1 of the chapter.  
**

**Okay, better get onto the story because this is already 788 words.**

**R&amp;R! (Now 811 words)**

* * *

Today was the day Jack and I would get to be alone without the babies. Which we thought was kinda good. He thinks we need a break from kids for a while, but I feel like I'll miss them a lot and worry about them. But my mom was going to take care of them for the 2 days we'll be gone. She's good at caring for babies, so of course I had her watch them.

Jack and I were still waiting for my mom. I felt that the babies not having us around would scare them. They feel safer around their parents, and they miss us when we're gone. And especially if they have nightmares, they'll need us so they feel safe, but I think my mom will let us know. While we were waiting, I was feeding Lela so at least she gets some of her mother's milk before we leave, even though I barely feed her with her bottle.

When my mom finally came, Lela was done eating, and Jack and I were about to leave.

Grace suddenly came and hugged my legs. "Mama!" I looked at her and she looked sad. I picked her up.

"It's okay. Mommy and daddy will be back tomorrow." She may not understand me, but she still needed to know.

"Mama." She looked more sad and she hid her face in my shoulder.

"You need to say bye to your daddy too." I gave Grace to Jack.

"Dada." She hid her face in his shoulder. He kissed her head.

"It's okay."

Grace started to cry a bit. She's not ready for us to leave, unless she comes along with us, but she can't because the point of a honeymoon is to only be with your spouse. He gave her back to me, and she kept crying and hid her face in my shoulder. "It's okay." I wanted to cry myself, because I love my babies, and they love me, and I don't like leaving them. Without them, I'll just feel like Jack and I never had them! And I don't regret getting pregnant..

* * *

When we finally had the babies calm down, I told them they'd be okay without us, even though they don't understand much. Jack and I left and I, for some reason, thought it was good that we were going to be away from the babies for today and tomorrow. We didn't want to be gone too long, because we don't want the babies to be sad without their parents around.

"So..we have two days alone..what should we do?"

"Well..the night's planned." He winked. I knew what he meant, and I giggled. I'm so glad we already lost our virginity to each other.

"Remember Jack..we agreed that we don't want to think about too much sex while we're here."

"I know.."

"So for now..I want to just go to the spa and get a massage."

"If it's a guy who's massaging you then don't let him touch you anywhere lower than your back."

"Jack..I'm going to be laying on my stomach the whole time with a towel covering me. If it _is _a guy then he'll know he needs to be gentle. And I'm sure he'll think that I'm in a relationship. And he'll know if he sees my ring finger."

"Good..I'm staying here so you know where I am when you come back.."

"Why wouldn't you stay here?"

"Because I want to take a walk around.."

"You can do that after I get back."

Jack walked closer to me and held my hands. "I'm glad we got married."

I smiled. "I feel the same way." I felt like he was gonna kiss me. "No kissing until later."

"Aw..fine.."

* * *

After I went and got a soothing massage, I came back, and Jack was just waiting.

"So..was it a guy or a girl?"

"..A guy.."

"He better not have touched you anywhere."

"He didn't, but.."

"What?"

"He _called_ me 'beautiful'.."

"Well at least he thinks of you that way."

"I know..and he was _really_ gentle.."

"Kim.."

"What? Are you going to get jealous?"

"No.."

"You don't need to be. The only guy I love is you..Now go take your walk."

"Alright."

When he left, I got my computer and searched up how to start sex on your honeymoon. I'm glad Jack and I didn't stay in a hotel, because if we're gonna spend at least 4 hours having sex, then we need to be alone and where no one can hear us. I made a list. A short list. The first thing I wrote was to go and watch the sunset. We've never done that before, so it should be really romantic for the first time.

..Where's Jack?

* * *

**So sorry I ended it there, but remember, this is part one, so the next chapter will have all the good stuff in it.**

**I also had to end it here because the introduction was too long and it was already pretty much a full chapter if the story wasn't written in..so the story may seem shorter. Sorry again :(  
**

**So, I just finished my story Frozen Heart for my friend and she's excited to read the last chapter. You can go check that out if you want.**

**And remember, the 'theme' I want you to ask me about is the game, (acronym) FNAF's.**

**Please..I'm dying for you guys t' ask me about it.**

**Phew..I feel exhausted. Writing is a lot of work and MY NECK HURTS! IS THERE A DOCTOR I CAN SEE?..AND I DEMAND TO SEE THE QUEEN!**

**Just kidding..my sister's the Queen. We're Anna and Elsa. (She's actually my best friend)**

**I wove you guys, hugs and kisses.**


	46. The Honeymoon, Part 2

**Hi :D  
**

**:|**

_**Evan Roberts chapter 44 . 9/28/14 **_

_I love this fanfic, I can imagine Jack and Kim happily married one day with children :)_

**Me too..speaking of, (I'll ask you after this because I forgot to ask in the previous chapter)**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 45 . 10/1/14**_

_Love this! How long was frozen heart btw? Just wondering and I don't mean adding I meant wedding that was a typo. Please update soon!_

**Frozen Heart is only 3 chapters. The last chapter is the longest one. And you mean wedding..oh. *sigh***

**So here's what I want to ask you guys..**

**So last night I was dreaming about Leo and Olivia and if you didn't know, I fantasize about them where Olivia got pregnant at 15 and then had her baby at 16, named Grace (where I got the name from this story) and then I remembered that in my dreams, Olivia's having another baby and she's supposed to have her 2nd baby next week and then I thought, "Hmm. Maybe I should make a Leolivia timeline." so what I want to ask you guys to see if I should make it or make it into a story. I thought about only a timeline, because it would be easier to write up because if I wrote it into a story then there would be some difficulties. I thought about the difficulties, but I can't remember what they are. **

**So should I make a timeline so you guys know how it happens?**

**Also, should I make a forum? If so, what should it be about?**

**PLEEEEEEEASE let me know about the timeline ASAP!**

**And when you read anything about "Fifty Shades Of Grey" I know the content because I've heard some of the sentences from the book before and I've seen something related to it. And I know what some of the 'inappropriate' things in the book are or mean, like what I told you in the previous chapter about my age, so..**

_**Note: This chapter may contain some sexual content.**_

**It may not contain the good content you guys like when it comes to Jack &amp; Kim's love for each other, because I'm not comfortable about writing that kind of stuff yet.  
**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Jack was taking forever on his walk, so I wrote more things down on the list, and they were all romantic sounding. I started blushing as I read more, and Jack suddenly came back.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing.." I set my computer to the side. "I just looked up some romantic things for us to do. And I was reading a book.." A book as in _Fifty Shades Of Grey. _

"At least they're romantic." I gave the list to Jack. "What were you reading by the way?"

"_Fifty Shades Of Grey.._" I blushed just saying that._  
_

"I'm never reading that book."

"I don't even want to finish it. It makes me kind of uncomfortable.."

"Then why did you get the book?"

"No idea."

* * *

That evening, Jack and I were going to walk down to the beach to watch the sunset. We were going to go to a spot where we could be alone and not get interrupted. I was in the bathroom, changing into a nice dress, and one that, in Jack's opinion, makes me look sexy.

"Kim..hurry up!"

"Don't rush me! Do you want me to look like a mess?"

"No.."

"Exactly!"

"I just want you to hurry.."

"Are you leaning against the door?"

"Yes.."

"Well don't even think about trying to get in."

"The door's unlocked."

I locked it quickly. "Now it's not."

"Babe.."

"Jack just wait. I'm almost done."

* * *

When Jack and I walked down to the beach, the sun had already started to..set. Jack and I were just holding hands, but when the sun went down a bit more, Jack put his arm around me, and I put my arm around him.

"Kim..I think you look really beautiful."

I blushed and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous." He kissed my head. When the sun went down a bit more, Jack turned me towards him quickly and kissed me. He stopped for a second. "Should we go back?" He made his eyebrows dance, so I knew he was ready to do a little 'love making'.

"2 more minutes.." The sun hadn't gone down all the way yet, so we spent 2 more minutes kissing.

* * *

When we went back, the first thing Jack did was pin me against the wall and kiss me. He started to kiss down my neck, probably to distract me, and he unzipped my dress.

I started to moan a bit. "Jack.."

"Should I stop?"

"No.."

Jack and I went to bed and made out for a while. Jack started to slide his hand up my back and stroke my hair, and I just focused on us, and I was sure my phone went off.

* * *

The next morning, I was still asleep, and I didn't know if Jack was awake. He had his chest against my back, and I didn't want to see if he was because I didn't want to wake up yet, until I started to feel some kisses on my shoulder, and I started to giggle. That made me open my eyes.

"You awake?"

"Yeah.." Of course, I woke up with a stuffy voice. Out of nowhere, I needed to remember everything that happened last night. "Did you use protection last night?"

"Yeah..you don't remember you asking me to?"

"No..I was too focused on thinking about-nevermind."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing.."

"It better not be the guy who gave you the massage."

"It's not.."

"Then what?"

"I miss the babies.."

"Oh..Well, I do too, but this was our time to be away from the kids."

"I know.."

"How about we just go shower and we can head home?"

"Okay.."

"Good."

Jack and I showered together, of course, and we didn't even pay attention to cleaning ourselves. We just wanted to get home and see our little babies.

* * *

When we got home, my mom had already left, which is what she told me. She texted me saying she would leave a few minutes before we would get home. When we got inside, the babies were on the floor with Cookie. I hope Cookie had enough food and water.

"Mama!" Grace helped herself get up and she walked to me and hugged my legs. I smiled and picked her up.

"Did you miss your mommy?"

All Grace did was giggle and hug me. I'm guessing she did, of course. She looked at Jack. "Dada." I gave her to Jack and went to Lela. She was laying on the floor, and Cookie was gnawing on her bone toy. Lela sucked on her pacifier and grabbed onto my foot. I picked her up.

"Are you hungry?" Lela made baby noises and yanked on my top. I'm guessing that was a 'yes'. "I'm gonna go upstairs and feed Lela."

"Okay.."

"Bwye bwye mama." Grace looked at me and waved cutely. That's the first time she's done that to me. Since I taught her to say "Bwad Dada" then Jack must've taught her to say "Bwye Bwye" to me.

Jack probably did that to get back at me for teaching Grace to call him bad.

And it must've been easy.

* * *

**Did ya like it?**

**So again, let me know about the Leolivia timeline thing ASAP. I really want to make one, but I want to know from you guys first.  
**

**So I think I might need some ideas for the next chapter..but the chapter after the next one is the chapter where I do have an idea.**

**I mean, I have an idea for the chapter after the next chapter.**

**I just need an idea for the next chapter because the idea I have is for the chapter after the next chapter.**

**Olivia just said she has some big news to say next week..OH WHAT IS IT?! MUSIC?! WHAT?!**

_**We now return to your regularly scheduled programming.**_


	47. The Amazing Kim

_**:D**** What, pray tell, do you think of Alice?**_

**I have no idea why I wrote that.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 46 . 10/2/14**_

_It's probably a movie or music! Who knows?! Love this by the way! Ideas hmmmm! Jack makes Kim's favorite and does everything that she likes meal in order to suiduce her sorry if you don't know what that means! U would tots do the timeline!_

**Okay, I think I might know what that means, but I'm going to rewrite what you wrote..**

_**It's probably a movie or music! Who knows? Love this by the way! Ideas hmmmm! Jack makes Kim's favorite and does everything that she likes in order to seduce her sorry if you don't know what that means! U would totes do the timeline!**_

**Okay, so did you mean 'seduce'? If you did, then I do know what it means. **

_**Evan Roberts chapter 46 . 10/2/14**_

_I do like the Leolivia thing you came up with, I say go with it._

**_Alex chapter 46 . 10/3/14_**

_That timeline thing with Leolivia sounds very good...you should definatly try it!_

**Yay! Also, sorry if your reviews don't show up sometimes, because when your review name doesn't have a link or a profile picture then it's a guest review and I have to moderate it. And if you want me to respond to a question, I can't respond to your review because you need a FF account, so I can only answer questions if it's in the beginning of a chapter.**

**Okay, so since the timeline won't be as long, I can work on it if I have writer's block for this story :D**

**I'm not making a poll to choose yes or no about the timeline, I'm just going to write it.**

**This is good, I reached my document limit (50) so I'm deleting ALL the documents of the previous chapters so I have room :)**

**And this doesn't delete the chapters of the story, which is good.**

**No more scrolling for now!**

**Um..any random questions?**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

After our honeymoon, the first night we got home, I wasn't even sure if Jack told the truth about using protection or not. I think he did because I reminded him and he made sure he did, and I also think he didn't because, well, you know him. His mind wanders when it comes to sex and he doesn't even think about using protection.

Lela was asleep in her baby bed between me and Jack in case she got hungry or something. She started crying, and I woke up and sat up. I picked her up and layed her in my arms.

"Shh.." She kept crying, and I was hoping she didn't think I wasn't her mother and someone else, but she would if she was hungry.

Jack woke up. "Kim.."

"What? She's just a baby."

"Yeah but..I'm tired."

"Jack..I'm going to feed her. She'll calm down." He had already gone back to sleep, and Lela had calmed down a bit. "I guess it's just you and me." I layed on my side towards Lela's baby bed, layed her in it, and let her eat, and she fully calmed down.

* * *

The next morning, I was downstairs with Lela, Grace, and Cookie. Grace was sitting on the floor, playing with some of her baby stuff. Lela was laying in my arms, and Cookie was gnawing on her bone toy.

Jack suddenly came downstairs, and Grace must've saw him because I didn't. "Dada!"

I turned around and saw him. "Did you just shower?"

"Yeah.."

Good thing he did. He came and sat next to me, and Lela looked at him. I smiled at her. "Do you see your daddy?" Of course she saw him.

I gave Lela to Jack gently. "Hi cutie." Lela smiled at him. "Kim..she's so cute!"

"She probably gets it from you."

"No, she got it from _you. _She has your cute little face and that's final."

I raised my eyebrows. "Alright then.." I picked Grace up and sat her on my lap.

"Mama." Cookie went by the patio door and whimpered. "Pwuppy!"

"Mommy's gonna let puppy go outside." I set Grace down and went and let Cookie out. While I was standing there, Jack came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled, and he turned me around and kissed me. We just stood there and made out until Cookie came back inside, and Jack let go of me.

"You're a _really _good kisser.." I didn't say anything. I just smiled and winked at him.

_Damn, Kim's amazing. Back in the 12th grade, she was the girl every guy had a crush on, even when we were dating. You know why she's so amazing? Because she's beautiful, and she's talented, with her singing voice. And who knew she'd be good at sex when she's never had it? That was my thought when we had it the first time.._

* * *

That night, the babies were already asleep, and Jack and I were still downstairs, not even dressed for bed. We were talking about what we would do in the next few months. A while ago, we had planned to go up to a cabin in the mountains for a few days next month. With the babies, of course.

I checked the time. "It's getting late.." I looked back at Jack and winked.

"I see.." Quickly, he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me. I pulled away and we smiled at each other. "You're beautiful.."

I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Jack took me upstairs and pinned me against the wall and kissed me. At this time, I started thinking about our future. Like, what if we have jobs when the babies are 10 or so? What if we don't have 4 kids by then and Jack and I continue to have unprotected sex? I'm not gonna think about our future right now..I don't want the babies to grow up yet.

Jack distracted me with little neck kisses and started to undress me. How was I not noticing this or saying anything? I guess that sexy shirtless men and kisses on the neck distract me. I_ ALREADY_ KNEW THAT.

I started to blush. "We should have another baby soon.."

_What?_

* * *

**By the way, Stan is some sort of alien duck.  
**

**Just kidding..that's from a Gravity Falls joke video.**

**So the next chapter will be in December, like what Kim kinda said.**

**The end.**

**And sorry that this chapter didn't really have a point, or a good chapter name.**


	48. Snowflakes, Part 1

**:|**

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 1 . 10/6/14  
**_

_Love this! Sounds cute! I've had dreams that have turned into stories_

**By the way, she posted this on the Leolivia timeline. And thanks :D**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 47 . 10/6/14**_

_Love this! Ooo! The cabin trip sounds fun and lol! Gravity falls! I find that show strange! Please update soon_

**The cabin trip is in this chapter..  
**

_**Kickin' 14 chapter 1 . 10/6/14**_

_that the good chapter._

**This was also posted on the Leolivia timeline. And it sounds funny how you said it.."That the good chapter." hehe.**

**Okay, so on Monday I saw The Maze Runner, and the movie was so good! If you haven't seen it but want to, go see it! The only thing I didn't look at were the grievers and when someone was killed or something.**

**I was like "They're never gonna get out of there.." But until stupid Gally got out of the maze somehow and reached them, he's like "we belong there!" like what the heck is he thinking? But I'm glad they actually escaped the maze. Yay for Thomas!**

**Okay, so I might need ideas for the chapter after the next one, because this chapter will be split into 2 parts.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was the 6th day of December, and we were taking a trip to the mountain and stay in a cabin for 3 days. We were going to take Cookie, of course, but whenever Cookie went outside, she had to wear her puppy booties so her paws wouldn't get all cold and red, and we also had a cute little puppy sweater for her. At this time, I was packing the rest of the babies' stuff.

"Baby blankets..stuffed animals..Lela's baby bed.."

I heard Jack calling me. "Kim!"

"Hang on!" I quickly packed the rest of their stuff and went downstairs.

"Did you get everything?"

"I think so."

_I started thinking about what Kim told me a few weeks ago. She told me that we should have another baby soon. Is she sure about that? Is she ready for another one? Lela's 2 months old, and I don't know if she's ready yet. She doesn't want to have another miscarriage._

* * *

When we got there, the place was really nice. It was cold outside, but of course, there was a fireplace. It seems weird that that only the mountain has snow but not Seaford, but that's normal..

"Mama." Grace was shivering a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go out and snowboard for a while, you can just..watch the babies."

"Seriously? We just got here and you're already going out?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I mean.."

"Kim, it's okay, we can spend time together later."

"Okay.."

"You'll be fine babe."

I blushed. "As long as you call me that.."

He chuckled and kissed my head.

When Jack had left, I was up in the room, changing Lela's diaper. We've barely been here for an hour and she already needed a diaper change.

"Mama." I looked at Grace and she wanted me to pick her up.

"Mommy needs to finish changing your baby sister." Grace whined. "It's okay sweetheart." I was hoping Grace wasn't getting sad that I was holding Lela more than I was holding her.

* * *

Later, when Jack got back, Lela was taking her nap and Grace was sitting on my lap. Cookie was laying on the floor in front of the fire. Grace didn't recognize Jack.

"Hi cutie."

Grace looked kinda sad, and she turned to me, and cried into my shoulder. "It's okay. That's just your daddy."

Jack took his helmet off so then you could see his [luscious] hair. "Maybe she'll recognize me now that my helmet's off." I gave her to Jack and Grace kinda calmed down. "Hi princess."

"Dada!" Grace hid her face in his shoulder and hugged him. I smiled.

"How long has the baby been napping?"

I checked the time on my phone. "Oh..she should actually be awake by now. Go shower so you don't stink.." I went up to the room and Lela was awake. She had her hand in her mouth. I picked her up. "Are you hungry?" She started to move a bit. "It's okay, mama's gonna feed you." I went back down and Grace was sitting on the floor. Jack must've already gone to shower off.

"Mama."

"Cutie." I sat and fed Lela. Grace walked to me carefully, but she almost fell and she quickly grabbed onto my leg. "Good girl." She giggled at me. Cookie got up and went to the door. She probably had to use the puppy potty. Of course she did, what else? Jack came back from showering. "Can you take Cookie out so she can use the bathroom?"

"Why me?"

"_I'm _feeding the baby."

"Fine.."

Jack put Cookie's puppy booties on her and her puppy jacket, and took her outside.

"Dada!" Grace tried following Jack outside.

"No no, you need to stay inside and stay warm."

Grace was sad, and she went by my legs and sat there. She started to sniffle and play with her fingers.

"It's okay sweetheart."

When Jack came back, Cookie went by the fire and Grace went to Jack. "Dada!"

"Is she okay?"

"She misses you." Jack picked her up.

* * *

That night, when we went up to bed, Grace slept in the crib, because there was only one crib, and Lela had to sleep in her baby bed between me and Jack. The bed was really comfortable, like how it is at home.

"Are you staying awake until she goes to sleep?"

"Yeah.." Lela was in my arms, sucking on her pacifier, and she wouldn't fall asleep yet.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go to sleep. I'm tired." He kissed my head. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I looked at Lela, and she was looking at me. I smiled at her.

* * *

**Okay, so this is part 1, remember.**

**Okay, so Olivia gave us her BIG news today..she signed a record deal with Hollywood Records! I'm so proud of her and so happy! I knew it had to do with music. Check my Twitter or Olivia's to check it out.**

**And on the other hand, I am also going to have 2 new stories instead of just one. So as you know for now, one of them is called "Kidnapped" and the new one is called "It Started With A Wink", and just so you know, they'll both have romance, and Kidnapped is about how Kim was taken from her family, and Jack comes and rescues her and they have a relationship together, and the other one is taking place in school in about the 12th grade, and Jack and Kim have ran into each other in the 10th grade, but never talked to each other, but now they run into each other again, and things get more serious.**

**In the mean time, I'll be working on those stories when I have writer's block. And those stories will come around this month or next month. We'll see :D**

**I think ISWAW will come first because I have the idea for it just glued to me. Not literally, heh.**


	49. Snowflakes, Part 2

**:D**

**_Maddyliza1234 __chapter 48 . 10/8/14_**

_Love it! I saw that! I can't wait until her first album comes out! I love this chater and I can't wait for your new stories! Please update soon_

**Her debut album is supposed to come out in 2015. I'm so excited!**

**I'm already writing one of my stories because the ideas are glued to my head, like I said in the last chapter.**

**So..what do I say now?**

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!**

**I guess nothing else then..**

**Well, besides that I'm excited for Olivia to have babies..she'll have the cutest little babies ever. She's already excited that Blake Lively's pregnant herself.  
**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was our 2nd day up at the cabin in the mountains. I woke up and Jack was already awake.

"Morning beautiful,"

I giggled. My voice sounded stuffy. I looked at Lela and she wasn't awake.

"Is Grace awake?"

I looked over at Grace's crib, and she looked like she was still asleep. "I think she's still asleep."

"Okay, so.." He made his eyebrows dance. He wanted us to have a couple's shower before the babies would wake up. Cookie was probably downstairs and asleep.

Jack and I went and took a nice shower. We didn't bother cleaning ourselves. It was just some of our time to be alone.

When I went back to the room, Lela was awake, and so was Grace. Lela was all curled up and looked cute. Her hand was in her mouth and she was making baby noises. "Morning princess." I picked her up. "Are you hungry?" Jack suddenly came up behind me and poked me. I didn't know he was there. "Jack!"

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes..and don't! You know I don't like getting scared from behind me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry babe.." He kissed my cheek. "Better?"

I giggled. "Yeah.." We've been together for 3 years and I've told Jack that I don't like when I get scared from behind me, and he does it sometimes anyway. "You can get Grace. I'm going downstairs and feeding Lela."

_I watched Kim go downstairs and sighed. She's just the best thing that's ever happened to me..besides the babies. She and the babies are my life._

* * *

Later that day, Jack was out snowboarding, of course, and I was just with the babies. Cookie was downstairs sleeping by the fire, and I was upstairs with the babies. I had just put them down for their naps, and I was talking to my mom on my phone.

"And-" I started to get a headache. "M-mom..I need to.."

_When I got back, Kim wasn't around. Cookie was laying by the fire. I went looked everywhere for Kim and called her name a few times, but she never answered. I took off my snowboarding suit so I wouldn't track snow everywhere, and I went upstairs to look for Kim, and she was on the floor. What did she faint from? I picked her up and layed her on the bed._

"Kim?" _I held her hand and she was cold. Did she faint because she was cold, or..that doesn't matter now. I just want her to wake up. I kissed her a few times, and she didn't wake up. _"Babe?" _I started to get afraid that she got too cold. I kissed her head, and she didn't do anything. _"Babe.."_ I took her downstairs so she could get warm. Cookie got up and came and licked Kim's face. _"Kim?" _I kissed her head and hugged her, and I felt her hug me._

"Jack..what happened?"

"You passed out while I was gone and I came back and you were just lying on the floor." I smiled at him and layed my head on his chest. "Do you know why you fainted?"

"No."

"I think it's because you were cold."

"Probably..I _was _cold up there.."

"You're fine now." I smiled and he kissed me. "So..tonight should we just spend some time alone?"

I blushed and giggled. I knew what he meant, and because he made his eyebrows dance. "Yeah.."

He kissed my head. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I just curled up and hugged him.

* * *

That night, I was upstairs, changing into a different, and what Jack would think, a much more sexier outfit than I would normally wear.

_I was downstairs, waiting for Kim. I wanted it to be romantic for us as much as possible, so I lit the fireplace and some candles._

I came downstairs and Jack was waiting.

"Damn Kim, you must be really in for sex."

"I just want to look nice.."

"Well you do."

"So..is this it? A fire and some candles?"

"That's romantic to you. I know you think it is."

"I know.."

Jack held me by my waist and kissed me. We just layed on the floor and had a nice little make out by the warm fire. I started to think about how Jack and I have been together all these years, when we first met, then we were really close to each other, then he asked me out, and we started becoming sexually active with each other and we had a baby. Then we had another baby and we got married. Would it feel weird to kiss your best friend or have sex with your best friend? Depending on who's the girl and who's the boy. But Jack and I just love each other and the babies, and it's not weird that we're not best friends anymore. Well, we still think of each other as best friends, but we're also the love of each other's lives.

Jack and I had fallen asleep, but then a few hours later we woke up and we were covered with a blanket, on the floor. My head was on his chest and near his neck. His right hand was on my back, but he was stroking my hair with his left hand.

"It's almost 2 AM..we have to go home soon."

"I know.."

I smiled. "Thanks for taking me and the babies on a nice trip."

"Anything for my beautiful wife and my cute little babies."

"You're a good parent."

"So are you." He kissed my head. "I love you babe."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning we were all ready to go back home in the nice weather, but the babies still had to wear warm clothes until we got home. I was holding Grace, and Jack was holding Lela. When I took her outside, a snowflake landed on her nose and she giggled. I smiled.

"Hurry up Kim." Jack already had Lela ready.

"Jack, it's Grace's first experience with snow.."

"And Lela's."

"Lela isn't even paying attention to the snow."

"I know but..we should hurry."

"Alright then.."

"Mama."

"You're a silly baby girl." Lela started whining, so I had to feed her for a while on the way back home.

* * *

When we got back home, Cookie went straight outside to go to the bathroom and so she could lay in the grass. She likes being outside.

We just sat outside for a while, and Jack and I looked at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous."

* * *

** :D**

**So something I remember is that, for those of you that read the Leolivia Timeline, today's the 9th and apparently, Olivia goes into labor around 9 or so and has her baby tomorrow at around 5 AM.**

**And remember that if you didn't read it, it's not real, of course because they're only 17 and they can't care for kids at this time and I don't know if they'll decide on having kids anytime soon.**

**I'm working on one of my new stories and I only have 6 words written..for the story, not for the introduction.**

**So..eh.  
**


	50. Not Date?

**Quack :|**

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 49 . 10/9/14**_

_Love this! And that is so cool! I wonder what her mom was talking to her about.. Please update soon_

**Well..I don't really know what her mom was talking to her about either. It's not really important or part of the story, so..and what's cool? About Olivia 'having her baby' or..?**

**I dunno...**

_**kickinitwithyou2 chapter 49 . 10/9/14**_

_Oh cause I was confused when you said olivias pregnant but you ment the story. Whew you scared me for a second_

**I scared you? I would've told you guys RIGHT AWAY if Olivia was pregnant. And would you be happy for her or still scared?**

**Heh.**

**So..**

***static***

**There's something in this chapter you might not like..SORRY. Oh, and finally, Jerry appears.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Jack and I were arguing. In front of my mom. We were having the first argument we've had in a long time, because we barely argue because we don't want to in front of our kids or cuss in front of our kids, and because we love each other too much to argue. And we've only been married for a month.

"Slow down..what happened?"

_The night before.._

The fire alarm went off, and I got up and got Lela. She started crying a bit. Jack didn't even bother waking up, because he's always in a deep sleep.

"It's okay sweetheart." I took Lela outside, and Cookie woke up, so she followed me.

_I came downstairs with Grace, hiding her face in my shoulder._ "Kim?!" _Where was she?! And Lela and Cookie? _"Maybe the battery's just low.." _I went over to the smoke alarm and checked it. _"The battery was just low."

_Now.._

"You guys didn't have to fight if the battery was just low."

"Well how was I supposed to know? We're both trying to protect our kids and we didn't know if it would be a fire or an intruder because the alarm goes off for both of those."

"Well you decided to just take Lela and Cookie outside and left me and Grace."

"That's cause I was expecting you to know what to do."

"Well there's also a decision to check if the battery's low or not if you don't hear anything, see anything, or smell anything."

"He's right.." Jack wrapped his arm around me and I smiled. "Do you guys want to be alone?"

"Yeah.."

"I'll head out then. Your brother's probably freaking out."

When my mom left, Jack turned me towards him and kissed me. When he stopped, he hugged me. "I forgive you..babe."

I blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous."

* * *

Later, Jack was at the dojo, and I was upstairs, putting Grace down for her nap. She wasn't falling asleep, so I helped her fall asleep.

"Mama."

"Cutie." I gave Grace her stuffed bear, and she hugged it. I gave her baby bottle to her and she dropped her bear, then she stared at me for a while until she fell asleep. I then layed her in her crib with her stuffed bear. I went over to Lela, who was laying on our bed, and picked her up. She made noises. "Mama's gonna take you downstairs so we don't wake up your sister."

I took Lela downstairs and set her on the floor with some of her baby toys. She didn't do much, she just layed there. Jack suddenly came back, and he was shirtless. "Why are you shirtless?"

"Because..I know you like seeing my shirtless."

"That's true.."

"Why is Lela just on the floor?"

"I thought she was going to just be the little baby she is and play but she's just laying there."

"Oh..come here then.."

I got up and went to Jack. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I heard Lela whining and I don't think she could grab onto my foot. I pulled away from Jack and looked at Lela. She was whining still. "What's wrong princess?" I picked her up. "You should probably go put a shirt on..but be quiet when you're up there, Grace is napping."

"Oh..okay." Jack went upstairs to put a shirt on.

"Are you hungry?" Lela started sucking on her hand and yanked on my top a bit. "It's okay." I made her let go of my top and fed her. She calmed down and again, she grabbed onto my top. "Silly. You're my silly little princess." I kissed her head. When I was turned around, Jack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"Did I scare you this time?"

"No."

"Good." He kissed my head again, and I leaned back against him and smiled at Lela. "She's so cute. Just like her mother."

"Hey."

"It's true."

"You're sweet."

"I am to you."

"I know.."

"Can I take you on a date?"

"Yeah..where?"

"We can go see a nice movie."

"Good idea."

* * *

That evening, my mom stayed to watch the babies until we would get back.

..

We were seeing a movie in the park again. Some random romantic movie. Jack saw Jerry so he talked to him for a while then came back to me. Then Jerry came over to us. I'm pretty sure he was on a date with some girl. He came over with Lindsay, the girl who liked Jack back in school.

"K-im."

"Lindsay."

Jerry and Jack whispered back and forth to each other. "What?"

"I'm on a date with Katie and you have to go on a date with Lindsay so I can be on the date with Katie."

"Kim and I are on a date though."

"Jack you need to do this for me man."

Jack looked at me. I felt scared and I almost felt like crying. "Kim..would you be fine if-"

"Of course! Apparently Lindsay's your date so why wouldn't you sit with your date? And so since you and I aren't on a date then I'll just sit by myself." Jack got up and went with Lindsay, and Jerry went back over to Katie.

..

About 30 minutes into the movie, it came to a romantic part, and I missed Jack. I couldn't stand watching him and Lindsay. I knew he didn't enjoy it, since he doesn't like her, but Lindsay kept trying to be cute around him. Can't people take a hint?

I started to get jealous and sad, so I just got up and was going to go back home. Jack could walk home. It's not that far of a walk.

* * *

When I got home, my mom saw me.

"Why are you back so early? And where's Jack?"

"Jack had to go on a date with another girl.."

"Oh..are you okay?"

"No.."

"The babies are safely in bed."

"Okay.." I went upstairs kinda slow. When I got up to our room, I just layed in bed and cried.

* * *

When Jack got back, my mom left, and he came upstairs. He probably _did _walk home.

"Babe..you okay?"

I didn't answer. I just made a noise.

"Babe..it's fine." He kissed my head, and I sat up. "Kim, you know I don't like any other girl."

I didn't say anything. I just hid my face in his chest and tried to calm down. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head, and later, we went to sleep. He had his arm wrapped around me.

* * *

**I almost cried while writing those parts..**

**So..I guess Olivia's 'baby' is 1 day old?**

**Eh..**

**Not really, remember.**

**Okay so, this was annoying, because today at about 3 or 4 AM PST, some siren went off or something for about 10 minutes and I couldn't sleep. My sister had to close the window because of it. Gee..**

**Hm..**


	51. Rainy Day

**Cheese.**

_**kickinitwithyou2 **__**chapter 50 . 10/11/14**_

_Well I would be happy for her frightened at first but happy. If it was real though, what if she loosed her job, people would cyberbully her calling her names. What would her friends and family think. What would people think of disney. Why am I asking so many questions?_

**I don't know if she would lose her job, because it took place when she was still on Kickin' It, but she had to be more careful with the fight scenes so she wouldn't get hurt. I don't know if people would cyberbully her, they should be happy that she's having a baby.**

**Not really. But the time will come when she'll announce that.**

**Ahm...*static***

_**Alex chapter 50 . 10/11/14**_

_Wait...Jack and Kim are married but Jerry still made him go on a date with Lindsey? And Kim said yes? Okay I'm confused now...like Jerry confused...explain please?_

**I don't really know how to explain it..besides "Wazombie Warriors".**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 50 . 10/11/14**_

_Love this! One parts form I didn't do it and the others from kickin it! Like it! And the alarm thing sucks! Please update soon_

**I'm glad you like it! :D And eh..by now the alarm thing is fixed. :|**

**And in the ending of the last chapter when I said that a siren went off at 3 or 4 AM (my time), the siren actually went off at 2 AM from what my mom said!**

**...**

**auignwrjhgnrhklenkn **

***static***

**(lol)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I felt better than last night, because Jack was with me instead of a girl I hate. Jack was already awake, and he clutched my chest and kissed my cheek.

"Morning gorgeous,"

I let out a stuffy giggle. Of course my voice is stuffy. "Did you mean to clutch my chest? You know _where_."

"Yes..you know what I like about you. I don't only mean your personality."

"Jack.."

"What? You know how guys are.."

"I know..you do love me for who I am right?"

"Yes..I'm not going to like you just for something you have."

"I know.."

He kissed my head. "Should we go shower?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Of course, it was a romantic couple's shower, and Jack and I didn't bother cleaning ourselves.

* * *

"You couldn't let me help dress you?"

"I would've, but you would've gotten too handsy..I know how you are when it comes to me being naked.."

"Kim, I'm just a guy that loves his wife and the beauty she has." I glared at him. "I mean you.."

"It's fine. I still love you." I gave him a quick kiss then went over to Lela's crib. She was awake and sucking on her pacifier. "Morning princess." I picked her up and she yanked on my top, like she always does. "Um..could you take Grace downstairs and feed her?"

"Fine.." Jack picked Grace up out of her crib and took her downstairs.

I looked at Lela. "It's always mommy's milk isn't it?" She started to whine and squrim, so I took her pacifier out of her mouth and fed her. She held onto my top, of course. "You're a silly little baby."

Later that day, I decided to take Lela for a walk. It was nice out, so why not? She's 3 months old, and she needs to still explore what's around her.

"I'll be back later..keep watch of Grace."

"Why wouldn't I? She's my first born."

"Just making sure.."

* * *

When I got back from taking Lela for a walk, it had started raining, and I was soaking wet.

"You got poured on, didn't you?"

"Yes..and I wasn't expecting rain, but Lela had her baby blanket and a cover, so of course she was warm!"

"You look really p-d off.."

"I _am_ pi**ed off!"

"Okay, calm down..don't cuss in front of the babies."

"Okay..and I know, but I only did because I don't like being soaking wet when I'm wearing clothes."

"I'll get you a towel.."

Getting covered with shower water was fine, but rain water was not okay! When Jack came back with a towel, he wrapped it around me. "Thanks.." He kissed my head.

"I'll get the baby."

"I'm gonna go shower off."

"Bwye bwye mama." Grace continues to say that when I walk off? Silly babies.

When I came back from showering, Lela and Grace were playing with Cookie, and Lela was babbling for the first time. I went over to her and picked her up.

"You heard her babbling from back there?"

"Yeah.."

"She was giggling a bit."

"At what?"

"Nothing. She just sat there and giggled."

"She's 3 months old. I don't know what she would giggle at.."

* * *

That night, the babies were already asleep, and I was waiting for Jack. I wasn't already asleep because..I needed to know something from him. When he came back, he sat next to me.

"Either you can't focus because I'm shirtless or.."

"It's both."

"Oh..then what?"

"Um..I'm kinda ready to have another baby."

"Kim, we had unprotected sex when we were up in the mountains. Are you sure you're not already pregnant?"

"I don't know..it hasn't been long enough and I haven't been puking or anything.."

"I don't know if we should try again yet. Lela's 3 months old and I don't think it'll work out right now."

"You're right.."

"We can try later."

Might as well. Next week I can take a test to see if I'm pregnant or not. If I am..I don't know what Jack would say and I'd probably have to get an abortion. If I'm not, I'll be fine.

Right?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter didn't really have a point. Or a good name.  
**

**I just had writer's block..and I didn't get any ideas sent in. Eh.**

**So..**

***static***


	52. A Baby?

**Ah..ba..uh..**

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 51 . 10/15/14**_

_Sorry about not sending in ideas! Next to time you have writers block u should do an idea like this, Kim's car breaks down and she gets stranded or the power gets out and jack is being an "idiot" in the dark and by that I mean a sex craving man! I do hope that she's pregnant, but I would like to them adopt in your story because that would be cool maybe a kid a little older then grace and Lela p? You don't have to do that just a suggestion! Please update soon!_

**I like the idea..I'll think about it. And about Kim being pregnant..we'll see. In this chapter. And I really appreciate you when it comes to saying if I need to use the idea or not. And I thought it sounded funny how you meant that Jack's being an "idiot" in the dark. That sounds good because you know how Jack is in this story..to him sometimes, he just wants sex. Same with Kim.**

**Ahm..Var inte arg på mig i det här kapitlet om något..(It's Swedish, I won't translate it because I'm telling you something so if I say it in English then you'll understand it easier so that's why I put it in Swedish. And if you did translate it and know what I mean..PLEASE.)**

**And this chapter might be a bit long because the beginning is kinda long so it might be up to 2,000 words total..eh.**

***static***

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

The next week, a Thursday at 11:30 AM, I was watching the babies and waiting for Jack to get back from the dojo. I know I always wait for him, but this time it was because it's been 3 weeks, at least, since Jack and I last had unprotected sex, and I wanted to know if I was pregnant or not.

When Jack came back, the first thing he did was wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me. "Hey.."

"What? I like coming home to my gorgeous wife and cute little babies. And Cookie." We looked at Cookie and she was, of course, gnawing on her bone toy.

"Poor Cookie..she has to use the bathroom in the rain."

"Well dogs go out in rain all the time to use the bathroom so.."

"Yeah but Cookie doesn't like the rain. You know that."

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and.." I didn't want to tell him, so I just went upstairs.

"'And' what?"

_Whatever she's gonna do, she doesn't want me to know about it._

When I finished doing what I was doing, I didn't go back downstairs, because I felt sad. Jack came upstairs with the babies and Cookie followed him. "You okay?"

"I'm just upset.."

"Why? You were fine a minute ago."

"It's because..I didn't tell you what I was doing because I didn't want you to know."

"What were you doing?"

"..Seeing if I was pregnant or not.."

"And?"

"I'm not.."

"I know I said we shouldn't have another baby right now, but I also feel upset that you're not."

"I just wanted another baby."

"I know." I hugged Jack and Cookie jumped up next to me and layed on my lap. "We're fine with the babies we have now. They're little cuties."

I smiled at the babies. Grace was playing with a stuffed animal and Lela was trying to play with her. She was babbling at Grace and she leaned forward too much and fell on her stomach, and she started crying. "I'll get her." I got up and picked Lela up. Maybe Jack was right about us needing to wait to try for another baby, because if we tried now then Lela wouldn't understand, because she's still considered a newborn and she's still about the size she was when she was born. And she's only 3 months old. "My body probably knew it wasn't time for another baby yet."

"Well my body just wants you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you saying that your..reproductive parts just want mine?"

"Kind of.."

"I think this is my fault.."

"What is?"

"Well, I told you not to use protection and.."

"Babe, it's not your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"It's not." He hugged me and kissed my head. "Your hair smells nice."

"I knew you would say that."

Lela kept crying. "Let me try calming her down." Jack took Lela and poked her nose a bit. She cried a bit more, then stopped and sniffled while she was looking at Jack. "Hi cutie." Lela calmed down and smiled at Jack.

"Aww."

"She smiles at me a lot."

"Well..she knows you're her daddy and she might be a daddy's girl. She's cried when you left her a couple times."

"I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to her."

"Good." I looked down and Grace was grabbing onto my leg.

"Mama." She looked kinda sad.

"It's okay." I put her on my lap. "Don't be sad. Mommy and daddy aren't forgetting you." She hid her face in my chest. "It's okay."

She looked back up. "Dada."

"Yep..Grace is _really _a daddy's girl." Jack gave Lela to me and he took Grace.

"Daddy's not gonna let anything bad happen to you either."

She giggled. "Dada!" And she hugged him.

"Hey..where's Cookie?"

Cookie was on the floor, gnawing on her bone toy. Of course.

* * *

That night, I was holding Lela and patting her back, because she just finished eating, and Jack was sitting in bed, waiting for me. Lela started to hiccup.

"Jack, why don't you just go to sleep? I know you don't like when the baby wakes you up."

"I know, but.."

"Is it because I'm not pregnant?""

"Yeah..I don't want you to be sad. We can try again when Lela's a bit older."

"You mean a _few months _older?"

"Yeah.."

"I think we keep having babies when they're only a few months old because we just crave sex a lot..I mean sometimes we both try making each other..you know..sleep with each other."

"Maybe tonight we should-"

"Jack if we try tonight then you know it won't work out."

"I mean protect it this time."

Lela finally went to sleep and I layed her in her crib and sat next to Jack. "I would but..not tonight. Just in case your mind wanders off and you don't use protection _at all_."

"Fine.." I layed down and went to sleep, and Jack kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Uh ahm um, um..**

***static***

**So I thought this was funny because yesterday I checked Olivia's Twitter to see if she put anything new, and she retweeted "Common White Girl" of a Tweet that said "i hope i look at least 1/5 this hot when i'm pregnant" and I just thought it was funny..because Olivia's definitely going to plan on getting pregnant in the future by whoever. I don't even know if she's dating anyone right now or not..**

**I know she was dating Luke Benward but I haven't seen or heard anything about them in a long time, so I have no idea. But if it's someone she likes and is cute then of course, she'll have the cutest baby ever. Hopefully if it's a girl, she looks like Olivia and will have the same cute little face like Olivia did when she was 3.**

**And I know how Olivia looked when she was 3 because she posted a picture of her when she was younger on Instagram and it said "#tbt cheesin" and it was too cute.**

**Ahm..**

***static***


	53. Make-Up Date

**Ah, um..**

***static***

**_yougoyo _****_chapter 21 . 10/16/14_**

_make them have it and discribe it real good_

**Hold up..okay if you didn't read the chapter where I revealed my age, then here's another notice: I'm 14, I know how the reproductive system works and stuff and I'm not comfortable or ready to write really sexual stuff. Like "Kim moaned as Jack penetrated her" is something that I'm not comfortable with writing..I know I just wrote it, but that was an example, and I wasn't even comfortable while writing that. But otherwise, they'll continue to have it. I'm sure.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 52 . 10/19/14**_

_Love! I don't knw if she's dating anybody either! I think she's still with Luke. Not sure. I liked how you liked my idea! I thought of that since Kim wanted another baby, but u could make the kid a bit older like 5 or so for jacks sake then show some jealousy in the babies eye. If you decided to use my idea. Again you don't have too. I also have another one. One of them gets some sort of chance of a life time. You decide there. I liked the daddy's girl bit. Please update soon, girl!_

**I like the idea..I would just need to think about what "chance of a lifetime" for it to be..and like I said, I don't even know if she's still with Luke or not. She used to say if they did anything together, but she's not anymore, so I have no idea. And the possible last person she kissed was Leo..**

**And I like how she never talks about her kisses with people.. :O She's keeping secrets..*dramatic music***

**Just kidding..but who knows..*dramatic music***

**Heh..**

**I was gonna say something, but I decided not to because I don't want to ruin anyone's childhood about Santa Claus..like I had a childhood about him, but this video I saw of a game that has to do with it was pretty funny and kinda sad for the elves..**

**Okay..**

**Bt-dubs (lol), Evan Roberts gave me an idea for Jack to take Kim on a make-up date since he had to go on a date with Lindsay since Jerry did him a favor and since Kim didn't like it (or Jack) since they're married to each other.**

**T-hanks.**

**AjksangkjNAKG:Lnl;jamnn**

**(lol)**

***static*  
**

**One more thing: it's now the 30th of December. Sorry there was no Christmas chapter, I kinda wanted to get this chapter going.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Jack was at home, watching the babies, and I was out taking Cookie for a walk. I was already walking back home, actually. Cookie saw a flower and started smelling it. I couldn't tell if she was just going to smell it or go to the bathroom by it, because she already had gone to the bathroom. Most likely just smelling it, because she started to eat it. I picked her up to take it out of her mouth.

"Don't eat the flower Cookie. You can eat some of your puppy chow when we get home. Silly puppy." I took the flower out of her mouth and dropped it. I just kept holding her until we got home so she wouldn't try eating other flowers.

When I got home, Lela was laying on her baby blanket on the floor and Jack was playing Peek-A-Boo with her, and Lela kept giggling. Grace was just sitting on the floor, playing with her blocks.

"I guess that's Lela's new favorite game.."

"She never had a favorite game until now."

"Makes sense."

"Why didn't you let Cookie walk?"

"She was trying to eat flowers."

"She's just a puppy. She's curious."

I set Cookie down and looked at Lela. She was sucking on her hand. "I'm gonna take Lela upstairs and feed her. Stay down here with Grace and Cookie." I went and picked Lela up with her baby blanket and went upstairs.

"Bwye mama!"

When I got upstairs, I was wondering if Lela would say that when she starts talking. "Are you going to say that to mama?" Of course, Lela just layed there and whined a bit for milk. "Mama hopes you don't.." I sat in bed and fed Lela. She calmed down and held onto my top, of course.

Jack came upstairs with Grace. "Hey Kim.."

"Hm?"

"I want to take you on a make-up date since last time I couldn't be with you."

"Ugh..don't even remind me of that nightmare."

"I won't..I just want to spend some romantic time with my gorgeous wife."

I giggled. "Well if you put it that way.."

* * *

That night, I was getting ready for our date. Like always, we were just going to take a walk in the park.

Jack was sitting on our bed, waiting for me. The babies were already asleep in bed, but my mom was going to come watch them anyway. When I came back from changing into my dress, I went and sat next to Jack. He kept looking from my face to my chest a bunch.

"Sorry if I'm staring too much.."

"It's fine. It happens a lot.."

"Well I can make sure guys don't do that to you anymore. You're my woman so a guy who doesn't have you as _their _woman looks at your gorgeous woman body."

"You better. Unless you want other guys hugging me and making out with me."

"Nope. That's not happening anymore."

* * *

On our date, we went and sat on the bench we sat at when Jack proposed to me, when I was 6 months pregnant with Grace. That's a moment I'll never forget.

"Hey, um..Jack.."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to rush time, but I'm _really _ready to have another baby..without having a miscarriage."

"I don't want you to get pregnant with twins..or triplets..or quadruplets..or-"

"That's enough babies. All I mean is that maybe just one more baby and we'll have the perfect little family."

"Okay..I don't want to offend you, but sometimes, blondes can be really-" Excuse him?! "-pretty."

"That's what I thought. And what did that have to do with me wanting another baby?"

"I really don't know..that just came into my mind."

"Okay, well let's just enjoy our date so we don't have another fight in our marriage."

"Right."

"So.."

"If we won't talk or anything, we can just..kiss."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well you know what this means.." He stood up and stood me up. "Come here, you gorgeous babe." I barely had time to giggle before he dipped me and kissed me. Hopefully I wouldn't have a 'wardrobe malfunction' since my dress was strapless and I was showing a bit of cleavage..

* * *

When we got home, I was blushing _a lot. _Jack was flirting with me since we left the park, calling me names that all relate to "beautiful." He didn't give me time to get the key or unlock the door, so he pinned me against the door and kissed me.

"Jack, not right against the door..We can kiss when we go upstairs."

"Sounds better."

"Of course it does.."

"Did your mom already leave?"

"Yeah. She always leaves like 5 minutes before we get home."

"Um..are you having trouble trying to get the key?"

"Yes..the key's right there and I can't get it."

"Maybe _I _should try getting it."

"Are you saying that so you can get the key so we can go inside and do some lovemaking or because you want to touch me there?"

"..Both."

"I'll just try getting the key. 'Cause I know you'll take your time to get the key and so you can touch me inappropriately."

"You're no fun.."

"Don't even think about insulting me again or we _won't _have it for 3 days."

"I won't say anything."

"Good."

* * *

When we got inside and upstairs, Jack went to change in the bathroom and I was just going to change in the room. I had to change Lela first because she woke up with a messy diaper after she's been asleep for 2 hours. That figures. After I changed her, I had to change out of my dress. Or not..depends. If Jack and I were planning on having sex, I didn't need to change out of my dress. So I might as well put it back on.

When Jack came back from changing, he was shirtless, of course, and I hadn't gotten my dress back on.

"Kim? Were you wearing a bra under your dress?"

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"My dress doesn't have..you know..support. And it's good that my bra and dress are strapless so you can't see the difference."

"It doesn't matter to me..just as long as you look drop dead gorgeous."

"You're the sweetest guy I've met and dated..you're protective of me and the babies."

"Well shouldn't I be? A dad needs to take care of his wife and babies even though the wife can take care of herself."

"So..are we going to just _get in bed_ or..?"

"I know you meant 'have sex' by 'get in bed'."

"So is that a 'yes'?"

"I guess.."

"Let me put my dress back on because I feel weird."

"I think we only have time for _other _things to do." I was going to answer, but again, he didn't give me time to reply or put my dress back on by kissing me. Hopefully he knows he has to use protection. If he doesn't, things will get rough.

* * *

**I had no other way to end this..**

**So I forgot to ask if you like this idea:**

**When Kim's 9 months pregnant with the third baby, Jack has to go away for the week that Kim's due for giving birth. Kim wants Jack to be there, but he can't come back until he can. When Jack gets home, Kim surprises him with the baby and his/her gender.**

**Ya know, I got that from the fact that people who work in the military come home after they've been gone for a long time and they meet their newborn, so I thought maybe that should happen in the story. And just so you know, Jack's going to be at a family reunion in..Colorado.**

**And when Jack said "Blondes can be really ?" I'm not insulting the readers who are blonde, I just add that stuff in sometimes. And I don't really think blondes are dumb because people say that, I just add it in sometimes.**

**So, let me know if you like the idea ASAP!**


	54. More Babies?

**So just a little note..**

**I was writing the next chapter before I wrote this one, so the next chapter is pretty much already going to be finished by the time this one's finished.**

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 53 . 10/23/14**_

_Love this! And yay a third baby! I hope it's a boy! Please update soon!_

**Okay, and this chapter is skipping to about 3 weeks before February, so it's January, and this chapter will have to do with Jack &amp; Kim a lot, of course, and the next chapter is where you'll be happier.**

**So for this chapter, I looked up ways on how to 'turn a girl on' so it'll have the good romance. So after the beginning it'll just skip to nighttime.**

**So another note, this chapter might have some sexual content, but maybe not since I'm not quite comfortable with writing it.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today I felt like it was the time. The time for Jack and I to try for another baby. He had a night for us planned, here, alone. And we can't 'drink' until we're 21, and we agreed we never would, because we don't want to feel weird and not know what we're doing. I wanted the night to go well, so I planned on wearing a top that covered me completely, but showed a bit of cleavage. I'm pretty sure Jack wanted it to be more romantic with candles, because there were a few candles in our room. We were going to move the babies' cribs to my brother's old room so they wouldn't distract us, but we were going to take care of them before putting them to bed so we would still have some time for sex.

When Jack came home from the dojo, I had to ask if we should try having another baby or not. Because I want to.

"I know you're ready for another baby but I don't know if I am."

"Jack just please..I want to try."

"Alright then. I hope you do get pregnant again.."

"Me too."

"I figured that."

* * *

That night, we were downstairs alone, of course, and we weren't really doing anything for now. He wrapped his arm around me and kept smelling my hair and me.

"What?"

"You smell really nice.."

"Well I'm wearing perfume.."

"I'm just saying that you look really beautiful."

That made me giggle a bit. He started to stroke my hair. He must've really wanted this to be perfect if he was being this sweet to me, so he must really want to _get in bed _with me. The next thing I knew, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. 2 minutes later, he took me upstairs to our room and started to undress me. I was right..he wants this to go perfect. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed my neck. It started to make me moan because of how good it felt. I knew that by the time we were done having sex, I'd have to have a hickey. Jack and I may have had sex at least more than 10 times, but that's not gonna make us stop from having it. He started to kiss my neck a bit harder, so I moaned more.

When we went to bed, we weren't having sex the normal way. We were laying on our sides instead and facing towards each other because we thought it felt more romantic and would be more easier for us to kiss.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and we were still facing towards each other. Jack's arm was wrapped around me.

Jack finally woke up. "Morning beautiful."

I giggled and it was stuffy, of course. "It was nice last night."

"I know..so do you think you're pregnant?"

"Maybe, but when I start getting the symptoms I'll need to take a pregnancy test. Or 3, like always."

"I hope my little baby's in there."

"Well for now it's a little swimmer."

"Well..that makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.._my boys can swim._"

* * *

**I thought it would be weird if the chapter ended like that..**

**So you know how people call sperm [whales] (lol) little swimmers and people say "my boys can swim" so I thought that should be added** **in..and people don't really call sperm whales little swimmers..I just decided to add whales in..**

**So..next chapter is almost done actually, kind of. I got a lot of it written, so it should be done soon.**

**Ahm..**

***static***


	55. More Babies!

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 54 . 10/26/14**_

_The last part is funny and they do sort of call them that I just made this review awkward lol! If u need any ideas let me no! Girlie! Please update soon_

**Heh, thanks. I kinda just got it because in this game I play called Poptropica where you have to play a lot of islands and beat them to win the medallion, in one of them there was a guy who was running this carnival game where you use the fishing pole to try getting the duck with the number on it, and the guy didn't have any water so the person has to find a hose to get water, and when the pool fills up with water, he says "My boys can swim!"**

**Okay..I have made the biggest decision in my life for this..**

**This chapter will be the same time after the previous chapter (where Lela is 5 months old and it's February) and it's the next 3 weeks after Jack and Kim had unprotected sex in a long time, so it's just about the first week in February.  
**

**:DDDDDDDDDD**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

That afternoon I was giving Lela a bath. She had just played outside with Cookie and some of her baby toys, and she was all messy. Grace was napping, so she wasn't with me. Jack was at the dojo. I called him so I could let him know something kinda important.

"Kim? Do you need anything?"

"No..I needed to tell you that when you get back, I need to talk to you about something _really _important.."

"Oh..okay. What are you up to?"

"I'm giving Lela a bath. She was playing outside and she got messy."

"I think you wouldn't let her play in anything that will get her all dirty."

"I know, but she was playing with Cookie, so.."

"That makes more sense."

Lela grabbed onto my top and got it wet. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to shout at her because she's little. "Aw Lela.."

"What'd she do?"

"She got water on me. Maybe this is a good time to get her out of the bath. She seems clean enough."

"I'm just gonna come home now like I was planning to."

"'Kay."

My phone suddenly died, so I didn't know if he would say anything else. I took Lela out of the bath and made sure the water got drained, and I dried her off and dressed her in her little light pink baby shirt with a flower on it, her diaper, of course, and her baby socks. She looked so cute. Her baby hair was growing more, like Grace's a bit, and it was getting all wavy at the ends.

When Jack came back, I was waiting for him right away.

"There's my baby girl." Lela was laying on the floor and Jack picked her up. She started giggling a bit. "So what did you need to tell me?"

"Well..I took some _tests _today..and.."

"What?"

"Well...go to the bathroom. Don't actually use the bathroom, I mean just go in there."

He gave Lela to me and went up to the bathroom. When he came back, he didn't really have a reaction. "You're pregnant?" I nodded. "More babies.."

"You're not happy about it?"

"No I am, but I wasn't quite ready."

"I was and you know it."

"I know.."

"Just..try to not put me in a bad mood."

"I won't." He kissed me on the cheek. "I hope it's a boy."

"Why a boy?"

"We at least need a kid that gets something from me."

"Jack, the other two already have your eye color and..their hair is somewhat similar to yours, only blonde."

"Yeah, but they're girls."

"What did I say about putting me in a bad mood?"

"To not."

"Exactly."

"You sound like a really serious mother right now.."

"Jack!"

"I'm not trying to put you in a bad mood."

"Well if you keep saying stuff that annoys me then I _will _be in a bad mood and I know you don't like when I'm mad."

"I know..just calm down." He kissed me on the cheek again. "Is Grace awake yet?"

"She should be."

"I'll get her for you." He went upstairs to get Grace.

I looked at Lela. "Mommy hopes you'll be happy to get a baby brother or sister. You will be right?" She just stared at me. I don't know why I ask her if she can't talk yet, but I guess it's cute to talk to babies.

When Jack came back with Grace, she looked sleepy. She was just sitting in his arms, curling her fingers up. "I'm guessing she had a good nap."

I looked at Grace and she just stared at me. "Were you a sleepy baby girl?" She just sat there.

"Mama." She started to whine. "Mama!"

Did she have a bad dream or did she just want her mother? I held Lela in one arm and took Grace and gave Lela to Jack. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mama." She kinda hid her face in my shoulder with my hair in her face. I looked at Jack and he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my _chest. _Of course. I wearing a top that showed a bit of cleavage, and I was wearing a necklace that was going between my..you know.._there._

"You lookin' at my cleavage?"

"You know I am."

We set the babies down and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. He started to slide his hands under my top around the clasp of my bra, and it kinda turned me on. I felt Grace grab onto me and hug my leg. I pulled away from Jack and he let go of me and I picked Grace up. "That was a nice kiss but I don't want you to distract me and try to sneak my bra off of me."

"I was gonna say something, but I won't because you'll get in a bad mood."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

That afternoon, I was putting Lela down for her nap. She was a bit fussy, so she had to take her nap a bit early. She was squirming a lot and whining, and she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Shh.." She was squirming so much, she could've just rolled out of my arms. "It's okay Lela!" I really didn't know why she was so fussy, because we didn't do anything that made her act like that. Or maybe she just inherited something from me that causes me to get mad, sad, or stressed easily, and maybe Lela just got sad for some reason. She still wouldn't calm down, and I tried feeding her, but she wasn't hungry and she refused to nurse. And because she already ate.

When she calmed down a bit, she looked at me. "Mommy's gonna sing to you so you can calm down." I started to hum, and sing a bit quietly. She started to look a bit sleepy. She tried reaching her little arm out for me but her arm ended up covering her eye, and she moved it. She curled up in my arms and fell asleep. I was surprised, because she was still about the size she was when she was born, and she won't have to be held like this anymore, but by then she'll still be a small baby, like Grace. I layed Lela down in her crib, and she looked so cute. Today was a rainy day, so I covered her up with her baby blanket up to her little baby tummy and layed her stuffed dog next to her.

I went downstairs and Grace was drinking something out of her baby bottle. "What are you drinking Grace?" She just looked at me and then at her baby bottle. She didn't really understand me, of course. It looked like apple juice in her bottle that she was drinking, and that was fine. "Well..I'm gonna go and get some more baby stuff for them..mostly food and maybe diapers.."

"Mama!"

I looked at Grace. "Do you want to come with mommy?"

"I'm guessing she does."

"Of course..well if you're going to come with mommy you need to wear your little rain coat."

"Nwo!" Well that's the first time she's said that to me.

"Grace!"

"Kim, don't shout at her!"

"Don't start pi**ing me off!"

"I won't. And don't cuss in front of her."

"Jack!"

"I'll shut up."

"Grace, you need to wear your little rain coat so you don't get soaking wet."

"Mama."

"See, now I think she agrees." I glared at Jack. "I didn't say anything.."

"That's what I thought."

_The first feeling Kim gets when she finds out she's pregnant is excited..then she suddenly gets mad and cusses. Eh..it's normal._

* * *

**Pff...lol.**

**Hmm...ahm...**

***static***

**oh, and I forgot to say that I read the chapters to count how many times they had sex like Kim mentioned in the last chapter, and the total amount is 17.**

**If they like each other that much, I'm sure it would actually be that many times.**

***sneezes* (I really didn't)**

***static***


	56. Month 1, Baby 3

**er...**

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 55 . 10/27/14 **_

_Love this! Yay! She's pregnant I hope it's a boy! I like how grace reacted to Kim please update soon girly_

**Funny, because I was checking my email at 2:37 PST (5:37 where you are) and then I do something else then check my email again and it says "Review: First Kiss" at 2:38 PM and it's only been 1 minute. And glad you liked it!**

**So lil reminder, this chapter is month one of Kim's actual third pregnancy, even though she's been pregnant 6 times (I think)..**

**So..**

***static***

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

My little baby's been in my womb for one month, suddenly, and how is time so fast? Soon, my stomach will be bigger than it is now! By my second trimester, the baby'll have a lot of growth. And same with the third trimester..but my stomach will be much more bigger than it will be when I'm 6 months pregnant.

I was in the kitchen with Grace, looking for a baby snack to feed her. Jack was taking Lela and Cookie for a walk. "What do you want for a snack sweetheart?" Grace, of course, didn't understand me. She just looked at her snack choices. "Maybe you should just have some baby food.."

"Nwo!"

"Grace..did your daddy teach you to say that? Because if he did, he needs to think about his wife first.."

"Mama!" Grace tried taking her baby food from me.

"Mommy doesn't want you dropping your baby food. It's your last cup of peach baby food and mommy knows you like peach baby food."

I sat down and fed the baby food to Grace. I suddenly heard what sounded like Lela babbling "Baba" and I had a feeling Jack was back. I also heard some weak puppy barks, so he had to be back. He was, and he came in with Lela and Cookie. Cookie went over to her puppy dish and ate her food. I could barely turn and look at Jack, just because I was feeding Grace.

"What are you eating Grace?" Jack was just being one of those fathers who is playful with their year-old daughter.

"Dada!"

I smiled. I love it when Grace sees me or Jack and gets excited. "You see your daddy?" I wiped Grace's face off because it was covered in baby food. Jack gave Lela to me so he could pick Grace up.

Grace smiled at Jack. "Dada!"

"Look at her little face..she's such a cutie. Just like her mother."

"Jack.."

"It's true." He looked at Grace. "You get your cute baby face from your mother." Grace giggled at him. "Her baby clothes..they're so cute!" Grace kept giggling, and she stuffed her face into Jack's shoulder. She was just being a daddy's girl today.

* * *

That afternoon I was upstairs, feeding Lela. My mom said it's fine for babies to still nurse while the mother is also pregnant, but she said I shouldn't during my third trimester because Lela will be older.

Jack came upstairs with Grace. "She can still nurse while you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, my mom said it's fine."

"But are you sure you-"

"Jack..Lela doesn't have any baby teeth and she'll be nursing for probably another month. And I'll probably be doing that with the new baby. And the mother needs milk to feed her baby."

"Alright Kim, I don't need anymore lessons about the mother's 'system'."

"You trying to pi** me off?"

"No.."

"You better not through my whole pregnancy."

"I won't babe."

"I think you said that to calm me down.."

"Well you know the word 'babe' is a name you like me to call you."

"I know.."

"So I meant it.."

"Just..shut up."

"Okay..woman."

"I heard that!"

_Gee..Kim's a tough girl, of course, but she needs to calm down..and I mean take a chill pill. She can't be like this through her whole pregnancy, because the mother's stress isn't good for the baby. And it's her first pregnancy since we've been married, and marriage is what made her happier._

"Babe..you should calm down. You know stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know..can you get something to help me calm down?"

"I guess..what is it?"

"I'm craving chocolate."

"Of course.." _Women and their chocolate.._

Jack set Grace next to me. "Wait, where's Cookie?"

"Sleeping on the floor downstairs."

"Silly puppy."

"If she's awake she'll probably follow me up here." Jack went downstairs. I looked at Grace.

"Mama." She tried climbing on my lap.

"No no. Your baby sister needs to finish eating." Grace just shoved her face into my arm and sat there. "Don't be sad. Mama still loves you."

"Mama."

I smiled. Jack came back and Cookie was following him. "What's wrong with Grace?"

"She got sad because I didn't let her climb on my lap because Lela was still eating."

"Oh." Jack gave me my chocolate and Grace looked at me.

"You want chocolate?" Grace just looked at it.

"Are you sure she should try some?"

"I'm just going to give her a really small piece." Grace looked at it and threw it. It landed on the floor, and Cookie went over to it and smelled it.

"Don't eat it Cookie." Jack picked Cookie up and took the piece. "Grace isn't gonna eat it after she threw it on the floor.."

"I know. I don't raise my babies to eat stuff off the floor. They're not animals."

* * *

That night when we were asleep, Jack had his arm wrapped around my stomach. I was asleep, but Jack was _fast _asleep. _  
_

_I was having a really nice dream about Kim..I mean, the dream a guy would love. But I'm the only guy who seems to be getting anywhere with Kim, and we both don't want another guy to be with her, so it makes more sense for me..I was dreaming about none other than Kim's gorgeous self. Kim's gorgeous blonde hair was curled, and she was wearing lipstick and eye makeup, of course, and Kim herself was half naked. Every guy's dream about Kim. I don't think it was the time when she would be pregnant, but the night where she was going to get pregnant by me. And damn, she looked sexy. If she already wasn't pregnant, I'd be doing her all night. And Kim likes sex at times and likes being the sexy blonde she is, so this dream makes sense._

Jack kept, what it seemed like, sniffing my hair and holding my hand. What was he dreaming about? Suddenly he started gently kissing my neck, then my shoulder. It felt so amazing, I just needed to moan, until it was too much. "Jack.."

He woke up. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't realize..I was having a dream about you."

"You don't need to tell me what it was about, because I can already guess by the kisses and everything."

"Did I make you moody?"

"A little..I just want some sleep so I'm not stressed out and the baby makes me more stressed out."

"Sorry.." He kissed my head. "Is that better?"

"A little."

"Good. Get some sleep."

"Shut up."

"O-..kay.."

* * *

**... :P**

**Um... :P**

**#:P**

**agjnsjkhgkjahmmsrmn**

**(lol)**


	57. Month 2, Baby 3

**:P**

**Hehe. Not sure why I do that a lot.**

**skit..that scared me for a second. I was playing a game and I thought I saw something I have a fear of..but kids don't fear it because it's something they can love, but until they see the game that has to do with it, then they'll not like it anymore..I won't explain it.**

**And "skit" is Swedish for "Crap" heh. I didn't mean to type a different word since H and K are close to each other.  
**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 56 . 10/30/14**_

_Love this! Jacks dreams... Lol please update soon_

**Hehe. I want Jack to be the guy who always likes when his girlfriend/wife shows 'cleavage' and stuff that has to do with her 'parts' as you can tell. Like if Jack sees a Victoria's Secret commercial (which I'm tired of seeing :P) then you know what he's gonna do? Stare. If Kim was on it, he'd be staring more.**

**So..how you been?**

**:P**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Finally, it was the second month of my pregnancy. It was March, and spring was just right around the corner. My baby was going to come around the first to second week of November.

Today, Jack was at the dojo and I was home with the babies, of course. I had just gotten home from getting some baby stuff. For Lela and Grace, not for the new baby. While Grace was taking her nap, I thought I'd let Lela play with the stuffed animal I got her. It was a Hello Kitty stuffed animal, and I was hoping she'd love it.

I sat Lela on her baby blanket on the floor and kneeled in front of her. She tried grabbing onto me and babbled "baba." She was probably trying to say my name. "You little cutie. You make your mama so happy." She giggled and almost fell forward. I sat her back up. "Mama got you a new stuffed animal to play with." I gave the stuffed animal to her, and she giggled at it and hugged it. I smiled and picked her up, and was about to take her into the kitchen when Jack suddenly got back.

"Wow. That's a perfect angle for me to see you in."

I turned around. "Really?" He walked closer to me.

"It's not wrong for a guy to love his gorgeous wife." He kissed my cheek then touched me _there. _"You got Lela a new stuffed animal?"

"Well, yeah. She's my baby girl. And she's only had it for 3 minutes and she loves it already."

"Baba!" She must've tried saying Jack's name.

"Hi cutie." Jack took her, and Lela threw up on his shirt. "It's always on me."

"Go change your shirt.." I took Lela so I could clean up her mouth, and Jack went upstairs. "You're a messy baby girl." Lela had her baby puke on her mouth and on her little baby shirt.

* * *

That night, I was having a dream, and it was awful. We didn't have the babies yet, and we were separated. If we got back with each other, the first thing we'd probably do was have sex. 'Cause when a couple doesn't see each other for a while and when they're back together, wouldn't they just want to forget everything else and make sweet love? Cause if this was actually happening, I'm sure Jack and I would do that. And we have..

I didn't like this dream, of course, because Jack and I don't like being away from each other. The dream started to make me feel like crying because I never saw Jack, but to make me feel better, I woke up and scooted closer to Jack. And for once, he woke up from a deep sleep.

"You okay Kim?"

"I wasn't having a good dream.."

"What was it about?"

"We were separated from each other and we didn't like it."

"Did we have the babies?"

"No."

"So nothing good happened?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Well, it's okay. It wasn't real, and I'm never gonna leave you or the babies."

"I know..I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head. "You should get some more sleep. It's not good for the baby if you don't get any sleep."

"I know.."

"Why do you repeat yourself a lot?"

"I _don't _know.."

I really don't.

* * *

**I had serious writer's block, and I can't even think of anything to write for It Started With a Wink..please give me ideas!**

**I looked through the ideas you left in reviews and private messages but I couldn't think of anything!**

**And it's fine if you ask me about my Halloween, but I didn't do anything. Because when we moved to my new apartment it was in October 2012 and we never got trick or treaters..we never did last year and we didn't last night. But the good part about last night was that I got PIZZA!**

**Pizza..yum. It was shaped like a normal pizza, but they made part of the crust look like the stem of a pumpkin, and it had pepperoni and LOTS of cheese on it, and two olives for the eyes, but I just took the olives off :P**

**And we're a month from Christmas already? This IS NOT POSSIBLE!**

***static***

**Sorry about that..**

**So tomorrow I won't be able to write because I'm going to walking in a 5k with my mom and sister and it's an hour drive from here or so..**

**And next week I'm going to be seeing Big Hero 6 on the premiere day I think, so it depends on the time, and if I plan to have a chapter up, it might not go up until the next day.**

**Um...*sneeze* (I really didn't)**

***static***


	58. Month 3, Baby 3

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 57 . 11/1/14**_

_Love this! I'm good. And ideas for it started with a wink... I got one what if the power was to go out when jack planned a romantic night? That would be cool! Love this! I already said that! Please update soon_

**I like the idea! And even though Kim's already pregnant, I'll still use the idea. For the other story, not this one..**

**So I kinda have some ideas for this chapter but we'll see how it goes.**

**This beginning is short..ah...I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how to start it! The beginning is still short though.. :|**

***static***

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I was finally 3 months pregnant with my third baby. 3/3, makes sense. It was about 4 A.M. or so, I was in a deep sleep, when Lela started crying.

"You get her.." Jack just wants sleep.

"She's your daughter."

"Yours too."

"I mean-nevermind." I got up and went to Lela's crib. I picked her up and she didn't do much. She kept crying. "What's wrong princess?" She most likely had a nightmare if she wasn't showing a sign of needing a diaper change or trying to nurse. I thought she had a nightmare, but she started grabbing onto my top and tried to nurse. It's not weird for a baby to nurse while the mother's pregnant..and my mom said it's fine. And Lela's only 6 months old, just a baby, and she can still have her mother's milk even when she's almost 2 years old. Grace'll be 2 this year, but she grew out of nursing, and even if I try with her, she refuses. It probably isn't her feeding 'thing' now but probably was when she was a newborn. I fed Lela, and she calmed down.

* * *

The next day, Jack was at the dojo, and I was at home. Lela was napping and Grace was sitting on the floor. I put baby gates up so she couldn't go anywhere else where I wouldn't find her. I was in the kitchen, making her a snack. I was gonna give her strawberries, because she tried them and she turned out to like them. I was also talking to my mom on the phone. I was talking to her about my ultrasound. Earlier today, I had gone in for my ultrasound and my baby was moving. I was really hoping for a baby girl, but Jack and I agreed we'd want it to be a surprise and wait until the baby comes. When I finished making Grace's snack, I told my mom I had to go. We hung up and I went and gave Grace her snack.

For some reason, I walked around the living room couch to go into the kitchen. When I got behind it, I felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded. Also a bit of morning sickness. Maybe I was moving too fast..

_When I got back, Grace crawled to the door. _"Hi little one." _I picked her up and she smiled at me. _

"Dada." _She's my little princess. _

"Where's your mommy?" _I walked inside more and I couldn't see Kim, until I was about to go upstairs. It's always when she's pregnant when she faints. _"Babe?" _Of course she fainted. I don't get why I would say her name if she's not gonna answer._ "You stay there little one, daddy's gonna help mommy." _I set Grace on the floor and picked Kim up. She felt heavier with all the baby weight she had, of course. I started to worry, because what if the baby's hurt? Hopefully he/she's okay. Hopefully a he, because I really want a boy for once. Okay, now back to Kim._

When I woke up, I was in Jack's arms. What happened? And we're suddenly upstairs when I was downstairs? Well, it makes sense because Jack brought me up here. "What happened?"

"You passed out. And while I was gone. And is the baby hurt? Do you feel anything?"

"No. I think they're fine."

"Hopefully.." Jack set me down and patted my stomach. "You okay little one?" The baby just moved a bit.

"I think they're okay, they moved."

"I'm still worried though. What if the baby is hurt a bit?"

"You mean, we should go in for another ultrasound to see if anything's wrong?"

"Yes.."

"Maybe we should then.."

* * *

We went in for another ultrasound. The baby was moving, of course, and my doctor said the baby was okay. Sure the fall could've hurt me, but the baby's okay, gladly.

When we got home, we set the babies on the floor and then I remembered: It's been 3 years since Jack and I started dating. We still like to remember it even if we're married. That was the 3rd best day of my life, behind getting married (November) and having Grace (August). We first got together in May. Then the year after we have a baby and the following year we have another baby and get married. And now after all that, we're having another baby. And this felt perfect to me, because I've carried all my babies during the month of our anniversary.

"Hey Kim..tomorrow it'll be 3 years since we first got together."

"I know."

"So..can I take you on a date tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm just asking if you would feel weird going on an anniversary date for when we started dating then then going on a date for our wedding anniversary months later."

"I don't feel weird about it. If we're married and still cherish the day we first got together then it should be fine to go on a date."

"Good.."

* * *

**That was when I suddenly remembered that their anniversary is in May (in this story)..**

**Because if you remember in chapter 7 when Kim was 6 months pregnant with Grace, that took place in May.**

**So and since Jack said that, this'll be a two part chapter, but only taking place on the date night and nothing else.**

**Um..*rrrr***

***static***

**And by the way, I suddenly got a huge idea..if you haven't seen the video from Jimmy Kimmel about Parents telling their kids they ate their Halloween candy, two of the kids said the _F _word and this gave me an idea.._  
_**

**So if you never read my profile when I first joined FF, I said that I had a story on YouTube and in that story I had an idea to write that one of Jack and Kim's kids said a 'no no' word and I liked the idea. I know some of you wouldn't like it if I use it, but when I think of ideas myself I think if I should use them or not and I actually do..with all my ideas.**

**But do you guys think I should? Because after I thought it out I thought of how to write out how it goes.**

**And um-*rrrrr***

***static***


	59. Month 3, Baby 3, Part 2

***rrr***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 58 . 11/5/14**_

_I like that idea! I love this chapter! Message me if u need any ideas, girlie! I'm always just a click away! Even if you just want to talk! Can't wait for your next update!_

**You rule..and I forgot to mention, everytime I see your profile picture I think you're Kim because of how she's dressed in it and it makes me think you look like Liv..no idea why.**

_**kickinitwithyou2 chapter 58 . 11/7/14**_

_So when will one of the gang come back. I really just wanna se someone like jerry milton or rudy.I mean their married should at least have the gang still hanging out eith eachother_

**Actually, I'm glad you asked that. In a chapter that comes after Kim has the baby, Jack will be talking to Jerry about something, but then after that I don't know if anyone else will come back..but so far that's all I have planned for them.**

**Um..this chapter might be short because it's part 2 of the previous chapter, so..**

**Um, ba, um...**

**...**

**sjgnjaknewjrgjaennewnqhyqehweajh **

**(lol)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

That night was our anniversary date. I was wearing my black strapless dress that almost went down to my knees. Jack was taking me to where he proposed to me, like always, so it'll be the same..My mom was going to watch the babies, of course.

I was getting Lela ready for bed. I was dressing her in her little nighttime baby clothes, they're not really baby footie pajamas, but she mostly just wears a baby shirt and baby socks with her baby blanket. It's always warm in Seaford, so..

"Kim! Hurry!" Why was Jack in a rush for us to go on our date? Is he planning something? I took Lela downstairs.

"What?"

"I'm just calling to you so we can go..cause your mom's here."

"Oh.."

_Hopefully Kim doesn't know this, but I have plans. And I when I mean 'plans' I mean sex. I know she's 3 months pregnant, but we've had sex while she was pregnant before, and if I use protection, it'll be safe. And if she lets us have sex, I promised myself I'd use protection. It's best that I listen to Kim and don't let her have anymore miscarriages. I want her to let us have it just this time. And hey, I'm a guy, and guys crave sex. And if Kim isn't craving sex but feels like she wants to have sex, I need to turn her on._

* * *

Jack's been acting weird on our date..I mean he's being cute around me. If he was doing this, he definitely had something planned.

"Um..why are you acting like this?"

_Should I tell her? Maybe I should..I want to know from her if we should have sex tonight or not. And when you crave something, you need it to get rid of it. _"It's because.."

"I won't get mad. I promise."

"It's nothing for you to be mad about, it's just..you know that guys..crave sex?"

"You want sex?"

"..Badly."

"Oh..well..is it weird that I do too?"

"I don't see why it would be. All I'm doing is just trying to turn you on." He kissed me on the cheek.

I started blushing. _A lot. _"Well I am now.."

_She's agreeing, so I need to remember to use protection and not break a promise I promised to myself. Because if I didn't use protection, Kim would be mad at me. _"So when we get home..it'll be just you and me..and candles. Candles make sex more romantic."

"That's true.."

* * *

When we got home, my mom had already left, and we went straight upstairs and put the babies' cribs in my brother's old room, which was right next to our room, so if they cry we could stop. Then we went straight to our room and Jack closed the door behind us and pinned me against it and kissed me. He started kissing down my neck and to my shoulder, and started sliding his hands up my back from my waist. How much can a girl get turned on, because..you know. He unzipped my dress and nearly took it off me, when I remembered..

"Wait.."

"What?"

"I just remembered..I want to change.." I hid one of my sexy nighttime outfits in the bathroom. Well, I always keep it there just in case.

"Oh..okay." Jack let go of me. I had to hold my dress up so it wouldn't fall.

_Kim saying she wants to change..that means she's gonna come back, dressed in one of her sexy outfits, showing cleavage and wearing lipstick and eye makeup with her hair curled, just how me or any guy would like it. And I know what she'll come back wearing-black lingerie. Just what every guy wants to see a gorgeous girl in. And it turns them on, what else? And to me, Kim looks the sexiest in black..or white. Either way, she's drop dead gorgeous. That's why I've always felt weird in that spot whenever Kim wears that..because I get turned on, that's why._

When I came back from changing, Jack was right by the door, waiting for me. He had his shirt off, finally.

"Damn.." Um..what? "I said that out loud? I was just thinking that.."

"That's fine..I'm used to it." _I couldn't stop staring at her legs. Guys like a women's legs, and I stare at Kim's legs on a daily basis, so it makes sense. _"So..what now?"

"You know what.." He grabbed me by my waist and pinned me to the wall and kissed me. He started stroking my hair, and rubbing the bare part of my back. "Babe.."

"Hm?"

"Why are you so beautiful?"

"Because I am. And I was born that way just like you were born cute." I winked at him.

_The sparkle in her eyes, her smile, her legs..did I mention her legs? Kim's the girl any guy wants but that's most likely not ever happening because Kim doesn't want to leave me, and I don't want to leave her. Never._

* * *

**SO CUUUUUTE!**

**:P**

**Okay, big news..**

**So three things: One, a few days ago, Olivia announced that she was going to be playing Sleeping Beauty in a play with Garrett Clayton (from Teen Beach Movie) and the poster for the play is so cute..am I the only one who has strong feelings about that picture? They look like they're about to kiss..kind of. And you see Maleficent just standing in the back. The play will be playing at the Pasadena Playhouse (for those in California) from something in December to January 4th.**

**Two, yesterday, Olivia announced that she has her first BIG MOVIE ROLE! Girl Vs. Monster was just a TV premiering movie, but this one is called 'Same Kind of Different As Me' and she'll be playing Renee Zellweger's daughter. (Did I spell her last name right?) I'm really excited and if I can, I need to see that movie! **

**I must be psychic, because months ago, I predicted that Olivia would soon get a big movie role, and it happened..And that she'd get an award, and that happened (Industry Dance Awards). Eh, this tends to happen sometimes..**

**And three, yesterday, I checked Twitter after school and people I was following said something about a song called "Can't Touch This" by Olivia. I looked it up but couldn't find it, so I looked at the tweet from the person and they had a link to it on SoundCloud. I went to the link and it didn't work. So I was upset, but now I'm fine. And they said the song was most likely a demo from Olivia's album that's coming out in 2015.**

**But the movie..I'm really excited and I don't know when it's coming out.. :P**

**Um, ba, um..**

**aganwsbkjaneoinrobane**

***static***


	60. Month 4, Baby 3

**Can't touch dis..**

***static***

_**The Minions Master chapter 59 . 11/8/14**_

_If u you google can't touch this by olivia holt you could find the audio of the song_

**You..are a genius. I did that and found the whole song!**

**It's on YouTube :)**

**P.S. Ba ba ba ba ba-na-na.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 59 . 11/8/14**_

_Yay! I heard about the play and the movie and I searched up the song and it came up it ounces really cool almost like shake it off! I can't wait for e movie either and oh yeah I love this chapter. I liked jacks pov! Please update sooand let me know if you need any ideas._

**Shake It Off by Taylor Swift? No offense but I hate that song..we heard it on Good Morning America a lot and it was annoying :|**

**And I forgot how it sounds kinda..so I need to listen to it again :)**

**Okay, I listened to it before writing this so we good? I think so.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

_I was home with the babies and Kim was out, shopping. Of course. Like all women these days..I wanted to go with her, but she said I couldn't because I'd get distracted. I knew where she was going then..probably she was like "I need more bras" or "I need new lingerie" or something like that. I know what she looks like in them, but she wouldn't let me go because I'd stare at anything that wasn't her._

I came back home and Jack was waiting for me. "I know you must be upset that I didn't let you go with me."

"I kind of am.."

"Well I don't want you distracted."

"I know..and I don't want to get distracted at women that aren't you."

"That's sweet."

"So..what'd you get?"

"You really have to ask me that?"

"Well I'm a guy..and you know how guys are.."

"I'm not telling or showing you. You'll have to wait until I actually wear them."

"Well first off, I never see you in neither just your bra or-"

"Yes you do."

"I was going to say that.."

"Well we're not having sex until after the baby comes so you'll just have to wait."

"You're no fun sometimes.."

"Jack!"

"What? It's true."

"I mean, when I found out I was pregnant I said not to put me in a bad mood. And you're doing that!"

"Babe-"

"Don't start with the 'babe'."

"Just calm down. Go rest if you're stressed out."

"I'm not stressed out!"

"If you're shouting then you kinda are." I put Jack in an arm lock. "Gee..you're tough when you're pregnant. And where did you even learn to do that?"

"You know. When I was a spy."

"Maybe you should go back to being a spy after the baby's born."

"Why would I do that? So you can see me wearing my spy outfit more often?"

"..Yes.."

"I'm not. I'm a teenage mother and what I want to focus on doing right now is taking care of my babies and not sex."

"I told you you weren't any fun.."

"Say something like that again and I'll break your arm."

"I'll stop." I let go of his arm. "Gee..either it's just me or you have more muscle than me."

"Well..karate made me a bit strong at first."

"Really..?" He grabbed me by my waist and took me against the wall and kissed me. He was so close to me, he was sure he could feel the baby moving. When he stopped kissing me, he chuckled. "The little one's growing fast..you sure there's only one in there?"

"I'm sure."

"I hope it's a boy this time.."

"A boy? You sure about that?"

"Mm...nevermind, I want a girl."

"Exactly.."

He held my stomach. "The baby knows it's me..they're moving a lot."

"If it's a girl again then she's obviously going to be a daddy's girl." Cookie came to me and scratched at my leg. "I'm gonna let Cookie outside. I'll be right back."

_Dang..I never knew Kim could be so hot while she's pregnant. Especially in black or blue..and you know me when it comes to Kim wearing black.._

When I came back, Cookie went and layed on the floor, Jack suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. "What?"

"Nothing..while you were gone I just took a moment to think about how beautiful my wife is."

"You're sweet."

"You're sweeter."

We argued happily and I murmured a bit before Jack kissed me. He started to move his hand lower than my waist and he touched me _there._

"Bwad dada." Grace giggled.

"You taught her to say that, didn't you?"

"Yeah.."

Jack let go of me and went over to Grace and picked her up. "You little silly.." He tickled Grace and she giggled.

* * *

That night I was sitting in bed, looking at my phone.

When Jack came back, I set my phone down. "Hey, um, Jack.."

"Hm?"

"Earlier when I said we shouldn't have sex until after the baby comes.."

"Yeah?"

"I kind of want to again..just one more time."

_I hope Kim's wearing sexy black lingerie and just hiding it under the blanket._

"Well..who doesn't? And one more time's just fine."

"Okay, well like last time..you're gonna like what you see."

_Kim uncovered herself, and I was right. Sexy black lingerie and a matching garter-belt. Her hair was curled and was resting on her shoulders and the middle resting on her back. Just what a guy likes.. _"Well..who wouldn't like a sexy blonde in black?"

"Well who wouldn't like a sexy _brown-haired _guy with nice muscle?"

"Exactly. I agree that we're both extremely sexy people so..who wouldn't want to date us?"

"Shh." _Kim lowered her head and her eyes were sparkling. Her smooth, blonde hair lowered to nearly her chest and I couldn't stop staring. Her eyes, her hair, her body, her legs..did I mention her body and legs? But damn, Kim's so fine! I'm getting really turned on..it's usual. _"Let's just focus on what's going on."

"Damn babe..you're the sexiest woman that's ever lived!"

"Hey..shut up and focus on doing your wife." _She winked at me. Her arms pressed against the side of her chest, and she just looked gorgeous.._

"Whatever you say." Jack grabbed me by my waist and he moved towards me so we were almost laying down and he kissed me. "Honestly Kim..I don't want to stop."

"I don't want _you_ to stop." _Of course I never want to..if a girl's really good in bed, of course a guy wouldn't want to stop! Especially if it's Kim that's getting it.._

Jack grabbed a lock of my hair and continued to kiss me. Soon enough we layed down, and we stopped kissing, and he gave me the look that says "You're about to lose your virginity you already lost." And did that even make sense? Either way, I'll keep losing mine even if I already did.

* * *

**So..did ya like it?**

**So later this week I'll be writing a Kick one shot based off of one called "When Jack Comes Back" and it'll be about 4 months after Jack and Kim got married, and Jack has a sex craving. Kim's home already, and when Jack gets back he just wants to get right into sex.**

**I don't want to copy the story too much, because I can't think of a title for it..so if I don't get any names for it or if I still can't think of any, it'll just be titled "Kick One Shot".**

**Umm...Hakuna Matata? **

**:P**

***static***

**Update: OMG, I just checked my Twitter..**

**OLIVIA REPLIED TO ME!**

**I said "Hmm I think I'll go watch Tangled" and Olivia replied "hmm good idea" and I didn't even think she would see it! But omg..**

***screams happily***

***static***


	61. Month 5, Baby 3

**AIJGnkjawnkbsn**

***static***

_**The Minions Master chapter 60 . 11/10/14**_

_Awesome story. Glad I could help. Once I heard bout the song I went crazy to find it after an hour I did. So ur welcome. Great chappie to_

**T-hanks. High-5. *wapush***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 60 . 11/11/14**_

_Love this! I have a title jacks homecoming party? Or omething like that or when the husband gets back, he will play to when jack gets ack, he will play? I loved this chapter! I can't find her song on YouTube any more! But I downloaded it onto my laptop so were all good! I think the baby should be a boy! Can't wait for the next update_

**Well..that's what happens when you upload a song that isn't high pitched so is copyrighted..And we'll see if the baby's a boy..hehe..and what do you mean "when the husband gets back, he will play to when Jack gets back, he will play?"? That just confused me for a minute!**

_**kickinitwithyou2 chapter 60 . 11/11/14**_

_I know how you feel. I talk to dylan a few times. He always replies. He's so sweet_

**I'm sure he is sweet, of course! But this time when Olivia replied..my heart was just pounding like crazy. Dylan noticed me once after I said something about the Kickin' It episode Temple of Doom, but he only favorited my tweet.**

**Um..**

**Oh yeah, this chapter will contain some flashbacks. And the month is July, just so you guys get a notice on why there are flashbacks.**

**awjngkjawenjbs**

**(lol)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I came home from the local Seaford cafe, where I went out and grabbed a quick bite because of the craving I had. That's new..now my baby'll want to eat croissants later on.

Jack looked at me and came to me. "There's my little baby.."

"Are you talking about me or the baby?"

"..Both.." He looked at my stomach and started petting it. "My cute little baby."

"Aw stop.."

"I meant the baby." I just stared at him. "I'm kidding, babe." He kissed me on the cheek. "Well..are you sure there's only one little baby in there?"

"Yes! The baby grows fast. Don't ask me that again next month because I'm getting an ultrasound and I'll prove I'm only carrying one baby." I looked at Grace and she was sitting there, playing with Lela. "I can't believe it..Grace's gonna be 2 next month."

"That's impossible..it seemed like we just had her."

"Yeah.."

(Nearly 2 Years ago..)

"Jack? Are you nervous about being a father? Because you're shaking.."

"A little. I'm excited though."

"Me too."

One of the nurses came back with my baby. I started getting a bit nervous but still excited. She gave her to me gently, congratulated us, then left. I looked at her to see a cute, little, soft face. She was wrapped in a fuzzy light pink blanket, like her baby blanket in her crib, she was asleep, and she had a newborn pacifier in her mouth. Jack said she looked just like me. She did, she had bits of blonde hair, my face, a cute little nose, well, all babies have cute noses, and she had some birthmarks in the same spots where mine are. I looked up at Jack, smiled at him, and gave her to him gently. He was still shaking a bit.

"Kim..she's perfect." He gave her back to me. "I think she might be waking up."

She opened her little eyes and I smiled. "Hi sweetheart. Jack she has your eyes."

"Does she?"

She started making these cute baby noises. Jack and I were thinking of names.

"I have a name.."

"What name?"

"Grace." I smiled. He chose the name we both loved when I was thinking of names. I looked back at her, and she was making noises at me. "Mommy's gonna take good care of you sweetheart." She reached her little arm out at me. I held her hand, and she wrapped her little hand around my finger. "We can take her to see my mom when we bring her home."

(Now..)

I was getting emotional. I couldn't believe it. My first born's almost 2 years old.

"Hey..babe, it's okay." He hugged me and I cried into his chest. I felt tugging on my dress, and I looked down and Grace was looking up at me.

"Mama?"

I wiped my tears and chuckled a bit. I tried picking Grace up but I couldn't. "What'dya know..I already can't pick stuff up."

"I got her." Jack picked her up and gave her to me.

"Mama!" Grace hugged me.

I sniffled and hugged her. "Mama loves you very much..she's not letting anything happen to you."

"I'm the father..shouldn't I be the one protecting her? You know how new fathers are. They're really protective of their first born baby."

"I know..so is the mother. And I'm the one who worked as a spy at first."

"Yeah..a _sexy _spy."

"Aww..that's sweet." He kissed me on the cheek again. "Well I'm a bit tired..and maybe a bit sick feeling..so I'm gonna just go upstairs and lay down for a while."

"Yeah..you do look a little pale.." I started going upstairs. "Don't puke on the way up there." I ran upstairs because _then _I had to puke. "Of course.."

* * *

That night I was sitting in bed, waiting for Jack, and looking at my phone. My lockscreen was my ultrasound of Grace when I was 8 months pregnant with her, and when she had a lot of growth. I started getting emotional.

Jack came back. "Hey..you okay?"

"You know..I'm just emotional."

"Kim.."

"I'm sad..because Grace is almost 2."

"And what reminded you of that?" I showed him my lockscreen. "Right..that's been your lockscreen ever since that time."

"I know.."

He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Babe, it's okay. Just look at her. You should be glad she has the little baby life she has and that she's safe."

"I know.."

"Go get her."

"Jack, you know I can't pick anything up with baby weight like this."

"Right.." He got up and went and picked Grace up out of her crib, and came back to me and sat next to me. Grace just moved her arms a bit and made noises.

"Dada.."

"Hi cutie. Go to mommy."

I took Grace and looked at her. "Hi sweethe-you gave her to me because of her dirty diaper didn't you?"

"You know I did."

I just stared at him. And that figures that he did that.._well, _that's just how it goes.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short and might've seemed boring..I had writer's block, of course.**

**...The one shot's almost done..kind of.**

**Um..**

**awrngawenrhjenasnhwr**

***static***


	62. Month 6, Baby 3

**'Sup..**

_**jackandkim123 chapter 1 . 11/15/14**_

_This is cute! Loved it_

**T-hanks. And for anyone random, that review is from my One-Shot.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 1 . 11/15/14**_

_Love this! Awww! Her name is grace! I like the outfit scene! You did a great job with this!_

**Well if I ever write any other Kick stories, which I probably will, their first baby is just always going to be the name Grace.. :P. and T-hanks to you too.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 61 . 11/15/14**_

_Love this! I could give you an idea! Yeh I will! Another pet! While jack gets this one driving Kim up the wall since they already have cookie! O and ur gonna love what I'm making in communication technology! We're doing global citizens where we take 8 people celebrity or not and combine them they have to have different skin tones none of them can be the same so here's my list of who I'm using._  
_Olivia holt-hair_  
_Leo Howard-base face and right eye_  
_Piper cruda-base skin tone and left eye_  
_Oana Gregory-nose_  
_Karan Barr-mouth and left ear_  
_Northern lady-right ear_  
_Victoria justice-right eye brow_  
_Sidney parks-left eye brow_  
_I thought you would like the first 3! Sorry this is a long review! Ughh! Reading! Please update soon or as soon as u can!_

**That's funny..last night I was thinking about one of your stories (Gonna Run To You) and I know Jack and Kim have one than more pet, and I was like "Maybe I should give them another pet" and I thought maybe I wouldn't for a while, but in this chapter I actually have something planned.**

**And that made me laugh..I can just see what that looks like already. Except I don't know who this "Northern lady" person is or Sidney Parks..cause well, you know me..but at least I know who Oana Gregory was since she was in Kickin' It a few times.**

**Btw, this chapter is a bit long.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I was 6 months pregnant now. My baby was growing more, so I couldn't pick anything up, and he/she started kicking. It was August, and it's me and Grace's birth month, so I have _more _stuff to take care of..It's the 4th, and tomorrow I was going to turn 20, and Grace was turning 2 on the 8th. How? How is this possible already? Well, by Grace's birthday, I'm gonna be emotional. Same with Lela's first birthday. Jack turned 20 last month, already, so he's pretty much..older than me.

_Kim was at her ultrasound. She should actually be home in a few minutes, so she's not at her ultrasound, she's actually just..on her way home. Did that make sense?_

When I came back, Cookie came to me and barked. She was barely a puppy anymore. She's almost the size of a pug, but she's one of those breeds of dogs that stays small. "Calm down Cookie." Lela came crawling to me and she was babbling "Baba" a bunch. She was probably trying to say my name. "Hi cutie." She smiled at me and fell on her stomach. "Oopsie. You okay?" She just sat there and looked at me. "Silly. Jack? Where are you?" Cookie started smelling Lela and Jack came and picked her up. He picked Lela up, not Cookie.

"So..how did it go?"

"Fine. The baby's really healthy, and I mean _really _healthy."

"Maybe cause you never crave pizza like you did last time."

"Well no matter what, the baby's still gonna look like a normal baby. They're not just gonna be a bunch of bones..I wouldn't like that and that wouldn't be good."

"Yeah..I'm feeding Grace so can you..change Lela's diaper?"

"I come home and the first thing you want me to do is change her diaper?"

"..Yes.."

"I might as well or you're gonna go blind. Even if she was a boy." I took Lela upstairs and Cookie followed me.

"Baba!" Lela kept moving her arms and hitting me in the face.

"Hey. Can your little arms calm down?"

"Baba!"

"You have a squeaky little baby voice..Oh well, it'll change in the future." After I changed Lela's diaper, it was time for her nap, so I layed her down on our bed by Cookie. Cookie was laying on her back, sliding her paws over her face. "Aww, she's so cute!" Lela was looking at her. "Do you think the puppy's cute?"

"Baba!"

"I'll take that as a yes.." Lela got some dust in her little nose and sneezed cutely. Babies have the cutest sneezes. "Bless you."

She started whining and squirming. "Baba!"

"What? You don't want to take a nap?" She just stared at me. "You need to take your nap or you'll be fussy. Like if mommy doesn't get any sleep then she'll be moody." She started whining more. "Lela!"

Jack came upstairs with Grace. "What are you doing?"

"Lela's having a fit. She needs to take her nap but she keeps whining."

"Maybe she'll calm down if I hold her."

"You really think a baby'll calm down just because her daddy holds her?"

"It works sometimes.."

"Fine." He took Lela and I took Grace. Lela calmed down a bit and looked at Jack.

"See? She's looking at me."

Lela suddenly threw up on Jack, and Grace giggled. "She was to _throw up _on you."

"I'm guessing that's why she was fussy."

"Exactly. I'm saying that even if I didn't know that's why." I set Grace on the bed and took Lela. "Go shower. I don't want you walking around, smelling like baby vomit or _I'll _end up vomiting too. Maybe on you."

"Cause you're pregnant, that's why."

"Jack!"

"I'm going."

"That's what I thought." After I cleaned Lela up and put her down for her nap, Jack had come back. "Hey, sweetie, I'm feeling a bit tired and I feel like puking a bunch, I'm gonna lay down and rest for a while, take Grace downstairs."

"Aw, babe no.."

"Jack, I need my rest. I have a baby inside me, and I'm not gonna deal with stress."

"Okay.." He took Grace. "At least let me kiss you."

"Jack.."

"Alright, I'm going." _I went outside and waited for Kim to fall asleep. When she looked like she was asleep, I went to her and kissed her for a few seconds. She must've just had her eyes closed because she kissed back..she was, cause when I stopped her eyes were open. _"Oh..you weren't sleeping?"

"I'm trying to."

"Oh..well.."

"Jack, you need to let me up because I really need to puke."

"Are you sure you don't need to _pee_? 'Cause you know..pregnant women always need to.." I glared at him. "Go. I'm going. Away, I mean."

* * *

The next day, I was half asleep and half awake. I felt something on my cheek, and it made me giggle.

"Jack.." This is normal..people always say someone's name in their sleep.

"Babe, wake up." I did and looked next to me. It was Cookie that was licking me.

"Aww. Good dog." I looked at Jack. He was holding Lela.

"Baba!" He gave her to me.

"Hi princess. Is Grace still in her crib?"

"Yeah..she didn't wake up."

"Well is she awake _now_?"

"Probably."

* * *

Later that day, Jack left me with the babies because he had to go out and get my gift. It was most likely something he had someone make, or something he saw and just wanted to get it for me.

When he came back, he had one arm behind his back. "Um..I'm going to put this somewhere where you can't find it..or reach a high shelf."

"You making fun of how short I am?"

"Um..no."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm really not. I just love my wife for who she is and I think she's _really, really _beautiful.." He wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me on the cheek, then down to my neck.

"J-Jack, stop..I'm fine with kisses on the cheek during my pregnancy, but not on the neck.."

"I'm gonna keep listening to you for the next 3 months because if I don't then you'll end up in a bad mood."

"Exactly."

Later, the babies were taking their naps, well Lela was, and Jack and I were downstairs with Grace. Cookie was sleeping on the floor. Jack was in the kitchen, doing who knows what. I was waiting for him with Grace. Grace was sitting on my lap, poking and patting my stomach.

"Babwy!"

"Do you want to bet mommy if it'll be a boy or a girl?" Grace just stared at me. Of course, she was barely 2 and she still doesn't understand me. "Mommy's just kidding." Even though she didn't understand me, she still giggled.

Jack came back, and he had his arm behind his back _again_. "I know you're looking at my arm but don't worry because this isn't going on a high..shelf..nevermind. Um...are you craving anything?"

"You know what I'm craving."

"Ketchup?"

"No but I wish."

"Chocolate?"

"That should've been your first guess." Jack didn't say anything and he was just staring into space. "What are you-" I looked where he was looking. Of course, at my chest, because I was showing a bit of cleavage. I covered my chest so he would stop.

"Aw.."

"Jack..think about the baby, not sex."

"Okay..mm.._you're a good wife._"

"It's not happening Jack."

"Aw.."

"Will a kiss make it better?"

"When would a kiss _not _make it better?"

"Just come here."

"Actually _you _should come to me so _I _can kiss _you_."

"Um..okay. That's usually how it works any-" He must hate my voice sometimes, because he interrupted me by kissing me. He said he could feel the baby kicking against his abs. "Um..do you make me shut up by kissing me because you hate my voice sometimes?"

"No..you just..talk too much sometimes."

"That's fine.."

"Good..so.." He gave me my gift. It was a little black box. Most likely jewelry, like how most jewelry boxes are black and fuzzy.

I gave Grace to him and opened it. It made me a bit emotional, because it was a silver charm bracelet, and I'm guessing he had someone design it, because it was a bit similar to a locket. I mean that some of the charms could hold pictures. In the middle was a charm that had my name carved on it, and on the right was a picture of Grace's face, and on the left was a picture of Lela's face, and on the back was a picture sometime after we had Grace, of us kissing. I started to cry a bit.

"Jack..it's beautiful."

"Like you."

I blushed. "I love it." Jack put it on my wrist. I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

"I wove woo mama!"

I smiled and chuckled and looked at Grace. She was hugging my stomach, so she was hugging me and the baby. "I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

3 days later was Grace's 2nd birthday. I was excited, but also sad. That doesn't go together, but as a pregnant mother, it can. I dressed up again like I did last year, in the same dress I wore.

Jack said he had another gift for me, but it was also for Grace. He also had to go get a cake. We didn't have cake on my birthday because we agreed to wait until today since our birthdays are 3 days apart, and why would we have 2 cakes when they're 3 days apart?

I was dressing Grace up in her little summer dress. It was white and had little pink flowers on it, and I put a pink bow in her hair. I think she liked it, because she giggled. I was also dressing Lela up in a similar way, but in a light green dress with white flowers on it. She also had a pink bow in her hair, because she finally grew more baby hair, and it looks like Grace's.

When Jack came back, he came in with the cake first. "Kim..I want you to go in the kitchen with the babies because I'm gonna take you and Grace's gift upstairs.."

"Oh..okay. Well at least help me carry them because this baby weight stops me from picking stuff up."

"I know, I know."

Lela's bassinet was in the kitchen, so Jack layed her in it, and Grace sat on my lap. Grace kept trying to touch the cake frosting. "No, no."

"Mama!"

Jack eventually came back, and he picked Lela up. "Um..don't you think Lela's getting a bit big for her bassinet?"

"Jack, she's barely a year old. And she's still considered a baby. It's fine for her to still lay in one."

"Alright then.."

I ate a bit of cake and was feeding some to Grace. She seemed to really like the chocolate frosting, of course, and the red frosting roses. Lela, sadly, couldn't eat any because she didn't have any baby teeth yet.

Later, Jack went upstairs to get me and Grace's gift. He had me close my eyes and cover Grace's. Grace kept trying to look around and kept saying "Nwo" because she couldn't see. Lela didn't need her eyes covered because she's just a baby, and she can't talk yet, and she doesn't understand much, kind of like Grace.

_I came back downstairs and set their gift on the floor. I knew Grace would love it more than Kim, but Kim should like it too. _"You can open your eyes."

"Oh..okay. I couldn't tell you came back because you were being so quiet."

Another puppy..and this time Jack got it. It was a breed similar to Cookie. It was another female, and she was also white with brown spots like Cookie. She had a purple collar, and her name was Brownie. That sounds good right now..

"Pwuppy!" I set Grace on the floor and she went to Brownie. Brownie just sat there, looking confused. Cookie got up and went to Brownie and sniffed her, of course. We were able to tell the difference between Brownie and Cookie because Cookie had a blue collar, and Brownie had a purple collar.

"Do you like it? 'Cause Grace seems to love it."

"Jack, of course I love it. I mean, _her._ She's really cute. And you named her by yourself?"

"Yeah. It was the first name I thought of."

"Oh."

I looked at Grace. "Can you say 'thank you' to daddy?" Grace just sat there for a while, then giggled.

"Tank woo dada!"

"You're welcome princess."

* * *

That night, I was sitting in bed, waiting for Jack. When he came back, he sat next to me.

"You're a _really _good father.."

"Well I want to be. Especially for the little one." He patted my stomach.

"Thanks for Brownie..she's really cute and I think she and Cookie are already getting along."

"Anything for my first-born and my gorgeous wife." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't forget about Lela. Brownie's a gift to her too."

"I know.." Jack wrapped his arm around me. "I love you babe."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Finally, another longer chapter..the other ones are always short.**

**Um..*looks around***

***static***


	63. Month 7, Baby 3

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 62 . 11/19/2014**_

_Aww! Love this! I cried when Kim cried! I love how u put in my idea! Thank you! Thank you! Sidney parks is from nick and the northern lady is just some random northern lady. Just to answer your question it's going to be entered in a contest so I hope that it wins! I still think that u should make the baby a boy, but that's just Mel you don't have to if u don't want. Can't wait for your next update hope it's soon and pm me about the cowriting thing! I think I have an idea!_

**We'll see if the baby's a boy..only I know so far whether it'll be a boy or a girl. Hehe. You'd be fine if the baby isn't a boy right? I'm not saying it'll be a girl, but I'm just making decisions. And..  
**

**Mel?**

**...**

**akjnefgwjgaejrnhr**

**(lol)**

**Note: The last part of the chapter contains a certain word that also means 'having sex' and some other language..I'm not talking about Swedish or Spanish or whatever :P**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I was 7 months pregnant now, or 28 weeks, and I was in my third trimester. Jack was at the dojo and I was in the kitchen with the babies, making cupcakes. I was craving them, okay? I didn't want to go out for one because I had the babies with me.

"Mama!" Grace was just standing there, for some reason. She was wearing a little pink baby dress that had white flowers on it and she had a pink bow in her baby hair. She walked over to me. "Mama!"

"Hi cutie." She giggled and tried patting my stomach. She must be excited to have another little brother or sister then. "Hang on sweetheart. Mama needs to finish with these." Grace tried grabbing one. "No no. Mama doesn't want you to burn your little hands."

When I finished with the last batch of cupcakes, I took one that already cooled down. "Mama!"

"Mama wish she could pick you up but she can't with a baby in her womb."

Jack suddenly came back, because I could hear him. He came in the room and Grace went to him. "Dada!"

"Hi cutie." He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, like a usual dad would do to his 2 year old daughter. She giggled.

"Um.."

"Hm?"

"Are you forgetting your pregnant wife?"

"Of course not.."

Jack kissed me on the cheek. "I'm carrying your baby and you almost forget your wife?"

"It's just because Grace came to me. And she's my first born."

"That makes sense..and she's a daddy's girl."

"And _I_ wouldn't forget the baby." He petted my stomach and the baby kicked against his hand. We both chuckled.

"I think that's a daddy's girl in there."

"You sure? I hope it's a boy."

"I can agree..I want a boy too. And you're forgetting another baby.."

He looked at Lela and she was reaching her arms out for Jack. "Aw.."

"She's almost a year old, you can't forget her."

"I know..here." He gave Grace to me.

"Mama." Grace pat me.

Jack picked Lela up. "Hi little one."

"Baba!"

"Hey..when you said 'another' how do I know you weren't talking about.."

"What?"

".._Twins?_"

"Jack, I'm not pregnant with twins. My stomach's not even close to looking like I am, and you know I don't feel that comfortable with more than one baby inside me."

"I thought it was two?"

"_One._"

"Okay then.."

I checked the time. It was almost 1. "I'm a bit tired, I'm gonna go upstairs and rest." I tried setting Grace down. "Um..I'll just take her out here."

"Bwye dada."

"Hey." _By the time I followed Kim out, she was already heading upstairs. _"Aw babe.."

"Bwye mama!"

* * *

When I was still resting, and I felt some weight on my legs and some pats on my stomach. Either that or the baby kicking.

"Kim..Kim.."

"Baba."

"Shh.." I felt like Sleeping Beauty, but pregnant. Because I was asleep and Jack kissed me. "Babe?" I felt Jack petting my stomach, and I knew it was him because his hand felt bigger than a baby's. Which it is. "Kim..Kim.." _She was making noises in her sleep and she finally woke up. _"Wow..just like a newborn."

"What do you mean?"

"I was being quiet while you were asleep and you wake up slowly."

"Oh..I guess that makes sense."

"And Lela was patting your stomach the whole time.."

"I'm guessing so because I heard her babbling."

* * *

That night, the babies were already asleep, and I was dead tired. It was only 8. I'm guessing the baby just wants sleep, even though they're not really sleeping. Jack was in the kitchen, feeding Cookie and Brownie. I went in there.

"I'm really tired now, I'm going upstairs so I can get some sleep."

"Just like earlier.."

"Jack, I have a growing baby inside me and I'm the one getting the symptoms because _I'm _the one carrying the baby."

"Okay then.." He kissed me on the cheek. "Love you babe."

"Love you too."

_After I finished feeding the pups, I went upstairs and Kim wasn't asleep. _"I thought you were really tired?"

"I can't sleep."

"You should just fall asleep right away if you're tired.."

"I know, but now I can't."

"Here..I'll give you a neck rub."

"Are you saying that just so you can touch my neck and try kissing it?"

".._No_.."

"You sure?"

"..Yes.."

"Okay then, fine."

"Um.."

"What? Is it because you need to sit behind me to give me a neck rub?"

"Yes.."

"Jack, I know it seems like a..sex position but you don't have to make it seem like it is."

"I know.."

"Then..just do it." He started snickering. "What now?"

"You said 'do it'.."

"Jack!"

"What? If a guy has a beautiful wife then he needs to have a chance to f*** her."

"I really can't believe you just said that. The baby can hear the father's voice too, you know."

"I know..and _doing _it twice before the 2nd trimester for a 2nd time is fine with me."

"I can't take you anymore. I'll fall asleep on my own."

"Babe.."

"Don't start with the 'babe' stuff."

"..You know I'm still on my side of the bed right?" _Kim kicked me off. _"Was that necessary?"

"Yes..if you're going to be an a**-**** to your pregnant wife then I might as well take up the whole bed."

"Well-"

"Yeah, I know the baby can hear the mother's voice! And chances are I know how to handle pregnancy more than you do!"

"Ba-I mean Kim, calm down. You're just having moodswings because you're not getting the sleep the baby wants."

My heart was beating really fast, and most likely the baby's too. He was right. My baby seems to want sleep and_I _want sleep, and because I didn't get any, they thought kicking and moving a bunch and making me shout at their own father was a good idea.

"Jack, I'm.." Jack wasn't looking at me. I looked where he was looking at of course, _my chest. _I covered it up with the blanket. "Jack, I know you're a guy who loves his wife and likes her for what she has but during pregnancy my body still changes so you don't have to keep staring.."

"Aw.."

"Anyways, I'm sorry I shouted.."

"And?"

"And that I called you a..you know what."

"And?"

"And that I kicked you off the bed.."

"Good."

I started to cry a bit. Pregnancy emotions and because I felt really bad. "I feel like a really bad wife.."

Jack hugged me. "Hey..it's okay. I don't really feel upset because you did all that to me. Stuff like that just really doesn't happen to me because..well look at me. But it doesn't mean you're a bad wife just because of your moodswings. It's normal in pregnancy."

"Sweetie..I love you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, babe. I love you too." He kissed me on the cheek. "It's okay." He let go of me and looked at my stomach. "Daddy's sorry he had to say a 'no no' word in front of you." He patted my stomach and I chuckled while calming down. "You need to get some sleep." He kissed me on my head.

"I'm sorry..I love you."

"It's okay. I love you too."

We slept for a few minutes, until of course, we woke Lela..it's my fault.

* * *

**...**

**Doo doo doo..**

**:|**


	64. Month 8, Baby 3

**:P**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 63 . 11/26/14**_

_Love this! And I meant me! Not Mel! Love the jack and Kim night scene in this! Hilarious! If you need any ideas or get writers block let me know can't wait for your next update  
_

**I figured you meant me. Not me ME, but you. Heeh. And glad you liked it.**

**...**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I was finally 8 months pregnant and just a month from having the baby. I was in the kitchen with Grace, and Lela was napping, and I was making Grace a snack. I was giving her strawberries. I think that's her new favorite food to eat now..And speaking of Lela, she turns 1 in 2 days. I can't believe it!

Jack had just came back from the dojo. I was talking to my mom on the phone and Jack came in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Um.."

"Hang on, mom..Jack interrupted me." I moved my phone away from my ear.

"It's always around the 8th month of pregnancy where the mother decides to wear stripes. And you are."

"So? Maybe they just think it looks good on them. And for the baby." I was wearing a blue and white striped top with a black cardigan over it, a necklace Jack got for me last Christmas, and my hair curled.

"Well I just think you look nice." He kissed me on the cheek again.

"I need to finish talking to my mom. You're distracting me."

_I went over to Grace. She looked cute how she was sitting there._

"Dada!"

"Hi cutie."

"Ooh!" _Kim sounded like she was in pain. It caught my attention, and I thought maybe her water broke early. She's not far from 40 weeks, you know. I got up and went to her to see if she was okay. _"I'm fine..the baby is just being really active and rough."

_I went back to Grace. _"Blababababa Dada!"

"You're silly." _I poked her nose. I heard Kim taking deep breaths._

"Mom, I need to go. I'm in a bit of some bad pain." I hung up.

"You okay?"

"Not now. I think the baby's coming."

"You're due in 4 weeks!"

"I don't care. I'm taking myself."

"Um, I'm the father, I need to go."

"No! I'll take myself! Lela's napping! I'll let you know if I'm having the baby or not!"

_She left. I felt nervous not being with her. If she is having the baby, what if she's in too much pain and can't make it? She'll give birth before she's even at the hospital._

I actually came back okay. I wasn't in labor, my baby was just being playful, so they_must _be a boy.

"You're fine?"

"The baby was just being playful."

"Oh..good. I got nervous that you would've given birth before you even made it to the hospital."

"Oh well. The baby's fine."

"Good." He pet my stomach and he/she started kicking. "Did you not just see that?"

"What?"

"The baby kicked so much that I could actually see the mark of their little foot."

"_Little _foot? There's something they didn't inherit from you."

_Of course she has to say that.._

* * *

The next day was the day before Lela's birthday. I was in the kitchen, stressed out.

Jack came in and Cookie followed him. "You okay?"

"I'm just stressed."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Tomorrow Lela turns 1, my baby shower is in 3 days, we have to move Grace's crib out of our room, and I'm almost 40 weeks pregnant."

"Don't get too stressed. We don't need to lose the baby already."

"Shut up Jack."

"Ookay..Babe, just calm down. Do you need anything?"

"A neck rub."

"Good." He gave me a neck rub and it _really _felt better. "Um..anything else? While the babies are napping I can help you." Jack sat next to me.

"Ketchup."

"Really? Out of anything else?"

"The baby wants what I crave, Jack. I appreciate that you're helping me calm down." Jack put a little dot of ketchup on my nose. "Hey. That should be in my mouth. Not on my nose."

"I meant to put it on your little nose." He kissed my nose. "'Cause you're just such a cutie. A cute little pregnant woman."

"You calling me short?"

"..No.."

"You better not be."

"Babe, I'm not." He kissed my head. "Need anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, well, I'm going to the dojo for the usual amount of time." He kissed my head.

"Wait, where's your stuff?"

"Already at the dojo.."

"Okay then." Jack left.

* * *

I took an hour to rest, because my baby was still being active a lot. When they calmed down, I went downstairs to stretch.

Jack came back suddenly. "Oh. I thought you'd be somewhere else."

"Well I rested for a while. The baby calmed down."

"That reminds me..are the babies awake?"

"They should be."

Before Jack went upstairs, he stopped and looked at me. "Did you gain more baby weight?"

"Well, yeah, duh."

"Just checking.." _Then _he went upstairs. The baby started kicking more.

"Can you calm down for a bit?" I felt like he/she was moving a lot. Either that or it's just because of my breathing._Then _the baby started being playful again. "Sweetheart, calm down." They didn't stop, but they kicked more gently. "Is it because you didn't like what mommy ate? Cause she's kinda surprised she's not throwing up."

Jack came downstairs with Grace and Lela. "Kim-"

"Help me up..and what?"

He set Lela down, and Grace started giggling at me. "You better have a cupcake for Lela tomorrow because her baby teeth came in." Jack helped me up.

"The top two?"

"Yes.."

"I never noticed.."

"Pwuppy?"

"That's right..where _are _the dogs?"

"I saw them in the basement last." They _were_ in the basement. Cookie and Brownie came waddling up. I noticed that Brownie was limping. "Aw." I sat down and tried picking Brownie up. I couldn't, but eventually did. I looked at her leg but nothing was wrong. "I don't know why she was limping if she's fine." I touched her leg and she looked at my hand.

"She probably fell on the steps when she was walking up them."

"Probably." I set Brownie down and Cookie climbed on me and stood up and put her paws on my stomach. "Hey." The baby kicked and Cookie tried looking around at my stomach. The baby kicked her face and Cookie slid her paws over her head.

"That silly dog."

"Pwuppy!"

I checked the time, and it was almost 3. "I need to go to my ultrasound. Do you want to come and bring the babies or stay here with them?"

"I can come. It's my baby, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

(After Kim's ultrasound)

"Would you like a DVD of your ultrasound?"

"Ye-" I looked at Jack. "We want it to be a surprise." _Kim just made me do that..Well she's my wife, and if she's pregnant and wants the baby to be a surprise, then I have to agree with her or she'll kick me where it hurts._

When we got home, Jack set Grace on the floor, and Grace almost walked into something wet. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no." One of the dogs couldn't wait a few minutes and had to pee right where we'd walk in? "Get Grace and don't set her down." I went over and set Lela on the floor and went and got a towel, put it over the pee, and used my foot to move the towel. "Um..Jack you're gonna have to pick that up because..you know.."

"I think Brownie did it."

"Why?"

"Cause before we left I let Cookie outside and Cookie's still outside."

"And that makes sense because even though they look the same Brownie has a purple collar and Cookie has a blue collar."

"I'm gonna go look for Brownie."

"'Kay." I looked at the babies, and they were just sitting there. Lela leaned forward and fell on her stomach. "You okay?" She sat there for a while then giggled.

* * *

That night I was sitting in bed, waiting for Jack, and he finally came back.

"Hey Kim.."

"Hm?"

"I should've told you this earlier, but.."

"What?"

"Next month around your due date, my mom wants me home for a week."

Uh..what?! "What? Why?"

"I never see her, and she wants me home."

"What if the baby comes before you get home?"

"It'll be okay."

"Can't you come see the birth at least?"

"No..she only wants me to call you and that.."

This is stressful. "You won't be there to help me calm down from contractions, or meet your newborn or anything."

"Kim, you'll be okay."

"I know.." He kissed my head.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, and Jack wasn't next to me.

"Jack?" Suddenly he was on the opposite side of the bed, holding Lela. He set her next to me, and I smiled. "Hi sweetheart. Happy birthday."

"Baba." I kissed Lela's head. She moved her arms around and put them on my stomach. The baby started moving a bit and she giggled. I chuckled.

"Did you get Lela's gift?"

"Yes.."

"You better have."

"She may not talk yet, but I still hope she likes it. And you."

"Go get Grace and take them downstairs and feed them. I'm gonna shower and change."

"Alright." I got up and went and grabbed the dress I wanted to wear. I made sure it fit around my stomach yesterday so I could wear it.

_Kim came back from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. _"I forgot my.."

"Um, whoa."

"Don't think about sex."

"You're gonna bathe? I thought you were gonna shower."

"I just feel like relaxing in a nice bath. Cause you know, I'm pregnant, and there's a lot of things on my mind that I don't want to worry about right now."

"That sounds nice.."

"You're not bathing with me."

"I know..I'm just saying that after the baby comes, we can be in there alone..have a nice bath, and have sex." Grace looked confused. "What? If daddy loves mommy then he needs to have it with her." Grace hid her face in Jack's shoulder.

_Kim was glaring at me. _"Really?"

"..No.."

"Just..take them downstairs." I grabbed what I forgot and went back in the bathroom and locked the door, _just in case_..

* * *

When I went downstairs, I went in the kitchen and looked at Lela. She had baby food on her face.

"What happened?"

"Lela _really _wanted baby food."

"I see.." I cleaned up Lela's face. "You can be messy with your cupcake but not your baby food, right now."

"Baba!" Lela patted her hands on the table, then moved them around a bunch.

"You silly little baby."

Later, I went out to get Lela and Grace a cupcake. Yes, Grace needed one too, or else she wouldn't get something to eat and she would get sad. When I got home, the babies were sitting on the floor with the dogs. Cookie and Brownie came to me and tried jumping on me.

"You silly pups. These are for your owners."

"You just got cupcakes?"

"Well, I got them some dog treats. I might as well." Jack picked Lela and Grace up and followed me into the kitchen, along with the puppies. I took the babies and Jack gave treats to the dogs. He did that for me because, well, I can't pick stuff up or set stuff down. "Okay..how is this going to work? I have a baby in the way and I want to help Lela eat since she just grew her baby teeth in."

"You mean the new baby, right?"

"Yeah.."

"I don't think you should say that the baby's 'in the way'..you know, the baby can hear the mother."

"I know." Now's not the time for the baby to stress me out. I started talking to the baby. "Hey little one, don't stress mommy out right now or she won't like it."

"That's cute.." Jack patted my stomach.

"Oh well..it's fine, Lela doesn't need to sit on my lap." I sat Lela down and put her cupcake in front of her. It had a fake candle on it.

"Baba!" Lela stared at it. I was surprise she didn't touch it. I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. Jack was still holding Grace, and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. He held my hand and helped me sit down while I held my stomach. Jack sat down and put Grace on his lap.

I smiled at Lela and poked her cheek. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Baba!"

"I see she's still trying to learn words.."

"That's fine. Babies don't always talk at a really young age."

"I'm just saying because Grace started talking when she was 9 months old."

"That doesn't mean Lela has to."

"I know.."

"Can we just focus on Lela right now?"

"Yes.."

"Good."

* * *

That night Jack and I were standing in front of Lela's crib. He had his left arm wrapped around me with his right hand on my stomach. Lela was asleep, of course, but we weren't watching her in a creepy way. It's because we feel happy.

Jack kissed me on the side of my head, so he pretty much kissed my hair. "You made a cute one."

"You did too.."

"I know.." He looked at me and we smiled at each other. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." We sealed our love with a kiss. I went to bed, knowing that the rest of my pregnancy might be stressful with Jack leaving next month and us having to move Grace's crib out of the room, but that's just how things work.

* * *

***sigh***

**Um..**

**Oh yeah,**

**Yesterday I saw a Vine of Olivia Holt and Jordan Fisher (from Teen Beach Movie) driving (Jordan was driving and Olivia was sitting in the back) and they were singing the song "Bang Bang" and I was like "wait a minute" and I looked up the lyrics of the part they were singing to, but looked at the rest of the lyrics anyway and I knew this song was kinda 'inappropriate' but then I realized, "Olivia's listening to a song that sounds like a person luring a guy into having sex with them."**

**FYI, the part they were singing to was the part where it goes "BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM, I KNOW YOU WANT IT, BANG BANG ALL OVER YOU, I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT" and for some reason, when I think about Olivia and something that has to do with sex if it's mentioned with her, I'm like "That makes it seem like Olivia would feel uncomfortable."**

**And because the song has a word in it..a word that also stands for a guy's..you know what. 'Reproductive parts'.**

**But also, I suppose Olivia knows what's going on with that because a while ago, she tweeted a picture of her and Adam Irigoyen in some room with a pixellated Wreck-It-Ralph behind them and it said "Fetus Adam and Olivia" with a crying/laughing emoji and it was funny..**

**If you want to watch the Vine, it's on my Twitter.**

**Scroll down slowly until you see it.**

**(Twitter: QueenOlivia16)**


	65. Month 9, Baby 3

**...**

***static***

_**kickinitwithyou2 chapter 64 . 11/29/14**_

_When I read the lyrichs you put down I was like why would olivia siing something so inapropiate until I watched it and realised I like that song too. When I see titles of songs i'm like idk that but when I hear lyrichs i'm like I know this. (Sorry i'm rambling)_

**Oh, haha. And it's fine that you're rambling. I'm like that with songs too sometimes.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 64 . 11/29/14**_

_Love! I wanna see that vine sounds funny! Oh! Jacks leaving and lol about the me thing! Hope you had an azamzing thanksgiving! Can't wait for your next update_

**It _is _a funny Vine..Olivia's just sitting in the back with her phone, singing and striking poses :P and I did have a good Thanksgiving. I got to see my Aunt and uncle that I haven't seen in 7 years (They live in Germany) but now I guess it's been _5 _days (December 1st) since I've seem them :P**

**So yup..Jack's leaving. I'm excited for the next chapter.**

**And on that, this chapter might be short..**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

9 months finally. I was due next week, and today Jack was leaving for the week. The babies already said bye to him, but before he walks out the door they most likely will again.

Jack and I were taking our time to hug each other. "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be okay." He kissed my head. "Just take care of the little ones." He looked at my stomach and pet it. "Daddy'll see you when he gets back."

"Hey..do you think you might be able to make it for the birth?"

"Next week?"

"Yes.."

"We'll see. And you never know, you might go into labor before that."

"That makes sense.."

"I need to go." He kissed me. "Love you."

"Love you too." I hugged him really quick.

"You'll be fine." He kissed me on the head again and I let go of him.

"Dada!" Grace ran to him a bit and hugged his legs. Lela just crawled to him.

"Baba!"

"Mommy's gonna take care of you two."

"Nwo!"

"Hey."

Grace looked at me. "Sowwy mama."

"At least she learned to say sorry.." I glared at Jack. "Well.." He kissed my head again. "I'll see you next week. Love you."

"Love you too." When Jack left, Lela whined because she didn't see him. I felt a bit stuck. I couldn't pick Lela up. So I just had to look at her from here. "You can talk to daddy when he calls mommy later."

* * *

The week went by a bit fast, somehow, without Jack. It was Friday, and Jack would be back Monday. I'm still waiting to have my baby, and I'm kinda trying to 'hold the baby in' so Jack can try making it back home in time for the birth.

(That night)

I was sitting in bed, waiting for Jack to call. The babies were still awake so they could at least talk to him.

When he called, I was really excited, for some reason.

"Hey sweetie."

"So..you ready for me to come home?"

I felt a bit emotional. "Yes.."

"Don't get emotional, Kim."

"I'm trying not to."

"So..will I be able to make it home for the baby's birth or is it too late already?"

"It's not too late. If the baby's already here by the time you're home, then I'll tell you when he/she was born."

"Well at least they're nice and cozy in your womb."

"Yeah.."

"Are the babies still awake?"

"Yes.."

"Let them talk to me."

I put my phone on speaker. The babies weren't paying much attention. "Say hi to daddy."

"Dada!"

"I'm guessing that was Grace?"

"Yes.."

"When's Lela gonna talk?"

"I don't know. When she wants to."

"Oh well.."

"Dada!"

"Daddy misses you too."

"I think that's all she's gonna really say.."

"Me too."

"I wove you dada!"

"Well..there's something."

I checked the time. "The babies need to sleep. And I do too."

"I know. I'm tired too. Love you babe."

"I love you too." I hung up.

* * *

About 2 hours later, I felt pain. _Labor _pain.

"Ow.." The baby was kicking really hard, and it felt sharp every few seconds. "Ow..! Not yet sweetheart.." I took careful and deep breaths. "It's okay Kim..just call mom."

I called her. "Kim, you do realize it's 11 pm, right?"

"Yes..I just need you. I'm in labor and I want to get myself to the hospital, and I need you to come get the babies."

"_Oh_..thanks for calling me, at least. I'll be over in a few minutes."

I hung up. I helped myself get out of bed, and the baby started kicking more. "Calm down sweetheart.." I got ready and I was hoping the baby _was _ready. "Okay..I think it's time for mommy to have a baby."

_Yes.._without Jack, but I should be fine.

Hopefully.

* * *

***bites lip excitedly***

**I'm so excited to write the next chapter..**

**How about I go write it right now?**

***types* Um..are you peeking?**

***static***


	66. Baby Meets Daddy

***sneaks up***

**:P**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 65 . 12/1/14**_

_Love! Can't wait for the next chapter! Hope it's a boy! Wow Germany! And I saw the vine! So funny! Can't wait for the next chapter!_

**Yeah but..what if it's not a boy? Like for now, I know what it is, but you'll see..I'm not saying it's a girl, but you can hope but please don't get mad if it's not a boy..pwease? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Loading...**

**...**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was Monday, and Jack was supposed to come home today. I was really excited. The baby was here, and he was going to meet her. I thought it would seem cute, because I've been dads come home and meet their newborns for the first time, and it's made me emotional, but hopefully it won't today.

It was noon, and the babies were upstairs napping. I was feeding the baby when I heard the door close. I assumed it was Jack, so I layed the baby in their bassinet. I got up and went out, and it _was _Jack.

"Jack!" I went to him quickly, not really running, and hugged him.

"You're looking better. Because you've lost baby weight.."

"You guessed it."

"You know I did. So where are the babies?"

"They're napping..except one."

I could tell he was getting excited. "So.."

"Try not to get too excited but go ahead..It's a girl..her name's Cece, short for Cecelia, and I had her Saturday morning."

"What time?"

"About 4:30.."

"So..where is she?"

I bit my lip because I was getting excited and tried not to get emotional. I held his hand. "Come here."

_Kim took me into the kitchen and my baby girl was there. Wow..she was so cute. _

I picked her up gently and gave her to Jack. "Hi little one." She made the usual baby noises at him. "I'm your daddy." She moved her arms a bit and Jack held her little hand. Like most babies, she wrapped her hand around Jack's finger. "She's really cute." Like Grace and Lela, she had bits of my blonde hair, my face, and some bits of brown hair actually, and Jack's eyes.

Cece was fine, but she started whining a bit. "She's just hungry. I didn't get to finish feeding her."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just wait.."

I grabbed Cece's baby blanket and covered the left side of my chest. It's just coverage so Jack doesn't get distracted. "Well that's new."

"Well I just figured..we only have 3 babies but we've had sex _a lot _and I know how you are around bare parts of my body.."

"I know.."

"And I'm gonna be most likely doing this in front of a 2 year old and 1 year old, so.."

"When'll the babies wake up? I want to see them."

"They should be awake now."

"Good.." He got up and kissed my head. "I love you. She's perfect."

I smiled. "Maybe you should stay with her..you've only been with her 5 minutes..I can go get the babies."

"Good point.."

Cece stopped eating, right when I was going to make her stop, and gently gave her to Jack. I left and went upstairs.

_I looked at little Cece. She was so precious. Sometimes I think it's good Kim and I have unprotected sex, and she ends up pregnant and doesn't have a miscarriage, because our babies end up so cute. When Grace was born, I was shaking a lot, of course, but I fell in love with her right away and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. When Lela was born, it was the same as Grace, and now it's the same with Cece. They're all still so cute, and I want to help Kim raise them well._

I came back with Grace and Lela, and even though they still don't understand much, I'm sure they weren't expecting to know that Jack was back.

"Dada!" Grace was really excited, as usual. I sat Lela down, took Cece, and gave Grace to Jack. "Dada!" Grace giggled at him and hugged him.

"Daddy missed you too."

"Dada!"

"I think that's all she wants to say.."

"Has Lela talked yet? Has she walked yet?"

I smiled. Jack was going to get more excited. "Come here." I layed Cece in her bassinet, picked Lela up, and Jack got up. I looked at Cece. "Mommy will be right back." She should be okay for a few minutes, right? Jack followed me out. He set Grace down and I set Lela down. "Lela look at mommy."

She's 1, and you know she doesn't do much. "Baba!"

"Go to daddy, okay?"

"Mama.."

"I know." She said that quietly, which is surprising, because she's a smart baby. She knows she wants to surprise Jack. "Go to daddy." She actually listened, and she got up slowly and walked to Jack. When she got to him, she giggled.

Jack hugged Lela and kissed her cheek, like a usual dad would.

I went over to him and Lela looked at me. "She sees you now."

"Say something to daddy."

Lela looked down, then at Jack. "Dada." Jack was really excited. He hugged Lela.

I suddenly heard Cece crying from the kitchen. I assumed she needed a diaper change finally. I got up and went to the kitchen and she was crying _a lot_, so she must've _really _needed a change.

* * *

It was about 1 am, and Cece started crying. Jack woke up too, and I turned on the lamp, put on my glasses that I've had for the past 5 years, got up and went and picked her up. She had her fingers in her mouth _while _she was crying.

"Are you hungry?" I don't know why I would ask her that if she _is _hungry. I just think talking to babies is cute. I grabbed her baby blanket out of her crib, went and sat in bed, covered the right side of my chest and fed her. She calmed down and had her little hand in a fist, resting on my chest.

"She got calm fast." All Jack could see was her little head and bits of hair, and he petted her head gently. "She has a soft little head."

"Well she's a newborn baby..and newborn babies have soft skin."

"I know.."

"Hey, can you go check on Grace to see if she's okay?"

"Yeah.." He got up and went to Grace's room, and I _was _hoping she was okay, being alone in a room. She has a night light that almost lights up the whole room, and she sleeps away from the window so she doesn't get too scared.

Jack came back and Grace was hiding her face in his shoulder. "Is she fine?"

"She's scared."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"..She said my name."

"That figures..she probably just had a nightmare. I suppose she can sleep in the baby's crib and Cece can sleep in her baby bed. Well, the baby bed that _was _Lela's baby bed."

"Good idea.." He went and layed Grace in Cece's crib. She calmed down and was awake a bit, from what Jack said.

I heard Cece whining and realized that I accidentally moved her which made her stop eating. "Oopsie." I moved her back towards me and she continued eating and calmed down.

"I'm gonna try going back to sleep." He kissed me. "Love you." He looked at Cece and petted her head gently again. "Daddy loves you little one." I smiled.

"I love you too Jack."

* * *

The next day, Grace and Lela were napping. Cookie and Brownie were chewing on a bunch of different dog toys. I was holding little Cece, and Jack was out.

Grace grabbed Cookie's tug-of-war rope and tried throwing it, but she dropped it. Cookie grabbed the end and Brownie grabbed the other end. Such silly dogs.

When Jack came back, he had quite some stuff in his hands. "What were you doing?"

"I just went out for some stuff..it's for you and the baby. Mostly the baby."

"So..a late baby shower gift to your own wife?"

"I guess..I wanted to wait until I got back to get it so I'd know whether it was a boy or a girl."

"So what'd you get then?" The first thing he gave me was a pink stuffed bear. On the right foot, it said 'Baby' and on the left foot, it said 'Girl'. It was really cute. "Look sweetheart." Cece looked really cute. She moved her arms around a bit and touched the bear, and knocked it off my lap. "You little silly." Cookie went to the bear and looked at it. "No no Cookie." Cookie turned her head and went back to playing with Brownie. I picked up the bear and set it aside me.

Jack had a few more things for Cece, like a little pink headband and baby socks. I put the baby socks on her, and both Jack and I chuckled. "She looks so cute." Jack took her and kissed her head. "Kim..the only thing I know right now is how cute she is."

"Well, you know.."

"She got the cuteness from me, right?"

"Do you see _anything _she got from you? Besides some bits of brown hair?"

He shifted his eyes to the left then back at me. "Nope.."

"Mmhm." He gave her back to me.

"If we have-"

"No more babies."

_She's my wife, and I have to agree with her sometimes or she'll kill me. Not literally, she'll just hurt me. Darn.._

* * *

**Sorry if you wanted a boy, it's because I don't have any brothers. Never will.**

**But it's okay that it's not, right?**

**Sowwy..**


	67. Bad Baby

**..hi.**

_**XoThatCrazyChickoX chapter 66 . 12/4/14**_

_Hey! It's me Alex. Remember me? _  
_Aw i really wanted a boy, maybe because i have two brothers. But i was getting slightly tired of girls, i mean i love Grace, Lela and Cece but still..._

**Yeah, I remember you. It's been almost 2 months since I last heard from you. And I didn't know you were still reading this! In a chapter I almost asked "What happened to Alex?"**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 66 . 12/4/14**_

_Im not mad and I think the boy thing has to do with the fact I have a brother and lots of cousins that are boys, but I love cece! Maybe in our story, the baby could be a boy. I could do that part. Love! Can't wait for the next update_

**Oh..that makes sense. I mean I have a lot of cousins that are boys too, but I don't have any brothers, and just a little fact..I was supposed to be a boy. I'm glad I'm not because..I'm not really into boys anymore..**

**Maybe Leo.**

**Maybe Ross.**

**Just them..**

**:P**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

_When I came home from the dojo, Grace was sitting in the 'no no' chair, and she looked kinda sad. I went to find Kim to ask why she was there, and as I walked past Grace she looked up at me with her cute baby face. I went in the kitchen and found Kim and the baby was laying in her bassinet._

"Why is Grace in the 'no no' chair?"

"She said a bad word."

"What'd she say?"

"Well..she said..._bitch._"

"She said that? To you?"

I nodded. "I don't know why she said it or how she learned it.." _I can guess how she learned it.. _"All I know is that she called me a 'no no' word."

"You have a cute Southern accent.."

"I know. You've told me a thousand times." Not literally a thousand. He's just told me a lot.

"Well you need to figure out why she said it. I don't want my baby girl saying that a bunch cause them Lela might say it."

"I know..you can take care of the baby for once while I go have a talk with Grace."

"If she listens.."

"She will. I'm the mother and she needs to." I left the room and looked at Grace. She looked up at me. "Do you want to tell mommy why you said a 'no no' word?"

"Mama." I picked her up and sat down and set her on my lap.

"Why'd you say a 'no no' word to mommy?"

"Sowwy mama."

"Mommy knows you're sorry."

* * *

The next day, I was sitting downstairs with Grace and Cece. Lela was napping because she was being fussy. Cece was in my arms. Jack came home from the dojo.

"I figured out why Grace said a 'no no' word."

"Why did she then?"

"Because..you say it too much. And she's around you when you say it."

"When has that ever happened?"

(1 year ago)

_"Jack, I love you, but sometimes you are such a-" Lela started crying once I started cussing. Jack picked her up and calmed her down, and that's when I stopped. "That's right, I said it and I don't care if you heard it."_

_"I kinda both didn't hear it and heard it. I don't know how though."_

(Now)

"Well that happened once. Maybe a few other times..I don't remember."

"Well apparently she heard it and knows it."

"You really _are _a-" Grace was playing with her blocks, and they fell over while I said the 'no no' word.

"..Told you."

"Oh shut up.."

* * *

That night I was standing by Cece's crib, gently rocking her to sleep while humming a lullaby. I was wearing the same glasses I had on last night and have had for the past 5 years. I was tired and could barely see, okay? Having a baby just tires you sometimes. Or a lot.

Jack came in from Grace's room and wrapped his arms around me from behind me.

"I'm sorry I called you a mean word earlier."

"It's fine..I'm used to it. And I think you were just a bit stressed out. I think you just need a little kiss and _maybe _some good sex."

"Not happening."

"Darn..what's supposed to soothe my craving?"

"Think about something dirty."

"I guess that makes sense.." _Picturing me and Kim having some nice sex doesn't help. It just makes me want more. And I was standing behind Kim and I felt a bit tempted.. _"I'm gonna head to bed and _try _to sleep.." I looked at him and he kissed me. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." He let go of me and went to bed. I looked at Cece and she had fallen asleep. To keep her asleep, I thought I'd 'shh' her a little. She stayed asleep. I kissed her on her head gently. She looked so cute. "I love you sweetheart." I layed her down gently in her crib and went and layed in bed. Jack was already asleep, half covered. I reminded myself to take my glasses off before I went to sleep. "Hey Jack..?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe tomorrow night we can.."

"I was going to try asking, but I knew you'd say no."

"I mean..maybe my mom can watch the babies tomorrow and we can have some time alone."

"I was going to ask you that but I still knew you'd say no."

"What if you came home at 9..to your hot wife?"

".._Hot_?"

"You know what I mean."

"I _do_.."

"Your _really _hot wife."

"Sounds good. Maybe I should be back _after _9."

"Sounds better."

"Good."

* * *

**2 chapters in one day? :O**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter: When Kim mentioned her glasses she's had for the past 5 years, I mean the glasses you see Olivia wearing sometimes? I think she looks nice with glasses.**

**I feel excited to write the next chapter..it might have some good stuff in it. I don't really know how to explain what I want to say.**

**:P**

***sigh* Btw, sorry if you don't like the idea I had. I mentioned it in a chapter and I thought I might as well still use it..**


	68. (Hashtag) Kick

**...**

**:P**

**...**

**waemgjklawmegvawebgv**

**(lol)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was a day where Jack was going to the dojo at night instead of during the day, and it was good because he was here to help with the babies. Cece was 5 days old now, and she seems to be getting used to her surroundings. She was taking a nice nap while Jack and I were watching Grace and Lela. Jack was in the kitchen with the dogs, refilling their dog bowls, and the babies were playing with me, when I heard Cece crying from upstairs.

"Babwy."

"I know. Your baby sister's crying." I set Lela down and got up. "Mommy needs to go check on your baby sister." I went upstairs to our room, and Cece's eyes were open and her hand was in her mouth. She stopped crying _fast._ "Are you hungry?" I picked her up gently and her baby blanket. She started whining. "It's okay." I went and sat in bed, covered up the left side of my chest, and fed her. She calmed down and ate. She looked up at me and I smiled. "You have your daddy's nice eyes."

Jack came upstairs with Grace and Lela. "Hwi mama." Grace waved to me cutely. Jack sat her next to me. "Babwy."

"I know sweetheart.." I looked up at Jack. "Shouldn't you do something with the babies? She'll be eating for a while."

"Might as well.."

"Make them some hot cocoa. It's raining out. And remember-"

"I know..don't make the cocoa too hot."

"Good."

"Bwye mama." Grace waved cutely again.

* * *

Later, it was 7:30, and Jack had already gone to the dojo. My mom was here to get the babies. Cece didn't want to leave me, of course, because she feels pretty attached to her mother right now, and I don't want her to feel all sad, which is why I put some of _my own _milk in her baby bottle so if she's hungry, then my mom can give it to her.

Grace and Lela didn't want to leave me either. "Mama!"

"Mommy's gonna come get you tomorrow. It'll be okay." My poor babies. They looked sad, of course. A baby never likes being away from their mother. My mom was holding Grace and Lela in their baby carrier's, so I had to hold Cece in hers.

After my mom left, I felt a bit sad, because I had none of my babies around, and I had another hour and 15 minutes until Jack would come home. I started talking to myself because I was so bored. "I need to find something to wear.."

_When I came home, it was 9, the lights were dimmed, and the first thing I saw when I came in was Kim. And damn, she looked gorgeous. Her gorgeous blonde hair was curled, she had some eye makeup and red lipstick on, she was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to half of her thighs, and her black heels. Her arms were crossed, but not in a 'mad' way. _"Hey.."

I smiled. "Hey."

"Um..before we do anything, look at the scar on my back."

"How'd you get a scar?"

"Well, Jerry decided to walk around with Rudy's cat and the cat decided to scratch me across my back."

"That cat..and if I'm gonna look at your scar, take your shirt off." I blushed just saying that. I'm glad I got away from my ex. He never kissed me or anything, I think he just wanted me for sex. Jack kinda does, but Jack actually loves me and cares about me. And Jack's the only guy I can ever have sex with. And he feels the same about me, because we both hate our exes and they both treat us like crap but still want us to leave each other for them. I mean, what's the point of that?

"Does it look red?"

"No..you just look nice and muscular."

He turned around. "_You _look hot and sexy." He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

"Mm.." That's normal when people kiss. Nothing's weird about it..Jack started stroking my hair like he usually does, but it felt a bit rough. "Wait.."

"What?"

"That felt a bit rough.."

"I can tell..I'll be more gentle. I mean during sex..cause I don't want to hurt you."

"Good..and I mean on my hair too. Do you know how long it took me to curl my hair and get it like this?"

"Should I even know that?"

"Just..nevermind..shut up and kiss me."

At least 10 minutes later, Jack picked me up and took me upstairs. When we got to our room, we closed the door behind us and he kissed me. By the time he was shirtless, he started kissing down my neck and slid his hand up my back and unzipped my dress, and I was moaning a bit too much. He continued kissing me and literally helped my dress _get off _my body. By the time my dress was off, my chest was pressed against his chest and he picked me up and took me to bed.

We spent a few minutes kissing, and it was then at least a mixture of kissing _and _sex. "Kim.."

"Hm?"

"Why are you so..gorgeous?"

"Do I have to ask you the same thing?"

"I prefer a different word..that sounds a bit _girl-ish _to me."

"So..you mean what you called me earlier? Hot and sexy?"

"I guess..I mean that's what you are. Or both of us at least. I just have a lot of things to call you."

"They better not be bad things."

"They're not.."

"Good."

We smiled at each other and kissed a few more times, then went to sleep.

* * *

***gets sparkles in eyes***

**So cute. #Scute**

**Okay, so literally, I had to watch a Mexican Soap Opera to get the idea. I mean I had to watch YouTube clips of it, and there was this one where it was sad..#RIPMontserrat (I think, at least. She got shot, so I wouldn't know.)**

**...**


	69. 1 Year Anniversary

**...**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 67 . 12/8/14**_

_Love! Sorry I'm late to review! Busy life! I was sedated for getting cavities filled, I have an english report coming up and I saw mocking jay part 1 Christmas is also busy anyways, I love the funny kick moment with Kim swearing! I'm going to read the next chapter now then I will review that one as well!_

**I saw Mockingjay Part 1 about 2 weeks ago I think..**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 68 . 12/8/14**_

_Love! Mexican soap operas? Just watch young and the restless! I do! I hope nick lives! #nickandsharonforever! Boo phylis! Anywho... I like the bedroom scene! Can't wait for your next update! #rockon, Sista!_

**Ahem..I don't think I'd watch that..Nick? Sharon? Phylis? WHAT?! But the one I saw was cute, and even though I couldn't understand them I still liked it. And sista? I have 3 extra sisters now! And I wasn't ever going to expect you to say anything about soap operas, lol..**

**"Phyllis? You call your own mother by your first name?"**

**"Phyllis isn't my mom.."**

**So if you read my other story, listen here.**

**#JackandKimthemarriedlifeconfirmed**

**You read that..I know you did.**

**And if you're wondering about the show I watched, it's called "Lo Que La Vida Me Robo" which is Spanish for "What Life Stole". And I said #RipMontserrat because in one of the clips I saw, Montse was talking to her mom and then her boyfriend (or ex) was coming and right before he got there, a lady named Maria (who was hiding) shot Montse somewhere around the heart, and it looks like Montse had a jumpscare because she didn't know it was coming and neither did her mom, and her mom was like "Montserrat!" and she looked at where she was shot and she stopped blinking and she fell (with her eyes suddenly closed). Her mom was kneeling to her and crying and her ex came and picked her up and they took her away. But it's scary, to see your own daughter get shot even if she's like 30.**

**I kinda want you to watch it just so you know how I feel. So on YouTube search "Lo Que La Vida Me Robó - María le disparó a sangre fría a Montserrat - Escena del día" and it should be the first video on the list below the ads that might come up. It's fine that you won't understand what they're saying, but it's still sad.**

**And you don't really need to know this, but I'm writing a short story that's based off something from a Horror game, so you don't really need to read it. I'm just telling you so you don't wonder if I take a while to write this.**

**And if you don't know the game it's based on, I suggest you _don't _look up the game because it's very scary. Well, the first one is but the second one isn't really.**

**So, um..**

**...**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was November 5th. It was me and Jack's 1 year wedding anniversary, suddenly, somehow. We're just growing up too fast. When I was 16, he asked me out. We dated for a year, then he got me pregnant. 3 months before Grace came, he proposed. A year later, had another baby and got married. Now we have another baby and it's our wedding anniversary. How?

Jack and I went and got the babies this morning, and I was at home, feeding Cece, and he was out 'getting something' from what he told me. He hasn't planned anything yet, but he said he'd ask me when he thinks about it.

When he got home, his arm was behind his back. "Hey.." I looked up from Cece. "Can she stop eating for a minute? Or is she almost done?"

"She's almost done." Cece ate for another minute or so, then stopped, and I gently set her down and got up and went to Jack. "Have you thought of anything for tonight?"

"I just think we should stay down here, lights dimmed, a few candles, you looking good, and just us."

"So..what's gonna happen? Are we gonna have more sex, or are we just gonna cuddle?" I walked a bit closer to him.

"I think both should happen." I giggled, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "Well..what I have behind my back you don't get to know about until tonight. It's special."

_It is special. When we got married was just about the best day of our lives, along with having Grace, so I want this to be special._

"Wait..what about Grace? She was the gift of our love."

"That's why she has a birthday, Kim.."

"Okay then..that's fine. And like you said, 'Just us'."

"Exactly."

* * *

Me and Jack wanted to spend the day together, of course, so I had my mom watch the babies so we could go out by ourselves. We just took a nice walk in the park, but later tonight it would get more romantic. He had his arm wrapped around me and my arm was wrapped around him. We stopped randomly.

"I'm glad I asked you out at first."

"Me too."

"Literally Kim..you're pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're sweet."

"So are you."

"Remember when I had something behind my back?"

"Of course.."

"Well..I actually had 2 things and I brought one." If he re-proposes, I'm gonna freak out. He _did._ "-Re-marry me?"

I giggled and blushed. "Of course!" He stood me up, grabbed me by my waist and kissed me then hugged me. It was nice, but it's not like we're actually going to relive our wedding.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"So..tonight you want to do what I suggested?"

"Yeah..it's nice. And you're sweet."

"I know..you may not be carrying a baby anymore, but try not to get too emotional. **_Okay?_**"

"_**Okay.**_"

He kissed me again and hugged me.

* * *

That night I was upstairs, changing into what I was going to wear. Jack was downstairs getting everything ready.

_When I was waiting for Kim, she finally came downstairs. And damn, she looked hot as always. She's always the first thing that gets my attention. _"_Hellooo _Kim." _She was wearing that same nice dress she wore last night. So she pretty much looked the same as she did last night. And if we end up having sex tonight, I'm hoping she's wearing more under her dress. _"Babe..are you trying to turn me on?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Anyway..Come here." I went 'there'. He had his hand behind his back, so he was probably about to give my 2nd gift to me. He opened it, and it was a necklace. It had a silver heart charm on it. It made me smile. He put it around my neck and sealed the clasp. "Do you like it?"

I blushed. "I love it." He kissed me and hugged me.

"So..should we make out in the Jacuzzi or just head upstairs for some sex?" He made his eyebrows dance. It made me giggle.

"I think we should get right into some sex." He wasn't even paying attention. Therefore, I took his shirt off while he was paying attention. I looked where he was looking. He was looking at my cleavage, and my necklace was right in the middle of it, which is why he wasn't paying attention. "Jack.."

"Hm?"

"I know what you're looking at."

"I know..did you take my shirt off?"

I shifted my eyes to the left then back at him. "..Yes.."

"Just the type of girl I'd date and marry." He grabbed me by my waist, dipped me and kissed me.

Today was good. Jack and I got to spend a day together for our anniversary, and it went well, and I hope they still do in the future.

* * *

**Okay..**

**So I didn't add the whole 'sex' part in because I'm in a bit of a rush. I have a Christmas chapter that I'm writing, and I have another story to write, and I'm working on Kidnapped..**

**I mean, I didn't say anything about that..we'll see. Maybe you'll get a story as a Christmas present out of this. We'll see what happens.**

**So the next chapter is for Christmas and I need to actually HAVE it written by this month because the Halloween chapter happened before it was even Halloween.**

**Just a little hint, in the I Didn't Do It episode Merry Miss Sis which recently aired, Lindy sang Silent Night and I want to add that in. And while I was watching the episode and Lindy sang "Round yon virgin, mother and child" I just felt weird because when I mix Olivia and things about sex or pregnancy together, it makes me feel like she's uncomfortable. And on the 'virgin' part..she kinda is that. She's 17, and she wouldn't be allowed to have a baby at this stage while she still lives with her mother (of course) but she'll have kids in the future. I know it.  
**

**And I also saw a video of Olivia being interviewed, and they showed a clip of Olivia and Garrett Clayton rehearsing for their Sleeping Beauty play, and Garrett was asking her to marry him (as their characters of course), and Olivia was like "Shall I?" and they said it was fine and Olivia nodded at him, and Garrett stood up and they kissed. It made me feel tingly. I don't care who Olivia kisses, but it makes me feel tingly inside.**

**Well, if it's Leo, then I'm gonna smile for a whole day. It depends if I like the guy or not.**

**...**


	70. Baby's First Christmas

**...**

**Here is da Christmas chapter.**

**:D**

**:P**

**#Selfie**

**JK(ang). J KANG!**

**Reference to I Didn't Do it "Merry Miss Sis".**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 69 . 12/10/14**_

_Love! I may or may not watch e soap opera, only if you watch mine! I saw that interview! And I can't wait o and pm me and we can get a plot for our story! I love the remarry part! It would be cool if they did actually get remarried! I love how she took his shirt off! Anyways, I'm babbling! So yeh! Can't wait for your next update!_

**Darn..I thought you'd just suddenly watch it. Well, I'll find something of that to watch and tell you what I saw so YOU CAN WATCH MINE. :P**

**Something about that..it says "chapter 69". Why does it have to be 69...? You know what I mean, right? I thought 69 was always a normal number, but 2 years ago in school some kids were laughing about the number and they told the teacher and she was like "69 is a sexual position" and I was like O.O**

**By the way, read my profile for a story. It may mess with your feelings, it may not.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

It's December 18th, Cece is a month old, and it's her first Christmas. It's Grace's 3rd Christmas and Lela's 2nd. And since me and Jack are their parents, we want to make sure they have a good time. Sure they'll be crying a bit since they're just babies, but still, we want them to be happy.

Jack was out getting a gift for each of the babies. He already got mine, from what he told me If it's something that has to do with sex, I won't really have a reaction, because that's what he likes to see me in. I buy my own sex-related stuff myself. It actually gets pretty cold in California in the winter, so we had the fireplace going. I'm guessing the fireplace is only here because of how cold it gets here. We move in, and it's there. The dogs were wearing their little puppy sweaters, and I was surprised that they never tried taking them off. Brownie is just a puppy and Cookie is still kind of a puppy, since she's still a little dog, so they might never outgrow their little sweaters.

When I had Grace, I sang to her at night sometimes when she'd cry to calm her down. At Christmas time, I sang the first verse of _Silent Night _to her and she fell asleep right away. When I had Lela, it was the same, and now I'm hoping it works with Cece. I felt that song was best because it _is _a lullaby, and the word 'virgin' is in it. I like it the most, and I chose it because Grace was only 4 months old, and the word 'virgin' reminded me that I wasn't one anymore. I just had a baby, and I needed a Christmas lullaby to sing to her, at least, and now that I have 2 more babies, why not sing the same lullaby to them? Grace falls asleep to some lullabies in a music box now, but I still sing to Lela and Cece.

Jack came back, with their gifts, and looked at me.

"What? You know you still have to wrap them."

"I know.."

"Dada!" Lela crawled to Jack. She's not used to walking a lot.

"Daddy will be right back."

"Bwye bwye." That's just Grace's thing.

"I didn't teach her to say that. You did."

".._I know_.." Jack went upstairs.

"Mama." Grace pointed to the tree.

"I know. You like the tree. Don't stare at the lights too much or it'll hurt your little eyes." It's hard taking care of three babies at once by myself. Cece was nursing, Lela was on the floor, and Grace was sitting next to me. Like, what if Lela tries crawling away while Cece's still eating and Jack's not downstairs yet? What if Grace walks off? I don't know where she'd go, cause baby gates are blocking the doors. And she knows she's not supposed to walk off, but she does it anyways. She's a baby, so what do I expect?

Later, I was in the kitchen, feeding baby food to Lela, and Cece was in her bassinet. Jack was in the living room with Grace. I was sitting right next to Cece's bassinet, and I was humming _Silent Night. _I looked at Cece a few times, and she was falling asleep a bit. So at least I know it works on her.

When I finished feeding Lela, I was cleaning her face up, and I heard Jack being a bit loud. I got up with Lela and went to see what he was doing. He picked Grace up and Grace giggled a bit.

"What were you doing?!"

"Grace was running in circles.."

"She's just trying to be playful with you. And if she keeps running, you need to stop her right away because I don't want her to fall. And neither do you. Especially when there's only one rug on the floor and the rest of the floor is hard wood."

"I know.."

"I'm saying you need to just not shout or keep going after her until you get closer to her. Just stop her if she's about to run. And speaking of stop.."

"Hm?"

"It's her nap time. And Lela's too."

"Let me guess..I have to take them up?"

"Well..I have Cece alone in the kitchen."

"Yeah but..you're always with the baby and I always have to take the two upstairs."

"Fine..I'll take them."

_I know why Kim feels a bit moody..she's full grown. You know how girls in their teenage and adult years are. That and hopefully she's not pregnant._

* * *

That night, Jack was coming upstairs and I was about to go downstairs to see when he was coming up. He came up before I even walked to the first step.

"Oh, look at that.."

"Hm?"

"Mistletoe." He grabbed me by my waist, dipped me and kissed me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes.."

"Why were you a bit moody earlier?"

"Jack, I'm a girl.."

"I know but..I feel like you have something to tell me but you're waiting to tell me."

I knew what he meant. "I'm not pregnant."

"How do I know?"

"All the past times we had sex, you used protection."

"Well..what about last-"

"I already took a pregnancy test."

"What did it say?"

"Negative."

"Good.."

"And I'm not lying so you think it's good. I'm _telling _the truth."

"Good.."

"Do you have anything else to say besides 'good'?"

"Um..Love you."

"Love you too." I turned around and went to bed. He followed.

In the middle of the night, Cece cried. I hummed earlier, but this time I had to sing. And who knows, maybe Lela will stay asleep too. I picked her up out of her crib and just hummed for a few seconds, _then _sang.

"_Silent Night..holy night..all is calm..all is bright..round yon virgin, mother and child.._" _I got up, went to Kim and wrapped my arms around her waist and looked at Cece. Her singing sounded beautiful. _"_Sleep in heavenly peace..sleep in heavenly peace.._"

It worked. All my kids fall asleep to a Christmas lullaby. I kissed Cece on the head and gently layed her in her crib. I felt Jack hold my hands. "Your singing sounded beautiful." He kissed _my _head, and I smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe." He kissed me, then turned me towards him and kept kissing me.

_If you were a guy, you'd know you'd want to date someone as hot as Kim. Or maybe just Kim, cause Kim's hot. And I'm saying she needs to become a model or something. _

Jack already had his arm behind my back, and the next thing I knew, he used his other hand to pick me up by my legs. It made me giggle. "Can you set me down?"

"I will if you say 'please' and answer something."

"Okay then.."

"First..you should become a model. Because..you have a nice body."

"I'm not doing that. Ever. I'm not modeling for something, have other guys see it, and have them follow me around and try asking me out. And I want to be a stay-at-home-mom. _You _can get a job. Like help Rudy with the dojo."

"Good point.."

"And.._please _set me down.." He set me down. "I'm tired. I'm going back to bed."

"Well I am too.."

I shifted my eyes to the left then back at him. "Well I figured that.."

* * *

A few days later, Christmas morning, I woke up and Jack wasn't next to me. I looked over by the babies' cribs, he wasn't there, then I looked on my opposite side and he was suddenly there, holding Grace.

"Mama!" I smiled and took Grace. She giggled.

"Why aren't the babies in their cribs?"

"..They're downstairs.."

"You left them downstairs alone?! What is wrong with you?"

"Kim, with baby gates around them, they're fine. And they're little. You can't expect them to be super smart and know how to walk by themselves. Or for someone to just come and take them."

"Just..go back downstairs and take care of them. I'm taking a shower, and I'll come downstairs, feed Cece, and the babies can play with their presents."_  
_

"And I'll give you _your _present..which I'm sure will make you love me more."

"How would I? If I 100% love you already, then how could I more?"

After I took a shower, I came downstairs, and Lela and Grace were drinking cocoa out of their baby bottles. Cece was in her bassinet. I went over to her and picked her up, then went and sat down.

"I see Grace already opened a gift of hers?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, that's fine."

"Mama!"

"What'd you get sweetheart?"

"Boo!" It was a stuffed reindeer with a scarf around its neck. It looked so cute, but I don't see why Grace called it Boo. Lela also got one of those, from the one she had on her lap.

"That's cute.." Jack sat next to me. "Is that weird? We had the same gift idea for both of them?"

"Not at all.."

"Okay then.." Cece started whining and we looked at her. "And mommy has a present for _you_." I grabbed her baby blanket, covered the right side of my chest, and fed her.

"What a great present to your newborn daughter from her mom."

"Well..what's Cece going to get as a little baby?" I looked at Cece to see 'how she was doing' then looked up and Jack had her gift, which wasn't wrapped. It was a little red and white hat which seemed to be sewn together, and it was cute. "Aw..she can wear it when she's done eating."

"And I'm giving you your gifts when she's done eating because you might be hugging me a lot."

"Then it must be something I've wanted for a while."

"It _is_." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. "Your hair smells nice.."

"Thanks?"

"Tank woo dada!"

"You're welcome cutie." Grace giggled at her reindeer and hugged it.

Lela just made a noise and hers fell off her lap. "She's just being the silly and cute little baby she is."

When Cece finished eating, I went and layed her back in her bassinet and moved her bassinet closer to me.

"I actually have two gifts for you..You'll like both of them but the second one you'll thank me for the most."

"Oh..okay then."

"Just..know that I _really _love you and I never want to leave you. You and the babies are my life and I never want anything to happen to you or them." That made me smile. He's sweet.

He opened a little, velvet colored box with a ring in it. It was sterling silver, with a little diamond on it. It was nice, because in the middle part the words 'I love you' were engraved in it. He put it on my finger, and it fit well. Of course, he has to know the size or else it wouldn't work.

"I love it."

_Hopefully Kim doesn't freak out too much about this gift now.._ "Okay..I know you've wanted this for the past..3 years and now I finally had the chance to get it."

What have I wanted for the past 3 years? I've wanted a lot of things, so how could I remember? "I can't remember what it would be."

"Good, or otherwise you would've guessed.."

"Exactly."

"Anyways..on the 29th, I want to take you and the babies to New York for 4 days."

New York. That's the only place I've wanted to go for the past 3 years, and _now _he gets it. Well, we were busy since we had babies, got married, and had more babies.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yes.."

I hugged him. "You were right. I love you more." He kissed my head.

"I love you too."

"Um..I feel bad because I didn't really think about getting anything for you."

"It's fine babe..I already got something."

"What?"

"It's you."

"Me? But-" He wrapped his arms around my back, dipped me, and kissed me. This is like kissing on the floor.

"Bwad dada!"

* * *

**:D**

***wink***

**So someone wrote a review saying that danger or a fight should happen instead of more sex. Danger _will _happen in a future chapter..I just have to figure this New York thing out..**

**Um..**

**...**


	71. New Year's in New York, Part 1

**...**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 70 . 12/13/14**_

_Love! New York sounds cool and danger could b like one of the getting cancer? It's your choice! I think you should do a sequel about when the girls are teenagers and how jack and Kim's love has progressed. This is just my idea! And I will watch the soap opera. Please update as soon as you can!_

**Well I kinda actually thought about the 'danger' part already. And the person who suggested the idea said something beside 'sex, babies, exes' and the idea I thought of has Jack's ex in it..I don't read some things thoroughly..oops. And I'll think about the sequel. Like, I kinda want them to have another kid a bit fast, like after the 3rd one is a year old or so, but then I also thought about them having the kid in the sequel..and I have no idea when this story is gonna end and I'm not prepared for it..lol. Okay, and I know that you might actually but I kinda want to make sure..whatever clip or something you see in it tell me what happened cause I might have seen it..**

**:P**

_**kickinitwithyou2 chapter 70 . 12/13/14**_

_Wait did the talk with jerry and jack ever happen. Theres so many chapters I forgot_

**I actually forgot about that..but I'm going to make Jerry appear in this chapter while they're in New York. And even though I wrote this before I wrote the full chapter, I didn't know if I would make Jerry appear a lot or not that much. Weird.**

**:P**

**...**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

On the 29th, we left in the morning to leave for our flight, and later in the afternoon we got there. My mom stayed back at our home in California to take care of the dogs. It was nice, in New York, because it was snowing, and it was only our second time in a snowy area, and it's Cece's first time experiencing snow. We got to our hotel, and it was _really _nice. We had one of those 'up high' rooms.

Everything was fine, until we got to our room. I noticed an 'error' that made me a bit stressed.

"Only one crib? Where's Grace going to sleep?"

"Don't start getting stressed out now. This is your gift and I want it to be nice."

"I know..well, Cece can sleep in her baby bed and if she gets hungry, I can feed her and Grace can sleep on your side.

"Sounds good." Jack was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some food. I'm sure the babies are hungry and I'm sure you're hungry..cause you even said you felt sick on the plane."

"That food was just..not appetizing. You think I'd feed that to my kids?"

"Not at all..I'm just going to go get something that _will _be appetizing." Before he left, he came and kissed me. "You're my wife and I want to take care of you." When he left, I looked at my stuff and unpacked some of it. Grace was sitting on the floor, and she found what seemed to be my black lingerie that I _may _have snuck in there.._  
_

"No no..that's for mommy. And daddy. Kind of." I brought it just in case Jack and I would have some time to ourselves, but we most likely won't. Grace giggled. "What? You little silly." When Jack came back, he brought some muffins for the babies. Not for Cece, of course, because she has me. "Look what daddy brought you."

Grace just looked at her muffin for a few seconds, then picked it up and ate a bit of it. Jack fed Lela's muffin to her.

"Aren't you gonna feed the baby?"

"She ate on the plane."

"That was hours ago, though."

"Well if she shows signs of hunger _then _I'll feed her."

"She _is_.."

Cece was laying on her baby blanket on the bed, sucking on her hand and whining a bit. I picked her up, sat in bed and fed her. "It's cold.."

"Well, of course. It's snowing."

"Yeah, but we're not used to being _this _cold. And we don't get snow."

"Well.."

"I'm saying you need to turn on the heat. The babies need to get a bit warm."

"Mama!" Grace had chocolate on her face from her muffin. They were chocolate chip muffins. I sighed.

"Let me guess..I have to clean her up?"

"Mmhm.."

Then _Jack_ sighed.

* * *

Later, I was in our hotel room with the babies, who were napping, and Jack was out, walking around. I told him not to go too far from the hotel, because he might forget, and he'll be walking through a crowd. And hopefully some girls aren't stopping to talk to him.

When he came back, he didn't come in all the way. "Hey Kim..I found someone _you _haven't seen in a while."

"It better not be..-"

"Kim!"

"..Jerry.."

"You don't like Jerry anymore?"

"What, you don't remember the time _I _had to go on a date with him?"

"Well..doesn't mean you still can't be friends."

"I guess that makes sense.." I got up and hugged Jerry. "I suppose it's good to see you.." He still hugged me for a while. Jack was behind us.

"I think you two have hugged enough for now.." He yanked on my hair a bit and I let go. I _wanted _to let go.

"Ow, don't pull my hair.."

"Someone's jealous."

"..Not at all.."

"Jack, it's not like he'll make me go on a date with him again. He knows we had kids and got married. But I'm wondering why he's here, exactly.."

"I'm here with my family."

"Well..I just came out of the cold weather so I'm going to go take a short and hot shower." He went to the bathroom.

"So.."

"I'm just gonna head out. I'm sure you and Jack have to get to..stuff."

"Well we're not doing anything just-" He kissed me on the cheek. "Hey."

"Jack's lucky..you're kinda..hot."

"Why can't you get a girl like you always want to? Or let me guess, you have a girlfriend but she's not here."

"..See you." Jerry left. I can't believe he did that, right after Jack goes to shower.

When Jack came back, he looked at me. "Jerry left already?"

"Yeah..listen..I need to tell you what happened.."

He must've seen it coming. "What happened?"

"He kissed me on the cheek..and said I was hot. And he has a girlfriend."

"Really?" I nodded. "I can't believe he does that to my own wife. He knows we were best friends, he knows we wanted to date, he knows we had babies, and he was at our wedding. And he was right..you're _really _hot."

That made me think about my lingerie. I forgot to put it away, because if Jack and I _would _have the chance to be alone, then I'd have to at least not let him know about it. I could see it out of the corner of my eye. He looked where I was looking.

"..You didn't see anything."

"_Yes _I did..and I'm glad you brought that."

"Why? Just because we can have sex?"

"Well..that and.." He looked up and down my body a few times. "And you have nice hips.."

"Anything else?"

"Just a _really _gorgeous body."

"..Do you know what I'm wearing under this? I changed into something else while you were gone."

"Um..are you naked under it?"

"Not really but you'll be able to see my body."

"I _want _to see.."

"Well you can't until you guess again."

_She crossed her arms and I could see a bit of her cleavage..and I was hoping that under her winter coat was just her sexy body. If eye make-up, red lipstick, curled hair, and high heels makes her much sexier, then she's a girl no one could ever leave. But otherwise while she's asking me, I'm thinking she's wearing more lingerie she brought. Well hopefully she is..I like when she does, cause she's a hot babe._

"..I guessed in my head."

"But you didn't tell me."

"Well if the guess I guessed is right then maybe you should just show me..I felt weird saying that."

"Maybe I _will _show you..later."

"Really?! You tell me all that now, and _then _you say you'll show me later?"

"..Mmhm." _Blondes these days.. _"'Scuse me?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes..and you know you were also talking about your kids, right?"

"Yeah but..I kinda just meant you."

"I thought you didn't like hurting your wife? As in both sex and with words?"

"..Sorry."

"That's what I thought." I checked the time. "Um..the babies are gonna wake up soon so I'm gonna change-"

"Aw."

"I'm gonna change back into it later."

"Good..And where are the babies gonna sleep if we end up..you know, 'doing it'?"

"Lela's gonna sleep Anyways, I'm gonna go change, then when the babies wake up, I'm gonna go take Grace to eat and then you can go get food for the babies and then I'll come back and feed Cece."

"That's a lot..and shouldn't it be that you stay here with the babies so I can go get food for them so then you can leave with Grace so I can feed the other 2 so then you can come back and feed Cece?"

"Yes.."

"Just making sure.."

I went and changed, then came back out. The babies were awake and they were sitting on our bed. "What are you gonna feed them?"

"I actually have no idea."

Of course..cause usually it's _me _that always feeds them. I went over to my bag and grabbed Lela's snack she didn't eat, which was some little crackers. "I know she only has 2 baby teeth but she should be able to grab these by herself and not choke on them. Or maybe _you _should grab them for her so she doesn't grab a bunch at once."

"Sounds good."

"Then I'll come back and feed Cece. It'll probably be busy outside, so who knows how long I'll take to get back."

"Well just in case you're gone for longer.." He wrapped his arms around my waist, I giggled, and he kissed me. My back arched and I felt him grab onto a lock of my hair.

I felt Grace grab onto my leg. "Mama!"

I pulled away, Jack let go of me, and I looked at Grace. She still was holding onto my leg, looking up at me, and she was using her other hand to try reaching out for me. I picked her up.

"What do you want to eat sweetheart?"

"Pwizza!" Grace clapped her hands together. It was so cute.

"I know where she got that from.."

I scoffed. "Well..I guess we can just go down to the hotel lobby to eat then..so that kiss didn't really need to happen."

"It was good."

"..I know.."

"Bwye dada." I left.

When I came back, Lela was sitting on the floor and Jack was holding Cece. She had her hand in her mouth, so obviously she was waiting to eat.

"So..how much did Grace eat?"

"She actually ate 2 whole pieces to herself.."

"I thought you were going to say 2 whole _pizzas _to herself..otherwise that wouldn't be so good for her."

"I ate more than her though."

"It's because you're 18 years older than her. You're fully grown."

"I know.."

"You better take the baby. She's starting to get too fussy." I sat Grace next to Jack and took Cece, then went and grabbed her baby blanket. I was standing, so I could barely put it over my chest.

"Hold her baby blanket so I can actually get it to cover my chest." Jack got up and helped me. "No peeking."

"That just ruined it."

"Will you stop thinking about my body for a second and help?"

"Okay, okay.."

"Tuck the blanket under her so it stays."

"I know..I've seen what you do."

"At least you're learning how to care more for your newborn. Cause most of the time _I'm _taking care of her."

"Well you're the mother.."

"Still."

"And if I'm gonna end up helping Rudy at the dojo then you'll _still _be taking care of her more than me." He finished helping me. "Is that it?"

"Yes..so what'd you do while I was gone?"

"Just fed Lela..changed her diaper and changed her into her jammies."

"This fake fireplace should be turned on because it's cold and I want the babies to be cozy. And while you're at it, you should change Grace. She's been sitting in a bad diaper for at least 10 minutes and she needs to be changed. And into her jammies. Then when Cece needs a change then _I'll _change her."

"Good."

"And..don't be mad, but tonight we just shouldn't have it..we're not alone and there's other people around."

"That makes sense..I'm not mad."

"Good."

* * *

That night, we were getting ready to put the babies to bed. I mean, Cece was going to sleep in her baby bed with me and Jack, and Lela was going to sleep in the crib that was already here, and Grace was going to sleep on Jack's side of the bed.

Lela was already asleep in the crib, and Grace was still awake. I was gently rocking Cece to sleep.

Grace was being a bit loud. "Calm down, your sister's asleep." She just stopped, then went by Jack. He picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"You need to calm down. Mommy's trying to put your baby sister to sleep."

"Give her some water."

"Why water? Why not warm milk like you always say?"

"Because..the only milk I have right now is the milk that Cece's getting, and Grace outgrew nursing."

"Have you even tried with her?"

"Yes..and she refuses. _Every _time."

"That makes sense then.."

"You need to get Grace to sleep. You can put her to sleep then you go to sleep then I'll put Cece to bed then I'll come to bed. Actually..I'll sleep on this side with the baby so for once I don't have to kick you when you kick me and you can sleep on _that _side with Grace."

"But then I can't sleep with you.."

"In the same bed in an _un_-sexual way or in a sexual way?"

"..Both."

"Well too bad."

"Fine.."

"Don't be upset about it. I just need room."

Grace did a cute yawn. "I guess you do..and I guess Grace's tired."

"Before you put her to bed.." I went over to him and kissed Grace on the head. "Night sweetheart." Grace was really sleepy. She didn't say anything, she just blinked twice, then fell asleep.

I looked at Cece, and she was asleep. "I guess the baby's tired now."

"She is. And I'm tired too." He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." I went over to _my _bed and layed Cece in her baby bed gently, and halfway covered her with her baby blanket. She looked so cute with her pacifier in her mouth. I layed and bed, and looked over at Jack, he was asleep, and Grace was next to him. I smiled and looked at Cece. She moved a bit, and I thought she would wake up, so I hummed to her. I think she sleeps better when she falls asleep to her mother's voice.

She finally stayed asleep after a while. "Shh.." I kissed her little fuzzy head. "Night baby girl. Mommy loves you."

* * *

**Finally I got this finished..**

**...**

**Do you ever get annoyed by kids sometimes when they don't listen or something? Well (the day I posted this) I went to my local swimming pool, and when I was about to leave, some kid and his mom came in. The lady at the desk was vacuuming the floor, and she left the desk open, so when his mom walked up to the desk, the kid went behind the desk, opened the glass case, and took out a bag of crackers. I was like "What the?" and the lady was like "You have to get those on the other side." and the mom made him put them back and then the kid started messing with the vacuum! He kept turning it on and off and it was just crazy. His mom told him to stop and then he made a scream noise, but I couldn't actually tell if he was screaming or if he just made that noise. But when we left, my mom was like "What is his problem?"**

**It was just..wow.**

**Hmm..*thinking...***

**That reminds me. On Christmas Day (if you read this before then) then I might be home until 1:00 PST because Christmas Day Dinner is at my aunt's house which is an hour from here. So I might have something new by then..we'll see.**

**...**


	72. New Year's in New York, Part 2

**...**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 71 . 12/22/14**_

_Love! And I haven't watched the soap opera because I forgot and I've been a little busy with work, social issues, Christmas and Christmas parties. You know how it goes, but I love jack in this. I actually laughed at the lone part! And the kid thing is weird, but sounds just like my cousin who's 7. Can't wait for your next udate_

**Ahh...okay. Well that's fine if you never got to watch it.**

_**kickinitwithyou2 chapter 71 . 12/23/14**_

_Wkhen you said lela was getting fussy I just started thinking of baby godzila. lol_

**LOL..when I saw that I was laughing a lot.**

**...**

**Yeah that kid thing was weird.**

**:P**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

The next few mornings was New Year's Eve. We were going to go back home later tomorrow, and tonight Jack and I were going to stay awake. I was thinking about the babies, because it'll be loud outside, so they'll end up waking up.

I was awake, but kept my eyes closed. I felt my hair being stroked. "Mama."

"Kim.." I made a noise. "Kim.."

"Stop.."

_I set Grace closer to Kim so she'd wake up. _"Mowing mama!" I felt Grace pat me.

I might as well wake up if Grace woke me up. "I guess that was her attempt at saying morning?"

"Yeah..and you wake up from her but not me?"

"Well..she woke me up cutely."

"Usually I wake you up with kisses and that _always _works."

"Yeah but you weren't sleeping with me. Not in the sexual kind of way."

"That would've been nice though.." _She was glaring at me. _"What?"

"I'm gonna go shower, then you can shower, then I'm taking Grace and Lela to eat then I'll come back so I can feed Cece."

"Alright then.."

"Put a shirt on, because if you're going to hold the baby, then..put a shirt on."

"Fine.."

"If you're shirtless, it's not always going to woo me."

"Well if you're close to being that way then it works for me."

"I'm just..going to shower."

When I came back from showering, Jack had Grace and Lela dressed, except Cece.

"Hwi mama."

"You couldn't dress Cece?"

"Babe, she was still asleep."

"If she was still asleep then that means she was tired last night. Which she was."

"Well tonight the babies should go to bed at their normal bedtime so we can stay up until midnight and be alone." He winked and I giggled.

"Okay, I'm gonna take the babies to get something to eat, and while I'm gone, dress Cece. Shower after so when I get back I can just feed her cause I know she'll be hungry."

"Fine.."

I picked up Lela and looked at Grace. "Come on sweetheart." Grace walked to me and grabbed my hand. It was cute.

When we got down to the hotel's lobby, we went to the breakfast room and there were only about 4 other people in there. They kept looking at Grace and "Aww"-ing her. Grace hugged my leg and hid her face.

"It's okay." I grabbed their usual food they've gotten since we've been here. A chocolate chip muffin. I held Grace's hand and we walked back to our room.

When we got back, Grace let go of my hand and went to Jack with her muffin. "Dada!"

"What'cha got there?"

Grace just looked at her muffin and started eating it. I gave Lela to him so he could help her eat her muffin. "You actually had time to shower?"

"Yes.."

"Well that makes sense then..because it started getting a bit crowded down there."

"Well of course, it's New Year's Eve."

"Like I don't know that. Where's Cece?"

"She's hiding."

"Hiding where?"

Jack went over to our bed and Cece was covered up with her blanket, with a pillow next to her. But I'm wondering what she was even doing there? She just didn't do that by herself, I know Jack did. He picked her up and brought her to me and she whined a bit.

"I hid her there..I thought you were going to look for her."

"Were you expecting me to see her there?"

"..Yes.."

"Well I didn't. She's a small baby." I looked at Cece and she was whining. "Where's her baby blanket?"

"You're holding it.."

"Oh..I couldn't tell. She's already wearing fuzzy clothes and that's what her baby blanket feels like." I covered my chest with my blanket and fed Cece.

Grace walked over to me with her muffin. "Mama!"

"You eating your muffin?"

She looked at me, then turned around and went back to Jack. "Well then..I guess she wants her mother's attention."

"I've been giving her attention all morning.."

"Well..she wants you to hold her then."

I sighed.

* * *

That night at 11:50, the babies were in bed, of course, but this time Jack and I wanted a bed to ourselves, so we put Cece in the crib and Lela and Grace in the other bed. Jack and I were in the, of course, small kitchen you'd get in a hotel room. We only had one light on. We weren't 'drinking' of course because we're still only 20, and even when we're 21, we're not going to drink because we agreed. We're older than 16, and technically we're allowed to drink _wine_ but not the 'worse' kind, you know..we weren't though. It was only 10 minutes until midnight, and when people would get crazy with fireworks, but no matter how loud it seemed outside, it didn't bother us.

"Well..it's almost midnight. You know what happens." He sounded a bit sneaky. He turned the light off, then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. We went against the wall, about 2 feet away from the door, and Jack pinned me against the wall and started unzipping my dress. I knew what he was going to do next. He kissed my neck to distract me and got my dress off, and of course, he stared. "Sorry if I'm staring too much..you're just really, _really _beautiful."

"I know I'm still covered in 2 places but I feel a bit uncomfortable.." I was covering myself, mostly my chest, to help Jack stop staring so he'd focus on what's happening.

"You're not comfortable with this? You want to stop?"

"No, I don't..it's because the babies are going to be sleeping right next to us. I mean, what if we wake them up or Grace tries to get out of bed and come to us if she's scared? We can't let our kids see us having it."

"Not if we're covered up and if you don't moan too loud."

"I don't moan that loud.."

"_Yes _you do.."

"Fine..if I'm that loud during sex then I'll be more quiet."

"Good..so should we continue now, or.."

"Kiss me."

"I _want _to." He grabbed me by my waist again and kissed me. Soon enough, he picked me up and took me to bed. He layed next to me and started kissing down my neck. My hands were resting on his shoulder blades, and the feelings on my neck felt so nice, that's when I started to moan and my fingers grasped. He got down past my neck and kissed my shoulder, and I moaned more, and my eyes closed. He stopped after another minute or so and I opened my eyes. "Babe..damn." It made me blush for some reason. Probably because he called me Babe. He kissed my nose and I giggled.

At least 15 minutes later, it was past midnight, and we were already getting into some rough sex, which then got more gentle. You know, Jack doesn't like to hurt me during sex or anything.

This only lasted about 30 minutes, because the babies started making noise and we thought they were waking up. We looked at them, but they were still asleep. "Good..they're still asleep."

"That's _really _good. You know why?" He winked.

"Oh I know.." I giggled and he kissed me. "Should we go for another round?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Phew..this took a while to write.**

**How long has it been? I can't remember.**

**And I've been taking a while because for Christmas, I got an iPod Touch and I've been playing around with it a LOT.**

**Like I got some games I like and off iTunes I bought a few episodes of I Didn't Do It and an episode of Kickin' It, then some music and two of my games costed money so now I don't have any money left..boo.**

**Um..**

**:P**


	73. Hot (And Not So Dangerous)

**Hi :P**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 72 . 12/29/14**_

_Love! I like the maonng part and the shirtless part! I got an iPhone for Christmas, apple is super confusing in the beginning, but you will get onto it. I tried to buy aepisode of kickin it, but boo! Storage! I got an iTunes gift card for Christmas! So yeah. I'm done now. Pm me if you need any ideas. Can't wait for your next update_

**iPhone..lucky. Lol, Apple isn't really confusing for me because I'm really fond of it. My iPod is a 32 gig, so..(sorry if I sound like I'm bragging) I also got an iTunes card for Christmas. It's funny because last year I got one when I didn't even have anything to do with it. It was for 25 dollars, then this year my mom got me one for 15 dollars, so I added them both and I had 40 dollars, but now I only have 7 cents left.. ;~; (Why did I have to complete the Frozen album and buy the songs I didn't want ;~;)**

**Also, which episode did you try to buy? I bought Seaford Hustle.. :3**

**Oh yeah, the chapter might go a bit fast because I have a plan for the end :)**

**...**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today we were coming home from the airport. We had an early flight, so we got to the airport around 10 A.M., and it was only going to take us about 30 minutes to get home. The babies were asleep since we left the airport, so Jack and I were just talking.

"Hey..do you listen to my mother sometimes when she talks about the kids?"

"It depends.."

"Well..my mom thinks you should take a break from the dojo for a while and spend some time with the kids."

"We literally just did that.."

"Well she thinks you need to more."

"I _want _to..that's my resolution."

"Good. So when we get back, you can take Lela and Grace to do something, and I'll stay home and take care of the baby."

"Okay..and what do you mean by 'something'?"

"I don't know..take them to eat or something..then they can go play..somewhere."

"Maybe they should play first _then _eat..I don't want them to start throwing up a bunch."

"Good idea."

When we got home, we took the babies inside first, and Jack said he was going to be sweet and bring everything else in by himself. He _is _sweet. I looked at the babies and Grace and Lela were waking up.

"Mama."

"You awake?" I took Grace out of her baby carrier then took Lela out of hers. When Jack came back, Cece started waking up. "You awake little one?" I took her out of her baby carrier and she curled up in my arms.

"So..should I take the little ones out _now_?"

"Well, yeah, it's almost 11, and I want them to be back before their naptime. We can unpack our stuff later."

"Okay..you should've left them in their baby carriers."

"I wanted them to at least stretch out their little legs and arms. They've been sitting in those carriers for the past 5 hours."

"Good point."

When Jack left, I was playing with Cece a bit, then she started getting hungry. I took her upstairs to our room. My mom said she took Cookie and Brownie outside before she left. I thought it was good to feed Cece while Jack's out with the babies, because for once I don't need to cover myself since he tends to stare. I was taking my time, trying to get comfortable, like a mother should before her baby nurses. Cece started whining.

"It's okay baby girl..Mommy knows you're hungry." She started whining more. "Shh..it's okay." I felt comfortable enough and I let her nurse so I could relax. "I know mommy will have to start feeding you with your bottle in a few months..but she's not ready for that. You're almost exactly 2 months old and she thinks you'll still need some fresh milk."

Grace and Lela nursed for at least almost an hour, and so does Cece. Jack came back a few minutes after she finished nursing. I think he was downstairs with the babies, thinking I was in the kitchen probably. He then finally came upstairs.

"Why are you back so early?"

"The babies didn't really play that much.."

"Oh..well they can play before they nap."

"Sounds better."

"Too bad you missed out..I fed Cece without covering myself."

"I always miss out." I giggled and winked at him.

_Kim winking at me..she wants something. Not something completely random, but she wants sex._

Cece grabbed my top and tugged on it. She was tugging on the opposite side she fed from. "No no.." I made her let go. "I think you got enough milk."

"How do you know?"

"Because she stopped eating by herself and she didn't try to eat more. And I know you're asking that because you want to see me _there_."

"Darn.."

* * *

Since it was New Year's Day, Jack and I were still awake. I told him he'd have to wait for me, so he just went downstairs. He made sure he was shirtless before he went down there.

_I was bored. Kim finally came downstairs, and she looked fine! Her hair curled, eye make-up, red lipstick, and the rest of her body was just sexy. She was kind of exposing herself to me, and I'm okay with that. She was just wearing her black strapless bra, and from the waist down, she was pretty much just wearing lingerie. And over it she was kind of wearing a shawl that was more worn like a cardigan. It was a bit dark purple mixed with black, but it still looked more dark purple. It was a bit transparent, and I'm fine with that. It went over her shoulders, but it was the type that slides off your shoulders. Then it went down her back and her sides. I just felt more turned on that usual, because it's been a while since I've seen her dress like this. And when she's like this, she's the hot babe every guy wants. Except Kim's mine..and we're most likely never going to separate. Her cleavage just catches my attention..and the rest of her body too._

"Babe..damn!"

"Hm?"

"You're just..wow.."

"Yeah?"

"I mean..wow.."

I should wear this more often if Jack likes it. I walked closer to him until we got to the wall. "Does 'wow' mean sexy, or is this too much?" To grab his attention, I fiddled around with my necklace that was in the middle of my cleavage. He looks there just about everyday, so this should work. He finally focused. He grabbed me by my waist, pinned me against the wall, and kissed me. Soon enough, we layed down so he was covering me. We were still kissing. "Mm.."

My hands rested on his shoulder blades, so when I'd start getting kisses on the neck and shoulder then I'd have something to grasp. I heard little footsteps on the stairs, but I thought I was just hearing other people being loud. It wasn't.

"Mama." Grace patted me and Jack and I quickly stopped, and I covered myself with my shawl-like cardigan. Grace was sleeping in our bed, so of course she would be able to get out easily.

"What sweetheart?"

Grace didn't really say anything.

"I'll take her back upstairs."

"Dada."

He took her upstairs to her room this time, and I uncovered myself. When he came back downstairs, he sat next to me, and close. "So..where were we?" I batted my eyes.

"I think you needed a little kiss on the neck." He lit the candle on the table so it would be a bit more romantic and so we'd have a bit of light. He grabbed my waist, layed us down again so he was covering me, and he kissed me. My hands went and rested on his shoulder blades again.

"Mm.." He started kissing down my neck. I closed my eyes, my fingers grasped, and I moaned. He then kissed my shoulder and my fingers grasped more, and I moaned a bit louder. When he stopped, I stopped.

"Should we take this upstairs?"

I giggled. "Yeah.." I blew out the candle, and Jack picked me up and took me upstairs. We sat in bed, then he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me. "Mm.." I felt him slide his hands up my back, behind my shawl-like cardigan. He moved his hands up until he found my bra clasp. He unhooked it and it came off on its own. Jack layed us down and he kissed my nose. I giggled.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"Are you comfortable enough? I don't want to hurt you."

"Use protection."

"I know..I will." We just stared at each other for a while. "So..I guess we should start then."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Ahh..**

**Happy New Year :)**

**I stayed up until 11:35 last night, but my mom said "Just go to bed" and so I went to bed but stayed awake. When it was 12, I did that 'thing' people do over social media. They take a picture of their lockscreen when it says 12, and they post it. So I did that.**

***stares into space* Pizza...*faceplants***


	74. Sick?

**...**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 73 . 1/1/15_**

_Love! I tried to get a few episodes, Ricky weaver, kunfu cop, (Olivia's fav), clash of the titans, kickin it in china and tight roping the shark. I love this! The grace part made me laugh! I stayed up until midnight. I have since I was 9. We also had a fondue and a chocolate fondue for dessert! I never heard about The lock screen thing though. Can't wait for the next cheater!_

**To be honest I didn't really like season 1 and 2. Season 3 was my favorite and you can probably guess why..and I don't really like season 4, I wait for Kim to show up. Yum..I think I've had fondue before..Cheater? I guess Jack's gonna secretly be with another girl behind Kim's back.**

**Don't get mad, I'm kidding. It's not gonna happen.**

**I also like the fact that Olivia's other favorite episodes are Karate Games and Two Dates and A Funeral :O**

**By the way, in this chapter Jack says something that kind of hurts Kim, and in the next chapter is where a sentence he says comes in and starts off the chapter. If you think about the I Didn't Do It episode "Merry Miss Sis" then you'll remember..**

**If you haven't seen it, it can be read at the end of the chapter.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

The next 2 weeks I've been up day and night, puking my guts out. It's winter, and people normally get sick at this time. Cece can't nurse, because we can't let her get sick at only 2 months old. I have to put milk in her bottle and let Jack feed it to her. I didn't feel sick all the way, so I guessed what was going on. Yesterday, I took 3 pregnancy tests, and they all came out positive. Has Jack been lying to me? He says he's been using protection, but I need to ask him again. I went downstairs, and Cece was in her bassinet.

"Cece can actually nurse. I know what's wrong with me."

"What?"

"..Have you been using protection?"

"Yes..you know I have."

"Then how come I got this?" I showed him my 3 pregnancy tests.

"Oh gee.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna be honest, because if I don't then you'll kill me. So one of those times I just..didn't use it."

"Why?"

"The times when we had it twice, I never used it the second time."

"Why?"

"I don't know..sometimes unprotected sex is better than protected sex."

"That's not helping. Later I have an ultrasound so I _really _know."

"Are you mad?"

"Well now that I'm pregnant, I will be!"

"Calm down.."

* * *

When I got home later, I went straight to Jack. I felt mad.

_She looks unhappy..so something she didn't like must have come up._

"What happened?"

"You should be expecting this!"

"Expecting what?!"

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant with twins!"

"Twins?! 8 weeks?!"

"You heard me!"

"Babe-"

"Don't start!"

I realized how moody I was. I went upstairs to hopefully try to calm down. I felt emotional and I cried to help myself calm down. Jack came up and sat next to me. He kissed my head.

"You okay?"

"I feel like a bad wife."

"You're not."

"I know..kinda..I shouldn't be like that. I'm carrying your little ones and I'm being a bad mother."

"Don't say that. I think you're the perfect mother." He kissed my cheek.

"What do we do about the twins?"

"I just think it's not time for more kids already. Especially if there's 2 more. I mean, we don't want 5 kids. Cause that's a bit too much."

"I do too, but.."

"Do you want to get an abortion?"

"Yeah..but I have to wait another week cause that's the appropriate time."

"I'll go with you..I know abortions hurt."

"Good..you should be able to come in the room with me. They might put me to sleep so I won't feel it."

"But then I won't be able to talk to you.."

"I know..you can hold my hand but don't watch them work..cause you're gonna see disturbing stuff..and because I know you feel upset when I have miscarriages, but this is worse to see. It's like giving birth but worse, cause the babies are gonna go..'bye bye' from what Grace would say."

"Speaking of giving birth..what does it feel like?"

"You really want to know that?"

"I'm just wondering.."

"Okay then..it's just really..painful. Because a little baby is coming from my..nevermind. I'm not saying it."

"Good..the word makes me feel weird anyway." He hugged me and kissed my head. I put my hand on my stomach and he put his hand over mine. "You'll be fine." He looked at my stomach. "Is it just me or do you already have baby weight?"

"Well if my stomach's bigger than it normally is already..then I guess. And you shouldn't be surprised cause when I was pregnant with Lela..you remember."

"I know..I was actually pretty happy about that." He held my hands and I smiled.

* * *

_I went to the dojo. Without Kim. She was going to go and have her mom watch the babies, but we weren't expecting her to be pregnant, especially with twins. When I got to the dojo, Rudy was just waiting._

"Where's Kim? I thought she was coming."

"She was..but she found _something _out and that made her not be able to come."

"What was it?"

"Err..well, she's pregnant."

"Again? Didn't you two literally just have a kid?"

"Yeah..2 months ago."

"You guys need to take a break from that. How many kids do you have now? Like, 10?"

"3. And kind of 5 now.."

"5?"

"She found out it's twins."

"Twins?"

"You don't need to be so surprised, she's getting an abortion."

"Oh."

* * *

When Jack came home, I was talking to my mom on the phone. I was telling her what happened, and she sounded a bit mad. She was fine when she found out when I was having twins when it was Lela, and she was fine when she found out it was triplets after my wedding day.

When I hung up, I sighed and layed my head back.

"What?"

"My mom's mad at me."

"She wasn't when you found out you were having triplets or twins last time."

"I know..she just thinks that each time it should just be one baby."

"Well if we have a bit of an active sex life then she'll figure out when you tell her and if she doesn't like what she finds out, then yeah, we have to slow down a bit."

"First of all, you're the one that only uses protection. I don't, because _you _always do. And if you say you're going to use it for a time, then I can trust you sometimes. But when I found out I'm pregnant, I wasn't expecting it, because you went on and decided to not use it."

"Kim-"

"Because your mind is just apparently always thinking about how I look _naked_, and that's when you don't use protection."

"Kim! Calm down! I know that this is true, but I'm going to be honest. Sometimes I get a bit 'stressed' when you freak out about something and you sometimes end up mad at me, and _now _I'm going to be honest. Sometimes, I get too stressed and I just think we shouldn't even be a couple!"

I felt both sad and mad. For the sad part, my heart was broken, and I just needed to cry. For the mad part, I was cussing at him in my head. I didn't want to say it out loud or we'd both get even more mad. And I almost feel like giving my wedding ring back to him. I have little babies inside me, and I don't have time for stress, or I'll end up having a miscarriage already.

"I'm not talking to you right now." I went upstairs and layed in bed. I wanted to cry, but I could barely. Only little tears were coming out.

_What did I just say to her..I'm never like this with Kim. I love her, and she loves me, and we never wanted to fight. I made her mad at me, and I felt her heart break. Not literally, but I know it did. And she's not even going to talk to me, probably for the rest of the day. So what am I supposed to do? I might as well just write a note, and since she doesn't want to see me, I might as well go to the dojo or something._

* * *

When I felt fine, the babies had woken up from their naps, and I took them downstairs. Jack wasn't around. I set the babies down.

"Jack?" He obviously wasn't here. I stepped on a piece of paper and picked it up. It was from Jack. For a boy, he surprisingly has good handwriting. I felt emotional as I read the note. It said:

_Babe,_

_I feel bad for what I said to you and I wish I didn't. I went to the dojo and now I'm staying with my mom. I don't know how long. I'm sorry, and I love you and the babies._

_\- Jack_

I wrote "I love you too" on the back with a heart next to it and set it back down. He wasn't even going to be here. And he doesn't know how long, but if he feels bad then he should be back before my abortion next week, right?

* * *

_The next morning I left to go back to Kim. I don't want to be away from her for a long time. I left a while before 8, because that's usually when Kim gets up. The babies will probably be awake, and Kim will most likely come downstairs first before she showers._

When I woke up, and I still felt sad. I couldn't see, of course, since I just woke up, so I put my glasses on. I got up and went over to Cece's crib and she was awake, but Lela was still asleep. Cece was sucking on her pacifier and making noises.

"Come here princess." I picked her up gently and went downstairs. I looked at her and she was looking at me. I kissed her head and went into the kitchen.

"Morning babe." I got emotional again. I went straight to him and hugged him. "So you really did miss me."

"Alot." I wiped my tears and kept hugging him.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I saw what you wrote on the note. I love you too, and I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me too."

He let go of me and looked at Cece, and she looked at him. She sucked on her pacifier and reached her arms out. "Hi princess." I gave Cece to him gently. "Did you miss daddy?"

Cece smiled at him.

"Of course she missed you."

"She's so cute.." He hugged Cece and kissed her cheek, like a usual dad does to his baby girl.

Cece started whining and squirmed a bit. "Sounds like it's time for breakfast."

* * *

**I don't know why..I just ended it like that :P**

**So what I said at the beginning that I said I was going to say at the ending..**

**So in the I Didn't Do It episode _Merry Miss Sis_, a guy named Angel Santos comes over to Lindy and Logan's house. He's from Guardian Angel Plumbing. So Logan and Lindy start fighting because of a sweater Logan doesn't want to wear. He wishes Lindy wasn't his sister, then has a dream. He thinks Lindy is still there, and that he's just having a dream. He finds out that Lindy isn't his sister, but she still exists and was born into another family. He meets her at Rumble Juice, and Lindy turns out to be someone who's kind of lazy. She dropped out of school, and she was going to call in sick and watch cartoons in her jammies, but she couldn't reach the remote. So Logan invites her over with Delia, Garrett, and J-Kang (Jasmine) and Angel freezes time so Logan can put the sweater on Lindy. They start fighting because Lindy doesn't like the sweater, and he wishes she was his sister again, and "He's okay!"**

**So the idea I have has to do with the next chapter.**

**So basically, when Jack said he sometimes wishes that he and Kim weren't a couple, the chapter is pretty much going to be a dream. So does Kim still exist? We'll see. Do the kids still exist? We'll see.**

**Well, you'll see..cause I already know what to write ;~;**


	75. Bad Dream

***sigh***

**Hi.**

**I never wrote cause I was kinda busy.**

**I don't think building a giant world in Minecraft is 'busy'.**

**Otherwise, I was sick, and I'm feeling better, but I'm still coughing a bit but everything else is just gone.**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 74 . 1/17/14_**

_Love! Ooooo! Fighting! Wow! I ALS,ot cried when jack said that and I love that episode of I didn't do it. I wonder how it will be. Even though I'm totally against abortion due to my friends and my moms past (some of them were adopted) I understand if that's what you want to do. I can't wait for the next chapter!_

**O k..tanks.**

**(You said ALS)**

_Guest chapter 74 . 1/9/15_

_If the next chapter is a nightmare and when he wakes up in the end he should be crying a lot because it was realistic and she can comfort him about his nightmare and she kisses him and holds him until he falls back to sleep allowing him to be in her arms when they is asleep, she doesn't even exist in his dream and he was like he was during the second part of Kickin it on our own, I mean he still has everything but girls find him ugly and repulsive. Jerry can also be the popular one with the girls, also the chapter about the nightmare his daughters can be mentioned by Kim to be safe and sound asleep, and when he wakes up in tears and is crying uncontrollably and when she is told about the nightmare, she can be comforting, loving, and maybe like in teen wolf she can give him kisses as she comforts her husband from his nightmare to show how much she loves him. The first kiss can be like stiles panic attack, and the second can be when scott felt ashamed that he was a werewolf but Allison shows she still loved him anyway, then as he is calming down she just kisses his face and lips and cheeks and head and forehead until he calmed down, she can sooth him and assure him everything is going to be fine and she loves him, etc. Just a suggestion, nothing more nothing less. Then the next can be all about the abortion then they decide to slow down with the sex and he decides to get a vasectomy so that when they have sex she won't g pregnant since they already have 3 daughters, they decide only to have sex when they feel like it is the right time to have sex and they decide to spend more time with their children and be a family with their three daughters and for now put away their needs for carnal desire until they've found only the right times to do so._

**Also, I never watch Kickin' It on Our Own because in my opinion, the episode just wasn't..good. I've watched it once, but I never really liked it just because of what happened.**

_Guest chapter 74 . 1/9/15_

_She can also show him the wedding ring is still on her finger while comforting him from his nightmare, she tells him that it is the symbol of their love, devotion, unity, etc, and she tells him she would never think of leaving him or abandoning him ever, after she comforts him they can fall back to sleep smiling in each others arms after she comforts, soothes, calms him down and covers his face with loving tender kisses as well as holding him in her arms while she hugs home, kisses him comforts him, and calms him down right after he woke up and was crying uncontrollably from his nightmare._

_Guest chapter 74 . 1/9/15_

_I mean Jack can narrate the first half when he is having his nightmare and when he wakes up then he tells Kim about it and he still feels guilty about what he said the last chapter, he then lists all the regrets in his life involving her, everything up to the TV series 1, 2, and 3 since Wasabi Forever never happened and that he would die if she was not a part of his life, it wouldn't have any meaning without her etc. after he is finished with his heart wretched monologue saying that he should've used the condom again the second time, he bursts into tears and cries uncontrollably. The second half of this very, very, very long chapter will be narrated by Kim, who after her husband_

_Alexa chapter 74 . 1/15/15_

_The first two guest reviews were from Mandy, the other two were from Lindsay. I agree with them both, Jack should wake up crying and Kim comforts him, that should definitely happen after Jack's nightmare that his wife and children never existed at all in the first place._

_Jaimie chapter 74 . 1/16/15_

_It would be really sweet if Jack is driven to tears from his nightmare that Kim and their daughters didn't exist, and that Kim comforts him and tells him she loves him, etc. It would be nice for Jack to be given the love and comfort he needs after that bad dream._

_Natalie chapter 74 . 1/16/15_

_It would be definitely romantic if Kim comforts Jack after his nightmare, she tells him she loves him no matter what and she would never leave or abandon him ever, maybe the kids wake up and it would be sweet if they comfort their daddy too, a families love can definitely be a source of great comfort to you._

**O.O**

**You have no idea how long it took me to read the first 3..a few times I had to go back because I thought I skipped a sentence.**

**And to be honest, I have no idea what you mean about the 'Teen Wolf' part because I don't watch that and I don't really like it (no offense) and werewolves/vampires aren't really my type..**

**And about the 'vasectomy' part..like I knew there was 'that' where it's like a woman getting her 'tubes tied' so she can't get pregnant anymore but I forgot the word for..the one for men. Anyways I mean that in the future I might write a sequel where the kids are a bit older and Kim's pregnant with their 4th and last kid. **

**I mean..*clears throat* nevermind.**

**And also, I wrote this chapter before I got the guest reviews, so some things might not..go the way you were expecting..sorry. But some things you wrote I _was _thinking about so you might expect those things.**

**Oh yeah (to Natalie) I edited the chapter after I read your review before publishing it to add in your idea. Sorry if that spoiled the chapter a bit.**

**Again, sorry this is 2 weeks late, I don't know why I never got around to writing it in the first place.**

**And also just so you know, most of the chapter will be in Jack's pov, and some parts with Kim might remind you of the I Didn't Do It episode this is based on, so that means Kim's a bit different.**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

_I dreamt.._

_I had no idea what was going on. All I knew is that I was awake, and I could hear my consciousness. I looked around for Kim, but she wasn't here, so she had to be somewhere else. I got up, and my consciousness told me to 'get ready'..get ready for what? I mean, I know I need to shower and all, but get ready for what? I showered, and afterwards my consciousness, somehow, existed. He was pretty much me, but some kind of 'mind person', mind reader, whatever. He said I had to look for Kim. I didn't know where she was, so how easily am I going to find her?_

"Where exactly _is _Kim?"

"Well technically there is _no _Kim. But that doesn't mean there is _no _Kim."

_Did that make sense? So what he means is that Kim still exists, but in my life, she doesn't._

_My consciousness took me to the Seaford mall's local smoothie shop. Kim was there, and she was still gorgeous as always. Except a bit different. Her hair was straightened instead of curled, and she seemed a bit like a bad girl. She didn't look all nice like she usually does. And what is she doing here? Does she do certain things and not tell me? Like what if she's already dating someone? Like a 'bad boy'? Kim doesn't like bad guys..so why would she do it in the first place? But if she's a bad girl now..so it makes sense for her to date a bad boy if she's like that. I had to talk to Kim because I needed to, and I want to see how she is._

"You're here?"

"I've been here for a week."

_And she never told me. Well, if she's already dating a guy then of course she wouldn't tell me. She probably doesn't even like me at this time._

"You're still the pretty girl I know.."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well yeah, you were pretty much known as the prettiest girl in school.."

"Well I have a boyfriend, and he's waiting for me, so..bye."

_I watched Kim leave, and this was terrible. She was dating her, well, her ex that's her ex at this time but in this time she's dating him..I don't even know if that made sense, but otherwise, Kim's gonna regret being with him. At this time, I mean._

_My consciousness took me back to my room. So this is already going terrible now that I know Kim's dating a guy who probably just wants to rape her._

"How can Kim date her ex that she doesn't even really like?"

"She just saw something in him that she liked and now she has the same personality as him?"

"So she used to be just normal?"

"Exactly."

"So..I know she doesn't really like him and she likes me and I like her so..do our kids still exist?"

"Not in your life, but they _do _exist into different families."

"Different?"

"They each were born into a different family. But one of them was born into Kim's family."

"Which one?"

_He took me to the outside of Kim's home. Kim's sisters with Lela..how is that possible? Kim can't be sisters with her own daughter that she gave birth to. He then took me somewhere else, where Grace was, then to another place, where Cece was. I feel awful. I don't have Kim and I don't have my kids. And what's weird is that Grace and Cece look just like Kim and not whoever their parents are at this time._

_I just felt scared this was real. I woke up and luckily, it wasn't real. Kim was really close to me. I was holding her hand, so I must've done that in my sleep and just wanted to make sure that Kim was actually with me. I actually sat up a bit and kissed Kim's cheek. She sat up and turned on the lamp._

"What?"

"Nothing..I just had a dream that was almost a bit of a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"Well..we weren't dating-"

"Was I dating someone else?"

"Yes.."

"Who?"

"Your ex.."

"That's terrible."

"Anyways, the kids still existed, but they were born into different families, and you were sisters with Lela.."

I raised my eyebrows. "I can't be sisters with my own daughter that _I _gave birth to."

"That's what I thought."

Cece started crying and I thought it was the perfect time to comfort Jack. I got up, went and got her, and let Jack hold her this time. She calmed down pretty fast, but she was still sniffling a bit, and she was looking at Jack.

"See..she loves her daddy."

"She's so cute.." He held her close to him and kissed her head.

I scooted closer to him and he gave her to me. "She's so small and cute.." Cece was looking at us, back and forth. When she stopped, she was looking at Jack. It made me smile. "Go with daddy."

I gave her _back _and it was too cute. Cece's definitely a daddy's girl. "I love you princess."

* * *

_The next morning, I looked around, and I was still glad that the dream wasn't real. I looked next to me and Kim was gone, Cece was gone, then I got out of bed and Lela was gone. I went into Grace's room and she was gone. And Cookie and Brownie were gone as well. Crap._

* * *

**So..**

**Finally I got this chapter done.**

**Also, sorry that the chapter just ended like that, I didn't want to take any longer on it. I have a lot to do.**

**Also, I never told you guys this (I think at least), but at the beginning of the month, Leo and Olivia went on a date. And a while ago this week, Leo went to an I Didn't Do It live taping, and he and Olivia took like, 2 selfies with each other :)**

**Hmm..I can't think of anything else I need to say.**

**Actually, on the 9th of February I'm going to write a Valentine's Day themed chapter. After all, in this story it's sometime in January, so it's perfect. If I don't have it up by then, I'll try getting it up ASAP :)**


	76. Valentine's Day

**Hi :)**

**_BearKick15 chapter 41 . 1/29/14_**

_you mean the Five nights at feddys that you ask of Summary!_

**Yes, I meant Five Nights at Freddy's. It's my favorite horror game but I can't play it myself because some things in it freak me out, but the 2nd one I definitely want to play. I might buy it off the App Store and play it on iOS but it'll be tough..(it depends on the eyeless screens. Those freak me out)**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 75 . 1/29/15_**

_Love! Love! Love! I love this chapter! I loved that episode of I didn't do it. I thought u portrayed it well. If u need any ideas let me know! I might just give u one now ok I will. Here it goes. Maybe jack and Kim could switch bodies. It would mean them fighting again, but at would be cool. (shake it up episode just FYI) and I didn't know I said Als lol! Maybe. I don't know if u found that funny. Maybe I should stop talking now. Awkward. Can't wait until the next chapter!_

**lol, heh..tanks.**

_**Sunset17 chapter 2 . 1/30/15**_

_Aw a baby_

**Mmhm.**

_Evan chapter 75 . 1/28/15_

_It was funny how he went back to sleep and that the nightmare started over again. Looks like Kim needs to get his mind off it for good by spending time with him and that they should have a family day and spend time with their kids so that his family can makes sure he feels better and forget the nightmares for good. Oh since you've mentioned valentines day, they can leave the kids with grandma and since Kim already had her abortion she can just take birth control pills so that Jack can still have sex with her and not have to wear a condom._

**Yeah, that was kinda the first thing I thought of on how to end the chapter, but actually, Kim and the kids (and the dogs) were just downstairs quietly. And I eventually will have a chapter where they kind of have a family day. And that's kinda what I am doing for this chapter, Kim's going to leave the kids with her mom and Kim did have her abortion, and I know Jack would like to not use protection, but I actually will use that idea. I can just edit out the stuff and put in the new changes.**

**Also, if you take birth control one time then later want to get pregnant, you can still get pregnant right?**

**Sorry if that sounds stupid, I don't know much about birth control really..I'm a failure sometimes. :S**

_Graham chapter 75 . 1/28/15_

_I considered Kickin It on our own to be a non-canon episode. Hope their is more sex on Valentine's day special while kids are with grandma and Kim already had her abortion and since the condom is irritating to Jack she just takes birth control so he doesn't need to use a condom and that she doesn't get pregnant, it's a win-win situation._

**O.O you and Evan are so alike.**

**_Sunset17 chapter 6 . 1/31/15_**

_KimXJack baby pls be a girl_

**Are you still reading? Because if you want a girl, you're in for the chapter. Unless you've gotten to the chapter already..**

_**Sunset17 chapter 7 . 1/31/15**_

_What if something goes wromg with the birth?_

**Well some births can go wrong but do Kim's? N- or, um, nevermind. I don't know if you read the chapter because you would have probably left a review but this was on the 31st..**

**And also, I sent out a certain part of this chapter to some Kick shippers on Twitter and they liked it, so I'm going to be sending a link to them when it's finished.**

**Well, I mean it is finished because you're reading it, but..um..**

**Nevermind.**

**(If you're one of my Twitter followers and I brought you here, you must be at least 16 and you'll have the rights to read this chapter. If you get feels then you have the right to blame me; also if you like reading out loud to yourself, don't for this because you might get heard and then whoever hears you might be like "what the heck is going on")**

**Anyways, let's just get to the chapter because it'll be nice. :)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today was Valentine's Day. Jack and I have plans, and in order for it to go well we couldn't have the babies around. So later today, I'm taking the babies to stay with my mom tonight, and tomorrow morning I'm going to get them. So I already have to pack a ton of baby clothes, some baby food, and some baby toys. I feel like it's too much, but my mom can handle it if she took care of me and my brother at the same time, like when he was a newborn and I was only 2.

At about noon, I had Jack take the babies to my mom. I said bye to them before he left, so they should be okay, right? I know they are just babies and don't really remember anything at this point, but I want them to know that I actually love them and don't think of them as mistakes. I thought Grace was a mistake at first, but when I got my first ultrasound I fell in love with her.

Today I knew Jack and I were most likely going to end up having sex, so I looked for my birth control pills. I've had them for a few months now, just in case we were going to have sex, but I never took them because either Jack used protection or I've gotten pregnant and lost the baby. Speaking of, I got my abortion, which actually kind of made me sad, because if my baby died after birth, I'd be real sad. I don't want to ever lose my babies.

Jack took a bit _longer _than usual. He shouldn't, unless he's taking forever to say bye to the babies. They're all daddy's girls, after all. Unless Jack's already left, but he went to do something else quickly? I don't know. He's just taking forever. When he came home, he had his arm behind his back.

"I knew my arm would be the first thing you noticed."

"Do you have something for me?"

"..Well..maybe. But you can't get it until later. You know, when it's night time."

"Oh..I see..well in our spare time, I know what we can do."

He was too busy focusing on the lower half of my body. Since he wasn't paying attention, I got him shirtless. "Wait, what?"

I blushed. "Just come on." I grabbed his hand and took him upstairs. What we were going to do was having a nice, romantic bath. While he was gone, I set up candles in the bathroom, and light was going to come in through the little window, so I pulled the little shade down on it so it'd be more dark and nice. "Um..you go in and undress first and get in and then I'll do the same. And the lights will be off, so you won't really be able to see me."

"This is so much better than last year." When we got in the bath, all I could stare at were Jack's muscles. He's my kind of guy and I'm his kind of girl. I started giggling. "Oh babe.."

I felt him touching me around my upper body. "Don't get handsy already."

"Kim, we're in a bath together. On Valentine's Day. In the dark with only candles. How could I _not _get handsy?"

"You're probably right."

"And my hands aren't the only things that will touch you there.." He got closer to me and kissed me. My chest was pressed against his, so I'm guessing that's what he meant. And basically we were just sitting in the bath, making out and not doing anything else.

We got out of the bath about 30 minutes later, and it was 1:30. We decided to take a nice walk through the park, while holding hands.

"Hey, um, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about what's going to happen later?"

"You mean, sex?"

"Yes.."

"Okay, what?"

"Well..I'm going to let you not use protection."

"But then if I don't you'll-"

"Let me finish. I'm letting you not use protection because I'm going to take birth control so I don't get pregnant but we can still have unprotected sex."

"I like this."

"But I'm going to stop taking it when we're ready for another baby, which might be a while."

"I thought you didn't want anymore babies."

"Well..I didn't, but I might."

When we got home, Jack and I cuddled. I hugged him then started kissing him all over his cheek. "Babe..you're all over me today."

"Well you _are _the love of my life. And today _is _the day where couples show love for each other. And friends, I guess."

"You're the love of my life as well." He sighed. "I don't want to leave you."

I smiled and we kissed for a few seconds. By a few seconds I mean a few minutes. When we finished, I kissed him on the cheek again and hugged him. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too babe."

When it was about 9, Jack said he had to 'prepare' something upstairs so I waited downstairs.

"Hmm. You kind of did the same as me."

"What? Light candles?"

"..Yes."

"I just want it to be romantic for whatever's going to happen in the next 5 seconds. And I had to take my birth control."

He pulled his arm from behind his back and he was holding a red velvet colored, fuzzy, heart-shaped ring box. I knew it had to be a ring. Or maybe a necklace or earrings. Either way, I'll love it. He opened it and it was a silver ring, and the middle had a ruby red heart shaped gem. I smiled and bit my lip. I gave him my hand and he put the ring on my middle finger on my right hand.

"I can tell you really like it?"

"I really do."

He held me by my waist and kissed me.

We went upstairs to our room and closed the door behind us. Jack pinned me against the door and continued to kiss me. He took my cardigan off a bit slow then reached up my back to stroke my hair. He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes, then got shirtless. I blushed, then he grabbed me by my waist, dipped me and kissed me.

"Mm.."

Jack left me in my..you know, _undergarments._

"You sure your birth control will work?"

"Jack, I'm sure. I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Okay then..let's go for it."

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't want me to stop there..**

**Speaking of 'pregnant', Bethany Hamilton is!**

**My mom literally just found out, likes 5 minutes before I finished this.**

**Again, if you're one of my Twitter followers and I brought you here, did you happen to like it? Sorry if you didn't, I do my best and I kind of think my writing is terrible at times.**

**And if you're just a normal reader and didn't know this, remember this because I Didn't Do It (season 2) starts on Sunday the 15th. REMEMBER!**

**Even though I can't watch it..*dramatic sad music***

**And I know I said this was supposed to go up yesterday (the 9th) but I ran out of time. I was too busy overcoming my fear of a giant purple bunny that screams like a child. Because it is a child.**

**P.S. I wove you :)**


	77. A Kidnapping

**:)**

_Evan Roberts chapter 76 . 2/10/15_

_I also agree with Graham, Kickin it on our own really is and truly was a non-canon episode with two parts_

**I agree as well..**

_Megan chapter 76 . 2/10/15_

_I hear that Leolivia got together since 2015 began and also during their hike, lunch date, his new haircut, him visiting her on her show on the set, and they went to Dylan Riley Snyder's birthday party together._

**Yes, all that is true! Also, something I recently said on Twitter is that when Olivia and Leo were about 14, a fan had asked Olivia if she and Leo were a thing, but Olivia said she doesn't like to get too chatty about her personal life outside of Kickin' It, and she said her and Leo are just friends, but now they've been hanging out for a while, so I don't know what's gonna happen. And I don't know if you know this, but when Leo was visiting Olivia on her show set, the picture she took with Leo that has the Girl Vs. Monster poster in the background, was in her dressing room. And according to Dis411, she and Leo were in there, together, alone. I told my 'sister' that's adopted me and she replied with the emoji of a smiling face with heart eyes, and the emoji of a kissy face. So that means.. ;)**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 76 . 2/11/15_**

_Love this and I cannot wait until that episode! I'm going to watch it on YouTube on family da, before we go out of course! I love jack in the bathtub scene! Did you know today is satisfied singles day? Oh and i think I've seen that game in the app store not sure. I'm not into scary games plus I have glasses so I am careful with my vision. Oh and in case youve never heard of family day, which you probably havent since its a canaidian holiday, its when we dont have to go to school and our parents don't have to go to work and we spend time with each other. I cannot wait until the next chapter!_

**Wait, what episode? What was I talking about in the last chapter? I don't remember..speaking of 'episode', the last episode of Kickin' It is next month already, and Kim has only returned once! She's supposed to return more, but I'm hoping she appears in the last episode, and if she doesn't, then that's not an episode of Kickin' It worth watching! Okay, sorry if you're like "What the heck" that's because what I only wanted in season 4 was Kick..and I want to see some Leolivia selfies ;) Satisfied Singles Day? I know I'm American and has pretty much heard of almost every holiday, but I have _never _heard of Satisfied Singles Day..heehee..I'm dying to get the game. It's already on my wish list. I probably should have bought it when I had the chance..sometimes I wish you could delete some stuff for a refund, but nope. And I wasn't into scary games, but I was just looking on YouTube for something to watch, and I see the demon bunny named Bonnie, and I'm like "What the heck is that?" And I didn't want to watch it, but later I felt brave, and I watched some videos, and now it's not even scary to me! It took me a few months, and now it's not gonna scare me. The 3rd game's coming out soon, so I guess it's time for that again..but I'm excited for the next game. Luckily I know how the mechanics work, so once I start playing it I'll be already protecting the guy from dying and I'll be SUCH A PRO AT THE GAME! And it's good that you're being careful with your vision because the game tends to have some flashing images.**

** And I don't think I've heard of Family Day..maybe I have, because it sounds really familiar, but I don't remember. And you're so lucky..I'm homeschooled, so do you think I can 'not go to school'? No! I wish I could do that sometimes cause there's days where my mom wishes to take us places but we actually never get to go there until she has enough money and stuff..**

**Phew! That took a while..**

**So remember when I said there'd be a chapter with danger in it? This is the chapter..be prepared. *Lion King song starts playing***

**_Note: I do not own 'Be Prepared' from Disney's The Lion King. Copyright Disney 1994._**

**lol..**

**um..**

**Enjoy?**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

It's 2 days after Valentine's Day, and Jack and I liked it so much that we just needed it again. Today Jack and I are taking the babies back to my mom's again, just for today, so she can watch them again. Then when that's done, Jack and I are just coming home and are just going to, you know, do it. I'm taking birth control again, just so I don't end up pregnant because I don't want to go through another abortion or miscarriage, because when I end up pregnant I don't like to lose my babies or it just makes me feel upset, and sometimes it makes me feel like it's my fault and I cry until Jack comforts me.

When it was time to take the babies back to my mom's, I made sure I had everything packed for them. Baby clothes, toys, food, diapers, and other baby needs. Jack took them again, while I stayed to find something to change into. The dogs were bothering me a bunch, and I was guessing they were hungry. And if Jack and I want to be alone for a few hours, then we can't have dogs bothering us _in bed. _So I fed them, and I waited until they needed to go outside, and I left them outside in their little beds. I kinda felt mean that I did that, but Jack and I want to be alone. They probably wouldn't bother us, but still.

I waited and waited and waited for Jack, and he finally came back. He seemed speechless. He's seen me in this dress before, and he still reacts like this? Well if he always stares at me and thinks of me as beautiful and tries to say something that'll make me want to have sex with him, then that makes sense.

"Oh babe.." He came over to me, put his hands on my waist and kissed me.

"Mm.." He slid his hands up my back and stroked my hair. He stopped, and looked down. Cookie was trying to get Jack's attention.

"I don't think I closed the back door all the way.."

"I'll go do that." He went downstairs and Cookie followed him. I just waited, and looked at my phone, at pictures of Grace when she was a newborn, and some of me and Jack way before we had Grace. But then I felt..numb.

_When I came back, Kim was gone. Where'd she go? Did she need to, you know, use the bathroom? I don't know where she'd be. If our window's open, then..was she having a hot flash or something? Did she go out on the balcony without using the door? If she did, then that's kinda weird. I went out on the balcony anyways, and she wasn't there. But would our balcony have a rope ladder on it? Nope. That means someone put it there, and came and kidnapped her. Or young-adult-napped her..oh whatever. You don't need to always be a kid to be kidnapped. But if someone was to kidnap her, it would most likely be her ex, right? Cause I'm pretty sure he would still be thinking about her and try to make her have sex with him. I guess that would count as him raping her. Crap! Why am I thinking this? I don't want this to happen to Kim! She's my damn wife, and I'm the only one who should be making love to her! But this also shouldn't be it, because her ex moved..so does that mean my ex? It must be, because she's still around, and it's been a while since she's tried to do something. And if she's trying to get rid of Kim so she'd be with me, but I don't want her to, possibly, kill Kim! We still have babies to raise, you know, and dogs to take care of. It must be her, because she'd try to get Kim when I'm not around to see that she's gonna do that. So I guess I'm gonna have to break down her door, if I'm gonna find Kim._

* * *

I woke up and tried moving. I barely could. I couldn't see why, because my vision was a bit blurry, and I don't even know where I was, unless I'm dreaming. When I could see clearly, I looked down and I was actually tied up, both my arms and legs. I hope whoever did this knows I'm flexible. I had no idea where I was. It was dark, and the only light source was above me. This is like one of those creepy kidnapping scenes where it's dark and the suspect comes out of the darkness with a weapon of some sort. Or I'm Rapunzel and waiting for my Flynn Rider to come save me. Either way, I don't like it. Maybe the Rapunzel part, because Jack would be my hero, but he'd also get stabbed, right? This is annoying. I want Jack, and I want to go home.

"Good, you're awake." That must be the Mother Gothel-like suspect speaking. And it _did _sound like a girl. It was Jack's ex.

"I know you hate me, but is this necessary?"

"Eh, maybe."

"Can't you just let me and Jack be together?"

"Not if I still have a thing for Jack."

"Too bad. We have 3 kids and we're married. You have to deal with it." She walked behind me.

"I'm gonna untie your arms, but-"

"You realize I'll still be able to try to escape, right?"

"Yes, but you won't."

"What's that-" I couldn't see what she was doing, but the next thing I knew was I felt pain in my right arm. A lot of pain. I wanted to look, but I was scared to. I looked anyways, and my arm was bleeding. What she did was cut a gash, but I don't know how deep. All I knew is that it hurt, badly. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"Don't, please.." I started breathing heavily. Everything was just a problem, now. My arm is bleeding, Jack's ex is probably about to murder me, and Jack's taking forever to find me, and I'm probably not going to ever see my babies again. Cece's 3 months old, and I don't want her to lose her mama already. None of my babies want that.

Jack finally showed up. "Kim.." I smiled a bit.

"Oh, Jack.."

"Is it necessary to kidnap my wife?"

"Well..maybe."

"Okay, come on, untie her."

"B-"

"Nope, untie her."

"Okay.."

She did, and Jack helped me stand up. "You okay babe?"

"I am now that you're here."

"Good." He looked at his ex. "Give me the dart."

"B-"

"Nope, give me the dart."

"Okay.." She gave it to him, and he looked at it, then just threw it at her arm. Of course, she was out like a light.

"Should I report her to the cops?"

"I think we should go to the hospital first."

"Why do you need to go the hospital?" I showed him my arm. "What happened?!"

"She stabbed my arm! She said she would maybe kill me!"

"I'm not gonna let it happen, babe. I'm gonna protect you and the babies."

"Okay.." I just took a deep breath to calm down.

* * *

**Phew..**

**I'm sorry I almost took a month to write this, I just didn't know how to start it.**

**So..some news.**

**On March 11th, Kim is returning in an episode of Kickin' It, called "You Don't Know Jack" and this is the second to last episode of the series, and I don't know if Kim will be in the last episode. But basically, if you've seen some pictures of Kim in the Black Dragons, this is the episode. And there will be a scene where Kim eats, and Jack's making some sort of face, and my reaction was that Kim's pregnant, and she's not telling Jack yet, but is pretending to be hungry so the baby gets fed. But I know that's not it, but I really wish that was it.**

**So..did you see the new IDDI? I was super happy to see it, especially the recent episode where Lindy dates the guy, Jake. I ship them so much, but probably not anymore because he dumped her by text. Ugh.**

**Hmm..I don't think I have anything else to say.**

**So, um..**

***steps away***


	78. Baby Beach Trip

**Hi :)**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 77 . 3/3/15_**

_Love and that chapter was sweet! Kim is supposed to return in the finale because she returns with her sensi and I was wondering if she would be in that episode (you don't know jack) and I'm not sure if they're together in real life. I kinda ship Jordan and olivia but that's just me and we have slit of weird holidays like non smokers day and pink day where we wear pink for anit bullying so yeah! Anyways can't wait until the next chapter._

**I know Jordan and Olivia look cute, but I can ship nothing else besides Leolivia or Kick. Like I just want Leolivia babies, or Kick babies. Either way, I'll like it.**

**Also, you remember the game I was mentioning in the last 2 chapters? Well on March 2nd the 3rd game demo had released, then the full game released later that night, but I'm kinda sad, because there's 2 endings to the game, a bad one, and the good one, of course. So you have to do multiple things to get the good ending, and I saw someone do that, and when they got to the ending, all it said was "The end" and I knew what was happening. And earlier before I saw that, the creator had released an image on his website of the main antagonist's top hat, and that's it. No hidden messages, nothing. And one of the bad guys died from hiding in a suit, and the place from the new game burned down overnight, and that means we conquered the bad guys. Their spirits are free, and they can no longer come and kill us. That's the good thing about it though, because so many of us have been scared and stressed from losing, and we finally conquered them! They're dead! The creator has said good bye, and I don't know what he'll do next. But I thanked him for making all 3 games and doing such a great job, and I myself still have to play the game. I will soon, though.**

**Anyways..**

**Another thing I want to tell you quickly is that I have cancelled the sequel to ISWAW, because that document has been sitting here for over 50 days and I never wrote in it, besides a few sentences, and I didn't have any ideas to write. But if you send me any ideas, I might think about it and I will write it. I'll try to, at least, but it could be a while.**

**And one more thing, this chapter is about 2 days after the last one because, well, for some reason I was watching videos of tsunamis happening (not sure why) and I got the idea of taking Jack and Kim to the beach. Don't worry, there won't be a tsunami, I just decided to take them to the beach. And also, how Kim had a gash in her arm kinda shows a backstory from my life from 2012, but I have to tell that at the end or else you'll either be like "Wtf is going on" or "Wait so this is what happened to Kim?"**

**Anyways (again),**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

It's 2 days after Jack's freak of an ex-girlfriend decided it was a good idea to almost put me out of my misery and then choose to just murder my arm, but I'm feeling a bit better. Jack had taken me to the hospital that day, and I had to get stitches, about 12, at least. It hurt, but I held Jack's hand, just like I do when I give birth. I have to wear a bit of a bandage on my arm now, and in about a week I have to go and get the stitches taken out. That's just more pain I'm getting.

Today, Jack and I are traveling to the beach with the babies, for about 5 days. So by the time we get back it'll almost be time to get my stitches out. My arm is going to stay covered, so if I want to go near the water, then I can only go up to my legs, because I can't get my arm wet. Then again, I might not go near the water because I have 3 babies to watch. And I don't want Jack going off by himself because a brunette wearing a strapless bikini would go up to him and try flirting with him and not bother seeing that he has a ring on his finger. So we'll probably end up staying in our hotel room the whole time.

We had everything packed for each other and the babies, and before we left I checked to see if I missed anything. I didn't. "I think that's it Jack." He didn't say anything. "Jack?"

"Are you wearing your bikini under your top?"

"Well..yeah. It can be a substitute for a bra." He chuckled. "Really?"

"Sorry."

"Let's just go. We're supposed to have a nice time this weekend."

"Right.."

* * *

When we got to the hotel, Grace was holding Jack's hand and walking. She saw a snack machine and tried to stop us so she could get one. She had let go of his hand, while Jack went to our room to set some stuff down, so I had to get Grace.

"Mama."

"I know you want a snack but we can't right now." I tried to grab her hand with my other hand while I held Cece in my arm. It hurt my stitched arm. "Ow."

The room was close, so Jack heard me. "You okay?"

"I just stretched my arm too much."

"I'll get her babe." I went to the room while he got Grace. The room was so nice! It looked really comfortable, of course, and it even had a little sheltered patio.

I looked at Cece. "Don't you like it?" She looked at me with her little hazel eyes. I smiled. I just love when I have a baby, I fall in love with it right away. They're just so cute.

"So I'm guessing that Grace and Lela are gonna sleep in the other bed with me?"

"Mmhm."

"I was gonna say something, but I won't complain."

"I also don't wanna hurt my arm more."

"Good point."

Grace was whining and yanking on my top. "Mama!"

"Can you take Grace to get a snack?"

"You can't?"

"I gotta feed the baby."

"Should I get something for Lela as well?"

I looked at Lela. "You hungry sweetheart?" She just looked at me, then started kicking a bit. "You should, cause she probably is."

"I will."

He took Grace with him and left. I looked at Lela and let her out of her baby carrier to stretch her little legs, even though she was just going to crawl around. I sat on the bed and fed Cece. She ate right away, so she must be real hungry.

"Baba!" Lela had found some of her baby stuff. She found her stuffed dog plush and played with it on the floor.

I got up and walked around a bit, and opened the patio door and went out and stood on it a bit. I heard Lela whine. I turned and looked at her. "It's okay, mama's right here." She tried to help herself stand up. She did, and she tried walking to me. When she got to me, she almost fell, and she grabbed onto my top. "Be careful sweetheart. Hold mama's hand." I held Cece in one arm and held Lela's hand so she wouldn't fall. She sat back on the floor by her dog plush.

Jack came back with Grace. She was eating a strawberry.

"Before you say anything, no, I didn't just get her a strawberry."

"What did you get them then?"

"Well like they usually have muffins, they didn't have any..so I got them mini pancakes."

"Good..because I think they need a little break from those muffins." He set Grace down and she walked to me with the little pancakes. She wanted me to open them. "Mama's feeding your baby sister."

She went back to Jack so he could open them. "Should Lela still eat some?"

"Well they're small, so I guess."

* * *

At about noon, we were sitting out on the sheltered patio. It was nice and cool, especially for a hot day at the beach. I had taken my top off so I was wearing my bikini, just to cool off a bit more. Cece was napping, and Lela was sitting on my lap while Grace was with Jack. Jack also _stared _at me a few times for a few minutes each.

Lela started to stretch her legs a bit and grasp her fingers. I have 3 kids, so I knew what she was doing. "Time for a diaper change." I got up and took her inside, and layed her on the bed and changed her. "You're a stinky little baby. Those pancakes must've filled you up."

"Baba!" She started kicking her feet. Cece woke up and started to cry. I sighed, and called Jack in. I quickly finished changing Lela.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah..can you just stay with the two so I can just walk around for a bit with Lela?"

"Mama!"

"I think Grace wants to go with you."

"She can. You can watch Lela." I set Lela back on the bed and took Grace."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Just walk around. Maybe near the beach."

"Kim.."

"I won't go exactly to the beach. Just near it. And I won't talk to any guys."

"Yeah, but they'll see your arm and feel bad for you."

"Jack, I have a kid with me, they'll know I'm a mother."

"But what if they think you're a single mother?"

"I'll tell them I'm married and show them my ring."

"Okay.."

"And maybe I'll get a snack for Grace."

"If you do then Lela will get sad."

"She won't be with me to know about a snack though."

"Right."

"Okay, I'm gonna go because Cece's still..you know, crying, and Mama Crawford needs a little break."

"You know that's not your last name anymore, right?"

"I know..I'm just used to it."

"It's your maiden name now."

"Okay, I need to go, or else I'm gonna..explode. I don't know." Before I left I put my top back on, just to stay covered and so I wouldn't attract guys.

* * *

On my walk with Grace, I heard her little tummy growl and she made a noise.

"Mama."

"Are you getting hungry?" She just layed her head on my shoulder. "You want some yogurt?" _Frozen _yogurt, that is.

"Mama."

"I'll take that as a yes." Grace never says yes. She only says no. I need to teach her how to be nicer. Well, she's nice, but she just doesn't say yes. I got her some chocolate frozen yogurt and put some whipped cream on it. I didn't give her too much, but a little cup. "Can you say thank you?" She looked at me. "Grace, can you say thank you to mommy?"

"Tank you mama."

"Good girl." I got her little plastic spoon and gave some to her. "Is that yummy?" She just looked at me. "I'm guessing it is."

"Baba!" She's 2, wouldn't she be done saying that by now?

When she was done, we went back to the hotel room. I kissed her head, because she was so well behaved with me. "Mommy loves you."

"Mama." She layed her head on my shoulder and grabbed onto my top.

"Are you sleepy?" She just made a noise. "Mama can change you so you can nap." I got to the room and used the key card to get in. The first thing I saw was Jack holding Cece in his arms. "Aww. You're bonding with your baby girl."

"I have been since I calmed her down."

"At least I know you're a good father."

I set Grace down and went over to Jack. Cece looked around then looked at me. "She sees you now."

I smiled. "You can come with mama." I gently took her into my arms and kissed her head.

"Is it weird that I miss my baby when she's right there?"

"No.."

"Good."

* * *

That night, Grace and Lela were sleeping in the 2nd bed with Jack. I was going to sleep in the other bed with Cece, so if she needed me then I'd be right there. I was just sitting in bed, holding her in my arms, trying to get her to sleep. Jack had just put Lela to bed.

"When are you going to sleep?"

"When the baby falls asleep."

"Okay.." He came over to me and kissed me. "Love you."

"Love you too." He went to bed in the other bed with the babies. I looked at Cece. "It's just you and mama." I hummed to her softly so she'd start to fall asleep. She can't stay awake too long, or she'd be a cranky baby, and I'd be a cranky mother, and Jack, Lela, and Grace would be fine. Cece started to slowly close her eyes then open them. "Shh.." She sucked on her pacifier a bit and closed her eyes. I kept holding her to see if she'd open her eyes again or keep them closed. She didn't open them, so I layed her in her baby bed. "Night sweetheart." I kissed her head, lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was awake but didn't open my eyes. I felt tugging on my hair a bit, and a kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes, and it was Jack.

"Morning gorgeous."

I smiled. "I love waking up to you."

"Well..since the kids aren't awake yet, should we go have a nice shower?" He winked.

"Sounds good to me."

We went and had a nice, romantic couple's shower, and that was pretty much it. We _may _have not cleaned ourselves, but we were still in the shower, at least. When we got out, the babies were awake, and we just decided to take the babies down to the lobby to eat. I brought Cece's baby bottle with me, and it was filled with _my own _milk so she can still at least milk from me, but she won't nurse in public. I didn't want to do that already, because even though I'll have my chest covered, people will know what I'm doing, and there will most likely be single or normal guys around who like to stare at certain parts of a girl's body. Jack does, but he actually cares about me and the babies. If he didn't, he'd still most likely get me pregnant but not care about the baby at all. But luckily he's not like that, and he actually fell in love with me in high school. I just realized I'm starting to get into the story of how we started out as a couple.

After we got back to our room, we had just realized we had no plans _at all_. We thought of some things to do, but we just had no idea, especially with the babies.

"We can..take a walk on the beach for a bit. It's nice out."

"Are you just saying that so you can see me in my bikini _or _do you actually want to take a walk with your wife and kids?"

".._Both_. Because you looked _pretty _hot earlier."

"I'm flattered, but I'm not taking my top off."

"Fine.."

Like I said, there will most likely be a bunch of guys around who like staring at girls for their body. But Jack won't let that happen to me, because he's protective of me. For my life, I mean, not _sex_, because he barely uses protection for _that_. I don't think it's a sign he wants more babies, because after Cece, he agreed on me that I didn't want anymore babies, but after a while I chose that I _do _want to have more babies. Not too many more, just one more probably.

On our walk on the beach, I wore my sunglasses, of course, because Jack thinks I look cuter in them. Jack was holding Grace's hand, and Lela and Cece were in one of those twin strollers that we just rented, because carrying both of them would kinda be a pain, especially if we try to set them down.

"Dada!"

"I think she wants to go in the water.."

"You can take her in the water but only up to her feet. So basically where the water starts."

I stayed a bit away from the water, and Jack took Grace to the water. Grace got her feet wet, and she whined because it was cold. Jack picked her up. "She doesn't like it."

"She'll get used to it. Maybe."

* * *

That night, we had put the babies to bed, but Jack and I stayed awake. We have 3 more days, and we need to be alone at least once while we're here.

We turned on the light out on the little patio and went and sat out there. Jack held my hand and I layed my head on his shoulder.

"I love you babe. I'm never letting you go."

I smiled. "I love you too." He kissed my head.

"Your hair smells nice."

"I knew you'd say that."

"It's true."

"Can we go back inside?"

"You getting cold?"

"A bit."

"Sure."

Jack helped me up and we went inside. I'm guessing he was planning on this, because right when we got to the middle of the room he held me by my waist and kissed me.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Errg..**

**Sorry if this chapter didn't have anything good in it, the only plan I had was to take them to the beach..**

**So what I said earlier about the story I need to tell..**

**So on October 14, 2012, at almost 11 am (PST), it was a Friday and I had no school. We had this coffee table that was glass, and there was a crack in it that my dad caused from putting his food on the table all the time. So it stayed there and didn't break, but until that day, there was one of our TV remotes on one side, and the back of it was on the other side. So my sister told me to put the back on the remote, and I had put all my weight of my left hand on the table and glass, and my hand fell through and got cut a bit badly. I started to cry because it hurt and I was scared, and it was just me and my other two sisters home. My older sister wrapped my hand in a towel to hold all the blood, and she gave me water to keep drinking a lot. She called my mom, who was at work, and told her to come home because of what happened, so she rushed home, looked at the cut, and saw how bad it was. She took me to the hospital with my sister, and on our way we went past my dad. He came to the hospital with us, and what they did was give me one of those hospital bracelet things, then they stitched up my hand and the side of my finger. My middle finger had a little piece of glass in it, so they used a special glue to help it heal, because it wasn't as bad as my hand and finger, and they had me wash my hand off to get rid of the blood, and they wrapped my hand in a cast so I wouldn't walk around and hurt my hand more, and I had to go back in a week to get the stitches out. Instead, I came across my cousin's mom (she's not really my aunt) who is a nurse (I think) and she took the stitches out. It hurt, and now I have a scar shaped like a snake, and the scar on my finger where the little piece of glass was.**

**So from the stitches I got, I had a total of 24. It was pretty disturbing for me to see a bunch of blue thread sticking out of my hand, I could never look at it.**

**I say 'so' a lot..**

**:P**

**(Also, sorry this chapter took a while, I was busy with some stuff)**

**(And because this is 3,556 words)**

**(Now 3,560 words)**


	79. Baby Beach Trip, Part 2

**Hi :D**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 78 . 3/29/15_**

_Love! I've been waiting for this! I love grace in this chapter! Jack is so cute with his girls! Ouch! That sucks! It would be a cool scar though for people to see. Sorry if that offends u. I cannot wait until the next chapter, but I will have to. Too bad for me. I guess I should end this now... I wonder how many words this is. No, I'm ending it now. See you next time, well not u your stories. Oh and it's ok that it takes you awhile. life is busy. So now, bye!_

**:)**

**So..onto the chapter. (I just have nothing to say)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

_I was having a dream. Kim and I were alone, and she was one sexy girl. She likes to be like this around me, and I like it, so it makes sense. Her hair was curled alot, and she was wearing a dress that exposed her body a bit. A bit of her chest, and a bit of her back. She was so beautiful, I just want to touch and kiss her everywhere. Things started to get more nice and sexy, but then Grace woke me up. I was a bit disappointed, and she's my baby girl, so I shouldn't be mad at her for doing that, or else I'd make her sad._

"Dada!"

He woke up, and Grace giggled. She's quite a daddy's girl. "Hi cutie." He poked her nose, and she giggled more.

"I know you'll want to kiss me, but no kiss until you shower."

"Why?"

"Because you just woke up."

"Alright.."

After Jack showered, I was feeding Cece, and Grace and Lela were just sitting on the floor. They weren't gonna eat yet, because I want to have Jack take them down to the lobby to get them some food, while I stay and feed Cece, and because I don't want my arm to hurt.

"Did the kids eat?"

"Actually, I want you to take them down to the lobby to eat."

"Why me?"

"Because you need to spend some time with your kids. And because I'm feeding the baby and I don't want my arm to hurt."

'You don't want to feed her in public?"

"Well I could but you'll take only a few minutes to go there and back."

"Alright.."

When Jack was still gone, _someone _had texted me, and I didn't like it. And I knew that when Jack comes back, he'd get mad about it.

When he came back, Grace was holding a bag of little pancakes and some juice, and Jack was holding Lela. I had finished feeding Cece.

"Hey, um.."

"You okay?"

"Just look at my phone.."

He did. "I don't get him. He still manages to get your number even if you change it or block him."

"What if he tries to hurt me now? He could try to get me now and you know what he wants from me. He wants my body, and he knows I won't give it to him, so he could just rape me. What if that happens?!"

"Babe, I won't let that happen to you. I'm gonna protect you more this time. I feel like it's my fault that you got hurt because I left you alone. Especially in a sexy dress."

"It's not your fault. You saved me, so I have a hero now."

He smiled, and came over to me and kissed my head. "I just want your arm to feel better."

"So you can kiss them more?"

"Well..kinda."

"You can kiss it now if you want it better."

"Well I don't see you standing, do I?"

"I guess not.." I got up and set Cece on the bed, then went over to Jack and let him gently kiss my arm. I smiled at him for a bit, then I heard crying. I turned around, and Cece was on the floor. I got scared, even though she only fell a bit. I just hoped she wasn't hurt, because she's a small baby. I tried picking her up, and my arm hurt. "Ow, ow, ow.."

"It's okay babe.." Jack picked Cece up and tried to calm her down. She kept crying. "I'll protect you more. I promise."

I smiled a bit. _A bit _because my arm hurt.

* * *

Later, I was over my ex texting me, and he only texted me once, which was good, so Jack and I would get to do something with the babies today. I was just looking in a little brochure type booklet to see if we could do anything the babies might like. Some of it seemed like it would be expensive, especially for the 5 of us, but we still wanted to make this fun for the babies, so I decided that they should do something they've never done, which is go to the zoo. And they like animals, so they should like the zoo.

"Hey sweetie?"

"Hm?"

"I think we should take the babies _somewhere_."

"Where?"

"Well the babies like animals, so we should take them to the zoo."

"You know this will be expensive.."

"My wedding dress was expensive so we can do this."

"Okay then..and that means I won't get to see you in your bikini anymore.."

"I'll let you now. Until we leave at least. And because it's kinda hot out."

"_You_'_re _hot."

"Maybe before we leave in a few days we can make some love." I winked.

"_I _want to make some babies with you."

He knew just what I wanted, but we don't want to have another baby just yet. "Not now.."

"Alright..I better listen to you since you're my wife or you'll break my arm like you always say."

"Sweetie, come here." I got up and went by the bathroom, and he followed.

"What?"

"Shh.."

I knew what he wanted, so I did it. I took my top off so Jack could see me in my bikini, just like he wanted. "Ooh.."

_Talk about a hot mama.._

I giggled. "What?"

"..I said that out loud?"

"Yeah.."

"Well it's true. You're a _really _hot mama." He got closer to me, grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

* * *

Later, when it was getting late, of course, I told Jack we could have a bit of sex before we leave. I had the babies sleep in the other bed, so Jack and I could sleep together, if you know what I mean.

I kept my bikini on instead of my bra, just because Jack wanted to see me in it, and he likes to, you know, undress me.

I was sitting on the bed, with a few locks of my curled hair resting on my chest. I want to be as sexy as possible, so we can have sex longer. We haven't had it in a while, and we like to do it for a long time, okay?

"Hey gorgeous." I blushed and moved a bit, just to lure him over. It worked, and he came to me and stood me up. "Let's go somewhere private."

"So a few feet away?"

"..Yeah."

"It works for me."

"Me too, as long as we can be alone."

"How about we shut up now so we can make some love?"

"Good idea."

He pushed on my back so I was closer to him. We didn't kiss, we were just close to each other so we kinda stared at each other. I giggled, then we kissed.

"Mm.."

We kissed for a while, until Jack started kissing my cheek then down to my neck, when I started to moan, and my back arched.

"Babe..you smell nice."

"Like what?" I blushed.

"Cherry blossoms."

"Well I should be sexy, right?"

He looked up and down my body. "Yeah.."

"Then let's _do it_."

* * *

**Okay okay okay okay okay okay okay..**

**Okay.**

**So I know this took another month, I was close to finishing it but I had absolutely no idea what to write. So I just wrote four words then came to this. And sorry I didn't write about the zoo, it's because of what I just said about now knowing what to write.**

**So one little thing, you know how Olivia loves Reese Witherspoon? Well on Thursday, April 30, she went to the premiere of a movie called Hot Pursuit that Reese starred in, and Olivia met her.**

**On Instagram, she said "After years of being in love with Reese Witherspoon and worshipping her films, I finally got to hug my hero. She's as beautiful inside as she is out."**

**And I knew Olivia was going to see the movie, but I didn't know Reese was in it, so I looked it up and people were like "Did you meet Reese?" and they were talking to Olivia so I knew what they meant, and I was like "Olivia met Reese?" and I got a picture shown and I'm so happy for her, because she always says "I'd love to meet Reese Witherspoon" in a lot of interviews, and it happened. I'm so happy for her.**

**So one more thing, the next chapter I want to get up before/around Mother's Day, which is the 10th, and is really close. Something is gonna happen in this chapter (not a bad thing) and it'll make something good happen. You'll see ;)**


	80. Mother's Day

**Hi :D**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 79 . 5/2/15_**

_Love this! I love the cherry blossoms bit! I'm happy for her too! I'm glad she had one of her dreams come true! Next is to play rapunzel and a movie then it's to do a duet with Bruno Mars! I hope those come true! Can't wait until the next chapter!_

**I hope she gets to do a live action Rapunzel play. She'd love that. And if she meets Bruno Mars and everything, she'll die. Not literally, but die just from being happy.**

**So this is the Mother's Day chapter, and remember, something will happen that will lead to another good thing happening but then something else might happen. I can't say anything, because the idea I have, I don't know if it will work because it would end up giving the next good thing away that has to do with the first good thing, and you might be like "Why do you do this again?" but that might happen in the next few chapters because..it's just how my mind works because it has to do with how my life is. Kinda. I mean like family members, I guess. I hope that doesn't give a hint to you, because I want to wait to say it in the chapter when the first good thing happens.**

**Did that make sense? I don't know.**

**Also, in the scene after the 2nd scene, it might be short because I want to get this chapter done, and I'm saying this exact sentence on May 7th, a Thursday. Which means that I'm trying to get this done before Sunday or on Sunday.**

**And the last scene where they..do something it may be short, just so I get the chapter done on time. But by the time you're reading this the chapter is done so I _wrote _it short so I could _get _the chapter done.**

**Anyways, let's just get to the chapter!**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I woke up one morning, but it was a special morning. Or day, either way, it's special. _For me_. It was Mother's Day, and it's almost like another birthday for me, except to every single other mother as well.

I was awake but my eyes were still closed. I opened them, and Jack wasn't by me. I moaned a bit and put my hand on his side of the bed, because I just wanted him.

"Sweetie..where are you?" I closed my eyes again.

"Babe.." I opened my eyes back up quickly, and I stared at him and arched my back a bit. "Okay..first thing, I noticed you're doing things you usually do during sex..what's going on?"

"I just miss you..we haven't had sex in a while."

"You miss me? How?"

"I want to feel the nice feeling of you _banging _me again."

"Babe, it's a special day for you. I have stuff planned."

"Is one of them sex?"

"Just wait until tonight, babe."

"Should I go shower or are you gonna do anything?"

"You can shower, because I want to take you to do something while your mom watches the kids and the puppies."

"Can you tell me what we're doing?"

"Well it's for you, mostly."

"So..what is it?"

"You're gonna get a massage."

"Hopefully it's a girl and not a guy."

"Actually..when I asked about it they said _I _could give you the massage. Just to be sweet to you. It's for every couple, pretty much."

I blushed and I started to get that tingly feeling when you're in love, or anything that has to do with that. "Oh.."

"And you know how massage rooms are..candles to make it feel more relaxing."

I stood there for a second. "I'm gonna wear something nice."

"Of course you are.."

* * *

At my massage, Jack and I were in our massage room. I was in a white robe and Jack was still wearing usual clothes, of course.

"So..you ready?"

"Well, my robe's already loose, I'm half nude, so I should be ready."

"So..I should put a towel over your, you know, bottom half and just take your robe off?"

"Pretty much. I know you like to undress me."

"I really do.."

"So do it."

I layed down on my stomach, and I felt Jack put the towel over my bottom half of my body, then slowly took my robe off, exposing my back, covered by my hair a bit.

"Ooh.."

"You know you want to do it."

"I do..wait."

"What?"

"Can these lights get dimmed?"

"Yes."

"Things are gonna get nice..if you know what I mean." He dimmed the light, then came back by me and gently started massaging my back. I moaned a bit. "You like it?"

"It's nice.."

"I wish I could kiss your back. Just one little kiss."

"We get to be alone. Do it if you want." He actually kissed my back a few times. On the left, by my birthmark, in the middle, near my hair, and on the right. It made me blush and move a bit. "Sweetie.." I moved a bit more, around my chest. If I moved a lot more, Jack would see my chest, and he'd start to focus on it until I 'put it away'.

"You know..this is the first time I've seen you naked, but only showing your back."

"You're not gonna massage me _inappropriately, _you're supposed to only massage my back."

"Aw.."

"If you tell me that we might have sex tonight, I'll let you."

"Well..I would but I want you to wait.."

"No sexy Kim for you then."

"Babe.."

"I'm kidding. You'll get my body..until later."

"Good.."

* * *

When we got home, my mom had left already, and Grace came straight to me.

"Mama!"

"Hi cutie."

Jack looked at me. "I'm gonna let you stay here and spend time with the babies, I'm going to the dojo."

"Don't be gone for too long. Maybe be back by the time the babies need to nap."

"Maybe I will." He winked at me, then kissed my head and left.

"Okay.." I looked down at Grace. "Where are your baby sisters?"

Grace looked behind her and pointed. Lela was sitting there, holding a block and Cece was just laying on the floor. She looked at me, so she must've wanted to eat. I suppose she should, since Jack and I are gonna spend time together later.

* * *

When Jack got back, the babies were napping. I didn't change or anything, because I'll probably do that later, just to make it more romantic.

I was waiting for him, and he had showered at the dojo already, so he'd be fresh and sexy.

"You seem ready."

"I am." I grabbed his hand and took him to the guest bedroom.

"You're _really _ready."

"I want you."

"_I _want _you_." He closed the door behind us and pinned me against it. He got close to me, so our foreheads could touch. We smiled at each other, and he started to undress me a bit, so I was left in my _undergarments_. He got shirtless, and he started to kiss my neck, then my shoulder, and a bit of my arm, almost like little nibbles. "Ooh, baby.."

I batted my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. "I want to cuddle."

"You don't want to have sex?"

"I want to wait until later at night so it's more romantic."

"I guess that would be better.."

"So..can we? I'm almost nude, so it'll be good for you.."

"Yep. Let's cuddle."

* * *

That night, I was back in the guest bedroom, wearing a dress that made me look a bit _sexier_, and that showed a little bit of cleavage. Jack was up in our room, putting the babies to bed. I know we could stay in our room, but we wanted to be completely alone. I know Cece might cry, but she's 6 months old now, and she's starting to grow up a bit. I still let her nurse sometimes, but soon she won't have to, and she'll need to start drinking from a bottle, which kinda makes me sad, because I like to spend time with my new babies, playing with them and letting them nurse. Jack and I won't have another baby probably for months though, because we thought it is still a bit early to already have another baby.

When Jack came down, right away he kissed me, and eventually he got my dress off. We got in bed and made out a little, then things went further. We had sex for a few hours, about 3, and it was almost 1 AM by the time we finished. We might as well get 7 more hours of sleep, and even if we stay awake we'd still think it's boring, even if we're together alone.

"Baby? You awake?"

"Yeah..of course I still am."

"Should we kiss some more? Do you want to do anything else?"

"I want to sleep."

"But-"

"I want to sleep."

"Sleeping's okay.."

"Night."

"Night babe." He kissed my shoulder and we went to sleep.

* * *

**I know you were probably expecting a nice romantic sex scene, but I just wanted to get it done so it would be before Mother's Day, and then I can write the next chapter.**

**Also, if you're waiting for another Kidnapped chapter, it might be a while because I have writer's block for it..ugh.**

**...**

**I'm trying to think if I have anything to say.**

**nope, nothing to say**

**(love you)**


	81. Already? And Brownie

**Hi :D**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 80 . 5/8/15_**

_Love and for kidnapped you should have Jack take Kim on a romantic trip. I love the end scene. Jack just wanted to sleep at least I think it was Jack! Did you see the photos from Olivia's bello magazine shoot? I have yet, but I want to! Can't wait until the next chapter!_

**I'll think about the idea. Now that I think about it, something is supposed to happen in the chapter, so maybe this will work. And I did see the photos, Olivia is so perfect, I can't even.**

**So just as a little hint, this chapter kinda has to do with something that was said in the last chapter, and if you know then you know, and if you don't know then you'll see.**

**I also feel like I was gonna say something else, but I forgot..oh well.**

**Let's just get to the chapter because it'll be good. Well, for what's gonna happen..it probably won't have too much 'love' in it. (Besides a kiss)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

It's just a few weeks after Mother's Day, and it's also the first week of June, which means it's summer! We don't have any plans yet, but what I want to do is get Grace potty-trained, because she's turning 3 in August, and she'll have to start preschool. Which will be hard for her, of course, because she won't be here with me or Jack.

The dogs also grew a bit, so they still look like puppies, but they're the type of breed that stays small, usually. So they'll look like a puppy, but they're mostly grown up. Brownie's been changing lately, like she barely eats. She'll eat a few times every once in a while, but then she won't eat for a while then. She'll drink maybe a bit more water than she'll eat, so I'm planning on taking her to the vet just to see why she's feeling like this. Cookie's fine, and she eats and drinks normally, like Brownie used to before now. Brownie also sleeps a lot. She'll be awake in the morning, but then for the rest of the day she goes and sleeps in her little bed.

It was about noon, so I decided to take Brownie to the vet today. I was going to have Jack stay home with the babies and Cookie.

"Jack, I'm going."

"Where are you going again?"

"Taking Brownie to the vet."

"Oh yeah.."

"Bwye puppy!"

"Puppy will come back."

"Bwye bwye."

* * *

After I came back, I was smiling a bit and I set Brownie on the floor.

"So what's with her?"

"This makes sense why she's acting like this."

"What is it?"

"Well..I want to tell you later because I want to talk to you first."

"Okay..it's not about us, right?"

"No, no, it's not a bad thing, it's a good thing."

"So what is it?"

"So after we did it a few weeks ago, yesterday I found out that..we're having another baby."

He stared at me for a bit. "Really? Already?"

"You're not happy?"

"No, I am, it's that when we talked about it, we said we would wait for a while."

"Jack, it's too late now. I can't get an abortion so we can actually wait to have another baby because we're having the baby now."

"I know..I shouldn't be upset, I should be happy. It's my baby."

I smiled, then he held me by my waist and kissed me.

"Bwad dada!"

We stopped, and looked at Grace. "No, it's a good thing. You're getting a baby brother or sister."

She just stared at us, and giggled.

"I think she gets that from you..you tend to do that when I flirt with you."

"Yeah..but it's cute."

* * *

The next day, I was going to tell Jack what was going on with Brownie. I had forgotten to tell him yesterday because I was telling him about me, so I might as well tell him about Brownie today.

It was just about 9 am, and we were in the kitchen, feeding the babies and feeding Cookie. Brownie was awake, she just wasn't eating. She was laying on the floor instead, watching.

"So what's with Brownie?"

"Well..you should've been able to guess, but probably not."

"..Yeah. So you can tell me."

I sighed. "Brownie's having puppies."

He stared at me again, like he did yesterday. "So we're gonna have one human baby and at least 4 puppies?"

"Yeah.."

"Did you even see Brownie, you know, mate with a male dog?"

"No..but if she did then the male would've had to been a small dog too. But I think I can guess what dog, exactly. Because I saw the neighbor's Maltese wandering around and he must've gotten in our fence and he and Brownie just did it."

"So the puppies will be a mix of a Maltese and a miniature St. Bernard.."

"That should be pretty cute. And she's gonna have the puppies before I have the baby, because dog pregnancies last shorter."

"How long?"

"About 3 months and each trimester is only 21 days, at least."

"So you'll only be 3 months pregnant, by then."

"And also when you said 'at least 4 puppies' Brownie shouldn't have 4 because she's a small breed."

"I guess that's true.."

"But twice the babies? I think that's pretty good."

"At least it's puppies instead of more babies..because triplets would be too much.."

"Yeah..and I'm also thinking about having a vet deliver the puppies. Because I want her to give birth to them safely just like I can."

"Good."

"So the puppies will come in September and the baby should come by March."

"This makes me happy."

_It really does._

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter seemed short, but I just can't believe I got two done in two days! :O**

**Also, I bet you weren't expecting one of the dogs to ever get pregnant, right? :P**

**I just thought about it so it happened :)**

**Also, do miniature St. Bernards even exist? I don't know..I only said it because I used to have a St. Bernard puppy stuffed animal..**

**Oh well. Either way, it's working :D**


	82. Month 2, Baby 4 and Puppies

**Hi again :)**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 81 . 5/9/15_**

_Love! 2 pregnancies! Wow! That'll be uninteresting! Maya this baby will he a boy. Hint hint! Just kidding! You can do what you want! I saw 1 photo and she's aboustely gorgeous in it! Can't wait until the next chapter!_

**Uninteresting? Did you mean interesting and add the un? Or did you really mean uninteresting? Oh well..and Who knows? Maybe the baby will be a boy, maybe it won't. We'll see ;) **

**So, you remember in the other chapters Kim was pregnant, it went month by month? Well for this chapter it would be the first month, but instead it's going to be the 2nd month, which means it's August. It's Kim's birthday and Grace's birthday so I want to add those in.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

I'm 2 months pregnant, and so is Brownie, and I never realized how different two separate pregnancies could be. I throw up and get cravings and moodswings, and all Brownie does is sleep. She eats sometimes, just not too much. And usually I'd start gaining baby weight by the 5th month or so, and Brownie already has baby weight. Or _puppy __weight_, I should say. Her 2nd month is like my 8th month for me, when there's only a few weeks left until the baby comes. Brownie has 5 weeks left or so, then she'll have cute little St. Bernard-Maltese puppies. Or _St. Maltese_, I should say.

Today's the 5th of August, and it's my 21st birthday. Then on the 8th, Grace is turning 3. It makes me feel upset just thinking about it, because she'll be going to preschool, and she'll miss me. Last month I potty trained Grace, because I don't think I'd want her wearing diapers to preschool, only at night.

Jack went to the dojo for a bit, but before he left he gave me a kiss, just so I wouldn't feel sad or anything. I think he also went to get something for me or Grace, either way, it's a gift. This year Grace and I are going to share a cake, because our birthdays are only 3 days apart, so why have 2 cakes? But if we did then there would be more cake to soothe my cravings..but I need to keep the baby healthy, so one cake is fine. It's an ice cream cake this time, cookie dough flavored but in the center there's fudge, which I think should make the baby feel better, even though they haven't grown much yet.

Brownie's also been awake for a bit longer, instead of sleeping around, she ate a bit and drank some water, went outside for a bit, and she just came back inside and layed on the floor. Not to sleep, just to lay there. She's walked around a bit, and she needs to rest with her little puppies.

Jack came back, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah..now that you're here."

"I think you were okay." I blushed. "I got your gift."

"What about Grace's?"

"Well..yes but I'm waiting for her actual birthday."

"Good." We just stared at each other for a while. "So.."

"I want to wait until tonight to give you your gift."

"Aw..okay."

* * *

That night, Jack and I were downstairs alone. The babies were asleep, of course, and we just wanted to have a tiny bit of romance together.

"So..I've never gotten you anything like this before."

"It doesn't have to do with..you know, sex, right?"

"No..I wouldn't get you something like that because I know that you'd get it yourself because you'd wear it in front of me."

"Okay..good."

Before he opened it, he just showed me what it was. Not the actual gift, just what it was in. It was a little box that earrings or a necklace would come in, either of the two.

"You'll like it..trust me." He opened it, and it was a necklace. I smiled, and it was pretty. It was kind of in the shape of the infinity symbol, with my birthstone in the center.

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

"I'll wear it after I shower tomorrow. Maybe even for the rest of the month."

We smiled at each other. "I love you babe."

"I love you too."

We had a quick kiss, then went upstairs to bed. Just a little love, no sex, nothing. I'm pregnant already, we don't need to make anymore babies.

* * *

3 days later, it was Grace's 3rd birthday. Jack was at home with the babies, and I had gone out to get the cake. The yummy, ice cream cake. Grace has eaten ice cream before, so she should like it, especially with the cookie dough.

When I got home, it was Jack's turn to go out so he could get Grace's gift. He said it would be a bit different this time, than what we'd usually get for her, like a stuffed animal. What else would we get for her besides a stuffed animal? I don't know. All I know is it'll be something Grace should like.

When he came back, he had Grace's gift. He didn't tell me what it was either.

"Dada!"

"Daddy's got your gift so you can't see it yet." Grace hugged my leg. "It's okay."

When we had the cake, Grace was sitting on my lap. I ate a bit, and then had Grace eat some.

"Is that yummy?"

"It must be if her face has chocolate on it."

"I'll give her a bath later.."

* * *

That night I was sitting in bed. I was waiting for Jack, so I could just love him a bunch. Not sexually, just telling him and maybe kissing a bit.

When he came back from putting Grace to bed, he came and sat by me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Thanks for my gift. I like it a lot."

"I could tell."

"Thanks for Grace's too.."

"She may have not been paying attention but some new baby earrings should look cute on her."

"Yeah." I moved my hand a bit. "I love you..so much." I scooted a bit closer to him and kissed all over his cheek.

"Wow Babe..I never knew you could feel so attached to me." I blushed. "Now it's my turn." He kissed all over my cheek. "I love you too babe."

* * *

**Finally :D**

**Well..now to write the next chapter. Brownie's gonna have her puppies! :)**

**If you're waiting for Kidnapped, don't worry, I'll have the chapter up after the next chapter for this story.**

**:D**


	83. Brownie Has Puppies

**:)**

**This is going to be one of my favorite chapters now..**

**;)**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

I'm 3 months pregnant now, and so is Brownie. It's her final month in her little puppy pregnancy, and she should have her puppies sometime this month.

Today I'm having my first ultrasound, to see how the baby's doing. It's also September, and Grace is going to have her first day of preschool. Her teacher allowed me to go with her on her first day, to make her feel comfortable, and so if Grace needs help, you know, using the potty, then I'll be there to help her.

I was going to my ultrasound in a few minutes, and Jack was going to stay here with the babies.

"I'm going, Jack."

"Okay.."

* * *

When I came back, I was about to tell Jack what happened, but then I noticed Brownie was gone.

"Where's Brownie?"

"In her crate.."

"Why?"

He sighed. "She's in labor."

"Already?! We need to take her to the vet."

"Hang on.."

"What?!"

"I called your mom, she said she'll come watch the babies. And Cookie."

"Okay, good. So we just need to go because I want Brownie to have her puppies safely."

* * *

When we got to the vet, they took Brownie in right away. Jack and I sat in the waiting room for a bit, just to talk about my ultrasound.

"So how was your ultrasound?"

"Good. The baby's well."

"Healthy?"

"Yes.."

"I'm surprised you haven't craved pizza yet. Only chocolate."

"What if the baby doesn't like pizza? This would be sad for me.."

"Babe, it's just pizza."

"I want pizza.."

"Well then."

"We're gonna be here a while, labor lasts a while for dogs."

"Do you think we'll be here a bit late?"

"I don't want to leave Brownie here. What if she has the puppies when we're gone?"

"She'll be fine."

"She went into labor at 9, and it's 11 now, so she actually only has a few more hours until she should give birth."

"Hopefully you don't give birth too.."

"Hm?"

"Nothing babe.."

"I hope I don't give birth..I don't want our baby to be premature. That can be both bad and sad for babies."

"You'll be fine."

* * *

When we heard Brownie was giving birth, we got to go in, and she was laying on her side. She had a little blanket over her stomach. Her eyes were closed. She wasn't sleeping, but she was just resting then pushing.

We waited a few minutes, and Brownie had her little puppies out. Only 2 though, and they were _really _cute. One was a little Maltese, like the father, and the other was a little St. Bernard, like Brownie. She licked them clean, and they moved slowly, of course, as newborn puppies, with their little eyes closed.

The veterinarian dried off the puppies in towels, then layed them back down with Brownie to let them nurse. The puppies sniffed around and found Brownie, and Brownie let them nurse while she rested. The little Maltese was a boy, and the St. Bernard was a girl.

We were told that we were allowed to take them home with Brownie today, as long as they stayed with her for the amount of time they need to.

"You should name them."

"Just me?"

"Yeah..I mean, I got Brownie for you and Grace, so she's kind of your dog. So you should get to name her puppies."

"Thanks.." I thought about names for a while, until I thought of the perfect ones. "I'm going to call the boy Franklin, and the girl Ellie."

"Do you think the owner of the father knows that his dog got our dog pregnant?"

"Probably not. Like when you first got me pregnant with Grace and your parents didn't know you got me pregnant."

"Memories.."

* * *

When we went home, we let Brownie out with her puppies, and she went in her little doggy bed with them and rested with them. Grace saw them and went by them.

"Pwuppy!"

"Don't pick them up, they're Brownie's puppies."

"Mama."

"I know sweetheart."

"So Kim..I suppose the baby's making you crave something."

"I am.."

"What is it? Is it also something the babies will eat?"

"Yes.."

"So..?"

"You should be able to guess."

"Let me guess..pizza?"

".._Yes_."

"Of course.."

"I want you to stay here with the babies and the dogs, and me and Grace can get pizza. And you can just feed Lela baby food since that's all she'll eat, and just give Cece some milk."

"Or you can feed her when you get back."

"We'll see what happens." I looked at Grace. "Grace, look at mama."

"Hwi mama."

"Do you want pizza?"

"Pwizza!"

"I'll take that as a yes." I sat Grace down and put her little baby shoes on her and her little coat in case she got cold. It usually isn't too cold in Seaford, but I had Grace wear her coat just in case.

* * *

_That night, Kim had me put Grace to bed. After I did, I went back to our room, Kim was kinda..naked. She was probably changing, or maybe she was going to bed naked..for me, possibly. She'd only ever go to bed naked if we would have sex. But she doesn't want to do that while she's pregnant, so she probably was changing then._

"Babe?"

I heard Jack and quickly covered my chest. "Jack!"

"Did I startle you?"

"Yes..and did you have to walk in on me half naked?"

"How was I supposed to know you'd take this long to change? And why don't you ever change in the bathroom?" I didn't turn around all the way, but I just turned my head and glared at him. "Um..nevermind."

"Don't look because I know you'll lose focus and you'll want me to go to bed like this."

"Fine.."

"And I'm pregnant, so you know what that means. No more sex."

"Babe-"

"Don't start with me."

_I love Kim, but she can be quite..I don't know, blonde? Just..blonde._

* * *

**Well..I have nothing to say.**

**I didn't know what to write, so I just ended it..like that, you know...**

***ahem* I'm awkward, and um..wait what?**


	84. Month 3, Baby 4

**Hi :)**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 83 . 5/23/15_**

_Love! Aw cute names! Are they going to keep them? I can't wait to see how grace does at preschool. I love the final scene! So hilarious! Can't wait until the next chapter girlie!_

_**Are**_** they going to keep them? Well..I've kinda decided on it, but you'll see ;)**

**Also, sorry I've been away for a while, I've been doing school, but on June the 10th, I got out of school for summer, but now I don't know how often I'll be able to write.**

**Also, this chapter may be short, it may not, I don't know before I'm writing this before writing the chapter, we'll see.**

**Anyways,**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Today is a few days into September, and it's Grace's first day of preschool. I'm going with her for her first day, while Jack stays at home with the babies. While I'm with Grace, I'm hoping that the baby doesn't make me crave anything or throw up, but they'll most likely make me crave something anyway.

I was about to leave with Grace, but I wanted to make sure we had everything before we left.

"Babe, are you sure you'll be okay and not throw up a bunch? Or something else?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's my 4th pregnancy, I think I can handle it."

"Whatever you say.."

"Just..watch the babies."

"Wait, how long is Grace's first day?"

"Only until 1, and so will the rest of her preschool days."

"Oh..good."

"So..be back in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

When we were at Grace's preschool, Grace got to do some little activities, or play, either one, she liked it.

I was sitting with her, and she had a piece of paper she was drawing on. She was using a blue crayon, but she didn't know it was blue, because she won't learn about colors for a while.

"What are you drawing?" She actually wasn't drawing much, she was actually just scribbling all over the paper, but I thought it was cute to ask anyway.

"Mama!" Grace was grabbing onto my bag a bit.

"You want a snack?"

Grace was just going to get a snack from her teacher, and I didn't have any, because I figured she'd get some. Grace just got a few little cookies, and I know she'll like them, of course.

* * *

When it was 1, I didn't leave to go home with Grace yet, because I wanted to call Jack first.

"Hey sweetie?"

"Hm?"

"So Grace is done, but she didn't get much to eat, so I want to come home and you bring the babies so that we can go eat."

"Let me guess..pizza?"

"Yes..it's what Grace wanted.."

"Or you because you crave it in every pregnancy you have."

"Yes.."

"Let's just go."

* * *

After we ate, we left to go home, and I wanted to get home quickly, because I kinda felt sick and a bit tired, even though the babies were never upset in the womb after I fed them pizza.

Straight when we got home, I went up to our room, threw up, then went to bed. Jack already knew the babies had to nap, so he did that, then came up to me.

"You okay?"

"I guess.."

"Do you feel worse than you did in your other pregnancies?"

"I don't know..Maybe the baby likes pizza, but not the kind I ate."

"All the babies liked pepperoni pizza in the womb. And that's what you ate, so the baby should like it."

"Well..I wanted pizza but the baby didn't like it. Does that even make sense?"

"Eh..no."

"I wanna sleep."

"Babe, I want to help you. I can get you stuff if you need it."

"I want to sleep!"

"Okay, okay, fine..woman."

_Well that's how it goes.._

* * *

***ahem***

**Uh..this may have been one of the most boring chapters I have ever written.**

**Plus, did that sentence even make sense? :/**

**Also, I did say I was going to write a Kidnapped chapter before this, but I kinda got writer's block, so I wrote for this instead..**

**So, due to that, I may put Kidnapped on hiatus for a while..I don't know how long, but we'll see.**

**Also, I did make a decision about what Jack and Kim are going to do with the puppies, and that will be in the next chapter.**

**One more thing, sorry I took about a month to make this chapter, it's because I had to finish school, and I've been doing a few things, but now I had time to write this chapter, so here it is :)**

**x**


	85. Month 4, Baby 4 - Bye Bye Puppies

**:)**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 84 . 6/21/15_**

_Love this chapter! I don't Think it's boring! I thought it was kind of cute and I thought that it did make since and I really do hope the baby is a boy I know I keep saying this, but... Just an idea! If it's a girl, I like the name katelynn Katie or Kate for short! Can't wait until the next chapter!_

**:) ^_^ I'll think about the names, I still haven't thought of any yet as well. I know what the baby's gonna be, but I'm still thinking of how the chapter of the 6th month is going to work out, because I thought of something, but I think it may give away what the baby will be, and I kinda think it might be hard for me to write, which will end up putting this story on a hiatus, and I don't want that to happen. I'll think of something though :)**

**Also, this will be the chapter that has to do with the puppies and whether they're keeping them or not. You'll see ;)**

**Anyways..I need to stop talking and just let you read**

**Okay, I'll stop talking now. Well, after one more thing.**

**R&amp;R!**

**(Now I'll stop talking :P)**

* * *

I'm 4 months pregnant, finally, and it's the month of Lela's 2nd birthday. She's already turning 2, but next year she isn't going to preschool yet, because she won't be 3 until the 2nd month of preschool, so she'll only be going to preschool when she turns 4, which I also don't want to think about, because the babies will start growing and everything else, which just makes me feel sad, especially while pregnant.

Speaking of 2, Cookie is 2 years old as well. For us, I guess, because the difference between dog years and human years is always confusing. But Cookie's 2, not as in she's still a little baby like Lela, she's a full grown miniature St. Bernard.

As for Brownie, she's still only 1, and she's kinda full grown, maybe, but she still had puppies, which was good, I guess.

And as I'm thinking about Brownie and her puppies, the puppies are kinda old enough to leave Brownie, but they're still really small. Jack and I wanted to keep them, but we don't want to have too many dogs around, only Cookie and Brownie, so I actually talked to my mom, and she said she would like to have the puppies, because I had a dog before Jack and I even happened, but it died, and it made us sad, of course, so why not let her have the puppies? It may make Brownie sad, even though she may not notice anything since she's a dog, but still, it's nice to have babies, but it's sad when you leave them. But then again, she could still visit the puppies, and she should know they're hers, instead of just barking at them like crazy.

So today we were going to take the puppies to my mom, but not until after Grace is done with preschool, because she likes puppies, but if she is able to notice that there's only 2 dogs but no puppies, she could get sad, because she likes puppies, even though they're the same as dogs, but smaller. She's 3, so she should be able to know what's happening.

As for my pregnancy, my baby is growing more, of course, but my stomach is also starting to show, which I like, because Jack and I always like to kinda interact with the baby while they're in the womb. And we also won't get to find out whether it's a boy or a girl until the next 2 months come, but Jack and I also don't know whether we want a boy or a girl. Jack most likely wants a boy, since he's the only boy we have. He'd be fine if it wasn't a boy, but he just wants a boy more than a girl. I would be okay with a boy, but the only reason I don't want to have a boy is because they'd probably be like my younger brother when my mom had him. He was kind of a baby who caused mischief, I guess? I don't know, but boy or a girl is always okay with me, because it's our baby.

I was in the kitchen, feeding Lela and Cece, and Jack was taking Grace to preschool. Well, _took _Grace to preschool, because he just got back.

"I know you just showered, but I don't want you to go to the dojo." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm pregnant again, and you need to help me more since we still have 2 babies at home to care for."

"I will..and you're always going to be more important to me than just the dojo. You're my wife, not a random roommate."

"Good..because I don't want to get stressed if I'm alone and need to do something, but can't because I have a growing baby that doesn't allow me to do much."

"Well, you can't blame the baby for growing. He needs to grow if he's going to be a person."

"Are you already assuming that the baby's a boy?"

"Well..we need another boy. There's 6 girls, including Brownie and Cookie."

"Jack, do you really want a boy who's going be just like my younger brother when he was a baby?"

"I just think we need-" I glared at him. "A girl's okay.."

He probably still would want a boy, he just doesn't want to have me stressed or anything bad while I'm pregnant. And I think he knows that I don't want to change a boy's diaper, because _you know_.

Jack was putting the puppies in their crates, and we were going to get Grace right before we went to my mom's, so she could see Jack and her little sisters, and the dogs as well. And so if Grace has something to give to us, then she can give it to us.

I sat myself down, because the baby seemed to be a bit fussy in the womb, so I was guessing that maybe they didn't like what I ate, so then I guess I'll probably puke my guts out before we go.

Cookie crawled next to me, and decided to crawl onto me and ram into my stomach. She crawled off of me and kept sliding her paws over her head, and that made me feel a bit nauseous.

"I'll be right back.."

"You can go puke up that apple you ate, I guess."

I don't get why the babies never liked apples in the womb. All they eat is strawberries, like Grace and Lela, when they're out of the womb at least.

* * *

When we got Grace, she had something on her hand, from what Jack said.

"What's on her hand?"

"A dog sticker."

"Poof!"

"She got just the perfect sticker."

"Mama!"

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Grace just sat there a bit and looked at Lela's snack. She knows not to take stuff from Lela, or else it would make her sad, because Lela would cry, then Grace would cry, then Cece would cry, then I'd probably get emotional and cry. "Mama will give you strawberries when we go home."

When we took the puppies to my mom, Grace looked at them.

"Bwye bwye."

Brownie went over to them and sniffed them a bit. She licked them, then the puppies just layed on the floor and rolled around.

I knew Brownie would miss them, because she was a good little puppy mother to them, and she had a safe delivery for them. Brownie won't do much, but I want her to still see her puppies every once in a while so she knows how they are, even though she's just a dog. She's a smart dog though, so she should know.

* * *

When we went home, Brownie was just laying on the floor. She ate once, but then just layed on the floor. She probably does feel a bit lonely without her little puppies, but she still has Cookie to play with, so she should be okay.

When we went to bed, I let Brownie sleep on the end of our bed, just so she knows she has us still. She was also a gift to me and Grace, so of course we both love her, especially since she's a dog.

It was a little bit of a good day.

* * *

**Another boring chapter :/**

**So again, sorry I've been taking a while to post, I've had issues with writer's block..**

**Last year if you remember, I went on a trip so there wasn't a new chapter. Same this year, I'll be going on a trip at the end of the month for 3 days. I'll have a note the day before I leave, just as a reminder.**

**Also, the next chapter will skip to Kim's 6 month in her pregnancy, because if I didn't do that then I wouldn't have any ideas at all.**

**x**


	86. Note!

**Hi :)**

**So, let's have a little talk..**

**The day this is written (July 25, 2015) is the day before I'm leaving for a trip.**

**This trip is just a beach trip. I'll be done for 3 days (I guess). That is Sunday the 26th - Tuesday the 28th. If you're reading this past then, then I'm already back from my trip.**

**Just letting you know :)**

**x WasabiForeverLiv**


	87. A Little Note

**Hello everyone,**

**it's me.**

**This is just a small note, because if you still read this story then you probably wonder where the chapter is, what's going to happen, all that kind of story stuff.**

**I'm not too busy in life but I've never gotten around to working on the story. It's also been over 3 months, and FanFiction has deleted my current chapter that I was working on. I don't remember what was in it but I will have to start it over.**

**Basically in July I became a teenager, young adult, one of those. I'm 15 now as you might have seen in my profile/bio.**

**In August I got the experience of actually playing a game I love, and I've been super active on Twitter and YouTube. On YouTube, I previously wrote Kick fanfictions but moved here.**

**School is not very busy but I am still getting good grades in my classes :)**

**If you're wondering, I have all C's, which is still good. School isn't my thing but I do my best.**

**So about the story. I don't remember what I was writing about but I know that Kim is about 4 months pregnant. I haven't had many ideas to write about but I write fanfics to myself if I have any ideas.**

**This story may be on hiatus for a while, or until Christmas, at least. **

**But in the process of this note I had a thought.**

**If Kim is 4 months pregnant, there may be a skip to when she is 6 months along.**

**This chapter will be uploaded in about December. What will happen? If you have been here for a while and know what usually happens in month 6 of Kim's pregnancies, you might know.**

**Otherwise, you might have to wait. But if I remember and come back here often, the story will get a chapter and then might end up being on hiatus for a while. Not sure, but we'll see what happens.**

**Take care, everyone :)**

**-WasabiForeverLiv**


End file.
